Charmed: The Alternate Series
by GionatWizard
Summary: Explore the final five 'seasons' of "Charmed" as Prue, Piper & Phoebe Halliwell find their long lost sister Paige Matthews; discover true love as well as new spells; and battle The Source of all Evil using The Power of Three. Through love, loss and magic, the sisters' bond grows even stronger. The Charmed Ones are ready... Are you? 4x04 Part 3 uploaded! Review!
1. 4x01 P1 (Blood To Blood)

**_Note: I have made several rewrites to the first four chapters. Not much has changed in this chapter, or any of them actually. Tell me what you think!_**

* * *

_1x01~ "Something Wicca This Way Comes"_

With each step she climbed, Phoebe grew more and more nervous. It was so dark and quiet up there. She heard only the raindrops beating on the roof, mimicking the rhythm of her heart. She began to have second thoughts. As unbelievable as it seemed, she was convinced that a spirit had sent her a message through the spirit board.

But what kind of spirit board? Phoebe wondered, And what will I find in the attic?

She paused at top of the stairs, shining her flashlight on the attic door. There it was. In all the years she'd lived in the house, she'd never been inside the attic.

An old dresser stood on the landing next to the door. On the floor beside it was a box full of junk.

Phoebe slowly reached for the door handle. She twisted the doorknob, but it didn't move. She rattled the knob and pushed on the door to no avail.

It's locked, she realised. Maybe I can jimmy it open somehow.

She opened the top drawer of the dresser and shined the flashlight inside. A rusty old nail file lay forgotten at the bottom of the drawer. She snatched it up and slid between the door and the door frame, trying to pry it open.

It still wouldn't budge. Frustrated, Phoebe threw the nail on the floor.

I guess Prue was right, she thought, we will need to call a handyman. There's no way to open that door.

Phoebe turned to go back downstairs, defeated. Then a soft creaking noise behind her made her stop. Her heart raced. What was that? she wondered nervously.

She slowly turned around and saw the attic door swing open- by itself.

Phoebe swallowed. The door had been securely locked- she was sure of it. It's another sign, she thought, another message from the spirit.

Frightened, Phoebe hesitated at first, then she stepped toward the door and peered into the dark room. "Hello?" she whispered, "Is anyone there?"

No one answered. She flashed her light around the room. She saw an old yellow chair, a dresser, a few lamps, some clothes... no sign of a psycho killer, she told herself. It was safe to go inside. Right?

Phoebe wasn't so sure. Suddenly she wished that Piper was with her- or even Prue.

Stop being such a chicken, she told herself, there's nothing scary up here. Just think of what Prue would say if you came running down the stairs like a little baby.

Phoebe mustered her courage. She had to go inside the attic- alone.

She cautiously entered the room, one slow step at a time. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked again.

She heard a noise from above, and her heart jumped. She flashed her light up at the peaked roof. Nothing.

The only sound she heard now was the rain beating against the tall stained glass windows on the far wall. A bolt of lightning flashed through the window. The room returned to darkness, except for Phoebe's flashlight. Then, outside the window, she saw a strange, bright, steady glow.

That isn't lightning, Phoebe realised as the glow brightened. It looked more like a sun beam than a flash of light. But it's nighttime. I couldn't be the sun, Phoebe reasoned, or even the moon. It's raining and the city is shrouded in fog.

She stared curiously at the strange light as it streamed through the window, illuminating the room. It beamed like a spotlight on an old trunk, which was set apart from all the other things in the attic.

Phoebe felt herself drawn to the trunk as if it was calling her. She crossed the room to gaze at its intricately carved lid.

What's inside? she wondered, Could this be why the spirit board sent me up here? She took a deep breath. "Only one way to find out" she murmured. She placed her flashlight on a shelf and kneeled on the floor in front of the trunk. The hinges creaked as she carefully lifted its dusty lid.

The strange beam of light glimmered through the window, and into the trunk. It was nearly empty, except for a large book resting at the bottom.

Phoebe lifted the book from a pile of dust and cobwebs. It's heavy, she thought ash she tucked it under her arm and closed the lid of the trunk. Then she took her flashlight from the self, sat on top of the trunk, and gazed at what she had found.

The book, covered in brown leather, looked ancient. Phoebe blew the dust from the cover and brushed it with her hand. An exotic insignia was imprinted on the leather- three arcs interlocked inside a circle. Phoebe stared at the insignia with a jolt of recognition. She knew that she'd seen a symbol like this somewhere before. She shivered at the insignia, something pulled her towards the ancient book, something that told Phoebe to open it.

She gazed at the first page. "The Book of Shadows," she read softly, feeling another chill travel through her body, "what is this?"

She tightly gripped the flashlight as she stared at the title page. It was written in ornate calligraphy, with the 'B' and 'S' illustrated like letters in a medieval manuscript.

The Book of Shadows. Phoebe concentrated on the words. Then the title rang a bell inside her head. The spirit board, she remembered. Her mother had written on the back, 'May this give you the light to find The Book of Shadows' And it had, Phoebe realised. The spirit board had pointed her to the attic.

Could this have been Mom's book? Phoebe wondered. She didn't really remember anything about her mother. She had died when Phoebe was just a toddler. Phoebe glanced back at the odd engraving on the cover. The she shook her head, How could Mom have anything to do with a cult?

Now Phoebe was more curious about the book than ever. She flipped through pages to an illustration- a woodcut picture of three women sleeping. Very old, Phoebe thought, studying the medieval-looking clothes and furniture in the picture. She turned the page and found another old woodcut. This one showed three women, battling several horrible-looking beasts. The next page pictured the women gathered in a circle, dancing and singing.

They coud be a coven of witches, Phoebe thought, are these women casting some kind of spell? Is this a book of witchcraft?

A crash of thunder made Phoebe jump. What am I doing here? she wondered. Her heart pounded as she clutched The Book of Shadows. Maybe I should just put the book back, she thought, and forget I ever found it.

But she couldn't. She knew this book had something to do with her mother, and she had to find out what it was. Besides, she was drawn to the book. She didn't know why, but she sensed that it held a clue to her destiny- the answer to the lost, floundering feeling she'd had for the last couple of years. She had to read on.

She turned another page to find a picture of a scroll twisting around a pole. Next to it were words beautifully penned in colored ink and decorated with gold.

It looks like an incantation, Phoebe thought. She took a deep breath and began to read it aloud:

_"Hear now the words of the witches,"_

_"The secrets we hid in the night,"_

_"The oldest of gods are invoked here,"_

_"The great work of magic is sought"_

Abolt of lightning shot through the sky, followed by a rumble of thunder. Phoebe jolted upright, the shrank away from the book. Could the words of the incantation summon lightning and thunder? she wondered. She shook her head hard, trying to knock that crazy thought away. Lightning tore through the sky again. Phoebe heard an especially sharp crack just outside the house.

She whirled around to glance out the window. A burning branch, struck by lightning, fell off a tree and smashed on the ground. She steadied her trembling hands. This was Mom's book. Mom would not have been into anything bad, she tried to convince herself. Her hand smoothed over the ink lettering. What would happen if I finished the incantation? Phoebe wondered.

She had to find out. She took a deep breath and read:

_"In this night and in this hour,"_

_"I call upon the Ancient Power"_

A draft blew through the room.

_"We want the power,"_

_"Give us the power"_

* * *

_3x22~ "All Hell Breaks Loose"_

Phoebe blinked back the tears. Her sister had just died tragically and her brother-in-law is devastated. But she had to stow away her pain because she had made the most difficult choice of her life and she had to stay strong. Phoebe had put her trust in to The Source of all Evil's scaly grasp, she agreed that he would turn back time, which would revive Piper. But knowing how diabolical The Source was, the youngest sister has trick up her sleeve.

She insisted that her demonic boyfriend, Cole Turner, send a message to the mortal realm in order to warn Piper and Prue of the demon assassin Shax. The grey Hulk-like demon was very powerful and their last encounter had made Phoebe call for Leo to heal a near dead Piper and Prue. Phoebe hoped that one of the sisters would receive the message, and escape the demons powerful magic.

Piper and Prue rushed inside the Halliwell manor, the eldest sister guarded the innocent and the middle sister slammed the door close. "Did we make it? I'm sure we made it, but do you think we made it?" asked Piper, frantic. She bit her lip in worry and looked towards Prue.

"I don't know" Prue said, truthfully.

"Who? Who would've attacked us? Why don't you tell me what's going on?" said the innocent called Bo Griffiths, a doctor at the local hospital. His tone contained worry, confusion and annoyance.

"We're not quite sure" said Prue, tentatively, biting her lip.

On the drive to the hospital with Piper they theorised who would be attacking the next innocent. Since they uncovered an evil organisation, The Brotherhood of the Thorn, they had been working over time to stop several upper level demons from killing innocents, more specifically a Prophet. Disguised as men or women, they tried to warn the citizens of San Francisco of The Brotherhood.

A report in the newspaper, that Piper had luckily read that morning, told them that a man had been sent to 'A &amp; E' with severe injuries- but not before yelling about an organisation, hell bent on destroying the world- and put under Griffiths' care, showing a photo of the catastrophe and the doctor. It was no coincidence.

Immediately, the sisters rushed into their SUV and arrived at the hospital, just to see Griffiths speeding his way to the entrance, but not before a large grey skinned demon appeared out of a gust of wind. Prue recognised the demon- from the many times she scowered The Book of Shadows- as Shax, The Source of all Evil's assassin. Clearly it was important to The Brotherhood that this Prophet was killed.

In a flash, Prue was out the door, sprinting towards the innocent. Before Shax could unleash a heavy blow of magic, Prue threw her hand up, reflecting the energy back at the demon and he disappeared into the wind once more. Griffiths, who looked absolutely terrified at what just happened, was not able to react to Prue grabbing his arm and pulling him to the car's backseat. While the doctor began to get his bearings, the eldest sister examined the scene. No one had been around for the attack, they were safe... again. Piper reversed out of the parking lot of the hospital, and rushed back to the manor, with Griffiths slowly beginning to ponder what had just happened.

Now here Prue was, trying to explain the situation. "Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true," Prue tried to elaborate, "alright, you're a healer. You do good. Now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save"

"They?" Griffiths asked, curiously.

"Yeah, demons," Prue said, getting tired of trying to explain a situation she didn't know herself, "uh... more specifically, Shax. He is The Source's assassin"

Then surprisingly, Griffiths smiled, his pearly white teeth showing and had a knowing look on his face, as if he realised something. "Hold it, I get it," he said, chuckling slightly, "this is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? That's just like her" Griffiths began to smooth his hand over his bald spot, his eyes shifting around the foyer.

Piper rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Prue, who looked at the doctor, stunned. He just saw a demon almost kill him, a large scary demon. "O-okay, Doctor Griffiths, listen to me," Prue said, trying to reassure the innocent that this was not a joke, "this is anything but a-" Then Prue stopped. She felt a pain in her chest, that dropped to her stomach, like her heart had been broken. Something bad was about to happen.

Piper noticed Prue's anguish. "What?" she asked, worried.

"I don't know," Prue muttered, distracted, "I just felt a chill. Phoebe?" she called out to her youngest sister. But there was no response. Then something hit her. She hadn't been with them when they came back to the manor, nor when they went to the hospital to save Griffiths. Come to think of it, Prue thought, realising, I haven't seen Phoebe all day. Where is she?

"Phoebe, are you there?" Prue shouted, frantic.

But her anxiety turned into complete terror when the manors doors burst open, a large tornado rushing through the foyer, practically shaking the manor. It threw the sisters across the room, not before Prue yelled, "Phoebe, where are you?"

Prue and Piper lay faced down on the wooden floor, bruised. A clap of thunder came from the tornado before it calmed down, revealing Shax, his long grey mane of hair blowing in the wind.

Griffiths' face showed pure terror, his eyes wide and his mouth open. He began to slowly edge away, shaking with fright. "Dear God!" he said, aghast.

Shax grinned evilly at the doctor. He began to form a giant ball of blue energy and Griffiths stared at him in fear, his arms open wide, moving towards the dining room. "No!" exclaimed Prue, worried she could lose an innocent. She can't let that happen. She stood up immediately, her hair covering her face.

She pushed Griffiths out of the way, but did not have enough time to save herself, as Shax through a powerful force of energy at her. It launched Prue across the foyer and straight into a wall, shards of plaster and wood flying through to the conservatory with her. She slammed into the ground, unconscious. Piper, seeing the catastrophe, shot up to save Griffiths from another vicious blast but was caught in it. The blow forced Piper through the same wall and fell unconscious next to Prue, more pieces of wood and plaster following after.

Shax turned to Griffiths, who was cowering away and was powerless. "What are you?" he asked, not knowing what else to do. He was gone for, he was sure of it... there was nothing anybody could do.

"The end" Shax, explained simply, his voice low and daunting. He formed another blast of energy and Griffiths was launched across the dining room and smashed into the stained glass window at the end. His body hung limp outside the window, blow flowing from the back of his head.

Shax looked from the dining room to the conservatory, where Prue and Piper lay on the tiled floor, blood slowly pooling around them. Pleased with his work, Shax slowly formed into the large and loud tornado, sucking all the air from the room. The tornado spun through the room to the manor doors. They burst open once more and as the tornado vanished, the doors slammed closed, shattering the stained glass.

* * *

_4x01 &amp; 4x02~ "Charmed Again" (Part One)_

Piper Halliwell was desperate. She sat in the shadowy attic of her ancestral home, where generations of Halliwell witches honed their powers. On a table before her was the Book of Shadows. The sepia-coloured tome where all her ancestor-witches recorded their own experiences with demons, and created their own spells. Also before her were an array of herbs and a burning white candle- a gateway to the Elders who ruled the ruled the supernatural world.

Piper and her sisters are the descendants of Melinda Warren. Before her burning at the stake, Melinda told of her descendants will become more and more powerful through each generation, culminating in the arrival of three witches and were the most powerful witches in the world. The Charmed Ones. The Halliwell sisters were The Charmed Ones. Yet Piper had never felt more powerless.

She began to chant. Her voice was scratchy and tear choked. Her watery eyes tried to focus really hard on the candle flame.

"_Here now the words of the witches,"_

_"The secrets we hid in the night,"_

_"The Oldest of Gods are invoked here,"_

_"The great work of Magic is sought"_

As she prepared to say the last part of the spell, she felt her heart constrict with pleading. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, wanting the Elders to help. Begging.

"_In this night and in this hour,"_

_"I call upon the Ancient Power,"_

_"Bring back my sister,"_

_"Bring back the Power of Three"_

Piper drew a deep, shuddering breath before she slowly opened her eyes. She was alone. There was nothing in the attic beside the retired furniture, paintings and antiques along with the toys that remembered Piper of her childhood that she spent with her eldest sister Prue, and baby sister, Phoebe, in San Francisco. Piper looked down at the Book of Shadows. The book was the sisters birthright, and it failed her. They have had this book for three years, ever since Phoebe uncovered the book from a chest. They each had their own powers. Prue had the power of telekinesis and astral projection, Piper the power of molecular immobilisation and combustion, and Phoebe had the power of premonition and levitation. Together they fight off the demons of the Underworld, including The Source of All Evil.

Piper furrowed her brow, and flipped through the pages of the book furiously. Her last bit of patience was wearing thin until her finger snapped to the page under the title, _To Call a Lost_ _Witch_. The incantation needed a potion. Quickly reading over the ingredients, she grabbed a silver bowl full of equipment that was needed. "Rosemary...Yarrow root...Cypress" she muttered, measuring each herb and throwing it into the bowl. She reached for the athame. She stared into the bowl and started to chant softly,

"_Power of the witches rise,"_

_"Course unseen across the skies,"_

_"Come to us who call you near,"_

_"Come to us and settle here"_

She put her finger over the bowl, and pricked her finger with the athame. She didn't flinch from the pain, because she felt nothing anyway. Small blood droplets splashed onto the herbs.

"_Blood to blood, I summon thee"_

She squeezed more drops into the bowl,

"_Blood to blood, return to me"_

A faint breeze rushed over her, but it barely made the candle flicker. Her hopes died away of bringing her sister back. She squeezed her eyes shut and let her head drop into her hands hard.

"Piper..."

Piper started. She opened up her eyed and peered over the candle. Someone was emerging from the shadows.

"Phoebe?" said Piper, hopefully.

"Sweetie"

Pipers shoulders slumped. It was Prue, dressed in pyjamas, looking tired and a had tear stains around her eyes.

"It's four o'clock in the morning," Prue said crossing over to her. Her voice was croaky with fatigue, "What are you doing?"

Piper didn't answer, she just looked away. She was still shaken by her failure to save Phoebe from The Source. Prue's eyes fell to her sisters cut finger. "Piper... you're bleeding"

Prue reached around the herbs and other wiccan objects to the cloth at the end of the table. She wrapped it around Phoebe's finger. Piper didn't fell the pain of the pressure on her finger, but she saw the pain in Prue's eyes. "I don't understand why magic can't fix this, why it can't

bring Phoebe back," said Piper, plaintively, "I mean it's not like we cheated out The Source before. Why does this time have to be any different?"

"Because we can't go to the Underworld right now," said Prue quietly, "you know that"

She snatched her hand away from Prue's and began to flip through the pages of The Book of Shadows again. "So there's other magic, magic we've used before" Piper looked from page to page, frantic. "Reversing time, calling a lost witch, scrying" she said, referring to many of their previous spells and objects they used to help them. "But none of it is working all of a sudden, it's as if the book just deserted us, deserted Phoebe, and I don't understand why!"

Prue took her younger sisters hands in hers, squeezing them gently until Piper focused on her face. "We lost our sister, Piper" Prue said, fighting back her tears, "How can we ever understand that? We've tried every magical way to bring her back. But The Source got her. She's gone" At the words, Piper felt all the pain flow back inside her body, and it was excruciating. Yet another gush of tears welled up in her eyes. Through blurred vision, she saw Prue cry again. Piper flashed back to that horrible day- of what she could remember anyway.

Shax, The Source's assassin, a long haired, grey skinned yowling demon from Hell. He burst into their home in the form of a tornado. With a concussive blast, he sent Piper, Prue and Doctor Griffiths hurtling through the house, killing Griffiths. When Piper and Prue had come to, they were staring up at Leo Wyatt, Pipers' Husband. His dirty blonde hair was messy, and his brow was covered in sweat. Leo was their Whightlighter, and immortal angel. He had the powers to heal, and by transporting himself around the world by 'Orbing'.

It was the first time that Leo's power ever failed. He couldn't orb into the Underworld to save Phoebe. Sobs wracked Piper's body, as Prue wrapped her arms around her. It hurt so badly. Finally, Prue pulled away from the hug and looked into her sister worn eyes. "Come on," said Prue, pulling Piper to her feet, "Come on," she said, pulling Piper to her feet. "We better get some sleep. Phoebe would've like for us to be presentable for tomorrow" Piper made a pained laugh. Prue had developed as a whole, in the past couple of years being a witch. She could be more light hearted and can still be in control. Piper rested her head on her elder sisters head as they left the attic. A moment before she left the room, there was a slightly stronger breeze, a sort of magical breeze that has taunted her all night. She had an impulse to turn around to the attic.

But Prue was right... Phoebe is gone, and so is The Power of Three.

* * *

Paige Mathews sighed. How do I always get myself into these situations? thought Paige, Here I am trying to save the world- well by working in the Social Services, but still counts! But instead I did some very naughty stuff with Shane. In the copy room no less. Work and pleasure always contradicting each other, was an issue for Paige. When pleasure reared it's pretty, giggling head, Paige forgot about her responsibilities. She couldn't help it. She was a free spirit. It's not as if she didn't care about her work. She did, she cared so much that she can lose perspective. But she is allowed to cut loose a little. Paige was thinking intensely at her cramped her desk. She had eventually fought off her dirty thoughts then finished the case she was working on. "Printing!" she called, as she clicked a button.

Paige almost tripped exiting her small office, which was filled with decorations such as crystals and candles. As she left for the printer, Paige didn't notice that a newspaper magically appeared into the air, without anyone else noticing, until it made a loud rustle as it fell to the floor slowly. Paige turned around and grabbed it. She looked around to see if there was anybody looking for the newspaper. She forgot to read hers today and she looked at The Bay Mirror, which was open to the Missing Persons page, which showed a photo of a woman, smiling pleasantly. It read:

_Name: Phoebe Halliwell._

_Date of Birth: November 2nd 1975_

_Address: 1329 Prescott Street. _

_Last Seen: May 17th 2001_

_Youngest of three sisters, Phoebe Halliwell graduated from the local university with honours and owns the popular night club P3 with her two sisters, Prue and Piper, where she is often seen. Last seen at her home on Prescott Street before a gas leak which caused the death of the local doctor, Bo Griffiths. Months prior to her disappearance, was her boyfriend, Cole Turner, a D.A at the San Francisco Police Department, who also disappeared without a trace. Phoebe's sisters are to be questioned at the San Francisco Police Station today at 09:00._

Below the description was a photo of Phoebe Halliwell. She was sat on the stairs of her home, which looked like a Victorian manor. She had brown hair and smiling sweetly towards the camera, her large brown eyes had pure enjoyment, unaware that she would soon disappear without a looked at the clock. It was almost nine now. She felt something inside of her. It wasn't a usual feeling but something she felt every time she heard "Halliwell". It was tingling sort of feeling, like she was a magnet. But she's learnt to act on instinct. So instead of going to get the paper from the printer, Paige grabbed her coat. She heard her boss, Mr. Cowan yell for her, "Paige! Where are you going? Paige!"

Ignoring her boss, Paige left.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of the Underworld, stood a well guarded fortress which contained many caved rooms, light only by a single torch. Groups of demons, that ranged from low-level to upper level, in all shapes and sizes, roamed the rock layed halls, guarding a great evil.

In the centre of the fortress stood The Source of all Evil, surround by a lake of lave, steam rising from it but the heat did not faze him in the least. In front of him stood four figures, two of them were low level demons holding energy balls that shook and crackled. A young woman, in ash smothered clothes stood in front, shaking with fear and stroking her brown her gently.

The Source's black hooded figure loomed over Phoebe Halliwell, maleficent. Thunder clapped through the blood red sky, making The Source look more ominous.

"Through his numerous tortures," The Source growled, "Belthazor was able to convince me to allow you to live" The Source pointed a scaly, charcoal black finger at the figure in the back. It was Belthazor- or Cole Turner. His hair hair was matted and his skin was paler, and had deep cuts across his body that still seeped blood. He was sweating a lot and had a black eye. It was evident that he had been in some sort of fight.

"On one term," The Source said, grinning beneath his cloak, "you must work for me as my personal Oracle"

A million things roamed around her head. A week ago, Phoebe agreed that in order to save her sisters, she would stay in the Underworld, not sure if she would be killed or not. Before Cole and Phoebe were separated, she asked him to send a message to one of the sisters and she prayed that they were still alive.

"If you do not, witch," The Source threatened, his blackened claw producing a fire ball, "I will kill you and your boyfriend" He growled the last part, the fire ball becoming larger and glowing brighter, an eerie red glow.

Phoebe tried her best not to shake, too aware of the other two energy balls crackling behind her. This was unfortunately a no brainer. The past week she was being nearly starved to death in the small and dark cave that she was forced to call her room. When she could sleep on the small smooth rock, curled up in a ball, she would have constant nightmares of Prue and Piper being thrown across the manor by Shax.

It could save her life, especially since without her, The Power of Three would be broken and she could no longer save innocents... that is, if Prue and Piper could rescue her. It also meant that Cole could stay relatively safe. Although her heart broke to think that Cole would still be tortured, hopefully they would be easier on him. Not likely.

"I agree to your terms" Phoebe said, finally. She was about to ask The Source to lay off of Cole- who looked like he would faint any moment- but considering that she was powerless compared to The Ruler of the Underworld, and that it was likely he would kill in just a few seconds, it was best she didn't.

The Source extinguish the fire ball that he was bouncing in the palm of his hand. He put out his scaly hand for Phoebe to shake. A moment passed, and a breeze passed through the space, the Phoebe took her pale hand into his. They shook hands, The Source's firm grasp and sharp nails grooving into her skin caused Phoebe to wince in pain. She was also aware that his other hand was free, which he could easily throw an energy ball from. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

**_~Charmed~_**

**_Holly Marie Combs_**

**_Alyssa Milano_**

**_With Shannen Doherty As "Prue"_**

**_And Rose McGowan As "Paige"_**

**_Brian Krause_**

**_Julian McMahon_**

**_~Created By Constance M. Burge~_**


	2. 4x01 P2 (Prue's Vision)

_**Note: This chapter has been heavily rewritten, I decided to add two plot lines earlier than originally planned in this chapter (if you read the original copy, you'll know the difference) There is a lot more detail in this chapter, I rushed the original one because I wanted to publish it as quickly as possible, and I created a plot hole which I wanted to fix before continuing any further with the story. Piper acts slightly crazy in this chapter... I want to fix what happened with her in the later season but because she is grieving and confused, I am letting her be angry for a while, which is the basis to her story arc. **_

* * *

Prue Halliwell felt as if she was floating. Except it didn't feel exciting, it wasn't even fun. This was more like she was moving through a haze. Of grief? No, she hadn't hit grief yet. She was still stuck in the disbelief stage. As she walked down the formal wooden staircase into the manors stained glass filled foyer, she still expected to find Phoebe lounging on the horsehair chaise lounge. It was one of the many antique pieces that populated the house, even though the three sisters personal taste couldn't have been more bizarre.

After all, Piper owned the hottest night club in town, and all their closets were overflowing with sexy trendy studs. But this was how the house had looked when their Grandmother, Grams had died and left it to the sisters several years earlier. At one point, Phoebe had suggested some modernising, but Prue had been horrified.

It was Prue who cared most about their family heritage. But it was Phoebe who was brave and could hold it together, even at the beginning of their coven.

As Prue began to feel herself melt inside, she shook her head, "Keep it together, Prue. Just like Phoebe would" she muttered to herself.

She took a deep breath, and smoothed over her dark brown hair and headed into the sun room. Her father Victor Halliwell, was slumped in a chair, his head hanging. Prue felt a new ache rise in her throat, but she swallowed it back and said in a strained voice, "Can I get you anything, Dad?" She laid her hands gently on his slackened shoulder.

He looked up at her, his eyes clouded with grief. "No thanks, sweetie" said Victor, sadly. Prue kissed the top of her dad's head and headed into the kitchen.

She felt as if she was watching herself from a distance. She busied herself with meaningless tasks. She straightened one of the flowers on the counter. Pushed in an errant chair at the dining room table.

"Prue" Leo Wyatt's voice pierced Prue's haze.

She looked up at him and the horrible memory came back- as much as she could remember. The demon assassin Shax had been stalking the sisters, and he eventually surfaced. Everywhere they went, there he was, lobbying blistering, concussive blasts at them. Finally he appeared on a seemingly deserted street. Prue and Piper had waged a battle against him, eventually defeating him for a while. Piper and Prue had hurried away from the scene, unbeknown to them that a local TV news station caught this, live. Their wicca ways were exposed to the world. Instantly they found their manor surrounded by predatory journalists, FBI SWAT Teams, and psycho stalkers. Consulting the Book of Shadows the sisters figured out how to remedy the situation. They had to find Tempus to reverse time. But the only way to get through to Tempus was The Source of all Evil, and the only way to get to him was Belthazor.

Phoebe and Leo had decided to head to the Underworld. However the Underworld prevents Leo from sensing any danger from the sisters above. The commotion outside the manor was so ruthless that an insane woman shot Pipe right through the chest. Although Prue rushed her to the hospital, the doctors were useless, Leo was unreachable- and Piper had died. At that moment, The Source offered Cole and Phoebe a bargain. If Phoebe crossed over to the dark side, he would turn back time and the sisters would be saved. But of course there was a price. Cole had been captured, and he is being tortured as they speak. Phoebe then became The Source's Oracle, ordered to betray The Charmed Ones, or she will die.

Like Prue and Piper, Leo was dressed in a formal outfit for the days questioning, a black suit and tie.

"Leo," Prue said, surprised, "have you found out anymore information on the Underworld?"

"No," Leo murmured, mournfully, knowing it would hurt Prue, "The Elders have told us that we shouldn't leave The Book of Shadows, actually"

There was a minute of silence, tension filling the room. Deafening.

"Why?" Prue said, finally, pursing her lips.

Leo bounced on the heels of his feet, feeling slightly anxious of what to say next. "Well, The Source has every demonic bounty hunter after you and Piper," he explained, looking around the room, nervously, as if a demon would shimmer in, "and without The Power of Three together, you will have to use the book which wields multiple spells or potions to vanquish almost any kind of demon"

"How do they know about those who live in the Underworld, but not actually what's going on down there?" Prue questioned, firing up with rage.

"Prue" warned Leo, he looked up at the ceiling, indicating to the realm where The Elders confide.

Prue flipped her hair out of her face and gritted her teeth, trying to calm down. "In any case," said Prue, folding her arms, "we have to go, otherwise we'll become the prime suspects in her disappearance. Don't forget, a demon destroyed half of this house and then we lost-" Prue interrupted herself, not wanting to say the last bit, still not wanting to admit it to herself. But she did. "Then we lost an innocent"

"So we'll protect each other" Prue insisted, crossing her arms.

"It's not just that Prue," said Leo, warily, "magic can be exposed again. You or Piper might die again"

"If we don't go to the hearing, we'll become the prime suspects in Phoebe's disappearance. Anyway, we're witches. We can take on any demon-" "But your not the Charmed Ones anymore" Leo blurted out, before he could think. Leo's words sliced through her like a knife. She grimaced at him.

She swiftly exited the kitchen and into the hall, away from Leo. The door bell rang out. As Leo followed her, Prue quickly picked up the pace to the front door. She glanced at the wall that she was thrown through.

It was hard for Prue to imagine such an emotional scarring ever being healed.

Prue opened the door, anyway to get away from Leo. In front of her was Darryl Morris, an officer and a close friend of the family. "Hey," he said in a rumbly voice, giving Prue a hug.

Darryl was their most strongest ally, and over the years helped the Charmed Ones save their innocents.

His pain for Phoebe was written over his face.

"How are you holding up?" he asked gently.

"Okay" she replied in the same tone, "sweet of you to stop by"

"Had to" Darryl said softly. Then he became very serious, "besides I thought you should know, they assigned Phoebe's case to another inspector"

"What case?" Leo asked, coming over with Victor to join the conversation.

"What case?" said Darryl, surprised, "Are you kidding? Phoebe has gone missing, and a prominent doctor was killed here, Leo. Made a lot of press. People want answers... Important people"

"So what's this guy going to find?" Prue demanded, "That it was a demonic hit man?"

Darryl looked grim, "He might" he said, "you don't know him the way I do. He'll keep looking until he finds something, believe me"

"I'm not worried," Prue said.

"Well I am" countered Leo. Leo and the sisters had different approaches to demons. Leo constantly told them to think before entering a fight, while Prue would retort by saying that you don't have enough time to think during a battle, that it is all instinct.

"We can't afford to be exposed" Leo continued, "especially now"

Victor spoke up from behind them, he voice raspy with grief, "Do you people mind?" he demanded, teary eyed, confused at the situation he had suddenly found himself in "For God's sake, we have no idea what is going on! All I know is that my youngest daughter has disappeared without a trace, possibly dead" The words practically echoed in the serene sitting room. "Now, we have to go to the police to discuss what happened last week, when we practically know nothing" Everyone fell silent, and Prue felt the haze of grief close in on her again.

* * *

Upstairs, Piper was sitting at her bedroom dressing table in her black suit. There was a swishing sound, as she skimmed her hairbrush over and over through her long hair. Her mind, too tired to comprehend the rue meaning of this morning, was a blank. She didn't move an inch when her husband peeked through the door.

"Piper," Leo said quietly, but there was no response. Just the brushing of her hair. "Honey," he said, walking over to her, "We have to go"

"I don't wanna go," Piper said. When she spoke for the first time since she'd awoken, she realised a new bout of tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why not?" Leo asked, kneeling beside her, his forehead furrowed with concern.

"Because If I go," Piper croaked, "Then it will mean Phoebe's really not coming back. And I don't think I can handle that" Piper already decided all hope is lost, that Phoebe was dead. If she wasn't she would already be home, no matter if the Underworld was protected.

"We can handle it together" Leo said. Piper shook her head and resumed brushing her hair.

Swish, swish, swish.

"She's always been there," Piper said, not meeting his eyes, "Basically my whole life I've had a baby sister. How am I supposed to live without one?"

"Piper" Leo breathed. He placed a warm comforting hand on the back of her head. But Piper shook him away. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her husbands face collapse a little. "Piper?" he said.

"Why didn't you save her?" Piper asked.

"I tried" Leo said, wounded.

"But you didn't save her" Piper said, "why didn't they let you save her too?"

"The Elders?" Leo said, glancing upwards. Piper knew that Leo was still nervous talking about the Elders in any critical way. After all, they only recently and reluctantly, allowed the two of them to marry. In the old days, romantic relationships between witches and Whitelighters had been expressly forbidden. "They couldn't let me go back down to her" Leo said, "The Underworld has been closed off. They haven't been able to detect any portal, and they don't have the power to open up the Underworld"

Piper flung her hairbrush onto the dressing table, and got to her feet. "Then what the hell good are they?" she demanded. She swiped tears from her eyes. She needed a tissue. She avoided Leo's eyes as she continued to try and find a tissue.

She pawed through the clutter on the nightstand. Where is that damned tissue box? she thought frantically.

"It's okay to be angry" Leo said soothingly.

That's when Piper lost it. "I'm not angry," she said, whirling around to face Leo, "I'm pissed! How could you save me and not save her?"

"She told me to come back up-"

"Don't you understand?" she butted in furious, "You saved the wrong sister!"

Tears filled Leo's eyes, and he shook his head as he took a step towards Piper.

She backed away and shrieked, "You saved me because I'm your damn wife, but you should have saved Phoebe. Because she was the strongest! because she was the best!" Piper buried her face in her hands and let her self sob.

"You should have save Phoebe" she wept. And this time she felt Leo's strong arms encircle her heaving shoulders, she let him hold her. She wailed, "Why do they put us through so much, only for it to end this way!?" Her body shook, as Piper began to cry.

* * *

The sun beamed across the road from the San Francisco Police Department, to a large willow tree, it's large figure cast a shadow, hiding the Halliwell black SUV that was parked just next to it, in the corner. Piper glared menacingly at the station, her expression hidden by a pair of sunglasses... mainly so her sister did not see her blood shot eyes and create worry.

Next to her, in the drivers seat, sat Prue. Just like Piper, she wore a black dress that went down to just below her knees. She stroked her younger sisters hair lovingly, something she did when she was younger to calm her sisters. Something that seemed different to the Halliwell sisters than to any other set of sisters, was that they could usually tell what the other sister was feeling.

This can be proven at this exact moment.

Right now, Prue felt every ounce of anger and betrayal that Piper was feeling, which added to how she felt- the heart break and guilt, especially with her being the eldest sister. The one who was supposed to protect her younger sisters, be the mother to them that they never had. And now it was time to redeem herself; any minute now, she and her sister, her father and her brother-in-law would have to enter the station and she would have keep everyone from breaking down.

Her brown eyes squinted at the second floor window, in which the interview was to be held by their inspector-friend Darryl. Prue pulled her hair back into a ponytail and sighed.

"It's time, Piper" Prue said, quietly.

Piper, who seemed to be in her own world, jumped at the sound of her sister. She avoided eye contact with everyone, and pushed open the door with more force than needed which made Prue worry that the door had flew off it's hinges. Prue gave a look to Victor and Leo in the backseat, as if to say, "Make sure she doesn't blow anyone up"

The three of them exited the car just as Piper slammed the door closed, and followed the middle sister across the road to the station.

Reaching the steps, Piper thrust her arms up towards the door. Immediately, Prue jumped forward and threw her arms back down, just in case the door exploded, and proceeded to open the doors herself.

Light shone through the hallway of the station, illuminating the ugly tiled floors and walls. Prue grabbed onto Piper's hand and Leo and Victor walked behind them closely. Darryl suddenly popped out of a near by doorway, as if he had been waiting for them to enter. Prue and Piper, still holding hands, almost sprinted towards the officer and embraced him- something they had been doing a lot lately... especially after what Leo told them he did for them in the alternate time line; keeping the media away and risking his job and even his life to protect them.

"How long will this take?" Piper asked, pulling away and taking off her glasses.

It was Darryl's time to grimace. "I have tried to limit as much time as Inspector Cortez can interview you for," he said, quietly, "thirty minutes max. Just try to answer as truthfully as you can"

Prue nodded slowly, and took Darryl into a hug again. Leo gave Darryl a small smile and hugged him also whilst Victor gave him a hefty handshake. Piper kissed him on the cheek and the family ascended the creaking stairs up to darker second floor.

Each room was just as similar as the first one; with grim walls and floors, the only way you could tell which room to go to was by the signs hanging from the ceiling. Creaking loudly from a slight gust of wind, one of the signs pointed towards a door and read _Inspector Cortez_.

Prue bit her lip, her feeling conflicting eachother; the desire to get the interview over with and the anxiety of having to have this interview at all.

She turned to the others, furrowed brow, and said, "Okay, here's what we do. Since we don't have Darryl covering us anymore, we have to-" Prue double checked that no one was listening, checking for any sound that someone was overhearing their conversation.

Silence.

"We have to make up a lie," Prue explained, "Dad, the last time you saw Phoebe was at the wedding, correct?"

Victor shook his head yes, trying his best not to show his grief and guilt. He was determined to keep his eyes focused on his eldest daughter, but he kept blinking due to the tears that stung his eyes.

"Okay, well since you are in fact telling the truth, he'll believe you," Prue turned to Piper and Leo and said, "as for us, we'll say the same thing"

Then Prue told Leo and Piper the story to go by. Deciding they should get on with the plan, the eldest sister knocked on the inspector's office door.

They heard a rustling of feet and in two seconds flat, the door swung open. The man infront of them must have been Cortez. He had very short black hair, large eyes and wore a dark grey suit. He lips were pursed as his eyes met the Halliwell sisters. He took his hand from his pocket and shook Prue's then Piper's while introducing himself, "Hello my name is Inspector Cortez, I will be interviewing you on the disappearance of Phoebe Halliwell. Please step inside my office"

Cortez pushed the door further as to make room for the Halliwell family. Piper glared at the office. Inspector Cortez's office was as dark and dank as the rest of the station, but filled to the brim with dozens of filling cabinets that still did not contain every file that Cortez must have had. Paper's in boxes were stacked up on each other, over towering many of the cabinets in the room. Piper assumed he was very dedicated to his profession.

"Have a seat" Cortez instructed, trying- but failing- to sound polite. Piper, Leo and Prue took the remaining chairs in the office whilst Victor stood by the inspector.

"Now I will be interviewing you one-on-one, possibly taking up to twenty minutes at the most for each of you. Have you decided who will go first?" he asked, looking at each family member. There was an awkward silence, only broken by Victor, who raised his hand and volunteered. He assumed that he would give his daughters and son-in-law enough time to set their story straight. Cortez lead Victor out of the office and closed the door, with a slam.

"Crap!" Prue whispered, realising something.

"What- what is it?" Piper said, worried.

"Leo!" Prue said, pointing at the Whitelighter in exasperation, "The only record of you is from pre World War Two. How are we going to explain you to Cortez?"

Leo gulped. They had not thought this through. At all.

"There is one way" Piper said, after a while. Prue and Leo turned to her, eyebrows arched wanting the middle sister to explain.

"Cast a spell" she said, simply- but there was a trace of guilt in her voice.

"A spell?" Leo said, incredulously.

"Piper," Prue started, frowning, "you know that goes against the Personal Gain rule"

"How?" Piper snapped, "We are trying to make sure that we are not discovered, again. To make sure one of us doesn't die- go missing, again. Casting a spell to create a file for Leo may just help"

There was a minute of silence, then Piper continued, "Speaking of which, isn't the Personal Gain rule vague anyways? What is and isn't Personal Gain when we use our magic?"

Piper had seemed to have released a lot of frustration and confusion from herself when she asked those two questions. Prue, however, was becoming more frustrated by the minute. With very little time to fix the issue, Prue summed up Personal Gain as best she could.

"If we use our magic to make our lives easier, then it's Personal Gain"

"But what about when we vanquish demons? That makes our lives easier, too"

Prue took another minute to think through her response. Then she replied, "Vanquishing demons and warlocks is part of our destiny. Yes it can make our lives easier, but there will always be demons to vanquish and innocents to save. So no, it's not Personal Gain, Piper"

Piper could not reply to that. Her big sister had a point- as much as she would hate to admit it.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Piper said, after a long while. Just as she said that, the door opened, and in came Victor and Cortez. Victor looked very nervous.

"Have you decided who will go next?" Cortez asked, instantly, eyeing the family with his beedy pupils.

"I will" Prue offered, looking up at the inspector. He made a tiny smirk, as if he finally caught his prey. Before they left, Piper un-characteristically sauntered over to them both.

"Can I use the bathroom?" she asked Cortez.

* * *

Following Cortez to the interrogation room, Prue made a quick glance at Darryl, who was leading Piper to the bathroom. She turned to the inspector as he lead her into the room, with the same smirk from before. With a shock, Prue realised that it was the room as when she was interrogated on Piper's wedding. She sat down across from Cortez, eyeing the small stack of files on the table. Cortez noticed.

"Do you remember this room, Miss Halliwell?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied, slightly nervous.

"From when you was accused of murder?"

"Yes"

"Very well" Cortez said, pulling a folder off the stack, filled to the brim with papers. "So tell me everything you remember about May-Seventeenth-Two Thousand and One"

Prue breathed in deeply, trying to remember the lie she created.

"Phoebe, Piper and I brought Doctor Griffiths to the manor to help Leo, Piper's husband"

"Why?" Cortez enquired, leaning to the desk, and writing her story down.

"Leo was sick, he was throwing up everywhere" Prue grimmaced. Oddly, she tried not to laugh, imagining Leo having to explain this, himself.

"But Girffiths was a surgeon, not a paramedic" Cortez said, arching an eyebrow.

Crap, Prue thought, we did not think this through at all. "Griffith is an old friend. We figured he could've helped us out, knowing medicine and all," Prue said on a sudden whim of inspiration, "because nothing would work for Leo"

The inspector nodded his head, not fully believing her, but going along all the same.

"Can you explain the doctors death?" Cortez said unexpectedly, alarming Prue.

"Yeah. Um..." Prue murmured, gathering her bearings, "There was a gas leak in the manor. We didn't know, however, and I had lit a candle. Then the next thing I remember, I woke up near Piper, Leo was there, and Griffith was dead"

"So he was the closest to the candle then?" Cortez asked, scribbling down notes furiously.

"Yes"

"Even though you lit the candle?"

"He was next to me when I lit it"

"Sure, okay"

Cortez read over his notes, not noticing Prue's glare. Obviously the inspector was not buying into the story.

Peeling over to a new page on the note pad, Cortez said, "Now let's talk about your sisters disappearance"

Prue flinched. This was going to hurt. A lot.

"So you say Phoebe Halliwell was there at the time of the gas leak?"

"Yes, she was"

"Do you know if she left before the gas leak?" Cortez asked, becoming curious.

"She did not leave, Inspector" Prue replied, holding back a twitch.

"So what you are saying is that after you woke up, Phoebe was gone?"

"Yes"

"That is rather curious, Miss Halliwell" Cortez mused, scribbling more notes down.

"Piper and I are both..." Prue was looking for words to describe her grief, until she finaly decided, "Distraught isn't a great enough word to describe how we feel, Inspector Cortez"

Cortez bit his lip. Yes, there was obviously truth to her words, having lost a sister himself. But he had plow on, none the less. He needed answers.

"Actually what's curious, Miss Halliwell," he began, becoming cocky, "is that this is not the first time there has been a disturbance at your home. There are a few more reports of noise complaints at the manor, that would also include disappearances and even death"

Prue tried to replace her expression of curiosity with her usual poker face- which she used regularly when she became a witch and was terrified of her powers, but tried to show off her fearless-ness instead.

"Most noticeably, almost four years ago, on May-Twenty Six-Nineteen Ninety Nine"

Prue went very cold, as if plunged into a bath filled with ice.

"The day of the disappearance of Inspector Rodriguez and the death of Andy Trudeau" Cortez smirked at Prue's shocked face. Got her, Cortez thought. He opened up the file of Trudeau's death, that he read almost ten times over for the interrogation.

"Now there were reports of disturbing noises at the manor," read Cortez from the file, "screams and glass shattering"

Prue stayed deadly silent, trying her best not to give Cortez a death glare for what he might say next.

"Then your sister, Phoebe, reported the crime to the station, correct?" Cortez enquired.

"Yes"

The inspector nodded his head, looking at the file rather than Prue, "Okay, thank you. I just had to have the facts checked" Prue bit her lip, trying to be patient, waiting for his next question.

Cortez turned over the page of the folder, and Prue noticed a large printing of a familiar face on it. "Rodriquez had a partner, Inspector Anderson, whom died the week previous to Andy's death. Yes?"

Prue then realised that the print was a photo of Inspector Anderson, most likely for an ID card. His face staring blankly into space, unaware of the fact that at some point later in his life, he will be killed horribly. She then remembered she had to answer the question. "Um, yes. Sorry"

The inspector eyed Prue, suspiciously, noticing her glossy eyed stare at the picture and inability to answer the question. He continued, while pulling out another file.

"So at the time, Rodriguez was filling a case against you and your sisters, for the murder of Anderson. Reports say that Rodriguez had called Andy in for interrogation on his involvment with you, Piper and Phoebe"

"Oh," Prue said, not knowing what to get from the statement, "okay?"

"Now," Cortez mused, with an un characteristic shrug, "say that Rodriguez was getting close to something-"

"What kind of something?" Prue interrupted, before she could stop herself, becoming increasingly worried to what he is getting at.

"The same something that might be the reason why the Halliwell sisters have been seen at a lot of crime scenes since nineteen-ninety-eight, mainly homicide" Cortez said, cooly, "and say that Rodriguez was getting closer to this something, and asked for Andy's help, you may have wanted to put a stop to that"

"Are you suggesting I hurt two officers of the law?" Prue asked, increddibly confused... and actually frightened. She did in fact kill Rodriguez, but that was only after she was attacked with an energy ball.

"I am just making an assumption," Cortez said simply, trying not to smile, "based on several files, I'm looking at the many cases you or one of your sisters happened across, that would so happen to have a curious death behind it. It also includes missing people- an example, your boss from Bucklands- and Andy was included in these files, as the inspector investigating the occurrences"

Prue was becoming irritated that Cortez would make these vague statements and then take a few minutes for whatever he meant to sink into her, as if it should have an impact. Get on with it!

"If Andy had useful information that linked these cases together- Rex Buckland's disappearance, Eric Lohman's death, et cetera- he might have been willing to tell Rodriguez, even if it included you," Cortez said, staring right into Prue's eyes, not blinking, "and from what I have heard, you and Andy were not on the best terms, as he was sure you was hiding something from him. Only one can assume-"

"That I hurt Andy" Prue interrupted, coolly, white hot rage now seeping through her.

Cortez smirked. Finally.

"You think I hurt Andy?" Prue questioned, leaning towards the table, "My child hood best friends, then became the love of my life? I will never love anyone more than I loved him in this life!"

Fury swept through Prue, and she forced all her being not to magically throw Cortez through the window. However, her power was not fully under control. The dim light from above began to swing dangerously, but Cortez was too busy quickly scribbling notes. Prue caught sight of the words 'Aggressive' before there was a sound of glass shattering and everything went black, for the light had swung out of place and fell.

* * *

Cortez opened the door to his office, letting Prue in. Both of them looked incredibly annoyed and confused, yet the inspector still had a certain smugness, as if he accomplished something. Prue was busy picking a piece off glass out of her long hair, being carful not to cut herself.

Piper, who was sat next to Leo, looked up, concerned. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The light broke" Prue explained, grumpily. Victor, whom was stood near the desk of the office, moved over to Prue, picking out another shard. Prue smiled kindly at her father, who smiled back and embraced her in a hug.

"The light in the room fell of the hinges and broke," Cortez elaborated, eyeing Prue suspiciously, "must have not been fixed in to the ceiling properly" Still, he eyed Prue.

Piper eyed her eldest sister also, and then glanced over at Cortez's stern face, then back again. She knew something was wrong, she just didn't know what. Cortez sighed and put his hands in his pockets, then he turned to Piper and Leo, "If there is a spare room available for the interrogation, we will continue in there, is that okay?"

The couple nodded and got to their feet with a grunt. Prue noticed that Piper held a guilty face, and now that they stood face to face, she also noticed the middle sister was avoiding eye contact with her. Leo, however, looked very ill. He was incredibly pale and a bead of sweat was across his face. He was also not looking at her.

"Who would like to go next? Mr. Wyatt, Mrs. Halliwell?" Cortez asked.

Then so unexpectedly, so much that Prue screamed in surprise, Leo threw up. Onto Cortez's polished shoes. The Inspector and Prue had a face of pure shock, both their faces gone white as Leo's. Leo himself was wiping his chin and looked dazed, as if he just woken from a deep sleep, his eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head and it looked as if he was about to faint.

Immediately, Piper came to her husbands aid and rushed him out of the room, Prue and Victor following after. "Sorry Inspector, I told you he isn't well!" Prue called, from behind her. Cortez was stood there silent, unable to speak, just completely bewildered.

Darryl, who was leaning on the doorway of the Communcations Room, had watched the entire scene in glee. He stepped over to Cortez with a swagger. "Every room is already booked, Inspector," he informed, smirking, "and the Halliwell's must attend to Leo, if he was that sick"

Darryl glanced at Piper, who in all the commotion, had the tiniest mischievous smile as she pushed a bottle of soap liquid from the women's bathroom further into her purse.

* * *

Outside the San Francisco Police Department, Prue lead the way to the SUV that was hid under the willow tree, unaware that a light green Volkswagen Beetle sat just behind it. Whilst Prue was opening the back door of the car so that Piper and Victor could help an exhausted Leo inside, a figure stepped out of the shadows of the tree.

Paige felt increasingly guilty for this; imagining that she must very look like a stalker, especially as she wore a pair of shades to hide her eyes from the bright sunlight. The family didn't notice them as the two women- she assumed was Prue and Piper- were having a heated discussion.

"Did you really make Leo drink the soap?" Prue asked, angrily, looking at Leo's current state- he looked as if he was going to throw up again.

"You said I couldn't use my..." Piper tried to explain, then realised she was in public and couldn't use the M word. "Charms," she substituted, "to stop Cortez from interrogating Leo. So while I was in the bathroom, I thought this was the best plan of action"

"Couldn't we have just said Leo was sick?" Victor asked, furrowed brow, and still wrestling his son-in-law to keep him standing.

"Cortez didn't look like the kind to let him go home, if he said he was ill," Piper muttered, darkly, she knew this man will put much more stress on their situation, "so he would have to show it. And Leo's vomit falling on his shoes? That was priceless, come on"

"You worry me sometimes, sister" Prue said, quietly, shaking her head in disappointment. Piper would always react over the top when it comes to stressful situations. She felt bad for thinking this, but she couldn't help but recall when Leo was taken from Piper and she went on a Wicca strike, putting an innocent in danger in the process. But what helps get Prue through this, is that Piper would could come back to her senses in the end... which is why they were able to save the innocent in the end and get Leo back.

Paige decided it was best to interrupt now, since the argument had stopped.

"Excuse me?" Paige said, politely. Prue and Piper turned to her, in surprise and Paige received the tingling feeling she got.

* * *

Down in the Underworld was The Source. His face shrouded by a dark black hood, his body tall and foreboding. He loomed over the demon thugs that bowed to him. Just a moment ago, the demons underwent another training exercise of trying to vanquish The Charmed Ones- which they did successfully.

"Well done, but know this," the Source hissed, "The real Charmed Ones won't be easy to find or to kill. They have destroyed our kind. They'll anticipate your every move" The Source floated forward, not bothering to burden himself with actually walking. He continued to loom over the now quivering thugs. The Source gazed down the demons, using his powers, his demon followers shimmered away.

As the thugs shimmered out, someone moved from the shadows, but still only seeing the outline of a woman's body. "May I be seen?" the woman asked, trying to hide the bitterness in her voice, but ultimately failing. The Source paused ominously, and then relented. Waving a claw in the air, the woman stepped out of the darkness into full view and it was Phoebe.

Her clothing had changed. Instead of her long flowing hair, it was coiled into a snaky chignon, and she was dressed in a silk strappy dress, rather than her jeans and crop top. Though Phoebe wore this rather nice dress (especially when almost the entire Underworld wore a cloak or was leather clad) it was covered in sutt and mud. She was terribly pale and her eyes seemed lifeless"

"Ah, Oracle. You have arrived, I see" he said, in a deep voice that sent Phoebe shivers through her spine.

"You wished to see me?" asked Phoebe. She grimaced; she despised having to respect this monster and converse with him in such a polite manner as if he deserved it.

"Nothing is more important" The Source replied, darkly. He pulled out from his cloak a large, illuminating crystal ball. Although it's mass, The Source was able to hold the crystal ball effortlessly with one hand. However bright the crystal ball would shine it could not cast any light onto The Sources cloak or his face, giving the illusion that he was just a large shadow.

"Stolen from a powerful witch named Cassandra hundreds of years ago," The Source began to elaborate about the magical instrument, "this crystal ball has the ability enhance any magical being with the power of foresight, which you have. This will allow you to gain premonitions from the mortal realm"

"Why?" Phoebe asked, confused to why she would need it. Although hooded, Phoebe could tell The Source was glowering, and she repeated begrudgingly, "Why... My Lord?"

"Simple" The Source replied, as he levitated the crystal ball to a smooth rock. It landed gently and the hollow interior began to produce mist. "You will use the crystal ball to spy on The Charmed Ones, to find out what they are planning and then immediately report to me with intel"

Phoebe stared wide eyed at The Source. She had to betray her own sisters?

"Why would you want to know what The Charmed Ones are planning, my Lord?" Phoebe questioned, praying that he would elaborate, "I mean, one gone ends the threat" She felt very odd, having to state that she was no longer helping The Power of Three... it was an empty feeling.

"But if not for your Whitelighter, they'd all be gone. I have studied you and your sisters for a while, Oracle. They are determined to bring you back, whether they know if you are dead or alive. I must know what they are planning"

Phoebe felt a small sense of pride for her two older sisters, that they would do anything to help and rescue her. But something did not sit right with her.

"What do you mean dead or alive. Do they not know that I am okay?" she asked, worried.

Although shrouded in darkness, Phoebe could tell that The Source was grinning. "It is more enjoyable to know they are suffering, not knowing your condition. They don't know whether I have just kidnapped you or if I have turned you into a pile of ashes," then The Source's demeanour changed, "which is what I will do, if you don't co-operate and use your powers. Now!" he bellowed the last part, which made Phoebe jump in terror.

She folder her arms, an ineffective way to protect herself from his evil, and moved quietly to the crytal ball. She grasped it's cold glass exterior and wondered what to do next. It was rare Phoebe could force a premonition, and when she did, it was because she wanted to force it. She didn't want to now. Nether the less, she had no choice.

She held the heavy crystal ball tightly in her hands, trying with all her might to receive a premonition. It would usualy help to keep her mind trained on one thought, so she decided that it would be most effective to think of her family; of Piper and Prue.

Then with a shriek, Phoebe was sucked into a premonition. The scene showed the Halliwell attic, with it's rustic furniture and stain glass windows. In the centre of the room, surrounded by candles was Prue, Piper, Leo... Cole? Grams? Mom? It looked as if her sisters and her mother was in a heated argument:

"_Mom!" Prue gasped. Her mother nodded. She looked at Piper and Prue and began to explain. _

_"When you were very little, something... happened," she began, awkwardly, "we didn't tell anybody because were afraid you would have been denied your powers. Your birthright"_

_Patty looked sheepish. "It happened," she said, quietly, "after your father and I divorced, when Sam and I were together..."_

_"Sam?" Piper heard, Cole mutter to Leo._

_"Her Whitelighter" Leo whispered._

_"Oh," Cole whispered back, raising his eyebrows at Piper, "apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree, I see"_

_"Shhh," Piper hissed, rolling her eyes. She turned to her mother and said, "Go on"_

_"Phoebe was only three years old. She wasn't old enough to realise I was pregnant"_

There was a flash of white light, and another part of the discussion was shown.

_"Stop it," Prue said, walking around the Book Of Shadows lectern to face her mother directly, "let me get this straight. That girl, our innocent, is really... our sister?"_

_"Your baby sister" Patty said._

_"Their baby half-sister" Grams corrected._

_"But from my half," Patty countered, "which makes her a sister witch. Well actually not yet- not until all three of you are by the book here, just as on the night you two and Phoebe became witches"_

_"The Power of Three reconstituted," Grams concluded, "Charmed again"_

Yet another flash of blinding light and Phoebe had another vision.

_This time it was of a pale woman, with raven coloured hair that matched Prue's, move out of a shadow of a tree, taking off a pair of sunglasses and eyeing a group of people nervously. The sister._

Phoebe was thrown out of the premonition, clutching at her chest as if she had been wounded by some powerful being- the crystal ball. She could tell it held a great magical power, especially if The Source of all Evil told Phoebe to use it's magic. She didn't notice The Source stood towering over her until he said, very impatiently, "What did you see, Oracle?"

Phoebe then realised that she had to admit to herself something. It took a minute to realise the meaning of the premonition; she had a sister. A baby-half sister, with features similar to Prue's. She was also a witch with powers, Phoebe didn't know what they were, but as she was of Halliwell blood, she could replace her in The Power of Three. Phoebe and her powers would become obsolete, she would no longer be a Charmed One... that meant she could die.

"I have a much more trust worthy Oracle waiting to be summoned," warned The Source, releasing a fire ball in a puff of golden light from his pale green claw, "the reason I am using you, is that you are much more powerful and your visions are more accurate" He bounced the fire ball in his hand, Phoebe could feel the heat radiating from it. She has faced fireballs in the past but it felt like she was up close with the sun. "But if you are un willing to tell me what you saw, I can replace you" he snarled, as the fire ball grew a little bigger.

"Funny you said that" Phoebe said, panting slightly. She gulped in fear, terrified to tell The Source the truth and terrified if she didn't. "My vision showed me that there is a new sister," Phoebe said shakily, eyeing The Source nervously who obviously wanted more information, "she... um. She- she has the potential to be a Charmed One"

The Source joined his hands together and floated throughout the room. Phoebe assumed that was his version of pacing. Phoebe stood in the corner of cave nervously, worried how he would react. "Very well," he said, finally turning towards Phoebe, "I will send Shax after the Charmed One. But first I must know where she will be to send Shax. Try to get another premonition. Now!" He bellowed the last part, and Pheobe jumped back to the crystal ball.

She clutched the crystal exterior and looked deeply inside. The myst increased and it swam around the inside. Phoebe eyed the myst, concentrating onto her new sister and a spark of lightning flashed through the ball and Paige's face shown in the crystal glass. Suddenly, Phoebe was pulled into yet another premonition in which saw her sister was giddily skipping across a catwalk through a building with a man. They were half way through a conversation:

_"You'll see," the sister said to the man, "in about two seconds" she lead him to the top of the stairs and then walked across a catwalk that crossed over an air shaft. She willed herself to look down. The catwalk culminated in the door to the roof. She flung the door open and led the man onto the roof. She was giggling with excitement._

_The man took in the empty rooftop, the red helipad and the great view of the city and laughed, albeit nervously. "Aren't you a little worried we'll get caught?" he asked._

_The sister skipped over back to him and wrapped her arm around his neck. "That's what I like about it," she breathed into his ear, "It's dangerous. Forbidden" So he was her boyfriend. _

_Then she broke away and twirled around, her head thrown back. "Look at all the stars!" she called, "They're so beautiful!"_

As Paige spun around the building, Pheobe managed to see a very familiar sign in the background. It was the P3 sign, owned by her sister for her night club.

Phoebe was yet again thrown out of her premonition, gasping for air, with tears in her eyes. She clutched at her chest, and not willing to be threatened, she turned towards The Source and began to speak breathlessly, "P3... That's my... sister's club. It was night... and she was on the roof of the building"

"Hm," The Source murmured, thinking, "yes, I will send Shax after the Charmed One. He was the only one to have the most effect on the Halliwell sisters, after all"

Oh God, Phoebe thought, why Shax? Why him? Piper and Prue could barely escape his wrath the second time. So how could this young girl, who doesn't know she is a witch yet, live?

But Phoebe did not get another moment to ponder on the issue. Instantly, The Source threw his arm up and Phoebe was caught in a blaze of fire and she feared the worst- that she had been set on fire. But the fire did not burn, but it felt as if it should- she was boiling.

The fire began to extinguish itself a minute later and as soon as the smoke lifted, Phoebe found herself in her 'room'. Rock lined walls surrounded her, with one torch burning in the corner and the exit of her room off to he side... guarded by demons. In the centre of the room was a pedestal that shone bright yellow that acted as her bed also. It was large and made of smooth marble and was surprisingly cool- possibly a luxury in the large oven that was the Underworld.

Phoebe perched herself on top of the pedestal and placed the crystal ball next to her. Her fingers stroked the cool surface, trying to relax herself, but she couldn't. She could not help but think that her new sister was doomed, to be killed in a painful manner by a brutal assassin.

Then something clicked in her brain as she thought of her new sister.

The connection. The connection that she, Prue and Piper had- both a sister and magical bond, which helped form The Power of Three and make it one of the strongest forces on Earth. If she could tap into the bond and connect with one of the sisters, Phoebe could send them a vision she had of their baby sister; what she looked like, at least. But she needed more, she had to tell her eldest sisters that she was in danger of being killed.

So Phoebe peered into the crystal balls glass exterior, focusing both on the mist and the fate of her sister. She thought hard about her new sister. She thought of what she was like and where she was, she thought of her safety and her longing to know this new family member. Then she was pulled into a premonition:

_It was the same rooftop, with the P3 neon sign in the background, it's light shone to reveal the sister stood terrified next to her unconscious boyfriend. Her eyes were wide in fear as she watched a large, grey skinned man at the other end of the rooftop form a blue energy field. Shax waved his arm towards the shrieking woman. A concussive blast emanated from his palm like heat rippling over tarmac. The young woman threw her hands over her head, cringing in anticipation of the blow._

Then Phoebe pulled out of the premonition with a shriek and crashed to the floor with the crystal ball, which did not break. However Phoebe felt as if she broke her knee caps. Luckily she didn't, they did bleed however. As she began to stand up weakly and breathing shakily, she glanced towards the entrance. The demons guarding her door seemed too busy arguing in a native-demon tongue to notice Phoebe... not that they would care anyway, they would most likely rejoice in her pain.

Phoebe did feel a bit of pride in herself however. Not only did she make a plan, but it seemed to be going successfully (no matter how much pain she felt at the moment) In order not to create another disturbance, she decided to stay on the floor. She smoothed the dirt around her to make it a tiny bit more comfortable and placed the crystal ball in front of her.

Now which sister? Phoebe thought, Prue is the most capable when it comes to her powers and she would be up to face any demon or warlock that crossed her path. Phoebe formed a determined expression as she placed her fingers firmly on the cold surface of the crystal. She stared intently into the myst that grew in size. This was possibly the most difficult stage of her plan; she had to think both of Prue, her new sister and the several premonitions she received of her, then she had to focus on the connection with Prue and thus transmit the vision to her. But she was more determined now than she has ever been, and would try her hardest and do it as for as long as she could.

Then Phoebe closed her eyes and tried to summon the connection.

* * *

"Have I seen you somewhere?" Prue asked immediately to the stranger. That was bizarre, she thought, the girl said just one thing to me and I begin to question her. Weird. But still, Prue immediately felt a pull to this woman, who looked apprehensive to her.

"Sorry," Prue apologised, feeling embarrassed, "you just remind me from someplace"

At that moment, Piper came to Prue's side and Paige began to look very sheepish. "Sorry," she said, nervously, "we haven't actually met. It's just..." Paige tried to explain the situation, and why she came to them. But truth be told, even she didn't know. She just felt a need to see the sisters. Know them.

"I just wondered if that man needed help over there" Paige excused herself, pointing at Leo who still looked very out of it. Paige tried to hide her crimson cheeks.

"No, but thank you" Piper said as politely as she could, still aggravated from the day's events. She returned back to her husband, and was aiding him back into the car.

"Thank you for the offer, um..." Prue began to thank the stranger, but she didn't know her name, "sorry, what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

Paige smiled gently, and proceeded, "My name is Paige" She decided to lend her hand out for a hand shake.

Prue smiled back, and took her hand, "The name's Prue. Prue Halliwell"

Suddenly, Prue's eyes rolled to back of her head as if she would faint. She was receiving a premonition, Phoebe's plan had worked. Prue found herself crashing to the floor as her mind was flooded with visions. They were all centred around one theme as each vision flashed through her head. A sister. A new baby-half sister that could possibly replace Phoebe as a Charmed One, with pale skin and raven hair.

Prue breathed in heavily, sadly aware of pain coming from her head when she landed on the hard cement. "Ow, crap!" Prue muttered, her teeth clenched together. Piper turned towards her sister in concern.

"What happened?" Piper said, worried. She pulled Prue to her feat and steadied her.

Prue pushed her hair out of her face, looking dazed. Then she remembered what just happened to her, what caused her to fall, "I just had a premonition" She even shocked herself when she said that, as she did Piper who was wide eyed.

"A premonition?" Leo said, tiredly but confused. He held onto the car, watching the sisters.

"I thought you told me only Phoebe could have visions" Victor said, confused.

"I- I have a vision of that girl" Prue said, ignoring the statement, and turning around to find the woman. But she wasn't there and all Prue could see was a light green car speeding around a corner of the police station.

"What girl?" Leo said, becoming increasingly confused.

Prue was stammering, trying to explain the situation. "Ah... there was a girl I was talking to a few minutes ago. I shook hands with her and then I received a premonition of her death by Shax. Shax is powerful and she will die if we don't help"

Leo was shaken to the core. Shax was dangerous and was one of the most powerful demons in the Underworld. She will die.

"But maybe she can save herself" suggested Prue, anxiously, biting her finger nails.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, confused. That woman is a gonner.

"She's a witch!" Prue explained, in exasperation, "She's- you won't believe this- a Charmed One! My vision included my Mother telling us she was a sister witch" Prue went very quiet, realising the gravity of the situation, "Paige will replace Phoebe in The Power of Three. If Phoebe did send me the vision then that means she is alive but she will become useless... her unique power will no longer be- well- unique! The Source will kill her"

While Prue and Leo discussed the conversation heatedly, Piper loosened her grip on her husband. She was in hysterics, "Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed, "Just stop it!"

Piper's face was white, her eyes wild with grief and rage. "We just had to discuss our sister for the last half hour, for God's sake!" she cried, throwing her arms out and she ended up bursting a near by trash can into millions of pieces, which attracted a lot of attention. "I don't want to discuss this right now, is that too much to ask?"

Piper had thrown the door of the SUV open, almost shattering the glass, making Prue flinch in fear. Piper revved the engine and Prue widened her eyes in fear. She pulled Leo in the back of the car. He seemed more awake since the exploding trash can. She took herself out of the car and let Victor in, who looked worriedly at his eldest daughter. Piper started the car and the wheels began to turn.

"Oh no" Prue said, panicking. She leaped over to the front door and jumped into the passenger seat, slightly worried that Piper was willing to drive off without her. And a little worried. Prue bit her lip and looked into the rear view mirror, and stared from her father to Leo. Each looked more bereft than the last. Because the answer to Piper's question, was no, they can't stop to talk about Phoebe.

* * *

Phoebe congratulated herself on her plan. It must have succeeded. She felt something, the same something when she tapped into the sisterly connection. But still, she was exhausted. This was the most amount of premonitions she had in a day and her head was spinning, let alone the heat in the boiling Underworld. So she lay onto the nice, cool pedestal in the centre of her cave, clutching to the crystal ball, almost asleep and not noticing the blood that leaked from her mouth.


	3. 4x01 P3 (The Heavens are Closed)

Prue could barely remember the trip back home from the station. She'd spent the entire time thinking about that girl. Her life is in danger, Prue thought mournfully, just as Phoebe's is. And she doesn't even know it.

Now that she was back at the Halliwell Manor, she walked the rooms, searching for Piper. Leo, Darryl and Victor trailing after her. As the car pulled into the manor's drive way ten minutes ago, Piper had once again threw open the door of her car, slammed it shut and stormed right through the wooden door. Leo deciding to stay away from Piper's wrath, stayed in the conservatory, keeping an eye out for any bounty hunters.

"She must be upstairs," Prue told them, biting her lip as anxiety wormed itself in her stomach.

"Do you think you can track down that girl?" Prue asked, to Darryl.

"Who?" said Darryl.

"The girl from my premonition" explained Prue, still bewildered that she received a vision. Or did Phoebe send it to her? If Phoebe is alive that is.

"Yeah, I can try" Darryl said, quietly. He gave Prue a look, one that said he understood what she was going through. Prue couldn't meet his stare.

Instead, she walked to the sideboard and began to gather up dirty plates. She dumped them into a garbage bag near the door and straightened a piccture on the wall.

"Are you sure you didn't recognise her?" Leo asked quietly.

"No," said Prue, frowning, "although, she looked familiar. Like I'd seen her somewhere before. It was just a feeling I had, a pull"

She didn't want to tell Leo and Darryl that she had a 'connection' with the girl. And that she had a premonition of Phoebe. She felt too raw to even mention Phoebe's name more than she already had to today. So she focused on her other sister... and the stranger.

"Somewhere we've got to find her before night falls," Prue said as she centred a vase of flowers on the sideboard, "Or else..."

"Sweetie?" Victor lifted Phoebe's hand off the vase, gently, "What are you doing?"

"I'm... cleaning" Prue said, glancing up at her father.

"Honey, let me handle this," said Victor with a friendly smile, "you've been through a lot today"

"I-I know," Prue said, feeling her face contort with a suppressed sob, "But it's better than falling apart, isn't it?"

Leo stepped over and said, "Maybe you should just try to focus on the girl. You said she was attacked on a rooftop?"

"One with a helipad," Prue confirmed. She closed her eyes and tried to recapture the vision. "It wasn't a tall building, though. There were a lot of taller ones around it. There was something about... I can't remember... the building had a sign but I can't remember it..."

"Okay," Leo said, rubbing his hands together. "So we've just got figure out which one it is before Shax does"

Piper's voice came at them from behind. "And do what, exactly?" she demanded.

Prue, Leo, Darryl and Victor turned to see Piper, looking exhausted, coming out of the dining room.

"You can't defeat Shax," she said to Prue, "Not without The Power of Three"

"We did" Prue countered.

"That's because you are the strongest," Piper said bluntly, "but without the Power of Three... going up against Shax is suicide"

"Maybe so," Prue said, sticking out her chin. "But I got that premonition for a reason, Piper. And I know in my heart that Phoebe sent me that premonition, dead or alive. So that makes her our innocent, which means we have to try and save her"

"Says who?" Piper blurted, "Why do we have to?"

"Piper..." Leo cajoled.

"What!" said Piper shaking her head in frustration. "Do you really expect us to keep doing this after what happened? To keep risking our lives!?"

Then she looked at the ceiling, or rather, the invisible Elders in the realm above. "Do they?"

"Piper," Leo said, glancing at Victor who was looking down at his shoe, with a sad expression, "Keep your voice down"

"No, Leo, I wont!" Piper yelled, "I'm not doing this anymore, okay! Don't you understand? It's over! You can tell them we said goodbye to the Charmed Ones, when we said goodbye to our sister!"

With that Piper spun around and stalked up the staircase. Leo stared after her, but Prue grabbed his shoulder. "No, leave her be," she told him, "she needs to be alone" In a lot of ways Prue could relate to Piper in this very moment. Not because the loss of her baby sister (although everytime she thought about not knowing if she was alive, or dead, or captured and tortured, it made her break slowly and painfuly) but because of the loss of her mother. Someone she knew can never come back forever

She remembered when her mother died. She was only seven. Piper had been four and Phoebe was one years old. The pain was too much for her, she didn't want to see anyone

Not her Grams. Not her father. Not even her sisters, one of which was too young to really know what happened to her dear mother. It hurt too much to think about that summer day.

"Still, she may have a point" Victor said, "Maybe you really don't have to keep doing this anymore"

Leo turned a sharp eye on Victor, "The only way to get Phoebe back, is by using our magic, not disowning it"

"But look at what magic had already done!" exclaimed Victor, "Look at what it's done to my baby girl!"

"All right, hold it, you two!" Prue placed herself in front of the two men. The last thing she needed was her brother-in-law, arguing with her father.

"We're going through a lot here, okay?" she said, "Let's not do this"

Victor and Leo nodded sheepishly, avoiding each others eyes. Instead they looked to Prue.

"I don't know where we go from here," she said, "but I do know I can't just let that girl get killed- especially not by the same demon who killed..." Prue paused for a moment, she took a moment to think if she should dare say or not. She didn't dare. Instead she whispered, "Griffiths"

"The question remains," Leo said, "how are you going to stop Shax without the Power of Three to say the vanquishing spell?"

Prue looked into the mirror across the room with thought. But as she stared into herself, she realized she had her answer.

Her voice brightened for the first time in this awful day, "I'm hoping two witches fighting together might be enough" she said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You know, Piper won't join right now" said Leo, with a grimace.

"I don't mean Piper. I mean me and... me" she said. Daryll arched an eyebrow, Victor looked troubled while Leo looked confused.

"My astral self," Prue explained, "Don't worry. I'll be safe. I'll- I'll stay on one of the taller roof tops, then I might be able to see her. Then if I do I will astral myself to her and cast the spell"

"Do you know the spell?" asked Leo. Prue grimaced, "I won't ever forget the spell, Leo..." Prue looked down at the floor, and Leo stroked her arm in a comforting way.

Prue looked back up at his brother-in-law and friend, and made a weak smile, "And besides it's better then sitting around here"

She kissed Leo on the cheek. He didn't have to say anything for her to know what he was thinking: Be careful. She nodded and took a deep breath.

She pulled her father to a corner and said, "Dad, I know you wouldn't want me to go. But I have to!"

Victor looked to the end table near the lush red couch. There was a photo of the three sisters, Prue, Piper and Phoebe, from three years ago. They were beaming happily they had no idea of their terrible destiny.

"I'll be safe" Prue assured, "daddy I have to"

Victor breathed in through his nose, blinked a few times, and breathed out through her mouth. "Okay," said Victor in a quiet voice, "okay, sweetie, if that's what you have to do"

"Will you be alright here?" Prue asked, hugging her father.

"Sure, but my flight is tomorrow, so come see me again soon?"

"Okay. Love you" Prue said, with a small smile.

"I love you too" Victor replied, with the same expression.

As Prue said her goodbyes, once again and pushed the oak front doors to the sunny outside, she thought about her sisters, and Cortez who was just as good at burying his anger as Prue is good at burying hers.

Instead of looking at the past, she thought about what was yet ahead. Prue entered her black car, the sunlight bouncing off its dark hood. I've got bigger demons to fry, she thought, starting the engine, I just hope I don't fail Shax's victim again.

With her plan set in motion, Prue pulled out of the drive way and drove down the road, with the sunlight blazing.

* * *

As Piper ran up the stairs, fleeing Prue, Leo, Victor and Darryl, she could only think of one thing: The Book of Shadows. The book may have failed her last night, but today she wasn't going to be thwarted. She was going to get some answers, or she was going to explode.

She stormed up to the attic and slammed the door shut behind her. Then she approached the lectern that held The Book of Shadows, rolling up the sleeves of her suit, with a determined look.

"I'm a witch, damn it" she declared. She grabbed a handful of votive candles off the nearby table, still cluttered with herbs and accoutrements of last nights useless spell-casting, and placed them in a circle around the lectern. As she lit them, she continued to rant.

"I've summoned people before, and I'm gonna summon Phoebe, whether you like it or not!" She said, "No more games. No more playing the good witch"

With the last candle lit, Piper stepped inside the circle and flipped purposefully through The Book of Shadows. She stopped at a well-worn page and nodded. "The séance," she murmured, "a classic"

Then she glanced heavenward.

"I want to talk to my sister," she begged, "I need to talk to my sister. At the very least you owe me that" Then Piper took a deep breath and began to chant.

_"Hear these word, "_

_"Hear the cry, "_

_"Spirit from the other side,"_

_"Come to me, I summon thee,"_

_"Cross now the great divide"_

Yet again, nothing happened. Piper looked around the desolate attic. It was quiet and all that could be heard were the cars driving outside the manor. Then Piper felt the familiar whoosh of magic flutter across her face, blowing her hair behind her. Then a swirl of white lights formed in front of her. She could see a body taking form inside the lights. She held her breath, feeling tears jump at her eyes. Is Phoebe... really dead? Her proof that Phoebe had truly died, disappeared in a swirl of golden shimmers, as the figure stepped out of the light.

"Hello, my dear," said the figure.

"Grams?" Piper said, staring at the ghostly form of her dead grandmother in her trademarked fringed shawl.

"How are you?" Grams said, gazing at Piper with sympathy.

"How am I?" Piper spluttered. "Are you kidding? Don't you guys get the news up there?"

Grams gave Piper another sympathetic look, clearly indicating she knew that something has happened to Phoebe. But was yet to know the whole story.

Piper sighed, feeling guilty for her little outburst. "I'm sorry," continued Piper, distractedly looking through pages, "I'm not doing very well. I am a little... lost. Where were you? Why didn't you come before? And how come it took a couple of minutes for you to get here? I know magic takes some time, but it's happened twice now"

"I couldn't Piper," Grams said sadly, "I was busy"

"You were busy?"

"I was trying to find... Phoebe" Grams said.

Piper looked bewildered. "What-what do you mean? Find Phoebe? Where did she go?" She looked at her grandmother's pained, sweet face.

Grams closed her eyes, and took a shallow breath, her fingers fidgeting. Piper glared at her Grams, slowly getting annoyed by lack of answered questions. "A week ago," Grams finally started, pacing around the lectern, "before Tempus reversed time. You obviously know that magic was exposed, and all hell broke loose. And in those hours, the after life was in chaos. In the mortal realm, witches and supposed witches were being killed left, right, and center... even you were killed, Piper"

"Don't remind me" Piper said, darkly. Leo told her of her fate graphically. She placed her hand over her stomach, where her fatal wound would have been.

"When the Source told Tempus to reverse time, it didn't effect the heavens. The witches and mortals, who shouldn't have moved on still did. They are supposed to be alive. Their destiny has been changed. The Elders that control the heavens have closed the entrance to reincarnation, meaning they cannot move on to a new life, a new destiny"

"Why have they closed the entrance? And didn't I die? Why aren't I in limbo? And how does this mean you can't find Phoebe?"

"Well," continued Grams, "The Elders are worried what would happen to the witches and mortals. Even mortals have a destiny. And they are worried about what would happen if they entered the doors, you can't have two destinies, Piper. The destiny you previously lived by, will slowly tear you apart"

"Well how does this mean that you can't find Phoebe?" Piper said, confused.

"Limbo is already crowded as it is. But now that the people who should be moving on, can't move on, the heavens are almost full to the brim! People die everyday, Piper. Now think about those millions that died who shouldn't. I could barely find your mother, which by the way, that was the reason I was late. Your mother got herself lost, also trying to find Phoebe"

"There may be an upside," said Gram's gently, attempting a weak smile, "Phoebe may be alive. That might be why I can't find her"

"It's a possibility" said Piper, flipping through the books once again.

"Remember, the Underworld is sealed off from everyone who is a demon or a warlock. You can't detect Phoebe, even with scrying" Grams noted.

"Well one more question," Piper said, closing the book, and eyeing her Grams, "why didn't I stay dead? If the other witches died, even when time reversed, why didn't I too?"

"Because you're a Charmed One," said Grams, smiling, "you have a high resistance to potential death. Another reason Phoebe may be alive... you still have a destiny"

"Destiny?"

Piper felt hopelessness bubble up inside her. It was all she could do not to throw the Book of Shadows to the floor. "What destiny, Grams?" She cried, "It's over! Phoebe's gone! She may be in the Underworld! She may even be dead! So without her, there is no Power of Three! Without the Power of Three , our destiny is-poof! Gone!"

"I know, sweetie, I know," Grams said. Her tone reminded Piper of the days, when she'd been a frustrated, gawky teenager. Grams had always know just what to say to soothe her then, but she sure wasn't helping now.

"But if there's one thing you've learned over the last three years since you discovered you were a witch," Grams continued, "is that there is a reason for everything. Which means there's a reason for this, too"

Grams paused for a moment. Then, as if she sensed that Piper needed her more, she said, "Your destiny still awaits"

With Grams talking about her Charmed destiny, Piper remembered that Prue had a vision of another sister, or some bull. But would it hurt to ask? Prue would never lie about what she saw, confused possibly. "Grams, I need to know, do we have another-" but before Piper could finish her question, Grams interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Piper," Gram's said, timidly, someone up there was summoning her back, "you're Mother is calling me back to the heavens"

Piper gaped at her Grandmother, desperate for answers to her next question. Saved by the Mother. Grams bowed her head and blew Piper a kiss. "Blessed be" she said as her ghostly body was wrapped in a whirl of lights. In an instant she disappeared.

* * *

Just as she'd been drawn to the Halliwell hearing this morning, this night Paige felt compelled to go to her favourite dance club, which just happened to be Piper Halliwell's club, P3. When Shane had asked her out on a impromptu date, she had suggested the hip-joint immediately.

For a moment, as she and Shane walked onto the crowded dance floor, she felt... weird.

What is it pulling me towards those sisters? She wondered. It's eerie. Is there some connection between us? Or am I turning into some freaky stalker?

Or maybe, she thought as she felt the thumping dance music began to loosen her up, I'm just thinking too hard. With that, Paige decided to ditch her pesky introspection for the rest of the night. She grinned at Shane and started grooving. Soon they were thrashing to the music, and her head was momentarily-blissfully empty.

As soon as the disco lights dimmed and the music dyed down, Paige felt herself pulled back into the pensive that is her mind. As soon as she and Shane sat down at a corner table, Shane picked up on her mood.

"You all right?" he asked, giving her an intent look.

"Me?" Paige said absently, "Yeah, why?"

"You just seem a little quieter that usual, that's all"

Paige gave Shane a long look. For an instant she wondered what she was doing here with this guy. Sure he was sweet and cute, but he was sort of a stranger.

"What makes you think" Paige said, with just a hint of a teasing voice, "I'm not like this all the time"

"Well, we've been dating for over a month now, so I think I would know" Shane said, leaning back in his chair, appraising Paige.

A waiter passed by, wearing the P3 muscle T-Shirt. "Can we get a couple of long necks over here, please?"

Paige stopped the waiter, "Make mine a sparkling miner water, please? Thanks"

Then she turned back to Shane, her head cocked. "So much for how well you know me, cowboy," she said, "I don't drink"

Shane's eyes widened. "I used to have a pretty big problem with it," Paige explained, grabbing a cocktail napkin from the stack in the centre of the table. She smoothed the napkin down nervously. "I used to have a lot of big problems, actually, but that's all behind me"

Shane put his hand on top of hers. "You want to go some place else?"

Paige flashed him a smile. He really was a sweetie, even if he barely knew her. "No, no I like it here," she assured him, "I've been coming to P3 for the last year or so, on and off. Ever since..."

"Ever since what?" Shane asked, cocking his head at her.

"Never mind," Paige said. She took a deep breath and tried to remember her no-introspection vow. This was not something she wanted to get into right now. "It's boring" But when Shane gazed at her with those caring eyes, making it clear he found her anything but boring, something inside of Paige melted a little bit.

What's the harm? She though at she spotted a pen near the stack of cocktail napkins. A waiter must have left it on the table. She grabbed the pen and uncapped it, shooting Shane a mischievous grin as she did.

"All right," she said, "But if I tell you all about Paige and you use it against me? I will get out my voodoo doll and make you sorry you're a man"

Shane flashed a reckless smile that made it clear he was willing to accept the risk. Paige took a deep breath and started.

"So my sad story is, I'm adopted," she said, swiping at the cocktail napkin with the pen. She doodled absently, tracing a curved line over and over. "Only it's not so sad, because I loved my parents... God rest. Still, I always had this feeling inside of me that I was somehow... different, in a way that I could never figure out. So I started searching for my birth mother, hoping to find some answers"

Paige felt a painful twinge as she flashed upon the faces of her parents, dead just a little over a year after their car had rolled over one horrible day. Then she thought of her birth mother- at least the one she imagined. She'd have black hair, like Paige's. And she'd be statuesque, strong. But Paige could never picture her mother's face. It was always a fuzzy, a mystery.

Paige stared at the cocktail napkin, aimlessly making another curved line as she pressed on with her story. "I went to the police," she said, "and found the church I got dumped at. I figured whoever she must have been related to the Halliwell sisters. Then I found out their mom died a long time ago, so I gave up"

"Did you ever meet the sisters?" Shane said, glancing at the P3 sign. "Did you ever ask them about it?"

"Yeah, right," Paige said, pressing the pen tip into the napkin until it tore a little bit. "Hi, I think your mother might have abandoned me at birth, what's for dinner?... I don't think so"

Paige sighed with relief when the waiter brought their drinks. Heavy topic for a dance club, she thought ruefully. She took a long swig of mineral water.

"That still doesn't explain why you keep coming here," Shane said, ignoring his beer.

"Well," Paige said, with a shrug, "you know, one of the sisters owns the place, so I guess I feel somehow... connected. I don't know. That's why I went to the funeral today, too. I just felt like I had to go" Paige suddenly felt her cheeks blush. She swiped another curvy line onto the napkin and rolled her eyes. "Okay, I sound certifiably insane now," she said, "Good job, Paige! Way to go!"

That's when Shane cut her off with a kiss, sweetly, Paige swore she could taste sugar on his lips. Paige pulled back and gazed into his eyes, his caring but clueless eyes.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered, "I can't handle anymore hurt"

Shane answered with another kiss. This one was deeper and more passionate. Paige held her breath for a moment and then felt something click in her head. Call it trust, she thought, or call it lust. I think this guy might be worth a shot. The idea made her want to get out of there- right then. She pulled away from Shane's kiss and grinned at him. "I want to show you something" she said.

Shane's eyebrows shot up. He held up a finger and pulled out his wallet. As he thumbed through his bills, Paige glanced down at the napkin she'd been doodling.

Huh? She thought, Who knew I was so geometric? Without paying attention, she drawn a New Age sort of symbol- a circle containing three, interlocking oval shapes. Would make a nice pendant, she thought.

Then Shane stuffed his wallet back into his pocket and grabbed her hand. Paige flicked the napkin aside and shot him another grin. Hopping to her feet, she practically dragged him to the door and within thirty seconds they were gone. She couldn't wait to show him her secret.

* * *

The Source flamed into Phoebe's cave in a wave of fury. She was waiting for him, sat crossed legged on her glowing pedestal-that was her bed- her cheeks pressed almost tenderly upon her crystal ball. After all, it was her life line.

His black robes flowing behind him, The Source immediately began pacing back and forth in front of his oracle, impatience flowing off him like heat, "Anything" he demanded.

Phoebe, glaring, waved her hand over the crystal ball, it crackled with energy. "The witch's future is getting clear," Phoebe said bitterly, clearly talking about her innocents fate upset her dearly, "and, it appears... short-lived..."

Inside the crystal ball, the mist that shrouded the future was pierced by a series of lightning bolts and the sound of a woman's terrified screams. Then Phoebe saw the girl herself. Her eyes watered at the image- the innocent girl was lovely with her shiny black hair, cranberry red dress, and glossed lips.

That poor girl, Phoebe thought, mournfully, she has no idea what will happen next, she is just dancing. Having the time of her short life. I just hope one of my sisters will be there to save her.

* * *

Prue emerged from an elevator and looked around. After doing some research on the San Francisco skyline, she'd driven around the city until sunset. Finally, Prue had settled on her workplace at 415 Magazine as the perfect watchtower.

She'd taken the elevator to the roof and found themselves in a small vestibule. Walking to a window opposite the elevator, Prue peered at the view. Directly across from her was a roof that looked like the one from her premonition, complete with the red helipad and a neon blue sign. She was especially shocked to find out that the neon blue sign read 'P3' She pulled out a thermos from her handbag.

"It could be a long night" she mused.

To call this day an emotional roller coaster, Prue thought, would be an understatement. Prue shook her head as she took out a pair of binoculars from the bag. Guilt was her constant companion these days. Guilt for surviving Phoebe. Guilt for worrying Piper. If she weren't able to save the innocent from Shax, she'd have that on her conscience, too.

Heaving a shuddery sigh, she returned to the window and peered at the distant rooftop through binoculars. Prue poured the coffee and took a sip. Then she glanced back at the roof top from her cup, feeling doubt seep into her gut.

It looks like the right place, she thought, but maybe I should try another roof top. I mean after all, a girl my die. But I need to stop this demon. She peered through the binoculars again and felt her attention shift to the door to the roof top of P3. There was the girl. She wore high heels and a very short dress , and she wasn't alone. Trailing behind her, was presumably her boyfriend.

Uh-oh, Prue thought as she she swerved her binoculars to the young woman's grinning face. Prue knew that look... something intimate was about to happen...

Which means, thought Prue, this was going to be awkward.

On the other hand, she thought with a shrug, what harm could there be in a little voyeurism if it meant avoiding a fiery assassination? I've got to Astral Project over there. But then again, tell her what? A demon's going to attack.

For about the thousandth time in the past three years, Prue felt a particular brand of frustration bubble up in her chest. Sometimes being a witch in an unbelieving world was maddening. She bit her lip and lifted the binoculars to her eyes again. Let the next wave of anxiety begin, she thought bitterly.

I did the right thing, telling Shane about my past, Paige was thinking. I must have, or I wouldn't be feeling so adventurous. "Where are we going," Shane asked, laughing. Paige was dragging him up the stairs of P3.

"You'll see," she said, "in about two seconds" Paige lead him to the top of the stairs and then walked across a catwalk that crossed over an air shaft. She willed herself to look down. Although P3 was only one story but still quite shivered delightedly at the danger. The catwalk culminated in the door to the rood. She flung the door open and led Shane onto the roof. She was giggling with excitement.

Shane took in the empty rooftop, the red helipad and the great view of the city and laughed, albeit nervously. "Aren't you a little worried we'll get caught?" he asked.

Paige skipped over back to him and wrapped her arm around his neck. "That's what I like about it," she breathed into his ear, "It's dangerous. Forbidden"

Then she broke away and twirled around, her head thrown back. "Look at all the stars!" she called, scanning them to see if she can spot Venus. "They're so beautiful!"

Paige could sense that Shane was a little surprised by her sudden rush of passion. But, taht's the thing about passion, she thought, mischievously, you sort of stop caring about what other people think. "I can't ever get close to the," Paige said, walking back over to Shane. Her voice got quieter, and she could feel her eyes go heavily-lidded. "I never felt more... free"

Hello, Paige thought as Shane kissed her hungrily. He was weirded out no more. Paige returned the passion, and in a few moments they were embroiled in passionate kissing session.

Okay, Prue thought as she watched the young woman and her date kissing, this is moving from awkward to downright embarrassing. What do I do now? I can't keep watching... it's not right...

"Oh My God!" said Prue. She peered through her binoculars just in time to see Shax, his long silvery hair blowing in the night air, his grey face contorted in furry. He was hurling a tornado-like blast at the innocents' boyfriend.

He flew backwards through the air, while the young woman screamed. He hit the vestibule wall and sank painfully to the ground. Prue held her breath until she saw him move feebly. At least he was still alive. But would she be able to say the same thing for the innocent? It was too late for her to Astral Project and intercept the blast. She'd failed her innocent because she nervous about a little kissing!

* * *

Prue let out a little scream of her own as she watched Shax wave his arm towards the shrieking woman. A concussive blast emanated from his palm like heat rippling over tarmac. Prue watched the young woman throw her hands over her head and cringe in anticipation of the same blow that had just levelled her boyfriend.

Then something happened.

An instant before the woman was blasted across the roof, a flurry of white lights began to swirl around her body. And as the lights flared out like dying embers, so did the young woman. She disappeared the same way Leo did every time he Orbed. But that didn't make sense. Leo was a Whitelighter.

As soon as Shax's blow had passed, the young woman reappeared in another shower of lights. Prue felt her eyes bulging out of her head. She gaped at the innocent. "She orbed!" she gasped. Okay, Prue thought, determined, no time to gape! Then Prue's body let out a red aura for she had Astral Projected. Prue's Astral body appeared in a red blur on a catwalk inside the building. The innocent was crossing the catwalk at a sprint, but she stopped to stare at her when she Astral Projected into her path.

"Where'd you come from?" she shrieked. Then she looked beyond Prue and screamed. Prue glanced over her shoulder and saw Shax, his eyes darker than the night sky, gearing up to hurl another lethal blast at the innocent. "Go!" Prue yelled to the innocent, quickly, "Hurry! Out of here!"

The young woman took off, racing to the end of the catwalk, and flying down the stairs. Prue spun around to determine the Shax situation. Prue dodged out of the way from a lethal blow from Shax. She got to her feet, hand on the railing. I can't waste time. The spell. Then Prue began to chant,

_"Evil wind that blows,"_

_"That which forms below,"_

_"No longer may you dwell,"_

_"Death takes you with this spell"_

As she spoke the last word, she saw Shax's head rear back in agony. But he also managed to fling out his arm for one last strike- a concussive blast that hit Prue square in the chest. Prue flew over the catwalk rail and plummeted straight into the airshaft, while Shax disappeared in a stream of foul vapour Then Prue opened her eyes quickly. She looked around to realise, that the blast that should have killed her, in fact brought her back to her normal self. Probably from the impact of falling.

Prue sorely got to her feet, and held onto the window ledge to keep herself standing. She blinked a couple of times as the street lights burned her eyes a little. Then Prue saw a small green car drive fast down the street, skidding across the road at the same time. Prue knew without a doubt, that the driver was her. Which meant her innocent was still in serious danger.


	4. 4x01 P4 (Charmed Again I)

A loud scream echoed through the stone walls of the Underworld. It bounced off the rocky hallway and demons and warlocks leaned their ear towards the sound, in pleasure. The traitor had been captured and was being tortured in the most horrible way. Torches were lit around the torture chamber, their eerie red glow shone on the stone table. Chains were attached to the table, an were bewitched to float high into the air, with a charm been cast on them, strengthening their grip.

The screams of agony belonged to Cole Turner, who was held very high in the stone cavern. His yells were loud and demonic. His forehead was beaded with sweat and his black hair was damp. A warlock stood behind him, holding a dagger, with flames flying off it. The demon eyed Cole's bare back, which was covered in blisters and scars and blood. He grinned maliciously as he eyed Cole's back, looking for his next target on his body.

The demon found his mark, an thrust the dagger into his spine, sliding the knife down and blood flood down. Instantly Cole screamed in agony, stress and fatigue. This had been going on for an hour. Blood swelled from his body, plastering itself to the blade. The demon pulled it slowly from Cole's body, who moaned in pain, an as it exited the wound, it instantly began clot, sealing over. He slid the side of the blade across his spine, letting the fire on the knife lick his back, burning.

Foot steps approached the chamber. Cole's vision was blurred, and he could make out a figure was striding over to them. More details of the silhouette came into view, it was another warlock. His greasy black hair was slicked back and had bulging red eyes.

"Ahli," stated the new warlock, urgently, "urgent news"

The warlock named Ahli, placed the blade on the table. He waved his hand carelessly, and Cole fell with a loud bang noise onto the marble table, and the blade bounced off the table to the floor. He had a splitting headache now, his head throbbed, his vision was blurred, and he tried his best to listen to the conversation, ignoring the blood thumping in his ears.

"It's about the new Oracle" the warlock said, a greasy lock of hair fell in front of his face.

"The Charmed One?" asked Ahli, clarifying. Cole listened as best he could. "What about her, Sihir? Has she escaped"

"No, but get this," Sihir said, licking his lips, ready to release the juicy gossip, "she has discovered another sister witch"

Ahli narrowed his eyes in thought, "That means... that means The Charmed Ones can be reconstituted?"

The other demon nodded, stress and worry filled his eyes, "The Source isn't too pleased about this. For evils sake, this sister must die other wise we will never take over" Cole's arm fell off the table, he was too fatigued to lift it off of the grainy floor. His fingers roamed the muddy ground, becoming damp as they felt along earth. Suddenly the tips of his fingers felt something very hot, and he winced in pain.

He tiredly looked down at the object: it was the blade, the flames that washed over it were dying down. An idea sprung into Cole's brain. Immediately his hands clenched around the blade and energy flowed through him, suddenly. He made sure that the chains wouldn't rattle. His powers were useless against his constrictions, as they were enchanted, but perhaps the blade could penetrate its strong structure. The warlocks were too busy conversing heatedly to notice that Cole sliced through the chains, and they broke apart easily but loudly, as the warlocks stopped their conversation.

Cole slowly got to his feet from the table, grunting loudly, still gripping to the knife. The two warlocks slowly unveiled an energy ball, sparks of electricity shot out from the core, and a light blue glow reflected on the their ugly faces. Cole however savoured as much energy as he could. He threw the fiery blade deep into Sihir's chest, and he instantly went up in flames, but not without screaming in terror and his energy ball dissipating.

Ahli unleashed his energy ball and Cole dodged it, not without wincing in pain. He grabbed the chains that he was previously captured by and swung them around, menacingly. He whipped them across the warlocks face and leaped backwards, holding his bloody face and screaming in agony. His pain distracted him whilst Cole threw the rusty chain around the warlock's neck, strangling him.

He wretched and writhed, struggling for air. Meanwhile, Cole leaned downwards and grabbed the blade that previously incinerated the other evil being. He twirled the sharp weapon in her fingers and forced it into the warlock's chest, deep into his heart. Just like the other warlock, he went up in a fiery blaze and screamed in agony, nothing left but a pile of dust.

The wave of relief that washed over Cole evaporated as soon as it came. If his screams when he was tortured were loud, it was nothing compared to the echoes of agony and fear that must have followed down the cavernous walls of the Underworld. Cole turned to the archway that lead out of the torture chamber and saw, through shadows that danced off the fire light, multiple demons or warlocks heading to his area. He knew he couldn't shimmer in the room, so he had to brave the outside.

He launched into the hallway, the passages throughout blocked by multiple evil beings, small fire balls bouncing in their hands. Cole had enough time to shimmer before a cluster of fire balls were shot his way, poofing into smoke as they hit the wall.

* * *

That night, Piper found herself herself agitated to the point of distraction. And when Piper was agitated, she had to go into the kitchen. Before she opened P3, she'd been a chef. Even if she didn't cook professionally anymore, working over a sink or a stove soothed her.

That was why she had plunged her hands into a sink full of searing suds and dishes from the previous night. As she scrubbed, she listened to Leo and Prue, leaning against the counter behind her and talking about the latest innocent.

"Are you sure she orbed?" Leo was asking Prue, "Are you sure it wasn't something else?"

"What else could it be?" Prue said, "She disappeared, orbs came, then she reappeared. You tell me"

"It just doesn't make sense, that's all" Leo said.

"Why not?" she demanded

"Because," Leo replied, "why would Shax try to kill a Whitelighter? We're all already dead"

Piper cringed to hear her husbands refer to his less-than-alive status. The thoughts of his demise in World War II always creeped her out a bit. Today it was downright upsetting. Prue, whom had a stronger stomach, was unfazed. "Maybe Shax didn't know she was a Whitelighter," she proposed.

"Right," Leo said, "The Source sends out his personal assassin but doesn't know who he's after?"

This conversation was going to drive Piper insane. Will this never end? She thought, involuntarily banging a pot into the sink with a clang.

"Well isn't it possible that she doesn't know she is a Whitelighter?" Prue mused.

"No," Leo narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Because she acted as though she didn't," Prue said, "she acted just as surprised as I was when she orbed out"

"That doesn't make any sense, either" Leo said.

"Then why don't you ask the Elders what does make sense," Prue proposed, "before we go risking our lives again?"

"Good idea" Leo agreed. Piper could sense Leo giving her a goodbye glance... the secret farewell he always sent her before orbing into that mysterious ether over their heads. But she couldn't bring herself to return the glance. She just didn't have the energy. She heard Leo sigh before he announced, "I'll be back"

Then with a flurry of white lights that Piper could see in her peripheral vision, he was gone. She shook her head slightly and dunked a new set of dirty dishes into the soapy water.

Prue made a slight chuckle, "Of course it's a good idea. It's my idea" Prue took a look at her younger sister, and went to her side. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Me? Sure. Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Piper said, spinning around to grab a pot and toss it into the sink. It landed with another loud clang. "Might as well have a funeral tomorrow. All the dishes are out. Pretty much know who to invite"

"Piper-"

"Just, tell me something," Piper said, spinning around to face her sister, "are you insane? Or just plain stupid? God, I thought you were smart, Prue. Phoebe could be dead right now- and you go off and nearly join her! What the hell's the matter with you!?"

"We're witches, Piper. I was trying to save an innocent" Prue said, blinking at Piper.

"No, you were trying to get yourself killed," Piper said, feeling hysteria rise in her throat.

"That's what we Halliwells do best, you know, get killed. Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And your making it way to easy for them, Prue. You are just walking right into it"

Piper couldn't hold the sob inside her throat a moment longer. She felt herself cave in, and then she was leaning on Prue's shoulder. Feeling Prue's arms encircle her, crying so hard, it hurt.

"I am so sorry, honey" Prue whispered.

"I cannot handle anything right now," Piper choked out, "and I certainly cannot handle losing another sister"

* * *

An hour after the weirdest rooftop tryst of her life, Paige walked through the corridor of San Francisco General Hospital, feeling as if her heart was never going to stop thumping. Every corner she turned and every door that opened made her gasp. She kept expecting that monster that tried to kill her to appear, ready to finish her off. And what was that... thing anyway?

And why did he want to murder Paige and Shane? Surely she hasn't angered anyone to that extent.

A more sinister question was nagging at Paige, but she was trying not to think about it. What happened to the woman... she sort of disappeared. It was just an instant but she was sure of it. At the moment that the ugly blue-grey creature was about to kill her, White-lights had swum before her eyes. Then everything went black. And when she opened her eyes, the danger had passed her by. Paige had freaked.

What's worse, she'd freaked and ditched her boyfriend. Which is why after having driven for ten minutes to try to calm down, she drove back to P3, while calling the hospital. By the time she got back to P3 the ambulance was there, loading Shane into the back. Seeing his almost lifeless body made Paige flinch. Once the ambulance was on it's way back to the hospital, Paige followed.

Paige was racked with guilt as she headed to the room the admitting nurse had directed her to. That's why, as she began to cross an interior lobby, she almost didn't notice the two police officers standing near a coffee machine, talking quietly. When she did see them, she stopped short. Her heart began thumping even harder.

She didn't know what had happened earlier in the evening, but something told her that she didn't want to have to explain it to the police. If she'd learned anything from her hard-partying days, it was that people that couldn't explain themselves usually became suspects.

Trying to remain unobtrusive as she could in a super short red party dress, she slunk across the lobby and found Shane's room. Quietly, she slipped inside thee turquoise-tiled, antiseptic scented room. Shane was sitting up in bed, in his baby blue, hospital issue pyjamas.

"Paige," he said, his face lighting up when he saw her, "what happened to you? I was worried"

"Shane," she said, crossing quickly to his bed and sitting down to stroke his cheek, "I feel so bad. I just got scared and ran" She grabbed Shane's hand and looked into his eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked, "What did the doctor say?"

"It's no big deal," he said, flashing Paige one of his cockeyed grins, "It's just a little concussion"

"A concussion?" Paige felt her heart lurch.

"I'll be fine," Shane assured her, "they wouldn't be releasing me in the morning if I wasn't, right? I'm just glad you're okay, too"

"Well, physically, maybe" Paige said, biting her lip.

"You talk to the cops yet?"

Paige felt her heart jump again "No, why?"

"Why?" Shane repeated, getting serious, "Because they want to know who attacked us, that's why. I told them you saw him"

"You did what?" Paige said, feeling her face go red.

"Well, you did, didn't you?" Shane looked confused.

Suddenly a voice from behind Paige interrupted them, "Did you"

Paige turned to see a wiry man in a navy blazer and unimaginative tie that screamed that he was the law enforcement type.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

"Inspector Cortez" the man said, pointing to the badge on his belt and pulling a notebook out of his breast pocket, "Homicide. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions"

"Homicide?" Paige enquired, "Nobody was murdered"

"Based on the M.O.," the inspector said in a clipped, just-the-facts voice, "if it's the same perpetrator I think it was, that just makes you lucky. He killed a doctor last week, violently, and possibly kidnapped a young woman"

Paige felt the man size her up. She smoothed her hand over her hair self-consciously.

"The young woman," Cortez continued, "looked a bit like you"

"Phoebe..." Paige said, imagining Phoebe's large chocolate brown eyes, so similar to hers.

"Phoebe Halliwell," Cortez said, raising his thick eyebrows, "you knew her?"

"Uh no... ," Paige stuttered, feeling herself flush again, "not really"

"In a way, you did" Shane said, putting his hand on the small of her back. Paige shot him a look. Of all the times to get all sensitive, she thought with irritation.

"What was that?" Cortez pressed, "are you are friend of hers? Of her sisters?"

"A friend?" Paige said vaguely. She thought of all the possibilities she'd placed on those sisters

"No" she said wanly.

"Then what?" Cortez asked. The inspector's suspicion was as palpable as the smell of bad hospital chow. Paige steeled her shoulders. She wasn't going to give into it. Cortez gave her a hard look. "I know you know something," he said, "I can see it in your eyes. Just like I know the Halliwells know something, too. If you're protecting them in anyway, I'll find out"

Paige felt a chill run down the back of her neck. But she just stuck her chin out and gave Cortez her best sullen stare. "In that case, I've got nothing to worry about" she said.

Then she gave Shane a swift kiss on the cheek and said, "You rest. I'll be back"

Willing herself not to shoot a fearful glance back over her shoulder, she stalked out of the room. But she knew she hadn't seen the last of Inspector Cortez. If she recognized the look in his eyes-and she thought she did-she was in for some trouble.

* * *

As Piper continued to putter around in the kitchen that night, Prue did whatever she did whenever she was agitated. She paced back and forth in the parlor. The cozy, dark wood furniture, the fire roaring on the antique hearth- none of it offered much comfort. All she could think about was that Phoebe could be down in the Underworld. She could be being tortured... or maybe already dead. It somewhat reminded Prue of when Phoebe left for New York. Prue tried to use her anger to swallow down the fear that Phoebe could be on the streets, or maybe dead, and created a hard shell around her.

When Piper came in with a steaming mug, Prue sank to a seat in front of the fireplace. Piper sat on the floor with her and handed her the cup.

"Chamomile tea-it's supposed to calm the nerves," Piper said, her voice dry, "I had three cups"

Prue smiled a little, "Thanks" she flashed back to a little of over three years ago, when Prue discovered her telekinesis. The information overload gave her a headache, and Phoebe suggested chamomile tea- and ended up pissing Prue off. Thinking fondly of the memory, Prue took a sip and felt the tea scald her tongue. Naturally. She shook her head and sighed, gazing at her younger sister.

"It doesn't seem real, does it?" she said.

"No," Piper stared into the fire, "What are we going to do? With the media? The police? Her stuff?"

Prue winced, "I don't know..." She looked into Pipers eyes and grabbed her sisters hands, "We're going to get through this, Piper. We just have to stick together"

Piper nodded just as a flurry of white-lights swirled into the room. In a second, Leo appeared.

"Well" Prue demanded getting to her feet.

"The Elders don't know anything about her," Leo said with a shrug, "so she's definitely not a Whitelighter"

"Then why can she orb?" Prue asked.

"They can't explain it" Leo said.

"Wait a minute," Prue sputtered, "how can they-"

Suddenly, Cole shimmered into the room, next to Leo. Blood, bruises and soot covered his entire body, and his clothes were ripped to shreds. He looked exhausted and beaten.

Prue felt shockingly relieved, that Cole, Phoebe's demonic boyfriend whom betrayed them, and caused Phoebe to go down into the Underworld in the first place- was alive!

"Cole!" Prue exclaimed.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked instantly.

"I don't know," Cole said, exhausted, as he fell into Leo, whom stumbled, "when I tried to get Phoebe to escape a week ago, I was captured by The Source. Then he took me away from her, and I was sent to be tortured"

"Then how did you escape?" questioned Leo, helping Cole to the couch, "I thought the Underworld was sealed off from the good?" He arched his eyebrow. Was he pretending to be good? He looked as if had been tortured, but it could be a glamour.

"The Underworld," Cole began to explain, grunting as he sat down, "is blocked from those who are not demons or warlocks, a little loop hole The Source didn't think of" Cole began to elaborate more, "See when Tempus reversed time, The Source knew it wouldn't be too long until you guys went to rescue Phoebe. So he decided to put up a barricade that only let demons and warlocks to the Underworld, but because I am half demon, I could escape too"

"But Phoebe-" Prue began.

"She's alive," Cole assured them, "she is in great danger around The Source, though, but very much alive. If she was dead, they would've told me," Cole looked down and sniffed quietly, "knowing that I failed her would be the worst torture possible"

Piper and Prue felt a sense of euphoria. They finally had an answer to the terrible question of whether Phoebe was alive or dead. She was alive! Prue clamped onto Piper's hand, and she hopped on her feet, and Piper lay her head on her eldest's shoulder. Not even Leo's next question, "Do you know anything about The Source's next plan? He sent his assassin after a so-called Whitelighter"

The happiness continued to flow through the sisters until-

"You have no idea what I found out," Cole said, feeling more energised, "turns out The Source doesn't think she's a Whitelighter at all. He actually thinks she's another Charmed One!"

Prue's feet fell flat to the ground, and Piper flashed her an incredulous look, "I was right?" she yelled in surprise.

"That's why he got Shax on it," Cole explained, "he thought by capturing Phoebe and trying to use her powers for evil, he destroyed The Power of Three. Now he's worried this girl can some how reconstitute it"

"But that's not possible," Prue said softly. She couldn't even begin to wrap her brain around the news. She looked at Leo and wanly said, "Is that possible?"

As Piper watched her husband shrug in answer to Prue's question, she felt for about the hundredth time that day as though she was going to lose it. Then something inside her went rigid. Forget losing it, she thought in a rage, I'm getting answers! She clenched her jaw and stalked out of the parlour.

"Piper?" she heard Prue call, but she was too upset to explain. She heard Prue, Leo and Cole following her as she headed into the attic.

Prue eyed Piper as she stomped up the stairs to the attic. She then turned to Cole, whom was a step behind her, looking quite calm considering the situation. This made Prue angry, she returned to the thought she had earlier. That Paige could be a new Charmed One, replacing Phoebe in The Power of Three and her power would become useless. Any bargaining chip she had with The Source would disappear. Didn't Cole realise this? "You do realise that Phoebe may possibly die since The Charmed Ones could be reconstituted? That is if it's true. Still, how can you be so calm about this?" Prue tried to keep her voice steady, anger filling her.

Cole snarled quietly and glared up at Prue, her distaste growing for her. "Calm?" Cole whispered, harshly, "Phoebe is stuck in the Underworld. Working as The Source's Oracle is the only saving grace she has from being obliterated. God damn it, Prue, I am barely holding it together!"

Prue leaned down towards the half-demon-half-mortal, glaring menacingly, "This is your fault, Cole. You killed a witch and refused to save Phoebe when she was a Banshee, and even after that, Phoebe still wanted to save you. If you can be saved, that is"

Cole stood tall, taller than Prue, even if he was a step bellow her. "I think you have selective memory, Prudence," he sneered, shooting daggers at her, "I helped Phoebe turn back to a witch and she knew I needed help. I was suffering with what I did to that witch because I was tricked into doing it, and Phoebe helped me. What happened next with The Source was out of my control, but I tried to help her" Prue blinked, in surprise to his response. Very rarely someone would call her Prudence, and it pissed her off. It felt as if someone was talking down to her, belittling her. But she decided to focus on the fact that she un-intentionally lied about the previous month, not realising that Cole was tricked into killing a witch.

"Okay," said Prue, breathing in deeply, trying to calm down, "I will accept that you was tricked into killing the witch. But you are still a black cloud on my family, Cole. We have suffered so much this year and that was mainly because of your allegiance to the dark side. If you help get Phoebe back to us, I will let you live, but I don't think I want you around my house after this" There was a finality in what Prue said, and Cole would rather not think of the consequences of if he did return after saving Phoebe. So he stayed quiet and nodded.

Prue sighed in relief, finally declaring his hatred for Cole and turned towards the attic. She entered with Cole behind her and saw Piper was standing at The Book of Shadows, with Leo a couple of feet away, letting Piper vent.

"Piper," Prue said, coming over to the Book to have a peek at Piper's spell, to summon Grams. "What's going on?"

"I'm gonna ask Grams what the hell she knows about this," Piper said through gritted teeth, "that's what's going on"

"Grams?" Prue asked.

Piper was muttering, "'Your destiny still awaits' she says" she said, "'there's a reason for everything' she says... It's time to summon her transparent butt down here, and find out what exactly that reason is"

Before Prue could question her younger sister on why she didn't as Grams earlier on the supposed sister, Piper threw back her head and began to chant the incantation.

"_Hear these words, h__ear my cry,"_

_"Spirit from the other side,"_

_"Come to me, I summon thee,"_

_"Cross now the Great Divide"_

Instantly, a small tornado of mist swirled into a circle formed by the sisters, Cole, and Leo. Then white lights of a shimmering body appeared. And then there was Grams.

"Piper," she said, with irritation in her ghostly voice, "why are you calling-" Suddenly Grams looked around at the others in the attic. "Prue?" she said, "What's going on?"

"Grams," Piper demanded, "why does the Source think the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Grams stuttered, her glowing face going sheepish.

"You know," Piper said, "you were a lousy liar when you were alive, but as a ghost, your worse"

Piper watched her grandmother get even more uncomfortable. She was so busted. Piper wanted to scream in frustration. "Grams," said Prue, "if you know something, you've got to tell us. We deserve to know"

"I... I can't say," Grams insisted, "I'm sworn to secrecy"

"By whom?" Prue asked, desperate.

"By me"

Piper heard a voice, like a voice from a dream she'd had long, long ago. Now her mother, Patty was standing in the circle next to Grams. She had the same moon-like, ghostly glow, and she wore a gorgeous long white dress and a white, fringed shawl. "By me" Patty said again.

"Mom!" Prue gasped. Her mother nodded. She looked at Piper and Prue and began to explain. "When you were very little, something... happened," she began, awkwardly, "we didn't tell anybody because were afraid you would have been denied your powers. Your birthright"

Then it was Patty's turn to look sheepish. "It happened," she said, quietly, "after your father and I divorced, when Sam and I were together..."

"Sam?" Piper heard, Cole mutter to Leo.

"Her Whitelighter," Leo whispered.

"Oh," Cole whispered back, raising his eyebrows at Piper, "apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree, I see"

"Shhh," Piper hissed, rolling her eyes. She turned her mother and said, "Go on"

"Phoebe was only three years old. She wasn't old enough to realise I was pregnant. She just thought Mommy got a little fat," Patty said, "but you, Piper was six. Prue, honey, you were nine. You were old enough to know"

"Then why don't we know" Prue pressed.

Their mother's eyes were full of regret, and they shined with tears. She was obviously ashamed of her actions, "We had to put a memory spell on the both of you"

"You... what?" Prue croaked, immediately tears appeared in her own eyes. "You put a memory charm on us? Your own daughters?"

"How dare you" Piper muttered, turning away from her mother, and facing the attic windows that revealed the San Francisco sky line.

Patty's stomach dropped with disappointment, embarrassment, and shame.

"I was the only one who knew" Grams said, attempting to shift some blame to herself.

"Really, Grams?" Prue said weakly. Her knees buckled from exhaustion from today. The only way she could stand was by placing her hand on Piper's shoulder, whom subsequently, was forced to turn around. Her other hand lay on the book stand, just as firmly, and it creaked under the pressure.

"And Sam, obviously," Patty added, attempting to move the conversation along, "we wanted to keep the baby, of course, but Mother-"

"I knew it would be disastrous" Grams filled in, putting a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with Whitelighters, let alone have children with them"

"That's why we had to-" Patty choked on a sob before she continued, "why we decided to give the baby up"

Despite her anger, Piper felt her heart wrench for her mother.

"Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born," Patty continued, "we asked a nun there to find her a good home. She found one too, a very good home"

Patty and Grams exchanged a tender glance as Leo said, "That explains why the Elders didn't know about her"

But Prue was freaking. "Stop it," she said walking around the Book Of Shadows lectern to face her mother directly, "let me get this straight. That girl, our innocent, is really... our sister?"

"Your baby sister" Patty said.

"Their baby half-sister" Grams corrected.

"But from my half," Patty countered, "which makes her a sister witch. Well actually not yet- not until all three of you are by the book here, just as on the night you two and Phoebe became witches"

"The Power of Three reconstituted," Grams concluded, "Charmed again"

Piper was trying to catch her breath, Prue looked just as blind sided.

"And I thought my family was screwed up" Cole scoffed.

"Freeze!" called a voice from the attic door. Every person- and every ghost- in the room spun to gape at the intruder. Piper, still reeling, couldn't even bring herself to be that surprised. She looked at the man pointing a flashlight and gun at them. He was small and wiry, with olive skin and a regulation haircut. He was clearly a police officer. It was Inspector Cortez.

* * *

Of course, she thought with a sigh, Why should this day end with anything except another trauma?

Behind Cortez was Darryl, looked ashen. His jaw dropped as Cortez shined his flashlight on everyone in the room. The light beam merely annoyed the mortals in the room, but it went straight through the ghosts of Patty and Grams.

"Well," Cortez said, his eyes widening in disbelief, "I'll be damned"

Inspector Cortez stood in the attic doorway appraising the group before him. Oh, Piper thought, this is not good. "Darryl," she said, urgently, "do something!"

"Piper, he's a cop," Darryl said, practically wringing his hands, "and he's got a search warrant"

"Oh and believe me," Cortez said with a sneer, "I've found what I was searching for, what I suspected all along"

Cole made a move towards Cortez, who coolly cocked his gun and pointed it at Cole's chest.

"Uh, uh," Cortez cautioned, "don't move, I'll shoot"

"Yeah," Cole replied, just as icy, "so will I"

"Cole..." Leo muttered.

Prue stepped forwards to do some damage control. "Come on inspector," she said, cautiously, "just put the gun down. There is a good explanation for this"

Piper watched her older sister glance back at their stone silent group of magical beings.

"Thank you for chiming in and helping, guys" Prue said shrilly, rolling her eyes.

Cortez ignored her, "My whole life, I suspected evil magic was real, that there was something more out there," he said, "I've seen too many horrible things on the job to think otherwise. Not the least of which are the three murders that happened here!"

"What do you-" Prue started but Cortez cut her off.

"Inspector Trudeau, Doctor Griffiths, and now your sister, Phoebe!"

"Wait," Piper gasped, are you accusing us of killing our own sister? Even though she's disappear-"

"I just begun to accuse you, lady!" Cortez spat, "I'll bet if I go back, I'll find all sorts of unsolved cases your devilry is responsible for"

"Not all magic is evil, inspector" Patty said.

"Really!" Cortez said, with a dry laugh, "This coming from a ghost?"

"All right, fine," Grams huffed, "you caught us. Congratulations. So what're you going to do about it? Shoot us?"

"Grams!" said Prue, surprised, "Don't piss off the angry man with the gun! Not all of us are dead!"

"You can't arrest us. Certainly not them," Leo told Cortez, pointing at mom and Grams, "nobody will ever believe you"

"Maybe not at first," Cortez said, backing slowly towards the door, "I'm gonna put this place under constant surveillance, tape your every move. Sooner or later I'll catch somebody doing something supernatural, then- oh!"

Suddenly Cortez's face contorted in pain, and he collapsed onto the floor. Out of the shadows behind him stepped Darryl. He held his gun in his clenched fist, butt side out. For the sake of Halliwells, he'd just clunked a fellow police officer on the head, knocking him out. "I think you've been through enough today" he said to Prue and Piper.

As Piper gave him a grateful smile, Prue stepped towards Darryl, "You should go, get out of here," she ordered, "we don't want you to take the fall for this"

"It's okay," Darryl said, staring intensely at his collapsed colleague.

"No, it's not," Prue insisted, "this is our problem. He wants to expose us, not you. Let us take care of it. Please!"

Prue stared Darryl down until he nodded wearily.

"You know where to find me if you need me" he said. Prue gave Darryl's arm a squeeze and waved goodbye. With a parting look at Cortez, he headed out of the attic.

Cole stalked over to the unconscious inspector and sneered down at him.

"This doesn't solve your problem," he pointed out, "he's going to wake up eventually. All you've done is buy some time"

"Which you're going to need," Leo added, "if you want any chance at all to save your..."

"Sister?" Prue finished, weakly.

Piper felt a little sick. She couldn't stomach the idea that some stranger could just waltz in and take Phoebe's place.

Grams cut through her haze with a more urgent matter. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she said to Prue, "Write a spell. Get rid of him"

"Get rid of him?" Prue asked.

"You know what I mean," Grams said rolling her eyes, "dump him somewhere, anywhere. With all the witches in the room, we ought to be able to do something with him"

When Prue and Piper looked at her blankly, she threw her hands in the air and said, "Just start rhyming"

_"Take him back, take him away,"_

_"Remove him now, don't let him stay,"_

_"We call the spirits to help undo,"_ Prue said, jumping in to take cover, _"and send him off to"_

Prue looked at Piper, at a loss for a moment. Then her face lit up, and she said, _"Timbuktu!"_ A flash of light momentarily blinded Piper. When she could see again, Cortez was gone and Prue was blinking in surprise.

"It worked" she said.

"Timbuktu!" Piper gasped, "You sent him to Timbuktu?"

"You could've chimed in too, you know?" Prue snapped back. The group clammed up as they recognised the gravity of this most recent turn of events. Cole took a quick glance Prue's way.

"Don't worry," Cole assured, "I'll find him"

With that, he shimmered away.

"Are we friends with him?" Prue mused. Leo shrugged and slumped in a wooden chair. It had been a long day for him, too.

With the Cortez situation under control- at least by the loose Halliwell definition of 'control' – Piper's mind was clear to consider the sister issue. "I'm sorry, but this is all way too much for us right now," she said. She shook her head and began pacing in front of her Mother and Grams. Prue held the Book of Shadows tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"I can't believe everything that has happened today" Prue muttered, she kept her eyes on the Triquetra, the family symbol. So much for family.

"Nobody can blame you both for being angry, sweetie" Patty said.

"I'm not angry, Mom" Piper meant it. After this crazy day, she didn't have the energy for anger. She did, however, have a surplus of bafflement, "I'm confused. I mean, this is crazy. You don't just waltz into our lives after all these years and say, 'Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you, you've got a sister!'"

Piper felt her throat close up as she added, "Especially not today, of all days"

"I know, it's a lot," Patty said, sounding choked herself, "more than anybody should ever have to deal with. But you're going to have to deal with it, the best way you know how. Learning about another sister... this is your path. Your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it. But don't fight it"

Prue and Piper looked wildly at her mother, as she listed those impossible attacks.

"Don't let it consume you" Patty whispered.

Grams put a hand on Patty's shoulder. "Come on, Patty," she said, glancing at Piper and Prue, "the rest is up to them"

Patty nodded, and stepped backward. Then she closed her eyes as a new shower of lights swirled around them, sweeping them out of the attic.

Without the reassuring presence of Mom and Grams, the room felt extremely empty. Piper looked at Prue and Leo and said, "The rest is up to us" Then she heaved another huge sigh and stalked over to the attic door. All three headed down stairs.

* * *

"I can't sense where your new sister is," Leo said, as they stopped in the front hall, "because she's technically not a witch yet"

Prue nodded. She tried to remember what life had been like before she, Piper, and Phoebe had become witches, before Phoebe had discovered the Book of Shadows and recited the incantation that had unleashed their latent powers. But those years seemed vague and unreal. As much as the time since then had felt like one long spate of terror, frustration, and even a little of exhilaration, sometimes Prue wondered if it was still worth it.

This girl has no idea what she's in for, she thought grimly, And neither do I! It was already hard enough to be the eldest of two witch-sisters, and now there is a third!

But nether the less, Prue was the eldest. It was her job to protect her family. She's already lost one sister, she can't lose another.

"Okay, so the only thing we have to go on," Prue said, bringing herself back to the crisis of the moment, "is the church Mom mentioned and the nun"

"Yeah, well, just so we're clear," Piper said suddenly, "I'm only doing this to try to save her, okay? I'm not remotely interested in reconstituting the Charmed Ones- oh"

Piper's voice failed, mid-rant. Because, standing in the door way of their home, was her. The innocent. Their sis- no! Piper shook her head. She refused to think it could be really true.

"I'm sorry," the young woman said, seeing Piper and Prue's stricken faces, "I shouldn't be here"

She turned and headed for the door, but Prue ran to intercept her. "No, wait," Prue said, "we were just coming to look for you"

"You were?" the young woman said, looking a little terrified. She seemed even more freaked when Prue grabbed her hand and drew her into the foyer. The sight of Prue reaching out to this young woman made Piper cringe. She arched an eyebrow at the visitor, who glanced nervously back at her.

"Come on," Prue said, "my name is Prue, and this is my younger sister-"

"Piper," the girl said, looking at her with admiration, "I know. I've been to your club. It's pretty cool"

"Thanks," Piper responded in a chilly tone, "and you are?"

"Paige," the young woman said, "my name is Paige"

Piper froze and glanced at Prue. For the first time, it occurred to her that this nightmare might be more than a nightmare.

"Another P," Prue said, quietly. Her hand released Paige's and fell to her side, "Go figure"

In a haze, Piper reached out to shake Paige's hand. If there ever was an occasion for remembering your manners, this was it. "Nice to meet you" she said, forcing a smile.

"Thanks," Paige said, as she extended her hand back toward Piper, "you, too"

The moment their fingers touched, Paige felt a jolt, almost an electric shock, and the chandelier above them made a loud jingling sound as it, and the whole manor, shook. Prue stumbled onto the red sofa that was placed near the staircase. She kept hold of an expensive vase, that was dangerously near the edge of a coffee table. Piper held onto Leo for support, and Paige stood firmly still on the rocky floor. After a minute or so, the shaking died down.

* * *

Phoebe steered intensely into the crystal ball. Through it's dazzling exterior, that reflected the fire light from the torches that surrounded the Underworld cave-walls, it was all but dim. Smoked shadowed any image that could be seen in the crystal ball. No way of saving my family, Phoebe thought, mournfully. If only there was a way to get back home, her thoughts continued, but I'm not a demon, I can't escape.

That was true. Only demons could escape and even if she could escape, her 'room' had been bewitched so she couldn't escape, not even with a potion. Even demons wouldn't be able to escape if they were in her chambers. She theorised that her cave-in and wherever Cole was were the only rooms that were bewitched. That being said, two demon guards stood outside the archway that lead through the caved halls of the Underworld. They were low level demons, as they only had minor powers such as fireballs, and didn't have a true demonic form. But Phoebe didn't want to take one on without her sisters.

She sniffled slightly. She held the crystal ball to her eyes, and could see little details. She could see three dark blurs, and they were moving slightly. Phoebe managed to place the crystal ball onto the alter before receiving another premonition.

_Prue, Piper and the new sister were stood in the hall of the Halliwell Manor. All three attained the same expression of confusion, and anxiety for God only knows what reason. Then suddenly a large burst of wind broke though the front doors of the manor, shattering its stained glass. The force of this mini-tornado caused Prue, Piper and the girl to be thrown across the room, and crash in front of the dining area. The tornado died down, and in it's place was Shax, the demon assassin._

_He glared down his targets, menacingly, but not before throwing a large burst of energy at Leo, who consequently smashed through the window near the stairs, unconscious on the mowed grass outside. As soon as the sisters stood up, looking absolutely blind sided, Shax threw another burst of energy at the them. It was terribly similar to last week's attack by Shax. Prue and Piper were thrown through the same wall and into the conservatory, along with Paige. However Leo is unconscious and nobody else is there to save them. Prue, Piper and Paige began to lose a lot of blood, it pooled around them and they died._

_Shax was please with what he had done, he succeeded this time in having got his target. _

Phoebe jumped out of the premonition, tears staining her face. It was going to happen. And soon. She frantically stroked her pony tail, her shaking fingers interlacing with her dark brown hair. How can I stop this? She thought, terrified and tears staining her cheeks and more tears brimming her eyes, There has to be a way... there has to! I may have enough time before it happens. I can figure something out.

Then there came a low growl out of no where. Phoebe looked around, trying to find the owner of the moan. It was Shax. He looked half a sleep with the way he walked; he was slow, and his arms were at his side lazily. Although Phoebe had heard her guards call him an idiot before, they looked very nervous as the demon assassin slouched across the hall. Then it hit her. It was now. He was going to kill her sisters now!

Suddenly an idea developed in Phoebe's head. A mad, dangerous idea, that could get her killed in two seconds flat. But it was the only way she could save her sisters. Phoebe crept quietly behind the guards. Making sure for them not to hear her heavy breathing, she grabbed them quickly from the back of their head, and smashed their skulls together. They let out a moan of pain, and slumped to the floor, unconscious. Shax didn't notice as he was slowly turning into the wind, the tornado thrashing dangerously. That meant teleportation worked out in the hall. No time to lose. Phoebe's eyes narrowed in determination and she threw herself on the back of Shax He let out a surprised grunt, but it was too late, the tornado encased both of them. Phoebe was free, she was going home. The tornado became viscous, sparks of energy shot out and she became frightened, in case she would get blasted by it, she wouldn't be able to save her sisters. The tornado died down, and Phoebe and Shax were gone.

* * *

"Okay," Paige said tremulously, "what was that?"

"Yeah, Leo?" Prue interrogated, one eyebrow arched, suspiciously, "isn't there supposed to be a beam of light, or something?"

"I don't know," Leo said, honestly, "it may mean she can't reconstitute The Power of Three?"

Prue and Piper felt something inside of them go very cold. Paige can't reconstitute The Charmed Ones? How will they ever stop any over demon? Shax? The Source of all Evil? So many idea formed in the two eldest sisters heads, with no idea on how to develop them further. If Phoebe is stuck in the Underworld and Paige cant reform The Charmed Ones, does this mean it is The Power of Two? Or even a more complicated thought somehow, does it mean there is a Power of Four?

"What does any of this mean?" Piper asked, however, her words were drowned out by a roar of wind. Piper and Prue spun around to see the manors front doors fling open. A mini tornado whirled into the foyer, knocking the three women to the floor. Piper screamed. She knew exactly what was happening. This was Shax. He'd returned to claim more witches for his hit list.

The grey-skinned demon corporealised before them, leering through curved silver lips, his long dusty hair blowing around his bare shoulders. Piper watched, paralysed, as he reared back to take out all three sisters with one enormous, concussive blast.

That's when someone from the shadows, behind Shax, leaped into the air- and stayed there, levitating. The darkened shadow swung its leg in a 360 spin, across the grey demons face. The kick was powerful enough for him to collapse to the floor, but not before Shax misdirected his energy blast into Leo. Leo flew through the window near the staircase. The Whitelighter collapsed on the grass outside the manor, unconscious.

"Leo!" Piper shrieked.

"Get upstairs!" the shadow yelled, as Shax was very slowly getting up from the floor. "Run!" the shadow snapped. Light shone on the figure as it drifted towards the wooden floor. Piper then realised that the figure was in fact Phoebe; her long brown hair, flowing behind her, and her big brown eyes full of fear. Her beautiful face that usually held glee, was now plastered with stress. Piper and Prue couldn't help but notice that she was dressed in a silvery dress, with a shawl.

"Phoebe-" Prue began, very bewildered but excitement and love began to gloss over her.

"Prue, honey, not now," Phoebe said, frantic, "up stairs, sisters. Now!"

Phoebe grabbed Piper, whom grabbed Prue, who yanked Paige toward the stairs. As they all rushed toward the attic, Phoebe was three steps ahead of them. Piper glanced over her shoulder to see Shax forming another energy blast. She ran even faster up the stairs, and heard a loud smash. Shax had destroyed part of the staircase rail, and large splinters of wood rained down onto the foyer.

The four women burst into the attic. Phoebe raced over to the Book of Shadows.

"What're we doing?" Paige asked, pointing with a trembling finger at the Book, "What is that thing?"

"We'll explain later" Prue answered.

"If there is a later," Piper added, frantically. Too many emotions washed over her, confusion being the most common. Her heart pounded... Shax was almost here, and she only just reunited with Phoebe and Paige. Deep inside of her, she felt the love and excitement of seeing these two. Her two baby sisters- one who has been through so much over the past week, and the other who went through something so much in the past day!

"This is a Power of Three spell," Phoebe informed Paige, quickly, "I can't explain what it means, right now. Just stay here, we'll take care of you"

"So this isn't a Power of Four, or Two spell," Prue asked, hesitantly, "or whatever?"

"No," Phoebe replied, as she found the page for the Shax vanquish, "the normal Power of Three spell"

"Spell?" Paige blurted, "Wait? What are you guys? Witches?"

"And you are, too," Prue said, "we think"

Another roar of wind signalled Shax's approach. Before Piper could catch her breath, the assassin tornadoed into the attic, then poofed into his corporeal self- menacing and roaring. Prue, Piper and Phoebe peered at the book and began to chant,

_"Evil wind that blows,"_

_"That which forms below,"_

_"No longer may you dwell,"_

_"Death takes you with this spell"_

As they spoke the incantation, Shax reeled back, readying once again to destroy The Charmed Ones. But when the sisters uttered the last word, he suddenly screamed in agony. Then he exploded in a fiery blast, much more extreme- and final- than the disappearing act he pulled in all their battles.

Paige screamed in horror, but Prue felt a massive sense of of release. At last, the Source's assassin had been vanquished.

"That was for Doctor Griffiths" she spat, hoping she had given the doctor some peace after failing him.

"It's not enough," Piper said, still panting with adrenaline. She gazed at Prue, "it's not enough. Shax was just the messenger. We haven't gotten our revenge until we take out The Source"

"The Source?" Paige shrieked, "The Source of what?!"

"Of all Evil" Prue said matter-of-factly. She was still riding the high of the vanquish. It was hard for her to imagine what Paige might be thinking about all this supernatural stuff. But Paige was making it pretty clear what she was thinking.

"What have you turned me into?" she screamed at Prue, Piper and Phoebe. She shot a horrified look at the Book of Shadows, and then she ran to the attic door.

"Paige, wait!" Phoebe called.

But in an instant Paige was gone. At that moment the sisters realised they knew nothing about the young woman, not even her last name. They had lost themselves a sister.


	5. 4x02 P1 (Charmed Again II)

_4x01 &amp; 4x02~ "Charmed Again" (Part Two)_

Almost immediately when The Source of all Evil realised that Shax had been vanquished, and that Phoebe had escaped and took part in the vanquish, a new Oracle stepped forward, beholding the crystal ball and awaiting her orders.

"My assassin failed," The Source spat, "the witch is alive!"

"I know" The Oracle replied, gazing deep into her crystal ball.

"Are you a traitor, Oracle?" The Source said, bearing down on her with his terrifying, faceless presence, "Are you telling me that her escape could've been avoided?" The Source threw his hand open and a fireball burst free from his talons, the eerie glow reflected onto his black nails but the light did not shine onto his face, giving the illusion of a cloak standing by itself.

"Seeing the future is not always exact," The Oracle interrupted with daring, though she still avoided staring into the void inside the hood of his black cloak, "especially when magical forces are in play"

The Source extinguished his fireball, smoke being its only remains. The Source turned with a flourish of his long black robe and stalked to the other side of The Oracle's cave.

"The Power of Three are together and are strong," he said in his smoky, sinister voice, "Paige will be almost untouchable now that she's united with her new sisters"

"Once the bond is formed, perhaps," The Oracle said, "but it has yet to. Which means she's vulnerable"

Her voice went sultry as she added, "And easily swayed"

The Source paused in his pacing. He turned toward The Oracle, who got off her platform and walked toward him, her hips undulating with each step.

"Forty-Eight little hours," she said, "The Window of Opportunity agreed aeons ago by both sides to protect Free Will, It's the great flaw in the Grand Design"

"She hasn't chosen the other side yet?" The Source asked.

"She's young, confused," The Oracle told him with a sly smile, "she doesn't know which way to turn. But if you seduce her into using her powers for evil, she'll become evil. That's even better than killing her, which of course you can still do"

The Source suddenly turned to face The Oracle straight on. She cringed slightly, cowed by his power. "You just need to get close to her," she suggested, "read her soul. Corrupt it- and she's yours"

The Source reached out and seized a handful of The Oracle's hair. He yanked her head back painfully and ran a claw across her throat.

"And you need to see the future more clearly from now on, Oracle," he threatened, "for your own future"

With that, he flamed out of the cave and transported his spirit- since The Source was long dead, nothing but a vaporous apparition- into the hospital room of Shane, the witch's injured lover.

* * *

He stood over the young man, filling the entire room with his sinister presence. As expected, the young man began to toss and turn as a nightmare entered his mind. Then his eyes fluttered open. When he saw the shadowy figure of The Source, he bolted out of bed.

"Who are you?" Shane exclaimed.

"For now," The Source intoned, "I am you"

With that, the apparition dissolved into a blackened wisp that entered Shane's body with a painful, searing sound. Shane shuddered and gasped, trying to fight off the possession. But in a moment he was still. He straightened up and walked with stiff purpose to the mirror.

He looked into the mirror, watched his chest rise and fall with the breaths of a live human being. Then he smiled into the mirror and watched his eyes go completely black.

The frail humans soul had been no match for The Source. Entering the mortal body had been almost unsatisfactorily easy. But destroying the Power of Three, The Source knew, would be the most taxing task his formidable powers had ever known. But this body will help.

"Shane!"

The Source blinked the evil blackness out of his eyes and turned towards the voice. The sister, Paige, was in the doorway. Her hair was dishevelled, and her eyes were panicked and teary.

"Oh my God, you'll never believe what just happened to me!" she exclaimed, running across the hospital room to throw herself into Shane's arms, "It was horrible"

The Source shushed her calmly, encircling the witch with Shane's strong, young, arms, "It's okay. It's all right"

Then he pulled back and looked deep into Paige's chocolate covered eyes. In them, he saw confusion and fear and not a little resentment, anger that he knew was directed at the remaining sisters, who had exposed Paige to her true self.

This made The Source smile.

"Don't worry," he said, allowing a trace of his own smoky voice to penetrate Shane's, "I'm here now"

* * *

The next morning, Prue, Piper and Phoebe- The Charmed Ones- took to the attic, in order to find their new sister. Prue sat on a small wooden chair, looking over a round table with a map of San Francisco. She was leant over the table, her eyes scanning the map and her fingers were tied around a string with a scrying crystal. The crystal swung in a circle slowly, unsure of where Paige was.

Phoebe had changed from her Oracle-type-shawl and into some black baggy pants, flowery shirt, and her hair was in a high pony tail. She had taken a shower just a short while ago, after all, the caves weren't cleanliest of places. Sat at another round table, surrounded by potion ingredients, vials and a cauldron. The Book of Shadows sat on the corner of the table, open to a page 'Teleportation Potion'. She read the instructions carefully, putting the right amount ingredients into the cauldron, that smoked slightly as basil or frog leg was plopped into the basin. Every now and again, she would murmur a spell or a rhyme that made the liquid turn a different shade of blue.

Piper, who was sat on a worn out couch near the stained glass windows, was ministering to Leo, who was still reeling after the beating he'd gotten from Shax. He was slumped at the kitchen table, cradling his head in his hands.

"What I don't understand," Piper said, "is why you can keep healing innocents, but you can't seem to heal yourself"

"It's hard to heal myself when I get knocked out" he said with a painful shrug.

Prue rolled her eyes, turning towards the Whitelighter, "That's another thing, Leo," she said, "How is it possible for an angel to even get knocked out? You are, after all, technically dead"

"Three years together and now you're asking me these questions?" Leo grumbled.

Prue shrugged. The whole thing- Discovering Paige- it making her question everything about their magical lives. She gave a dry laugh.

"A better question is how a Whitelighter can become a father" Piper said, giving her husband a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo said, glaring at his wife.

"Gee, I don't know, Leo," Piper said, glaring right back, "What do you think?"

Okay, Prue thought with a smirk, I'm not going to wonder what that's about. She always stepped rather lightly on the whole nuts-and-bolts of Leo and Piper's relationship. Best not to go there, she thought, no matter how much I'd love to become an aunt.

"If this is about Paige," Leo said, "I swear the Elders didn't have any idea she even existed, or that she's your sister"

"A sister witch" Phoebe said, speaking for the first in a while, however her voice was quiet and hoarse.

"Half witch- half Whitelighter - don't forget that little surprise" Piper said. She lifted the melting ice pack from Leo's neck and tossed it onto the table in frustration. "I still can't believe Mom kept this from us"

"It didn't sound as if she had much much of a choice" Phoebe said,

"We're her daughters, Phoebe," Prue said, "I think she could've found a way to tell us we had another sister out there somewhere"

Phoebe was about to defend their mother some more when the doorbell rang. Piper took a deep, cleansing breath and said, "That better not be another long-lost relative"

Leo and Prue followed Piper down to the foyer, Phoebe did soon after, but not before bottling a couple of potions and taking them downstairs as well. They opened the door to a very frazzled Darryl. He plunged into the house and confronted the sisters. "Where's Cortez?" he demanded.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Inspector Cortez," Darryl said, "the one I hit over the head. The one you said you would take care of? He's missing. Police inspectors aren't supposed to be missing. Where is he?"

Prue put a hand over her mouth. She'd had a nagging feeling all day that she'd forgotten something. Cringing, she spoke up, "Well I sorta sent him to..."

"Timbuktu," Piper interjected, dryly, "it rhymed with 'undo'"

"Timbuktu?" Darryl said blankly.

"It's all right," Leo said, "Cole went to get him" Phoebe looked up in surprise.

"Cole?" Darryl said.

"Look Darryl," Prue said, impatiently, "I made sure that if Cole did anything that could seriously endanger anyone of us, he would regret it. Besides we have had more pressing matters" Prue made a pointed look to the corner of the foyer. In a chair, sat Phoebe. She tried her best to stay quiet, and let Darryl and Prue talk it out, curious as to what Prue said to Cole. And also, who was Cortez? She had missed a lot the past week.

Darryl turned to Phoebe, his eyes widened as he let out a gasp. "Phoebe," he said in a state of shock, "you're safe? Where have you been?" Phoebe got up and embraced Darryl. During the hug, the two friends tried to put all their love for each other into the embrace, not realising how much they missed each other. Prue lent on Pipers shoulder, smiling at the scene and Piper smiled slightly, resting her head on Prue's.

Phoebe pulled from the hug and put her hand to Darryl's cheek in a comforting way, and Darryl's face softened. "I was in the Underworld, but it's okay now. I'm safe. We'll get Cortez back, don't worry" she smiled brightly at the officer and it seemed to brighten the room a bit.

At that moment, Cole shimmered into the room. He was breathing heavily and his usually impeccable hair was all tousled.

"Cole!" Phoebe said, starting towards him. But he threw Phoebe behind her, guarding her. "Wait" he said.

Phoebe could tell that his every muscle was coiled, poised for battle, so she wasn't surprised when a bald bounty hunter in a long coat shimmered into view next to a china hutch. The demon prepared to wing a lightning bolt towards Cole, but Cole was too quick for him. Just before the electricity left the bounty hunter's palm, Cole hit him with an energy ball, vaporising the demon immediately.

The lightning, unfortunately, launched itself anyway, missing Cole by a mile but shattering one of Piper's favourite end tables. Uh-oh, Phoebe thought, this is not going to improve Piper's mood.

"Damn bounty hunters," Cole said, untensing his shoulders painfully, "they're like gnats"

Phoebe grabbed at Cole's shoulder and turned him around. Just then, did Cole realise that he protected Phoebe from the demon, and he looked into Phoebe's chocolate coloured eyes- that showed pure delight and love to see Cole again. "Phoebe?" he said quietly, as his fingers stroked her dark brown hair, "You're here? How?"

Phoebe made a small, nervous laugh, trying not to show off her smugness, "Shax," she explained, "I was able to escape my lair and I hitched a ride on Shax before he was able to leave. Then we vanquished him" she summed it up simply and made a coy smile. Same old Phoebe.

Cole smirked back at Phoebe. Her streets smarts and attitude combined with her love and willingness to protect her sisters is what made the half-demon fall in love with the witch. Phoebe showed off her wide smile, entranced by the demon. Cole grabbed at Phoebe's waist and pulled her closer and they leaned into each other.

"I missed you" whispered Phoebe in his ear.

Cole let out a low growl and said, "I'm never leaving you" They were now only a centimetre apart, getting closer, until, their lips almost touching-

"Where's the inspector?" Darryl interrupted, all business. Phoebe and Cole jumped away from each other, startled and blushing, the sisters tried to hide a slight smirk. The unusual couple looked away from each other's eyes, as Phoebe stroked her brown locks of hair and Cole flexed his arms awkwardly.

"Don't worry," Cole said, a bit testily, "I found him. Moved him to where he can't tell a soul about what he saw. Literally" As Cole stifled a smirk, Leo stared him down.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, gravely, "Where'd you put him?"

Cole shrugged and looked downward. "In the basement?" Phoebe said hopefully.

"No," Prue said, glaring at Cole, "actually, I think he means a little farther down than that"

"Oh" Phoebe said, lamely. She just didn't know the proper etiquette for those moments when your demon boyfriend casts someone into hell.

"Cole," Piper said, with exasperation, "he's a cop. He's one of the good guys"

"He's also the one who can expose you three as witches," Cole said, "I'd think you above anybody would want to avoid that at all costs"

Piper flashed back to when Leo told her about her untimely death when the world discovered that magic was real. Absent mindedly, Piper smoothed her hand over her stomach, were a large bullet wound had once been. But even if he was prejudiced against magic, Cortez wouldn't blast a bullet into one of the sisters. Probably.

"Not at that cost," Leo said, with assurance, "We've got to go save him"

"Save him? What do you mean? Where is he?" Darryl said. Phoebe could see a vein start to throb in his temple.

Phoebe crossed quickly to Darryl's side, looping her arm through his, "Don't worry, Darryl," she said, steering him toward the door, "We'll take care of it"

"That's what you said the last time" Darryl sputtered.

"Actually that was us," Piper said, pointing at herself and Prue, "sorry. But we meant it then, too"

Phoebe pasted on a shiny smile. Then she waggled her fingers at Darryl and pushed him out the front door. When she rejoined the others in the parlor, Leo and Cole were locking horns and Piper and Prue were trying to make peace.

"Maybe you can talk to the inspector," Piper suggested to Leo, "reason with him"

"And what if he can't?" Cole snapped, "If you three get exposed, what makes you think the same thing wont happen to you that happened last time you were exposed?"

The thought made Phoebe freeze. Cole was right. If Prue and Piper hadn't been caught by a local news crew as they battled Shax, Leo would have been able to heal the two eldesr, instead of being in the underworld, helping to save Phoebe and persuade Cole to persuade Tempus to reverse time.

Phoebe hesitated. But when she thought of the young girl- her sister- and the sake of good and evil, she knew what to say. "It's a risk we'll have to take" she said.

"Yeah well, there's another risk you need to worry about," Cole said wearily, "on the way back here, I heard gargoyles"

"Gargoyles?" Piper said, with a little laugh, "You mean like... the statues?"

"That's only when they're in their resting state," Cole explained, "they come alive to ward off evil. In this case, I think they're trying to ward off The Source"

Leo stepped toward Cole, his face a mask of worry. Cole nodded at him and said, "I think he's surfaced"

"Wait, what?" Prue shrieked, going cold, "You mean he's here, now? Where?"

"I don't know," Cole said, "he could be anywhere. Or anyone"

"He must have come for Paige," Leo said grimly, "but she doesn't stand a chance against him. She doesn't even know what her power is yet"

Phoebe felt her knees go weak. She leaned against the foyer wall and stared at their Whitelighter, "Leo, we don't stand a chance against the Source, either," she said, "there is no known way of vanquishing him, we won't be able to stall him from hurting Paige!"

"Can you sense where she is?" Piper said, walking to Leo's side.

"I don't think so," she replied, "she's too new"

"Then we have to find that church Mom was talking about," Prue said, trying her very best to hide the bitterness from saying, 'Mom' the feeling of betrayal left a stabbing pain in her heart. "We'll start there"

"Prue-" Piper said weakly.

"Look, Piper, I'm not crazy about this either, but we can't just do nothing, not now," Prue said, plopping down next to her sister, "Grams wouldn't want us to" then she took Phoebe's hand and added quietly, "and neither would Mom"

As much as her heart ached; as much as it stung of betrayal, from all the family secrets, they had to save Paige. She tried her best to keep her face rid of pain and confusion; to stay strong for her sisters. Her mother and Grams.

* * *

Paige still felt guilty for bailing on Shane when they'd been attacked the night before. The fact that he'd been so strong and comforting when she'd burst back into his hospital room- totally freaked- made her feel guiltier still. Especially when Shane had pressed her for details, she clammed up completely. Paige didn't know why exactly. She guessed it was because so many guys disappeared when she'd shown them her more eccentric side. And killing a monster with some bizarre witch-spell? That was way beyond eccentric.

So when Shane had been released, she'd insisted on taking him home with her.

"I've seen that bachelor pad of yours," she said as they got into her car, "you're going to your R and R at my place"

"I'd like that, Paige," Shane said, gazing through the windshield. Paige glanced at him. Shane seemed a little different, sort of stiff. But as she turned the key in the ignition, Paige shrugged. Don't be so hard on the guy, she berated herself, you'd probably be a little weird too, if some bizarre thug had given you a concussion last night.

When they walked into her loft, she looked around, trying to see her kitschy decor- the exposed brick walls and voluminous gold curtains in the closet, the retro mint green cabinets and funky, red fringed lamb- through the eyes of a new boyfriend.

Then Paige glanced at her watch. She was so late for work- again. While she trotted over to the closet to find something decent to wear, Shane drifted over to her parakeet's cage. As soon as he peered into the cage, the little blue bird started screeching and flapping its wings.

"Oscar, what's the matter, sweetie?" Paige said, stopping by the cage. She'd never seen him so crazed. "It's okay," she crooned, looking in at Oscar, "I'm home, I'm home"

"Maybe he doesn't like me" Shane said.

"That's ridiculous," Paige said, frowning at her parakeet, "he's always liked you before"

When Shane walked away from the cage to sit on Paige's bed, Oscar quieted down. Weird. Paige shook it off and flopped down next to Shane.

"Aren't you ever going to tell me what happened last night?" he asked, as Paige unzipped her knee-high boots.

"Oh, uh... no," she said determinedly, "it was nothing"

"Sure seemed like something to me," Shane said, "you were pretty scared"

"Yeah, well, let's just say that when I wanted to find out who I really was, I didn't want to find out I was a freak" Paige blurted out. Then she put her hand over her mouth. Now she'd done it. She sighed and looked at her hands, "Can we talk about this later, please?" she said.

"Of course" he said, softly. Then he put a guitar roughened finger under her chin and lifted her face so she had to look into his eyes. The sunlight streaming into the loft made them almost sparkle. He looks ill, though Paige, his eyes are dilated.

"I never got a chance to thank you for taking such good care of me" Shane breathed. Then he leaned down and Paige forgot about every concern, as she closed her own eyes, ready for a passionate kiss.

Then a loud squeak.

Her eyes snapped back open.

"Oscar," Paige groaned, as the parakeet went into a new round of squawks.

Well that killed the mood, she thought. Sighing, she looked at her watch again. "Listen, I've really got to get to work," she said, "I'm in enough trouble with my boss as it is"

She padded over to the closet and grabbed a pale blue skirt, a brightly striped sweater, and her favorite mules. After ducking into the bathroom to change, she grabbed her purse and headed toward the door.

"I know how badly you want to be there for that placement hearing" Shane said.

Paige froze.

"How'd you know about that?" she said, turning around to stare at Shane in confusion.

"You told me, remember?" he said, looking at her impassively.

"Little boy, abusive dad. You said nothing gets under your skin more than that"

"Right," Paige said, wracking her brain. She really couldn't remember telling Shane about that case.

Man, only twenty-one and I'm already going senile, she thought, ruefully wondering how many brain cells she had killed off during her party-girl days.

"Anyway," she said, "if Oscar bothers you too much, just put the cover over his cage to quiet him. Make yourself at home and come by for lunch if you feel okay"

"Count on it" Shane said, flashing her a smile. It wasn't quite his old cockeyed grin, but it was close.

Paige gave a little wave and walked out of the loft. She still felt jittery, but she couldn't figure out why. After all, Shane was recovering, that freak who'd tried to kill her had apparently been incinerated, and she'd ditched the equally freaky Halliwell sisters. Now she would just get back to her old life. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

While Cole and Leo went down under to try to deal with Cortez, Prue, Piper and Phoebe began immediately on 'Operation Find Paige' Prue and Piper stayed downstairs to scour the phone book while Phoebe headed to the attic to scry. But as she moved towards the attic stairs, she stopped in front of her bedroom door. Tired of being stuck in the dirty and stained shawl from the Underworld, she had quickly took to her room grabbed a random pile of clothes and changed in the shower. Not wanting to stay in that room, too scared to get comfortable.

But now something had made her stop and go inside.

She crossed the room, taking in the bed- poorly made, of course- the stack of magazines on the nightstand. The only disorder was on the small wooden chair, next to the dresser and mirror. There Phoebe saw a leather jacket, casually over the back of the chair.

She picked up the leather jacket- a soft, red leather that she bought from a charity shop- where she liked to buy most of her clothes, which all had unique patterns. Suddenly, a memory jolted her, making tears spring to her eyes, and sent her slumping over onto the chair.

"Phoebe?" It was Prue, calling her from the stairs. Then came Piper's voice, "I think I found which church..." Piper's voice trailed off as she stuck her head through Phoebe's door, and Prue followed. They gave Phoebe a questioning look.

"This," Phoebe said, holding the ruby leather jacket out in front of her, "it's what I wore when I first met Cole" She felt a single tear trickle down her cheek.

"Oh" Prue said, not knowing what else she could say about an article of clothing.

There was silence in the room. Piper held onto the phone book across her chest, tightly, whilst Prue crossed her arms. Phoebe made a feeble attempt at smiling, the corners of her lips quivered. She suddenly felt a dam break inside her. The tears began to flow, and she found herself burying her face in the jacket, weeping freely.

"This is all my fault" Phoebe sobbed. "Since last year," she began to elaborate, through heavy-breathing, "I became selfish. Looking back now... she sniffled, her mind racing from last year, "there was signs that my boyfriend was a demon, and I lied to you two... that I vanquished him when I found out"

Prue and Piper stayed silent, looking down at their shoes. "Then I used magic for personal gain," she continued, and there was a trace of anger in her voice, "I made a potion," she pulled out a couple of vials from her pocket, "a transportation potion and a potion to make Cole come back from being possessed. I used it for my own personal gain, so I could get Cole back"

"So why do you have more vials?" Piper questioned, confused.

Phoebe sniffled. Scratching her nose, she muttered, "I was thinking The Source might not know I left. Maybe I could go back down while you two search for Paige" she made a slight shrug and the tiniest of smiles was written across her face, "I could make a few fake premonitions, maybe? To keep him off your tracks"

"No," Prue protested, in a big-sisterly way, "it is too dangerous. The Source rules the Underworld, Phoebe. He would know if you left, especially since Shax was vanquished, he would know something is up"

Phoebe's large brown eyes looked down in disappointment. Prue bit her lip, regretting saying 'No' so strictly, but there wasn't much she could say.

As much as Prue would hate to admit it, Phoebe was right. It was somewhat her fault. Of course Phoebe had no idea what would happen next; being stuck in the Underworld and the discovery of Paige. But she had did dismissed evidence that her boyfriend is evil. Was evil, Prue mentally corrected, Cole does seem to have... reformed. Phoebe also lied about vanquishing Cole. All true. She took her powers, her prophecy, her magic- all of it- for granted. Is there any coming back from that?

Then Piper spoke, "Prue's right, Phoebe. It's too dangerous, there would be too many demons down there. We need to be together to save Paige, who knows what we would have to face to get her back"

Phoebe blinked rapidly and sniffled more. "I just want-" Phoebe whimpered, "I want to feel like I'm-I'm using my powers for good again"

Then more tears began to flow, sobbing hysterically and holding tightly to the jacket and several potion vials . Instantly she felt her older sisters' arms around her.

"It's okay," Piper whispered, "it's okay"

"You'll get a chance to do more good," Prue muttered, her head leaning on Phoebe's, "you helped me save Paige, remember? You sent that premonition to me so that I could save her. Through that sister bond or your desire to save her, you was able to send me the vision"

After a long bout of weeping, Phoebe felt as if her eldest words were sinking in, and she had no more tears to shed.

Piper handed her a tissue, "It's about time," she said tenderly, "I was wondering when you were going to finally let go"

"Yeah, well, I figure I should stay strong you know?" Phoebe said, swiping at her eyes with the tissue, "For you two. Our life is so complicated right now, with the police and the demons. So I decided to put all my energies into saving Paige because I figured I should try and make it up to you after everything. Otherwise the Power of Three would be useless"

Prue was nodding sympathetically, and Piper cracked a small smile when Phoebe blew her nose with a loud honk. The smile disappeared when Phoebe shot them a serious look.

"I'm scared, guys. Really, really scared" Phoebe said, balling up the tissue in her fist, "how are we supposed to go up against The Source if Paige dies? I don't think I could have the strength to go on"

"We don't know," Prue said with a steely edge in her voice, looking towards Piper, "but what I do know is that we can't sit around and let that monster get Paige. Doesn't matter what we think, she's our sister"

Then Piper knew what Prue was about to say next, so Piper decided to finish for the eldest, "And sisters protect each other"

Phoebe nodded- inspired but still terrified. She knew she'd felt the pressure before, but this was the first time she'd ever realised how high the stakes were in the battle with The Source of all Evil.

And how easily they could lose.


	6. 4x02 P2 (The Gargoyle's Screech)

This chapter took a long time. Seriously. My exam revision is taking over my life. Damn those important exams that basically plan your life! Anyways, I will not be able to do anymore work for a little bit. Two weeks until exams! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Paige has had the urge to call her uncle Dave all morning. Now that her parents were gone, it was Uncle Dave she went to for all the comforting dad stuff- car loans and what to get her Grandma for her birthday and things like that. Now she felt a pleasant warmth as she sat in her cubicle at work and listened to Uncle Dave rattle on about her cousin first big gig playing vibes in a jazz combo.

"Uh-huh," Paige said, slightly distracted, "Uh-huh. Great"

But the comfort of the call quickly evaporated when she saw a couple walk into the reception area. Ugh, she thought, there they are- the Connies. It was their son's placement hearing that Shane has been talking about that morning. Paige was terrified. Cowan was going to let them maintain custody, even though she was sure Grate Connie- a tough looking guy with weathered skin and a uniform of dusty khakis and beat-up work boots- was hurting his son. All the signals pointed to it.

"So, how's Aunt Julie? Her hip any better?" Paige asked, trying to focus again on her conversation even as she followed the Connies with her eyes. As the receptionist told them to have a seat, she saw Mr. Connie huff with impatience, then throw himself into a chair, jiggling his knee with agitation.

Great, just great, Paige thought as she watched Mr. Connie flounce out of his chair almost immediately to go into the men's room.

As the door flung open, she thought she caught a glimpse of a familiar figure leaning against the tile wall, a guy with spiky brown hair and a rock-star-slouch. Shane?

Then Paige shook her head. Shane couldn't be here. He'd call to tell her he wasn't coming over for lunch, that he was going to take a nap instead. Paige snapped out of it to hear a questioning silence on the other end of the phone. Clearly, Uncle Dave just asked her a question. "I'm sorry," she said, "say that again? I got distracted"

Uncle Dave was repeating his story about Great-aunt Reva's petulant housecat when Paige saw Grate Connie return to the reception area. He looked different somehow. All his nervous, angry energy seemed to have been replaced by a dead calm.

Paige squinted at him as she broached a new topid with Uncle Dave. "Before you go," she said, "can I ask you something? You guys still go to that church that Mom and Dad went to, don't you?"

"Oh, sure" Uncle Dave said in his sweet, rumbly voice.

"Is Sister Agnes still there?"

"The one who found you when you were a baby?" Uncle Dave said, "You know, I think she is"

"Hmm," Paige said, "I've actually never talked to her, but something's come up and I think I probably should"

"Well, what something is that?" Uncle Dave said, sounding worried. Paige was about to come up with an innocuous story when she saw her boss, Bob Cowan, come out of his office. He shook hands with both Connies, then motioned them toward a conference room. He was going to start with her.

"Uncle Dave," Paige blurted, "I've gotta go. I'll call you back. Love you, bye"

She made a beeline for the conference room. The Connies were already settling in at the long table, and Cowan was about to shut the door.

"Mr. Cowan" Paige said breathlessly, trotting up to the door.

He looked ober his shoulder, then took Paige aside, "Look, Paige, I got this okay?" he said.

"No, but you can't let that jerk keep his little boy," Paige insisted, trying to edge her way past him into the conference room. Cowan put a hand on her shoulder and held her back. "Paige," he said with finality, "number one, we don't know for a fact he's abusing the boy. And number two, this is none of your business. You're an assistant, not a social worker"

"That's only because you're too cheap to make me one!" Paige blurted, feeling her cheeks flush angrily. Cowan just shook his head wearily, went into the conference room, and shut the door.

Paige sullenly slumped against the wall, then rolled around so she could glare through the conference room window. Mrs. Connie had her back to her, but Mr. Connie was staring right back at her. When he caught her frustrated gaze, he flashed a cocky smile, a sinister smile.

"Ugh!" Paige huffed in frustration, only to have Cowan turn around, glare at her, and then lower the blinds on the conference room window, cutting her off.

Well, she thought, if he thinks I'm going to walk away just because I can't participate in this meeting, he's got another thing coming. Paige began to pace outside the conference room. She didn't have to wait long. About ten minutes later, Cowan opened the door.

"What's going on?" Paige asked him, "What's happening?"

"Nothing's been decided," Cowan replied, brusquely, "We're going to meet again tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Paige said, feeling anger and panic make her stomach churn. "Are you nuts? What about the little boy? You can't let that that maniac go home and-"

"I can and I am," Cowan growled, "you weren't in there. He was very persuasive"

"Persuasive!" Paige sputtered, "What about the police reports or counselor's recommendation?"

"Look, I know how you feel about these cases" Cowan said, gazing at Paige, "but we can't just make a decision based on what you think. We have to base it on facts. And we don't have enough yet. I'm sorry"

Paige said nothing. She couldn't believe how little compassion Cowan had, how burned out he must be. She fixed him with a hurt glare until he shook his head again and lumbered off. Then Paige realized with a start that Mr. Connie had been lurking behind Cowan, listening to every word Paige had said. Now he met her withering gaze head on. He leaned over and smirked at her. "You got a problem, lady?" he said, sneering.

"No, you do, jerk," Paige spat back, "tough guy, huh? Beating up on a little boy?"

Mrs. Connie- pale, pinched, docile- put a hesitant hand on her husband's arm, "Come on, Grate," she said softly, "Let's just go"

He wrenched his arm free and stuck his face into Paige's. "I can do whatever I want to," he rumbled. She had to get out of there before she started hurtling staplers. She walked into her cubicle and grabbed her purse. Then she practically ran to the agency's front door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Cowan yelled through his open office door.

"Church!" she announced. Then she flounced out of the agency in a fit of rage.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Paige was parking in front of the old Gothic cathedral where she'd been abandoned. When they were alive, her parents had continued to attend the church for Christmas masses and Easter Sundays. But they could never get Paige to go with them. She'd never been much of a believer or a joiner, and during her rebellious days, she'd had no nostalgia for her fondling origins.

Now she felt nothing but nostalgia as she looked up at the at the grotesque gargoyles guarding the church door. Taking a deep breath, she entered the cool and quiet sanctuary. Paige gazed at the gold alter and a giant mosaic of the angels of heaven waging war on the demons of hell. The painting's vivid colors and melodrama instantly appealed to her.

She walked up the aisle and turned into the east nave. There she saw a nun lighting a votive candle and crossing herself. Beneath her navy blue veil, she looked just old enough to have been here for a while, though her face was still pretty.

"Excuse me?" Paige said tentatively, walking up behind her, "Are you Sister Agnes?"

"Yes. And who might you be?" the nun replied, looking Paige up and down with a bemused smile.

Suddenly, Paige felt a little uncomfortable in her super short skirt and tight, striped sweater.

"I'm Paige, Paige Matthews," she said. She cocked her head at the nun, expecting her face to light up with recognition. Instead, Sister Agnes just gazed at her blankly.

"It's okay," Paige said, though she felt a little deflated, "I've probably changed a little since you last saw me, which was December twelfth, Nineteen seventy-nine. Ring any bells?"

Slowly, Sister Agnes's eyes widened in wonder. "Good Lord," she said, "You've come back"

Paige grinned. At least something was going right today.

"Come with me," Sister Agnes said quickly. "There's something I have to show you"

The nave rushed out of the nave and pushed open a small wooden door. Paige followed her into a small room filled with wine goblets, priests' vestments, and a bag of communion wafers. An old-fashioned wall clock with a pendulum tick-tocked near the door. The nun opened a trunk and pulled out a small wooden box. She put it on the table and opened it excitedly.

"The day you arrived," she said, "was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. Nothing short of a miracle. In fact, I was just about your age when they came"

"They?" Paige squeaked, feeling a little faint, "My mother and my father?"

Sister Agnes nodded, her eyes glowing.

"They came in a swirl of bright white lights," she said, "just like angels"

"White lights" Paige said, squinting at the nun. She flashed on the nightmare on the roof, the night before. She'd thought she'd seen white lights before she disappeared. Could that have been somehow connected to her birth parents? "What do you mean?"

"That's how they appeared," Sister Agnes explained with a shrug, "With you in their arms. I was stunned. I didn't know what to think. They said you were in great danger, that they had no choice but to give you up, to protect you"

"What kind of danger?"

"They didn't say," the nun replied, "but I could tell by their pain that it was very real. They asked me to find you a good home, a safe home. And to keep their secret- until you came looking"

Paige almost gasped, "But how could they know?" she whispered.

"Because, you came from them, my dear," Sister Agnes said, running a hand over Paige's shiny hair, "as wonderful and precious as your adoptive parents were to you, you still came from angels"

Paige felt tears spring to her eyes. She couldn't believe all these years of wondering what her parents were like and why they'd abandoned her had come to an end.

When Sister Agnes pulled a faded bit of quilted cloth from the trunk, Paige really did gasp. She could tell immediately what it was- a decades old baby blanket. Her baby blanket. Sister Agnes gently placed the cloth in Paige's hand. "They asked me to save this for you, for this day," the nun said, "it's what they bundled you in"

Paige held the blanket gingerly. I thought my crystals and candles were sacred objects, she thought, they've got nothing on this.

She started crying for real when she spotted the letter embroidered on the corner of the blanket. It was a soft, pink_ P_. Paige traced the letter with her fingertip.

"Your mother's only request was that your name begins with a 'P'" Sister Agnes said, patting Paige's hand. Paige was gazing at her gratefully, when the nun's shifted. She saw someone over Paige's shoulder.

"Excuse me," she said, "Can I help you wi-"

Then Sister Agnes froze.

She didn't freeze the way you freeze when you're scared. She turned into a flesh-and-blood statue, caught midword. As Paige gaped at her, she realized something else was funny. The tick-tock of the clock had stopped. Time had actually halted. The room was eerily silent.

That is, until a voice rang out- the last voice Paige wanted to hear right now.

Prue Halliwell's.

* * *

"Okay" Prue announced, popping up at Paige's side. Piper and Phoebe trotted up behind her, "We've got to get you out of here"

"What?" Paige exclaimed, backing away, "Wait, no. What're you doing here?" Then she pointed a trembling finger at Sister Agnes, "And what did you do to her?"

"Oh that was Piper. She just froze her," Prue said, simply.

How can they be so casual? Paige thought, They're witches for crying out loud. They were tossing around spells and magic powers as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world!

"She'll be all right" Piper piped in, wryly, "lucky I didn't blow her up. My powers are still a little off"

Paige's jaw dropped. This was just too much. I can't believe, she thought, I ever hoped to be related to that... witch!

Paige was backing up a few more steps when Phoebe glanced at the blanket, still clutched in Paige's hands. Phoebe's mouth dropped open, and she reached out to touch it, "Prue, Piper, look..." she whispered.

Piper's face lost it's edge as well.

"Isn't that our blanket?" she said, blinking at her younger sisters in surprise. Paige clutched the blanket tighter. There was no way she was losing this remnant of her mother.

"No, it's my blanket," she yelled, "leave it alone!"

"Okay," Piper said, throwing her hands back, "all right. Jeez"

Paige just curled her lip and then turned on her heel. Glancing at the clock, whose pendulum was still frozen in midswing, Paige ran back into the sanctuary. All she wanted to do was get out of there. She couldn't believe the Halliwell sisters had ruined this moment for her... and froze a nun!

"Paige!" It was Phoebe running after her, "Paige!"

When Paige continued running down the church aisle, Piper yelled, "Stop, or I'll freeze you!"

Prue came rushing to the middle sister and hissed, "Witches can't freeze, Piper!"

"She doesn't know that!"

Paige stopped. She didn't know what exactly Piper had done to Sister Agnes. It didn't look like it hurt, but Paige sure didn't want it happening to her. She slowly spun around to see Phoebe and Prue giving Piper a dubious look. "Please," Paige said to them, "just leave me alone"

"We know what you're going through" Prue countered. Paige had to hand it to her- she did look sympathetic.

"We went through the same thing when we first found out we were witches" Phoebe elaborated, giving a small sad smile.

"You've just got to trust us," Piper said, looking slightly less sympathetic than her sister, "somebody's after you. Somebody very, very bad"

"Trust you?" Paige said, "You just froze a nun! How do I know you're not the bad ones?"

"Well, if we are," Piper spat back, "then you're bad, too, sister"

"Piper..." Phoebe said, giving Paige a nervous glance.

"What!" Piper huffed, glaring at Phoebe, "We don't have time for this!"

Well, neither do I, Paige thought, turning to flounce out of the church.

"You have a magical power, you know"

That stopped Paige in her tracks. She turned to stare at Phoebe, who uttered the words. A power. A magical power? She couldn't help but be intrigued. Even a little... excited.

Phoebe stepped towards Paige and continued.

"At least, if you really are sister of The Charmed Ones, you have a power. And the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself"

"A power..." Paige said slowly.

"According to the prophecy," Prue explained, "each one of us inherited a power. Phoebe can see into the future, Piper can freeze objects and I can move objects"

"The only problem is," Piper said, dryly, "is that we don't know which power you could have. You could have Prue's, Phoebe's, or mine. Or a totally new power. We don't know yet"

Okay, Paige thought, I'll give this a chance. Purely out of curiosity, "How does it work?" she asked.

"Mine is the easiest to try" Piper said, her frustration slowly leaving her body. However she still needed to vent- to throw something. Then her eyes caught the glow of a nearby candle, burning on a stand. She swiped the candle, wincing at the heat that enveloped her hand. Unexpectedly, Piper launched it to Paige. Prue and Phoebe jumped out of the way with a scream, and Paige who was so alarmed, threw her hands out to catch it... and it froze.

"I did it" Paige said, absolutely shocked at what she did, breathing deeply. She eyed the candle, stuck midway through the air; the fire light stayed in place and near the candle stick were a few large drips of wax. She reached for it, her fingers so close to the burning light... but no heat emitted from it, however.

"Actually," Piper said, as the candle suddenly zoomed past the youngest sister, "I did it" Indeed, Piper had her hand high into the air and slowly began to tuck it back. Swallowing the guilt she had for the bright red creeping up Paige's face, she said, "When I first used my power it was because I was surprised. You were surprised when I threw the candle, but it didn't freeze. Sorry, but you don't have my power"

Paige frowned slightly, trying not to notice the heat radiating on her face. Phoebe, who was frowning at Paige, feeling just as much guilt as Piper due to the red on her complexion, skipped towards her and grabbed her shoulder. Paige grimaced at her until Phoebe said, in a surprisingly chipper voice, "Now try my power of premonition. It is a little harder to do; sometimes you have to put a lot of effort into getting a vision, but sometimes it will come randomly"

Prue picked up the candle, it's light low, and passed it to her sister. Phoebe beamed at her new little sister, whom still felt uncomfortable at her sweetness. Paige took the candle, hissing slightly at the heat. Phoebe twiddled her thumbs in anticipation. "Now close your eyes," she instructed, calmly, and Paige closed her eyes, "and try to make the candle appear in your mind"

Phoebe heard a slight grunt possibly confirming that she could see the candle in her mind. Phoebe bit her lip, "Now think about nothing but the candle"

There was an awkward silence as Paige concentrated her hardest on the candle, trying to avoid the burning pain of the wax sliding down her fingers. Prue and Piper sat at one of the wooden benches, eyeing the new sister. Piper couldn't help but smile in appreciation of her concentration, especially with everything that has happened in just over a day. Then Paige sighed and opened her eyes, clearly annoyed and possibly disappointed.

"Okay, it has been about five minutes. It hasn't worked and my hand hurts" she snapped. Her eyes rolled at Phoebe's disappointed expression. She returned the candle to the stand and turned back towards the sisters.

Prue stood up, putting her hands in her pockets. "Now my power," she said, in an imperative tone, that surprisingly forced Paige to pay full attention to her, "I think it is the hardest power to use. All our powers depend on our emotions. At first my power was driven by anger but later on I was able to use it at whatever emotional state I was in"

"If you have my power, you will have to get angry to use it" Prue said, a tiny smile gracing face, "I guess that it will be a bit easier for you"

Paige sighed, "How does it work?" she was definitely becoming tired of this.

"Just concentrate all your on an object" Prue instructed, glancing at the candle on the stand, "like that candle there. Then wave you hand at it"

Paige raised her eyebrows at the sisters. Feeling incredibly stupid, she waved her hand feebly at the candle. Nothing happened.

"Or squint your eyes," Prue suggested, "at first I used to squint my eyes"

Paige sighed.

"Just try it" Prue urged her.

Paige stared at the candle, narrowing her eyes. She let the anger and pain from today course through her and nodded her head towards the candle. Nothing.

"Try again" Piper said.

This time Paige squinted and waved, letting the anger envelope her. "Move," she said to the candle, "go!"

The candle stayed.

Paige rolled her eyes and regarded the Halliwells. She didn't quite know whether to be elated or disappointed when she said, "Maybe I'm not one of you after all"

She pointed at the candle and added, "I mean, if I can't even move that candle-"

Paige's voice trailed off into a little squeak. Because, the candle had moved! In fact, it had just disappeared in a swirl of white lights and then reappeared with the same fluorescent flurry in Paige's palm.

"Whoa!" Paige gasped, staring at the candle in her hand.

Phoebe grinned. "Guess the Whitelighter in her makes it work a little differently" she said to Prue and Piper.

"The Charmed Ones prophecy was only meant for three sisters to have unique powers," Piper mused, "I guess with a fourth sister, the power of telekinesis was able to relapse into a new sister" Piper rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, as if to say, "That's crazy!"

"Well that's the only explanation we have right now," Prue murmured to Piper, "we'll ask Leo later"

Paige merely stared at the candle, her mouth hanging open, until a horrible scraping, screeching noise jolted her out of her astonishment. She looked at Prue, Piper and Phoebe in alarm. "What's that?" she quavered.

"I don't know" Prue said, glancing at Piper, who was biting her lip.

"Gargoyles?" Piper guessed.

What is this, a secret language? Paige thought in exasperation. Whitelighters. Gargoyles. What next? The Devil?

"Paige!"

That was a man's voice- Shane's voice!- coming from outside the church. Paige felt as though she were moving in slow motion as she spun around to face the doors, which were flinging open with a violent gust of supernatural wind. Outside, she could see Shane collapsed on the steps, his face contorted in pain, his hand reaching out to her.

"Shane!" she screamed. And then she ran for the door.

"Paige, wait!" Prue yelled after her, "No!"

As if Paige was going to listen. Her boyfriend was in trouble! She scurried down the steps and helped Shane to his feet. He lurched weakly, leaning on her.

"What's the matter?" Paige said frantically, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Shane said, "something's after me"

"Come on," Paige said, helping Shane down the steps, "Let's get out of here"

She felt panic rising in her throat as they fled the church. It didn't help that the Halliwell's were calling to her, begging her to come back. She kept her eyes forward, ordering herself not to turn back.

Shane, on the other hand, did look back. Just as quickly, the shrill voices of the sisters died.

Paige shot Shane a look. What had made Prue, Piper and Phoebe give up? And what had made Shane show up at the church, anyway?

She felt a bit of fear flicker in her gut. As she and Shane reached her car, she had no idea whom to trust.


	7. 4x02 P3 (Paige's True Destiny)

_**Note: I am going on holiday on Sunday for two weeks so obviously I won't be able to write the final chapter of 'Charmed Again II' Meanwhile, I have been rewriting the first couple of chapters of 4x01 &amp; 4x02- only bit's and pieces- but the story is still the same and will be released once the final chapter of premiere is of witch (get it?) after the final chapter of 'Charmed Again II' I will take a short break to plan the following episodes and the storylines because I have changed a few things that might effect the fourth season..**_

* * *

You'd think we'd get used to this after a while, Piper thought as soon as she stopped screaming. She, Prue and Phoebe had just finished sliding down the entire aisle of the shurch sanctuary. Something had flung them backwards as soon as they'd tried to leave the church to run after Paige.

Glancing over at Prue- who was lying on the marble floor, panting hard but apparently unhurt- Piper said, "What the hell was that?"

"Good question"

Piper rolled over to see the nun who'd been talking to Paige in the vestry. She was unfrozen and as spry as ever, it appeared, because she was barreling down on them looking as though she'd give anything for a ruler with which to swat them.

Cringing, Piper looked at her sisters, who cringed back. What could they say? All they could do was scramble to their feet and show themselves the door as quickly as possible. As they ran for their car, Piper muttered, "Wait until Cole and Leo hear about this one"

* * *

Cole had shimmered himself and Leo to an mile-deep abyss lined with crumbling, craggy black rock and over looking a flame-filled void. It was your basic fiery pit of hell.

That was why Cole thought it was the perfect spot to stash Inspector Cortez. Now it ate him up inside that Leo felt the need to rescue the rat. The man wanted nothing more than to expose the Halliwells and ruin everything they'd worked for.

What was even more galling, this guy didn't even want rescuing.

"Stay away from me," Cortez was screaming. He was standing, rigid with fear, upon the tiny precipice on which Cole had set him. Every time he stumbled for footing or tried to press himself flatter against the dirty black shale of the abyss, bits of the perch crumbled and plummeted into the red hot flames.

"Just stay away" the panicked inspector shrieked.

"We're here to save you" Leo yelled, in exasperation. He and Cole were standing on their own precipice a few feet from Cortez's. While Leo leaned out toward the inspector, Cole slumped against the wall and rolled his eyes. What a joke.

"You're the ones who put me here!" Cortez yelled at Leo.

"No, actually," Cole said, dryly, glancing across the flaming chasm at Cortez, "that was just me, hoping to get you to change your mind about the girls. Have you?"

Leo turned to Cole and gazed at him with those annoyingly earnest green eyes.

"This is only confirming what he already believes," Leo said, "that we're all evil"

"You are all evil," Cortez screamed, "and killing me is the only way you're going to keep me from trying to stop you"

"We're not going to kill you, Inspector," Leo yelled, "but you don't understand that if you expose the girls, you won't be stopping evil. You'll be helping it. They're good witches. They do good things"

Cortez merely scowled at Leo and Cole. He glanced below him at the flames licking the rocky walls just a few feet beneath his unsteady feet. Then he turned away and screamed again.

Cole huffed in exasperation and grabbed Leo's arm. "You realize that if we take him back, it's over," he said through gritted teeth, "and not just for The Charmed Ones. I'll lose Phoebe again, and you'll lose Piper again"

From Leo's expression, Cole could see he'd gotten through to him, eminent do-gooder though Leo was. As much as Cole found Leo's white magic a bit tedious for his taste, he knew Leo loved Piper just as much as he himself adored Phoebe.

But Leo was also, clearly, a slave to his conscience.

"That still doesn't make it right" he saaid to Cole. Then he turned back to Cortez and extended his hand across the short gap between them.

"Hold my hand" he ordered.

Cortez shook his head and glared at Leo.

"Come on," Leo barked, "where could I possibly take you that's any worse than this?"

Cortez flinched and glanced again at the flames that seemed to climb the blackened walls of the abyss with each passing minute. He slapped his trembling hand into Leo's. Cole heaved a big sigh and rolled his eyes. He grabbed onto Leo's hand then he shimmered himself, the Whitelighter and the inspector out.

Nothing like giving the guy door to door service, he thought irritably as they corporealized in an empty stairwell at the police station were Cortez worked.

And did the pipsqueak show an ounce of gratitude? No. The instant Cortez realized he was safe from eternal damnation, he shook Leo off, wiped the soot from his brow, and stormed into an office, making a beeline for his phone.

Cole knew exactly what Cortez intended to do. With a few powerful strides, Cole bore down on the inspector. "Look," he threatened Cortez, "we didn't have to get you out of there, you know. We could have just let you rot"

But there was Leo, right on Cole's heels.

"Cole," he muttered, "I don't think this is helping any"

"Like your way is?" Cole snapped back.

Cortez took the opportunity to dial the phone, but he paused when a rumbly voice rang out from across the room.

"Cortez!"

Cole turned and saw Darryl, looking pale and stricken, as usual. Lent on the doorway of the inspector's office, he asked innocently, "Where have you been?"

Cortez merely glared at him as he finished dialling. He slumped his shoulders and turned his back to Cole, Leo and Darryl. "It's Inspector Cortez," he barked into the phone, "I need a surveillance team. Around the clock. I'll take one shift"

"What are you doing?" Darryl said, his voice edged with horror. Cortez turned and shot Darryl another contemptuous glare. "What I said I'd do before you clipped me from behind, Morris"

Cole went nose to nose with Cortez, wishing he could break out his demonic visage. He hoped his voice, at least, was suffused with Belthazor's terrifying power. "You're making a big mistake, Inspector," he breathed, "you have no idea what you're doing"

"Wanna bet?" Cortez said with a sneer.

Cole sensed Leo stiffening behind him. Cole turned to see Leo looking at the heavens, his face knotted with concern. It wasn't rage that was seizing up the Whitelighter- it was their witches.

"Something's wrong," Leo announced, "Piper's calling"

Cole sighed. They had to go, which meant leaving the weasley Inspector Cortez to his own devices. But Cole couldn't resist getting in one parting shot. He leaned down to whisper in Cortez's ear once again.

"Just so you know," he promised through gritted teeth, "whatever pain Phoebe goes through because of what you're doing will be nothing compared with what I'll put you through. Understand?"

Cortez held Cole's stare for a long moment. Cole was certain he saw a flicker of fear thrum through the guy's narrowed brown eyes. But Cortez wasn't going to back down. Continuing to stare at Cole, he said into the phone, "Thirteen twenty-nine Prescott Street. Prue and Piper Halliwell... they're murder suspects"

The only thing that stopped Cole from ripping into the guy's throat right and there was the fact that Darryl seemed ready to do it for him. As Cole and Leo headed for the door, he saw Darryl grab the inspector's arm.

"Listen," he began, "Cortez-"

"Let go of me," Cortez spat, shakinf Darryl off, "you make me sick! How long have you been covering for them, huh? How many other murders have you ignored to protect them? You're a disgrace to the shield"

As Cole hovered near the door, he felt a surge of satisfaction as he watched Darryl lose it. Darryl grabbed Cortez's jacket lapels and shoved him backward until Cortez hit the wall with a thud.

"You think this isn't the first time I've risked my career for those girls?" he demanded. Cole could see the vein throbbing in his forehead from across the room. "Risked my family? My life? They're the best damn people I've ever met. They do more good than you'll ever know!"

Before Darryl could deck the man, a crowd of fellow officers swarmed around them, yanking him away.

Darryl shrugged the officers off and barked, "Alright, it's cool" When the men backed away, Darryl set his jaw and leaned in for one more swipe. "Just because evil's hurt you, Cortez, doesn't make everyone evil"

Cole smiled grimly. Good man, that Darryl. He turned to Leo and nodded that he was ready to orb back to the girls.

"Wait till the sisters hear about this one" he said.

* * *

An hour later, just as darkness fell, Phoebe, Piper and Prue huddled in the conservatory with Leo and Cole to rehash the day's events. The witches went first.

"Want to hear about our day at the office, honey?" Piper said sarcastically, "We went to the church where Mom gave up Paige, lost Paige again, and had a little run in with our pal The Source"

"The Source was there?" Leo asked incredulously, "At the church?"

"Well, the gargoyles weren't exactly whistling 'Dixie, Leo" Phoebe said.

"Plus, something pretty powerful knocked us on our ass," Piper said as she flopped onto the wicker love seat next to her husband, "ow, by the way"

Cole paced the room, "Still, if he really was there," he said, "how come he didn't try to kill Paige?"

"Maybe he didn't want to go up against The Charmed Ones," Prue proposed, "after all, we are back together now"

"Still doesn't make sense," Cole said tersely, "he knows Paige is new to her powers and that due to the emotional week all three of you had, your powers may not have worked. If ever there was a time to attack-"

"Wait a minute" Leo said. He jumped to his feet and started pacing, too.

"What?" Prue said.

"What if The Source no longer wants to try to kill Paige," Leo said, panic rising in his soft voice, "what if he wants to lure her to his side now?"

"Wha- what do you mean?" stammered Prue, confused.

"There's a window of opportunity," Leo explained to the flummoxed sisters, "an opening"

"Forty-eight hours" Cole filed in.

"Right," Leo continued, "forty-eight hours before a nascent witch has choses to use her powers for Good or Evil, where she can be swayed either way"

"Wait, you mean, like, he can just cast a spell on her?" Phoebe asked, panicked.

"No, he can't," Cole assured her, "it has to be her choice. But he can still tempt her, entice her. And if he can get her to use her powers for evil-"

"She'll become evil," Leo said, "forever"

"Great," Piper said, "who came up with those crazy rules?"

Leo looked sheepishly towards the heavens. Cole looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Oh..." Piper sputtered, "Never mind!"

"If that's true," Phoebe said, cutting through the blame game, "that means we've got less than twenty four hours to keep Paige from being swayed. And we don't even know where to find her!"

Piper looked towards her sisters in fear. "But," she said, "I bet The Source does"

Prue made a nervous chuckle and clapped her hand together. "Okay," she said, firmly, "the bottom line; find Paige, get The Source away from her and persuade her to use her powers for good"

She looked at her sisters, Cole and Leo, whom were staring at her. Prue turned slightly red, knowing that they saw her as the leader of the group and was waiting for her following instruction. She nodded her head, gulped and simply muttered, "Now, let's get to work"

* * *

Paige thought she'd been freaked before, but now she knew the truth. She hadn't known the real meaning of the word 'freak' until she'd looked into the mirror and had seen an actual witch staring back- a witch who could move things with her mind, who could vaporise into a bunch of Christmas lights!

She was curled on the couch in her loft, wrapped in a green blanket. The only thing that kept her from losing it entirely was Shane. Sweet Shane, who was fetching her a glass of water right now.

"Here" he said, coming into the room and handing her the glass. He sank onto the couch next to her.

"Thanks" Paige said. The glass trembled slightly in her hand. She just couldn't calm down. At least Oscar wasn't screeching anymore. Shane had covered his cage while she was at work.

"I'm so sorry to involve you in all of this" Paige said to Shane.

"All of what?" Shane asked, frustrated and concerned, "Paige what's going on?"

"I don't know," Paige said, "I'm just so confused, I don't know what to do"

"Hey, hey," Shane whispered, putting his finger on her chin and guiding her eyes towards his, "you don't have to know. You're safe here- with me"

Paige felt herfelf fall for Shane when he uttered those words- those words she hadn't believed from anyone since her parents died. They were just what she needed to hear, especially now that her entire identity had been turned upside down.

She leaned in to kiss Shane. And that's when he sealed the deal.

"I'll take care of you" he whispered.

Paige kissed him passionately, wanting only to lose herself in this moment and forget her 'powers' forget Prue, Piper and Phoebe, and most of all, forget the horrible, screeching sound that had rung out just before Shane and arrived at the church.

* * *

Back at the manor, the sisters were in the attic, frantically flipping through The Book of Shadows.

As they searched for a clue to finding Paige, Leo paced the room nervously and Cole peeked out the window. Phoebe paused to look over Cole's shoulder. She shook her head in disgust. Inspector Cortez was parked in front of the house, leaning against his car, staking them out.

"You sure you don't want me to turn Belthazor loose on Cortez?" Cole asked, "Just for a minute or two?"

"Oh that's the demon we all know and love" Prue said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"No," Leo insisted, "he doesn't have anything on the girls yet. Besides, this is no time to be blurring the line between Good and Evil"

Phoebe slammed The Book of Shadows shut. Sometimes she felt a love-hate relationship with the The Book- it could be real tense.

"This is useless," she announced, glancing up toward the heavens and raising her voice, "we're never going to find Paige with out a little help..."

With that, The Book of Shadows popped open, and a gust out of nowhere began shuffling the pages.

Phoebe chuckled, giving Piper a wink and Prue smirked with amusement. "It works every time" Phoebe said, beaming.

The pages settled and Phoebe looked at the open book. "An enchantment spell?" she asked, confused, "How's that going to help find her?"

"Maybe, it's not supposed to find Paige," Prue mused, "maybe it's to help us ID The Source. Look at the last line: _So she can reveal the evil within_"

"But that will help only if we can find him" Piper pointed out.

"Maybe we can," Leo said, taking a step towards Cole, who was leaning against the window frame, "or at least maybe you can"

Uh-oh, Prue thought. The last thing Prue wanted was for Cole to turn into the black-and-red striped ogre that has a taste for witches souls. After all, his demonic side can sometimes take over Cole's morality... and Prue was very, very slowly seeing the half-human-half-demon as trustworthy.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, apprehensively.

"Demons can sense The Source's aura," Cole explained, "it's how he reminds us of his power, his reach. Maybe if I focused on it-"

"He'd know you were doing it," Phoebe said urgently, "he'd find you"

"Not if I'm careful" Cole said.

Phoebe shook her head and threw her arms around Cole. Since she was in the Underworld and seperated from her boyfriend, she has been terrified that a demon would sense him, especially if it was The Source of all Evil who after all made the idea to torture Cole.

"Phoebe," he said, insisting, "it's your only chance to save your sister"

Phoebe sighed and released Cole from her embrace. She nodded reluctantly.

"All right," Prue said, looking around the cluttered attic, "we need something to enchant"

Phoebe glanced around and saw a pair of pink plastic, star flecked sunglasses, a brutal fashion faux pad she'd made around eighth grade. But they were practical for this situation.

"What about these?" she said, grabbing the glasses.

"Oh, Phoebe" Piper said, looking dubiously at the tacky shades.

"Phoebs, these were not in style when you were thirteen, and they are certainly not now" Prue said, cringing.

"What? They're to help us find The Source, not to start a fashion trend" Phoebe said. She placed the glasses next to The Book of Shadows. Then the sisters held their hands over the specs as they read the incantation:

"_Magic forces, far and wide,_

_Enchant these so those can't hide,_

_Allow this witch therein,_

_So she can reveal the evil within"_

The glasses gave off an acid yellow glow, then returned to their ordinary, tacky state.

"Better test them" Piper said.

Phoebe put them on. She didn't see any change, except that the already shadowy attic went a couple shades darker.

"Well?" Leo said.

Phoebe looked in his direction. "Nothing," she said, "you look the same"

"How about me?" Cole asked from behind her. Phoebe turned to look at her boyfriend and shrieked. "Whoa!" she screamed, seeing not Cole but Belthazor, in all his violent, menacing glory.

"What?" Belthazor said, in Cole's calm, deep voice, "What do I look like?"

"Like hell" Phoebe gulped, snatching the glasses from her nose and stuffing them into her pants pocket. Cole became Cole once again as Phoebe shuddered. "Enchanting" she said drily.

Then she gazed up at the ceiling and called, "Thanks for the magical assist, Grams"

"All right, Cole," Prue said, looking in his direction, "your demonic half is up"

Cole nodded and closed his eyes, focusing all his evil energy, trying to pinpoint The Source's location. Phoebe watched him meditate with not a little apprehension. All she could hope was that this little quest would save Paige- and not get them all killed.

* * *

Paige and Shane were still making out on the couch. I could do this all day, Paige thought through a happy haze. But then Shane pulled away.

"You know what you need?" he said, "A long, hot shower. Why don't you take one I'll get us some take-out"

"You're so good to me," Paige said, putting her hand on his cheek, "that's just what I'm going to do"

She went into the bathroom, turned the shower on extra hot, grabbed some fragrant bath gel from under the sink, and took a long leisurely dunk. Under the spray she lost track of time. When she finally emerged in a billow of steam she had no idea what time it was.

In fact, she felt sort of floaty.

She stared blankly into the mirror, which was obscured by a layer of condensation. She wiped her hand across the mirror, but it quickly fogged up again. She couldn't see herself at all.

But, as if through a ghostly haze, she could see Shane. He appeared behind her. He wore no shirt, and his sinewy torso rippled.

She felt warmth suffuse her- a heat, just this short of painful, which was intoxicating.

"You know who you are now, Paige" Shane whispered in her still-damp ear. His voice had changed. It was deep and smoky- otherworldly.

"You know where your destiny lies. It's not with your sister witches. It's not for anyone other than for you"

Paige stared at Shane's reflection in the mirror. His words touched something deep inside her. "This is what you've been searching for your whole life," Shane said, hitting Paige right where she lived, "this is why you have the power"

Paige stood frozen, transfixed, her mind a blank but for Shane's profound utterance. She watched him wave a hand in front of the fogged up mirror. His ghostly reflection was replaced by another image, an angry one. It was Grate Connie, the brute who was beating up his little boy and getting away with it.

"You can't stop me," Mr. Connie taunted her, "you can't stop me..."

Paige felt hatred flicker at her insides like a persistent candle flame. She felt Shane's warm body behind her. He purred into her ear again. "Use your powers for your own desires, to seek your own revenge," he urged as she squinted at Mr. Connie with malice, "use your power, Paige"

Without realising what she was doing, Paige lifted her hand towards the mirror. She could feel her power surging through her body, emanating from her palm.

"Call for his heart," Shane said before he disappeared, "call for his life"

Paige envisioned Mr. Connie's pain. Her hand, still outstretched toward the mirror, began to tremble. She breathed deeply. Such power- it made her feel so alive. It was deepening, darkening- she could feel it.

But when the mirror exploded- showering her stony face and body with shards of glass- she couldn't feel a thing. She stared blankly at Mr. Connie's evil face hovering before her eyes. Then she slowly turned to leave the bathroom.

Paige knew what she had to do.

* * *

_**I realise Prue hasn't had much to do this chapter, but it has been mainly focused on Paige and the 'Phole' aspect of the episode. The final chapter of the season premiere will be released soon.. ish. Meanwhile, my YouTube account (Gionat Wizard) has several Charmed Season Four videos; trailers and clips. Please watch them and comment! :)**_


	8. 4x02 P4 (The Sister)

**_Note: The final chapter of the premiere 'episode' is finally here! What a great day, got my exam results which was so nerve racking and it inspired me to finish the last of this chapter. Now it's up to you if you want me to continue on. Like a TV Show, the reviews matter. In the final bit of this chapter I make reference to 4x01 Part Two (Prue's Premonition) that may not seem clear to those who read this from the very beginning because I essentially re-wrote the first five chapters. Not drastically, it was simply putting more detail into my writing, however I noticed a plot hole in Part Two that I wanted to fix before I continued any further with my story and I also added two plot lines earlier than I planned. Read the first four chapters if you wish, I added a bit more to Prue and Cole's dislike for each other in Part Four, essentially having Prue to be the 'enemy' however she obviously has reasons that I elaborate more on in later episodes. On with the final part!_**

* * *

The moment Cole had drawn a mental bead on The Source, he, Leo, Prue, Phoebe and Piper had piled into Piper's Jeep and headed to a building downtown. They jumped out and looked around.

"South Bay Social Services," Piper read over the building's door, "must be some sort of clinic"

"Nice place for The Source of all Evil to hangout" quipped Phoebe, dryly.

"Anyone see Paige?" Prue said.

They looked around the largely empty parking lot and surrounding trees. No Paige.

"Cole, are you sure this is the right place?" Piper said.

"He's close," Cole said, closing his eyes and wincing, feel the great evil's presence, "I can feel it"

"Phoebe," Leo instructed, "put on the glasses"

Phoebe dug the pink glasses out of one pocket and slipped them on. She scanned every passerby she saw, but they all looked normal. Phoebe spun around and looked toward the street. Nothing. She was feeling hopeless until a sound rang out, the cry that warms every innocent-hunting witch's heart.

"Grate, what's the matter?" a woman screamed, frantically, "What is it?"

Phoebe spun towards the source of the words. A frail-looking blond woman was crouched over a man in work boots and blue jeans. He was gasping, writhing in pain.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"The Source?" Leo said.

"No," said Phoebe, eyeing the two characters, "but there is something sinister going on over there"

"There's Paige," Prue said suddenly, pointing to the agency's entrance, "wait, what's she doing?"

Phoebe looked away from the couple and saw Paige walking down the steps of the clinic, who seemed to be caught inside a dirty halo. She moved as if she was in a trance, staring at the men writhing on the ground. Her hand was out-stretched and she was mumbling something. With each step she looked more menacing. Phoebe looked back at the man in panic.

"Paige, she's got a..." Phoebe tried her best to explain it, "... a black aura around her"

"Do you think it's The Source?" Prue asked.

"No, it can't be," Cole said, "if Phoebe saw my demonic self, the she'd see his, too. Paige isn't The Source"

"Well whatever Paige is doing, it's not good," said Piper, worried, "come on!"

The five of them ran toward Paige. Phoebe glanced again at the man on the ground. Something was pulsating rhythmically beneath his shirt. It was almost as if his heart was beating outside of his chest. Then Phoebe looked at Paige's outstretched hand and her muttering lips, and she gasped in horror. Paige was calling out for the man's heart, the same way she'd called for the candle in the church and made it orb into her hand.

If they didn't stop her, Paige was going to orb the heart righ out of his chest. Then she'd be an evil witch, for good.

"Paige," Phoebe gasped, reaching her sister's side, "It's me, Phoebe. And Piper and Prue"

Phoebe heard the man's wife scream, "Somebody call nine-one-one. Please!"

But Phoebe would not get distracted. She had to get through to Paige. The Source clearly had her in his clutches.

"He's evil," Paige said, dully, as though she was a robot, "he's hurting his child"

Phoebe turned towards the commotion, with the woman screaming in fear at the man. She placed the sun glasses in front her eyes once more and noticed this time that the woman, whom was near to tears, had a red glow above where her chest, where her heart is. She was the evil one.

"No, no he's not" Phoebe insisted, "she's the one that's evil, Paige"

When Paige continued to ignore her, Phoebe grabbed Paige's arm, yanking it away from her target. "This isn't you," she yelled at Paige, "you're being seduced into doing this" Paige pulled her arm free of Phoebe's grip and raised her hand again, squinting at the writhing man. This time Piper grabbed her, but Paige put up a fight.

"Leo," Piper gasped as Paige elbowed her in the stomach, "get her out of here. We'll meet you at home. Go, go!"

Piper disentangled herself from Paige and shoved her toward Leo, who grabbed her and immediately orbed away. Paige disappeared with him.

Phew, Phoebe thought, we saved her just before she consigned herself to evil-doings forever. She peered over at the couple and saw the man lie still, then struggle to stand up. His pain disappeared along with him.

"Are you sure you're all right?" his wife was asking him, "Maybe you'd better lie back down"

"I'm not covering for you anymore," the man replied, his voice choked with regret, "you keep your hands off our son"

The woman sat down on the curb in shock. She hunched over and began weeping quietly.

"The glasses don't lie" Phoebe whispered to herself.

"Listen," Cole said, interrupting her thoughts, "you two go ahead. I'm going to stay behind to make sure The Source doesn't follow you"

Phoebe started to shake her head in protest, but one look at Cole's determined face made it clear that there'd be no arguing. So instead, she accepted his quick kiss and ran back to the Jeep with Piper and Prue.

* * *

In a few minutes they screeched up to the manor and raced up the steps to the front door. Throwing it open, Piper went in first. Leo was staring into the conservatory, his arms stretched out.

"Leo?" she asked, "Where's Pai- ah!"

A knife flew through the air, heading straight for Prue, who used her telekenisis and it was flung into the wall, embeded between Piper and Leo, vibrating ominously. It's only her first day as a witch and she is able to throw knives like an expert, Prue thought, I will admit that it was so cool.

Leo didn't seem to agree.

"I'm having a little trouble convincing her she is not evil" he said, glaring at Paige.

"I see at that" Piper said, arching a sardonic brow at Paige, who responded by staring at her blankly and waving her arm.

"Lamp!" she called.

A crystal lamp on the front hall sideboard suddenly orbed away. The next moment Phoebe and Piper were ducking to dodge the lamp as it hurtled through the air. Prue, in turn, used another blow of telekinesis and the lamp dodged her and her sisters and crashed and shattered against the wall behind them.

Phoebe clutched at Piper as broken bits of lamp rained down around them. "Bright side?" Phoebe said as she shielded her face from flying shards, "At least she's getting the hang of her new power"

"That was Mom's crystal!" Prue complained, enraged. She grabbed Piper's hand and they ran into the conservatory, Piper still pulling shards out of her messy hair, both of them leaping at Paige and knocking her to the floor. Phoebe and Leo ran after her to help.

"Let go of me!" Paige screamed, squirming at her sisters' grip and flailing at them with her fists, "Get off!"

"Her hands," Prue screamed, "pin her hands before she orbs any more heirlooms into smithereens"

"Then what do we do?" Phoebe grunted as she slapped one of Paige's hands to the floor. Leo took care of the other one while Piper sat on Paige's legs and Prue held Paige to the ground by her shoulders.

"Let's hope there's some sort of Wiccan exorcism in The Book of Shadows," Piper said, breathing heavily, "Hold her"

When Leo and Phoebe had a firm grip on Paige's legs and moved her hold to Paige's arms, Piper got up and headed for the stairs. But she was halted by an unexpected guest, a young man- a young, handsome man, actually- who'd let himself in through the front door. Prue and Phoebe immediately recognised him. He was Paige's boyfriend from the roof of P3. "Who are you?" Piper asked.

"Guess" Shane growled. Then his eyes went black, and he thrust his arm toward Piper. Uh-oh, Phoebe thought, looks like Shane is pitching for the other side. He threw a blast at Piper that sent her flying toward the stairwell. She crashed through the banister and hit the wall with a crunch before tumbling down the stairs to the landing.

"Piper" Prue screamed, jumping off Paige.

Shane turned his attention toward her, thrusting a Shax-like blast of energy in her direction. Prue flung her arm, reflecting the lethal blow back on to Shane. The plan was perfect... until he disappeared in a poof of flames. Then the energy blast hit the wall, smashing part of it to pieces and threw Prue across the foyer. She crashed to the floor with a thud, and groaned in pain, bruises all over.

Meanwhile, Leo abandoned Paige as well, leaving Phoebe to fight her sister to the ground. He was running toward Piper when the demon materialised right behind Paige. Phoebe turned around just in time to get struck in the face with his fist. It was a powerful blow and she collided with the wall and slammed down to the ground.

Piper took the reins, screaming at her husband, "Duck!"

Leo dove to the floor as Piper waved her hands at the intruder. Shane exploded into a million fiery pieces but almost instantly he was reconstituted. Not a scratch on him.

Phoebe looked up, and got a sick feeling in her gut as she dug the enchanted sunglasses out of her pocket and put them on. She looked at Shane through the lenses and saw a large man, shrouded in a dark black cloak, his wands were talons and there was an inky abyss where a face should have been. She ripped the glasses from her face in horror.

"P-Piper, P-Prue," Phoebe stammered, "tha-that's-"

"I know who it is" Prue said grimly.

The Source of all Evil, still inhabiting the body of Shane, addressed them. "Your powers are strong," he said, his dark, smoky voice sounding slightly impressed, "but they're not strong enough to stop me from taking another sister"

He looked at Paige, who had stumbled to her feet. She staggered into the foyer, looking widly from Shane to Phoebe, Leo, Piper and Prue. She was literally standing between good and evil. "I don't understand," she said, looking back at the man she thought was her boyfriend, "Shane, what's going on?"

Shane's eyes went black to a sparkly brown. He advanced on Paige, speaking in comforting tones. "It's okay," he said in a new, soft voice, "I'm here now"

But Paige was backing away.

"Stay away from me!" she cried.

"She's still got free will" Leo told The Source, "you can't force her to choose"

"She's already chosen," Shane said, sweetly, "haven't you Paige?"

"Don't look into his eyes" Phoebe called out. It was all she could no not to snatch her sister out of harm's way. But Leo was right. This was Paige's decision to make.

"Come with me," The Source said, "and you'll be safe forever, I promise"

"He's lying!" Prue yelled, "Don't listen to him"

The handsome young man shook his head sadly at Paige and scoffed. "They only want you for your power," he said, "but you don't have to share it. It's yours" As he spoke, he shape-shifted, becoming a tired, forty-something in a wrinkled shirt and tie.

"Mr. Cowan?" Paige said.

"You've already seen what you can do with your power," the man said, walking towards Paige, "you did what nobody else could do"

As he continued to walk, the man morphed into the woman from the parking lot, looking wan and sad. "You nearly saved my son from his father," she wailed, "from all the pain and suffering he's putting him through"

Then the woman became a little boy, also blond, also bereft.

"Please, help me," the boy begged, "don't let him hurt me anymore. You're my only hope"

That's when Paige cracked. Phoebe could see it in her face. She nodded and went trance-like. She began to reach for the little boy. She'd fallen under The Source's spell.

"No!" Phoebe screamed. She leaped at the child, whose eyes immediately went black. He thrust his palm toward Phoebe and knocked her off her feet with an enormous blast of energy. But instead of letting her crash into the stairwell with Piper, he kept her suspended in the middle of the foyer, trapped in a vortex of pain. Phoebe screamed in agony. Her view of Prue, Piper, Paige and the little boy with the venomous stare began to blur and dull. She felt her body convulse with pain.

Then she saw Paige come to her senses.

"No," Paige cried, shoving the boy to the floor, "stop it!"

With that, Phoebe was released. She fell to the floor with a thud, still trembling with vestiges of pain but elated by Paige's actions. Leo rushed over to her and placed a glowing, healing hand on her aching head. Immediately, she felt better.

Piper walked down the stairs, grinning smugly at the boy as he shape-shifted back into his original form- Shane.

"Guess blood's thicker than evil, huh?" she said with satisfaction.

Then everyone looked at the grandfather clock, chiming the hour. The forty-eighth hour, Phoebe realised. That was it! Paige had passed the test.

"Your window just slammed shut!" Prue announced, confidently.

Shane scowled and then slumped to the floor as The Source's true self- black cloak, terrifying faceless head, and all- stepped out of the young man's body. Phoebe felt herself cringe in fear. Evil incarnate was standing in the foyer- talk about messed up, she thought as she trembled. She kept up a brave front, though sticking out her chin and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I've broken the Charmed circle before," The Source declared in a charred-sounding voice, "I'll do it again"

Then he turned to face Phoebe head on. "However, it wasn't a complete loss," he said, ominously, "thanks to Belthazor"

At once Phoebe knew. She knew that The Source had ripped a loved one from her life. "Cole," she moaned, "what did you do to him?"

"Dear God!" Phoebe gazed through a new fog of grief to see a man standing just inside the front door behind The Source. It was Inspector Cortez, and he was holding a video camera.

"Inspector," Piper yelled, "get out of here!"

But The Source was too quick for the mere mortal, He flicked his finger casually at the inspector, throwing him through the air. Cortez landed against a wall- on a coat hook protruding from the wall. The hook stabbed him between the shoulder blades with a sickening, wet sound.

Prue blinked dully as a wave of pain washed over her. It was never going to end, was it? Never, never, never...

The Source burst into a tower of flames and then disappeared entirely, leaving behind nothing but a plume of acrid black smoke.

Leo rushed over to Cortez, who was lying on the floor beneath the bloodied coat hook. His eyes were already beginning to glaze over, and his hands trembled violently. The four sisters crowded around as Leo placed his hand over Cortez's bleeding wound.

"Looks like evil wins again" Cortez croaked.

"Not if we can help it" Leo retorted. His hand began to glow, and Prue watched as Cortez's wound closed and his blood melted away. In a few seconds, all that remained of his near-death was a hole in his shirt.

Prue looked up at Paige, who was gaping at Leo. "How'd you do that?" Paige gasped.

"That's what Whitelighters do," Leo said matter-of-factly, "we heal good people"

Relief flowed through Prue for an instant. Then Phoebe grabbed Leo's shoulder. "We've got to find Cole!" she said.

With that, the five of them darted out of the house. The officer can show himself the way out, Phoebe thought through a rush of panicked tears, he can sic the Supreme Court on us, for all I care. If Cole's dead, I won't care about anything anymore.

* * *

As the Halliwell sisters and Leo tumbled into the Jeep, Paige tried to process what had just happened. While Piper sped them back to the clinic where she worked, Paige thought blearily, let me see if I've got this straight: My boyfriend was possessed by The Source of all Evil. Then he seduced me into almost murdering a man and almost becoming an evil witch for eternity.

And somehow, she thought incredulously, I emerged unscathed. I mean, I'm still a witch, but a good one. A good witch with three newfound sisters. Yeah, I think maybe I can live with that. Then she cast a worried glance at Phoebe, who was hunched over in the backseat, gnawing on her lower lip, her hands clasped with worry.

I just hope Phoebe can live with whatever we find at the clinic, Paige thought.

As soon as Piper pulled into the parking lot, Phoebe leaped out of the car. She sprinted through the lot with Leo, Prue, Piper and Paige in tow, searching wildly. "Cole!" she screamed.

"Hey"

The weak voice came from behind a dumpster at the side of the building. They all ran around the dumpster and found Cole, deathly pale, in a growing puddle of blood. The Source had stabbed him in the gut.

"Oh, now," Phoebe gasped, sobbing as she dropped to her knees at Cole's side, "please, no no!"

Cole gave Phoebe a beseeching look, a look that said he loved her, that he was sorry. Paige felt tears rise to her own eyes as Cole gasped his last breath. Then he froze in place, just as Sister Agnes had.

"Leo," Piper said, her magical hands still pointed at Cole, "heal him"

"I can't," Leo said, "it's against the rules. He's half demon"

"Screw the rules, Leo!" Phoebe yelled through her tears, "The Elders couldn't save me, but they can sure as hell save Cole!"

Leo's face crunched in pain as he stared at Cole's frozen body. "Even if I did," he said, grimly, "I'd have only enough power to heal his human half. That won't be enough to save him"

Paige almost sobbed in frustration herself. Prue watched her sniffle, mournfully. Though she despised Cole with a passion, Phoebe was un-doubtfully in love with him and he has helped them save Paige. So how could they just let him die? What good was Leo's power if it couldn't save someone who needes saving, no matter if he was evil. Suddenly a thought occurred to Prue.

"Paige is a half-Whitelighter" she piped up.

The group turned to her with questioning eyes, but Paige understood what she meant. "What do I do now?" Paige said hesitantly, "Maybe my Whitelighter side offset Cole's?"

"Okay," Leo said, pulling Paige down to her knees next to Cole, "hold my hand. Then hold your other one over his wound"

Nervous, Paige did as she was told, flinching as she placed her hand over Cole's open wound. Her eyes widened as she watched her hands and Leo's begin to glow with pulsing yellow light. She gasped out oud when Cole's wound disappeared. Even the blood was gone. Piper gestured toward Cole, and he unfroze with a gasp. He completed his choke, haggard breath. Then he took another. He looked up at the group in wonder, "What happened?" he croaked.

Phoebe fell upon him, sobbing and covering his face with kisses. Paige looked hesitantly at Leo, Prue and Piper. She didn't know what to think anymore, she she had to ask, "That was good, right?"

"That was very good," Prue said with a grin, then her face went sober once more, "now let's just hope it's not all for nothing. After all, Cortez could blow our cover, and then we're back to square one"

As everyone in the group paused to consider that conundrum, a shrill bleeping pierced the quiet night air. Prue realised what it was and dug a cell phone out of her back pocket. She flipped it open and began listening. A sly grin spread slowly across her face, and she winked at Piper, giving her a thumbs up.

"That's some of the best news we've had all day," Prue gushed into the phone," thanks Darryl. We'll call you back later"

Prue snapped the phone shut, watching Phoebe get to her feet, helping Cole stand up, too. "That was Darryl, sounding quite the confused police investigator," Prue said, smirking, "he said Inspector Cortez just stumbled into his office. Naturally, Darryl couldn't tell that Cortez had just been saved from certain death by our handyman-Whitelighter, here. Then Cortez gave Darryl a video tape"

"What, so that means Cortez isn't going to out us as witches?" Paige said.

"I guess gratitude isn't dead" Piper said, wryly.

"No, it isn't," Phoebe said, giving Paige a serious look and putting her arm around Cole, then she mouthed, "thank you"

Paige couldn't believe how good that made her feel. Sister witch, she thought to herself again, yeah, I can live with that.

* * *

An hour later, everything seemed to have returned to normal. Paige had returned to her loft in the centre of San Francisco, in need of alone time to think through what had happened in the past few days. Meanwhile, the Halliwell sisters were at the Manor, getting ready to undwind at the nightclub, P3. All except for one.

Phoebe remembered vividly the last time she was in the local cemetery. It was when she turned into a Banshee due to her heart break of Cole turning back to evil. Or what she believed was him turning to evil, but rather being controlled. Cole had then brought her back to her senses after a short- but heated- battle, proffesing his love and as a result, Phoebe returned to her normal self.

Now Phoebe descended the mausoleum staircase again, touching the brick walls softly, thinking that somehow, back then, it was a much simpler time. Now she had to face Cole again, before another bounty hunter could track him down or kill him. An orange fire light came from one of the candles in one of the holders that were on the walls. It shone on several of the plaques that dated from the early eighteen-hundreds to the late nineteen-hundreds, the graves untouched with more and more cobwebs froming. It was grim.

The torches all seemed to shine on one thing, however. Cole stood in the centre of the mausoleum, dressed in a freshly clean suit and a long black coat. He was bouncing on the heels of his feet, looking awkwardly at Phoebe. He seemed nervous, unsure if he should be there or not. That was unusual for Cole. Phoebe notice that he was still heavily bruised.

She pulled her hair out of her eyes, looking up at her boyfriend, trying to keep a calm face. They stood a foot apart from eachother, both of them twidling with their thumbs. The silence was deafening.

"So," Cole said, after a while, "how did it go?"

"Everything is back to normal now," Phoebe informed, quietly, "Darryl is back on the missing persons case because Cortez transferred, so I have to go to the station and answer some questions, since y'know, I'm back and all. Paige is at her loft, she needs some time to think about everything that's happened"

"Understandable," said Cole, "so that's good. Everything is good"

"Yeah, good" Phoebe said quietly, as she looked down at the ground.

Cole noticed her dismay, and tried to hide the pain from his face because he knew what would happen next. "It's not enough is it?" he asked, sadly, "Me being back"

Phoebe looked up slowly, frowning at Cole. "It's too complicated for us right now" she said.

"Don't give me that" Cole said, wanting to know the truth to why Phoebe want's to break up.

"Prue told me about your conversation earlier," Phoebe began to explain, "she told me that she didn't want you around the manor right now. And I agree"

"You're siding with her? I'm not evil anymore" Cole said, desperately.

"I am not agreeing with her," Phoebe said, firmly, "she has her reasons for not wanting you there, no matter how closed minded they are. But the manor will be under constant attack by demons and warlocks, I can't have you there right now. You're too weak, you could be a liabilty and I can't lose you again"

"But-" Cole said, trying to plead his case.

"I'm not breaking up with you, Cole," Phoebe said, placing a hand on his cheek, the heat from her palm spreading to him, "I love you and we've worked so hard. We just need to take a break, and try to figure how we feel about each other, without the magic"

Cole looked just as heart broken as she was. His eyes looked mournfully into hers, and she made a sad smile, her lip quivering with hurt. She took Coles hands in hers, and gave them a squeeze, looking deep into his eyes. "Goodbye" Phoebe said quietly, her voice shaking. She kissed him on the cheek and turned away.

She headed up the stone staircase, her head spinning, in such a pain she can't describe. She was terrified about what could happen to Cole. Alone, it would be harder to defend himself, but around her, Cole would be under attack a lot. This was the better alternative, wasn't it?

Then she stopped in her tracks as she heard Cole's voice, "I'm not giving up on us, Phoebe," he said, determined, "I will always be around"

She took a minute to process this. There's no way she could control his shimmers and any demon that goes after him, but she didn't want to argue anymore about what he will do because they would never agree on the same thing. So she prayed that Cole knew what he was going to do, and continued up the stairs, feeling the cold air on her face as she left the mausoleum.

* * *

It seemed like forever since Piper had been in P3, the nightclub that was not only the Halliwell's bread-and-butter, but also their hang. As they often did the moment the threat of imminent demise or world catastrophe was temporarily alleviated, Piper and Prue had gotten glammed up as soon as they'd returned home from the clinic. Then they hightailed it over to the club for some music and badly needed R-and-R.

Now they were all lounging in their usual private booth, watching the crowd gyrate on the dance floor.

"Feels good to be here again" Leo observed, putting his hand over Piper's.

"I will drink to that," Prue said, clinking her glass against Leo's, then she twirled the straw around her drink, "it does feel like such a long time since we've been here, though. With everything that's happened in the past month"

"Is Phoebe not back yet?" asked Piper, nervously. She didn't want to lose her again.

"She called me fifteen minutes ago, she's on her way" said Prue, not looking at her, "she went to meet Cole. To tell him he can't go to the manor anymore"

Piper could see her eyes cast downward. The Source must have been more enraged than ever at Cole. After all, he not only had helped save The Charmed Ones, but he'd also evaded death himself. He was still a marked man. But Prue only wanted him out of the manor because she thought he was evil.

It was ironic, really. Prue had slowly began to see Cole as an innocent before he killed that witch. After he did however, Prue had more hatred for him than ever; he had killed an innocent and broke her little sister's heart. And Piper, who already had a great deal of distrust for the half-demon, began to see him in a new light the past few days. He grieved over Phoebe and risked his life to save The Charmed Ones. Phoebe might be right, he might be able to be saved after all.

Before she got to ponder more on the situation, Phoebe had entered, striding down the staircase, trying not to notice the weird glances of the P3 customers. After all, she had disappeared for a week.

She haved to her sisters and Leo, smiling slightly, and scurried to her usual spot on the sofa, between the two sisters. "Hello" she said, briskly. Piper noticed her eyes were slightly blood shot. She was also thinner than before, and still a bit pale.

"You okay?" Piper asked, stroking her brown hair gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, quietly, her head on Piper's shoulder, "I just told Cole, you know, not to come around. That it's not exactly safe for him"

"That was very good of you, Phoebe" Piper praised.

Prue looked awkwardly towards Phoebe. "How did he take it?" she asked, politely. She felt slightly guilty as she was part of the reason Cole has left again.

"Heartbroken," Phoebe summed up, gloomily, "not that it's one sided, though"

Phoebe didn't want to dwell on the sadness, she wanted to forget about everything from this week. At least for now. It hurt too much. She wanted to feel more celebratory. "We kicked The Source's butt!" she was telling the sisters, her funky earrings shimmering as she she spoke, actually feeling a little happier now that she said it.

"Does he have a butt if he doesn't have a face?" quipped Prue.

"He'll try again," Piper reminded them, "but what else is new?"

Then she looked at her hands again, fighting off tears. How is it that Phoebe can still be cheery, and light? She was lost in the pits of hell for a week, and she and Prue didn't know of her fate. It was still too much to handle. The Source had been in her own home, manipulated her new sister and almost killed them all... again. How could she fulfil this dark destiny, that gave her so much pain and so much loss. And she couldn't even use her magic to help Leo, which could have made sure that one less person was exposed to the magical world. That's not Personal Gain, is it?

"Piper, are you okay?" Leo asked gently.

"I honestly don't know," Piper admitted shakily, "I mean, we barely got through the past couple of days before everything started to go crazy, and Phoebe still has to go to the San Francisco Police Department next week. It's not fair. We haven't even had a chance to breath, and take a minute to think. It's just... not right"

Prue reached across the booth and put a hand on Piper's shoulder. "I understand, Piper. I am upset too," she said, "but you know that we can't use our magic to solve our mortal problems, like a new identity for Leo. I know that's what you're thinking about. And even I wish we could do it too"

Piper nodded, blinking away a new wave of tears. I still don't understand it, she thought, I still don't understand the Personal Gain rules, how it works.

Prue could tell she was thinking this, and she felt a pain in her chest. Her sister still had a long way to go, to realise that her powers could only be used to save the innocent. How Piper still hadn't realised this, she didn't know.

Piper covered Prue's hand with her own. "I still don't know how I feel about continuing on with this whole destiny thing," she said honestly, "I'm going to need some time to think. I hope you're okay with that"

"Absolutely" Phoebe said, nodding vigorously.

"Ditto," Prue agreed, then she looked solemnly at Piper, "but you know, Piper, that the time will come when we have to battle The Source to the death. But right now, you deserve some time to think, we all do, in fact"

Piper turned to look into Leo's sweet, crinkle-edged eyes. "I hope you're okay with it, too" she said to him.

"They may not be," he replied, glancing heavenward, "but I am"

Piper smiled and curled up in the crook of Leo's arm. Her mood was definitely lifting. At least, it was until a certain pale, pretty young thing in an asymmetrical red dress appeared at their booth.

"So, do I get free drinks now, or what?" Paige said, standing before them with her hands on her hips, and a smile on her face. Piper gaped up at her, immediately deflating Paige's quippy demeanour.

"Not... that I drink, I mean..." Paige said nervously, "but... uh, maybe I should come back"

She started to turn away.

Oh, I am acting a little rude, Piper thought as she nudged Leo and nodded at Paige. He jumped from the booth and intercepted Piper's new little sister. "No, Paige," he said, "you belong here, remember?"

"You sure?" Paige said, looking from Prue to Phoebe to Piper, "I don't want to intrude"

"Come, sit" Phoebe said.

As Paige settled into the booth, Prue gave Leo a look that told him they needed some sisterly time together. He took the hint. "Why don't I go and pretend that I have something better to do?" he suggested.

"Good idea" Piper agreed.

Off he went, leaving them alone together- sister witches four.

Paige was sitting in P3, looking at Prue, Phoebe and Piper, all three looked very glamorous in slinky pink, red and black club clothes. But she still couldn't wrap her brain around the events of the past few days. She'd actually found her family and a new, supernatural destiny to boot.

But she didn't want to get too excited yet. She knew her from her work at the social services clinic that it was best to go ultra slow when establishing new relationships. So she said, "I won't stay long. I just wanted to thank you"

"For what?" Phoebe asked.

"For what?" Paige blurted, incredulously, "You mean, aside from saving my life? I feel like I should at least bake you a cake or something"

"You cook?" Piper said, perking up.

"Oh... uh, no, not really" Paige admitted with a sheepish smile. She saw Piper's frown return. Oh man, Paige thought, Piper is really going to be a tough nut to crack. I cannot win with this girl.

"So, how's Shane?" Phoebe said, clearly searching for a conversation.

"Fine, I guess," Paige said with a shrug, "except, I'm not too sure he wants to see me anymore"

"I'm sorry" Phoebe said, grimacing.

"Can't really blame him," Paige said, trying to smile, "even if he's not exactly sure what happened to him, he knows something bad did. I'm sure he figures it had to do with me"

"Well," Piper said wryly, "you're not truly one of us until you've dated a demon, so welcome to the club"

"Yeah," Prue said, seeing the surprised expression on Paige's face, "all of us. Piper had Jeremy, Phoebe had Cole, I had Tom" Prue giggled but then quickly got serious again. "I have to ask you something," she said, to Paige, "why'd you go to the police station today? You never even met us before, right?"

"No, I never have," Paige said, "but- and I hope this doesn't sound wrong- I just felt drawn to all of you guys" She cast a sidelong glance at Piper as she added, "I guess it was just part of my trying to find out who I really was"

Paige watched the sisters glance at each other. Then Phoebe took her hand and stood up. Paige looked at them curiously, wondering what they had in mind and if she would ever learn that cool, psychic-sister language.

"Come on," Piper said, "we want to show you something"

"Show me what?" Paige said with a curious smile.

"What good magic can do" Phoebe replied mysteriously.

* * *

In silence, the four young women made the short drive back to the Halliwell Manor. In silence, they climbed the steps to the attic. Then Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand again and led her to The Book of Shadows. Piper and Prue flipped through the pages, easily finding the incantation she was looking for while Phoebe lit the circle of candles on the floor.

"This won't count as Personal Gain, Piper," Prue informed gently, "in fact it's just another way of helping an innocent, to help Paige find out who she comes from"

"I understand" Piper said honestly, with a shy smile, "for once I understand"

Then Prue, Piper and Phoebe read a spell from the book.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry,"_

"_Spirit from the other side,"_

"_Come to me, I summon thee,"_

"_Cross now the Great Divide"_

On the last word, that increasingly familiar swirl of white lights filled the attic. Then a beautiful woman in a long white gown materialised before them. Through the woman's ghostly glow, Paige could see long, shiny dark hair, large brown eyes, and a softly voluptuous figure. The woman looked in confusion from Phoebe to Piper to Prue.

Phoebe stepped forward and said, "There's somebody here we think you should meet... Mom"

Paige heard the word but didn't quite comprehend it. This woman was... she was... no, it couldn't be.

"Paige?" the woman asked, her voice sounding echoey and bell-like. She was staring at Paige now, a smile of recognition and excitement on her face.

Paige's jaw dropped. She felt a surge of happiness unlike she'd ever felt before. "Mom?" she squeaked.

Then her mother, the woman she'd longed to meet for twenty-four long years, walked towards her. Her transparent body became more solid with each step, until she stood before her incredulous daughter, temporarily flesh and blood.

Paige knew then that as challenging as this new witchy life was going to be, she was glad to have it. She finally had what she'd always yearned for: a family.

Her mother confirmed this by wrapping her in a warm embrace. As Paige held her tightly, she glimpsed at Prue, Piper and Phoebe smiling in the background. She looked around the attic's cozy furniture and clutter, and she heard her mother whisper two simple, sweet words.

"Welcome home"

* * *

_Next time on Charmed: The Alternate Series. 4x03~ "The Heavens Open"_

_"Prue, Piper and Phoebe must deal with the magical consequences of Tempus reversing time- to bring the witches that shouldn't have died back to life- however a witch is hell bent on murdering wiccans for god knows what reason. In order to send the witches' souls back to their bodies (and by doing so, open the doors to reincarnation) they need The Book of Shadows to cast a powerful spell. Unfortunately, Paige, who wants to help her co-workers at her clinic, steals The Book, not knowing the importance of the magical tomb"_

_**Note: Again, review this story please. Reviews keep me inspired to do more. I was originally going to hint at Prue's story line once Patty was summoned but decided not to as it was Paige's moment. That's all I have to say, thank you for letting me write!**_


	9. 4x03 P1 (Four Witches and a Funeral)

_**Note: It took a while to post anything new because the chapter was much longer than expected; I originally had the episode to be uploaded in three parts, but because part one was almost 7000 words and I was a little less than half way through, I decided to split 'Part One' in two. If I am honest, this episode (and the previous two) have been difficult to write. I am essentially carrying on from a show with a character that died, so you have to make new plot lines and fix issues that the show had before, that they never corrected. Also I am exhausted, always exhausted. Ugh. **_

_**The episode takes inspiration from "Enter the Demon" whilst making it my own, and creating a path for the next episode. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_4x03~ "The Heavens Open"_

Chinatown, which lay in the bustling city of San Francisco, was filled with hundreds of people trying maneuver through the streets, annoyed at whoever stomped on the others foot. But one person stood out in the crowd full of residents and tourists.

Blaire Holliday marched through the hustle and bustle of Chinatown, ignoring the glares from bystanders who she pushed past or the yells of men and women to take a flyer to a new restaurant. Normally, Blaire would be polite; she would walk slowly, take the flyers and smile. But she had been working for three days straight, observing an alchemy store for her suspect until they finally made themselves known.

And now, she had her head held up high, eyeing her suspect acting suspicious in the crowd.

The suspect immediately took a turn at the closest opening and Blaire followed suit, but also making sure not to be noticed. She hid in the shadows of the archway, the sound of passers by now a little quiet. She eyed the woman who fled up the stairs to the fire escape door, pushing it open with a loud creak and closing it with a bang.

Blaire closed her eyes, clearing her mind, only thinking of her Whitelighter. A few minutes went past until she realised that her Whitelighter was probably busy with his other charges, and could not be summoned. She had to face this alone. If the deaths of other witches in Chinatown were linked to the constant robbery at the alchemy store, then the issue need to be resolved immediately, before anyone else got hurt.

Blaire straightened up, eyeing the door she saw the woman go through a moment earlier and headed straight for it. She climbed up the ladders until she met the third floor, creaking along the way. She pushed open the door, and went through.

She closed the door, blocking off the busy noises from outside. The hallway was dim, but it didn't stop Blaire from noticing how awful the building complex seemed to be. The mustard yellow wallpaper was peeling down, revealing a brick wall. The carpeted floor was covered in a layer of dust which would rise every time Blaire stepped forward. Several wood doors lined the walls, numbers ranging from twenty to twenty five. This was an apartment complex.

Now which room is it? Blaire pondered, I can't knock on every door, I have to get her now!

Deciding a simple spell was best, she began to chant:

_"Reveal the witch,"_

_"Reveal to me,"_

_"Find the door,"_

_"And let me see"_

Almost immediately, the door that read 23 began to glow a bright blue colour, the light shimmering and illuminating the hallway. She smiled, her task was almost complete. Now for the difficult part; the confrontation.

The light that shone from the door began to dim with every step she took. She reached for the handle and pulled it open, praying that it wouldn't creak. It didn't. She traced her thumb around the potion bottle in her jean pocket as she went through, all lethal.

The apartment was incredibly dark. The curtains were drawn closed and the wallpaper seemed to be of a burgundy color, with several photos lining the walls, but to notice this, Blaire had to pull a white cloth that hung over the doorway out of the way. Several statues on the tables around the room were covered in red paper. It was offsetting how much of the room was covered in cloths.

At the back of the room, where the curtains were drawn closed, was a woman, kneeling before a glass case, with multiple witchcraft paraphernalia lay on it; herbs, a cauldron and multiple candles. The candle light illuminated a tiny bit of the room, including the woman in the front of the case. Blaire could tell a few features. She had black hair drawn in a bun, and wore a grey cloak with multiple wiccan symbols scrawled throughout. She was definitely a witch.

She could hear her murmuring an incantation, one that Blaire didn't know. But several herbs that lay around her could create the deadliest of concoctions. She had to be stopped. Blaire made a point to show that she was there by slamming the door closed. The witch turned to the noise, and narrowed her eyes. She was furious.

Blaire strode confidently a few steps, secretly wishing that her Whitelighter would get her message as soon as possible. This witch seemed dangerous.

"It took me a couple of days," said Blaire smugly but her heart was racing, "but I found you. You need to stop stealing from the alchemy store" She decided that it was best to approach the issue with caution, as the witch stood up swiftly, "The Whitelighters are prepared to give you a fair trial, if you come quietly"

The witch moved closer and closer, to the point where they were only two feet apart. They both shared a silence, an unsettling silence. Then the witch spoke softly, but sinisterly, "There won't be a trial"

Instantly the witch dodged a swing from Blaire and pulled her arm behind her. Blaire yelled in surprise and the witch sneered. This time Blaire was able to throw her and the witch to the floor, disorientating both of them a little. They rolled across the floor, trying to get the upper hand until the witch won out. She pulled a silver and bloodied dagger from her cloak. It shone on the dim lights before the witch plunged it into Blaire's chest.

Tears formed in Blaire's eyes as she made a moan of pain. The blood began to flow from the wound, and she began to lose consciousness. Her vision blurred. The last thing she saw was the witch pull her potions from her jean pocket. She admired them for a moment, before putting them beneath her robe. Blaire lost sight of the witch for a moment until she returned, this time with a white cloth. The next thing she saw was the witch put the cloth over her face, preventing her from seeing anything else.

Her breath was shallow and spots danced around the darkness. Blaire's head spun and her eyes fluttered closed. Dead.

* * *

**_~Charmed~_**

**_Holly Marie Combs_**

**_Alyssa Milano_**

**_With Shannen Doherty As "Prue"_**

**_And Rose McGowan As "Paige"_**

**_Brian Krause_**

**_~Created by Constance M. Burge~_**

* * *

Prue blinked and looked around, trying to absorb the reality of where she was. If ever an occasion was surreal, this was it. She was stood far behind a throng of mourners at the mausoleum, and in front of them was the beautiful ivory-colored closed casket that held the body of the latest innocent she lost, Doctor Griffiths.

As Prue glanced at the ivory-robed priestess who was preparing her ceremonial accessories on an altar behind Griffith's casket, Prue felt a twinge of gratitude. Before today, Prue didn't know that Griffith's had treated many Wiccan practitioners (how he didn't believe in the wicca until his death was beyond her) so for those who worked or treated the doctor insisted on giving him an appropriate- that is, Wiccan- send off.

Now the priestess began to speak. As she did, Prue stared, incredulous, at the program in her slackened hands. The words read:

_Bo Griffiths,_

_1947 – 2001_

_Forever in our hearts._

"That which came from earth has returned to earth," the priestess was saying, gazing at the crowd, through the glow of three burning candles. Prue was dimly aware of a hush in the mausoleum, punctuated by more than a few stifled sobs.

"The fire of our life," the priestess continued, looking sympathetically towards the crowd, but her eyes caught Prue's, "the memories and courage, the strength given to us by our brother, blesses the Circle"

The priestess lifted a knotted silver cord as she said the next words. "Let this newfound freedom be your only concern; O blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny"

With that, the priestess untied the silver cord and placed it gently into a shiny chalice. Prue gasped at the finality of the gesture. Then she wept silently as she watched the priestess extinguish the three candles- symbols of Griffith's birth, death and rebirth.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of San Francisco was well alive as several police cars, their horns screeching, reversed into the San Francisco Police Department. The drivers switched off their sirens, leaving the street in a quiet ambience.

Darryl watched this from a nearby window as he poured water into a paper cup. He turned swiftly to the hallway and walked carefully through. He heard several other policemen and women talking to each other about other cases as he met a worn door. He opened it and the light from the outside disappeared as he entered the windowless room.

His eyes met Phoebe's as he sat down in front of her at the desk they were sharing. He rested the cup on the table and Phoebe took hold of it. She sipped it, looking around the room, anywhere but Darryl.

The officer bit his lip, and this time caught Phoebe's large brown eyes.

Darryl sighed, "Come on, Phoebe," he insisted, "your sisters may have been exonerated, but the police still need to know where you were for a week"

"How am I supposed to explain that I was stuck in the Underworld as The Source's Oracle?" Phoebe demanded, her head throbbing. She had been stuck in the awkward silence with Darryl for a little over forty-five minutes.

"We've given you several days to rest," said Darryl, tiredly, "in that time, I was hoping that you would have some sort of alibi for your disappearance"

Phoebe looked down at her hands, ashamed. "I've had a lot on my mind, lately"

It was true. Day and night, Phoebe had been incredibly anxious, more than she had ever been in her life. She worried for Cole; was her decision for him to leave for safety correct? And if so, where was he now? For all she knows, Cole could be dead now, or kidnapped. It was terrifying. Phoebe had constant nightmares about it, and her own experiences in the Underworld; the pain she suffered through. The end result was many sleepless nights, too afraid to close her eyes and find herself in the cave again.

Darryl had a small understanding of it. The Underworld sounded dark and full of despair, and he felt nothing but sympathy for Phoebe, who he called family. His sister.

But here they were, having to find an alibi for a situation that cannot be explained easily. But they had to try,

"Phoebe, listen," Darryl said, seriously, "I can give you another week or so, but sooner or later, you will have to think of something"

Phoebe understood. She took a large gulp from her cup, drinking it whole, and slammed it down on the table. Her head throbbed, the headache continued.

"Don't worry, Phoebe," said Darryl, returning to being sympathetic, "you have a had a little over three years creating lies about who you are, where you've been. You will figure something out"

Phoebe made the smallest of smiles, slightly comforted by her friend's words. "Thank you" she said.

Darryl returned the smile and stood up promptly. "I have another case to work on, now" he said.

She understood and stood up as well.

Darryl lead her out of the little, dark room and into the hallway, illuminated by the sunlight that streamed in from dusty window.

"What's the case, if you don't mind me asking" said Phoebe, looking behind her to Darryl.

"There have been several murders in Chinatown, all women" he said, grimly.

"Oh, no," said Phoebe, worried, "do you think they're all connected?"

"Possibly," said Darryl, leading Phoebe down the staircase, the light slowly dimming as they went, "the bodies have all been found in similar locations, near several small stores. The only problem is, is that there is not much on these women that connect them together, so we don't know for sure"

They were at the exit to the station, when Phoebe said, "Do you want me and my sisters to help?"

"It's okay, Phoebe," said Darryl, "these murders happen all the time, unfortunately. It seems to be a mortal case"

The hustle and bustle of city continued as they left. Cars roared past, full of families or business men and women. The sun beamed down on the two of them as they strolled past several building. They crossed the road to a large willow tree, with a black SUV parked under it.

"So remember," said Darryl, as he opened the car door for Phoebe, "to think of an alibi"

Phoebe nodded. "Where are you going now?" Darryl asked.

Phoebe frowned. "I have to pick up Prue from the mausoleum," she said, quietly, "Prue went to see Bo Griffiths' funeral"

"How is she?"

Phoebe bit her lip, unsure. "I don't know. She's been very quiet about the issue, but it's understandable"

Darryl nodded in understanding. There was a moment of bereaved silence until Darryl said, "Goodbye, Phoebe"

"Goodbye, Darryl"

The car engine started and Phoebe reversed into the street. She drove off, waving goodbye to Darryl along the way.

* * *

Soon the group of mourners numbly stood in the receiving line, friends hugging a woman with dark brown hair and a silvery gown. Griffiths had so many friends here, heartbroken patients, and admiring colleagues. Funny, Prue thought dryly, how it sometimes takes a death to realize how full someone's life was.

At last the mourners had diminished to a trickle. Wearily Prue looked around, as she heard somebody call her name softly, and she flinched as her eyes caught onto her sisters', Phoebe. Prue didn't notice she had come in, she must have tried to be cautious and not disturb her, having known the funeral was important to Prue and she needed solace.

Phoebe came closer, holding herself in a polite manner. "I can wait in the car?" Phoebe suggested quietly.

Prue didn't have the energy to reply, her bloodshot eyes turned to the coffin, with a photo of Griffiths placed beside it, smiling cheerily. She pulled her hair out of her face, sniffling too.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, already knowing the answer. She came ever closer, standing beside her eldest sister. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know" Prue muttered meekly, shrugging off Phoebe's hand, who tried to hide the hurt look on her face.

Prue didn't know how to feel. Her emotions blended together and it was impossible to decipher how she felt. It must be grief. That a man full of potential, a man who saved lives, a man many people loved... was now gone. He can never come back.

"I'm sorry, Prue, I'm so sorry" Phoebe said, her eyes watering. She had never seen Prue like this. It was terrible.

There was a minute of silence between the two sisters. Prue didn't have the energy to speak and Phoebe was too scared to do so. Then they heard a timid and polite voice from behind them.

"Excuse me?"

Distracted, the sisters turned towards the voice. It came from the woman with dark hair and the silvery gown. She had a small smile, but her eyes couldn't mask the pain, nor could the tear stains on her cheeks. "Who are you?" The woman asked, kindly.

"I'm sorry," apologized Prue, "my name is Prue Halliwell, this is my sister Phoebe"

The woman's eyes went a little wide. "Oh," she said, surprised, "you were there when he... when he died" she sobbed a little on the last remark.

"Yes," Prue muttered, not looking in the woman's eyes, "yes, I was there"

"And you disappeared, didn't you?" The woman remarked bluntly to Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at her in surprise at her statement. She doesn't have tact, this woman, Phoebe thought, annoyed. "Yes," she said, sourly, "I did disappear, for a little"

Surprisingly, the woman nodded her head in understanding, as if she had been through something similar to Phoebe's situation. "My name is Shijue," the woman introduced herself, "I helped put together this service"

Shijue sighed, pain shone on her face. Prue felt compassion towards her. "I also used to help Bo with some of his patients whom were interested in herbal remedies; Wiccans, mostly"

"Griffith's treated a lot of Wiccans?" Phoebe asked.

Shijue nodded again, in answer. "It's why we went for the wicca theme for the service. As a way to say thank you"

"Anyway," Shijue began, getting to business, "I own a little store in Chinatown. I sell herbs and remedies. For headaches, for example, and incense to calm the nerves"

She pulled out a card from her pocket. "This has the address and phone number of the store" she said, as she handed it to Prue.

Prue looked down at the card, reading:

_Shijue's Cǎoyào_

_The Number One Herbal Remedy Store_

_1019 Stockton Street_

The card had the phone number on the back, and Prue wondered if it would be a great store to stock up on potion ingredients.

"If you need to buy something to soothe your mind, or into non-traditional medicine, or..." Shijue became quiet, losing her voice, suddenly afraid to talk, "if you need to- to talk to someone, you can come here. I'm going there now, actually"

Prue smiled at her politeness. Shijue seemed very kind, and she was somehow able to stay kind no matter what she was going through. "Thank you" Prue said.

The two women shook hands, then Prue put the card in the pocket of her red coat. Shijue went to shake Phoebe's hand, who stuck her hand out too. As soon as their fingers touched, Phoebe was thrown into a premonition:

_Shijue was shrouded in a darkened room, stood at a table with a book. She peeled through each page of the book, perfectly content, reading. Light increased in the room, revealing large book cases and shelves, filled with jars and boxes. Curtains blew around the room. Light spread further around the dark abyss, to a large window, that revealed a blank landscape. Suddenly, the window burst into shards of glass flying everywhere as a figure burst into the room. Shijue screamed as she ducked below the table, avoiding the glass. The figure jumped to the floor, their silvery cloak flowing around them, their hood hiding their face._

_The character made their way to the desk where Shijue was hidden. She turned behind the counter and pulled the innocent up, brandishing an athame. She placed it to Shijue's neck, who was trying really hard not to gulp. _

Phoebe felt herself fall to the floor, only just hearing Shijue's gasp and Prue's alarmed calling of her name. She hit the stone ground hard, and grunted in pain and shock. Breathing heavily, she was barely aware that Prue and Shijue immediately helped her up from the ground.

Her vision was blurred as she looked around the room, but soon her eyes began to focus. She first looked at Prue's worried expression. She was biting her lip anxiously, knowing full well that her younger sister had a premonition, but what of exactly?

Phoebe's eyes then swivelled to Shijue, who looked alarmed. Understandable of course. But when looking at Shijue's unnerved expression, it fully dawned on Phoebe that it was she that was her new innocent. But who would attack Shijue? Phoebe wondered, I never saw the face, just Shijue's terror.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked, breaking Phoebe out of her thoughts.

"What happened?" Shijue said, eyeing the two sisters.

"I don't know" Phoebe lied, not looking directly at Shijue.

Surprisingly though, Shijue once again nodded her head in understanding. "Oh, I see," she said emphatically, "with everything that has happened the past few weeks, I think it would be normal to have a moment like this"

"Moment?" Prue enquired.

"An anxiety attack," Shijue elaborated, "it happens often when you are grieving or under great stress, which I imagine you are"

"Yes, absolutely" Phoebe said truthfully.

"My store has several remedies to help you with that" Shijue said.

"We will definitely go" Phoebe said, smiling. Shijue seemed very nice for someone who must be going through her own crisis. Losing a dear old friend like Griffiths.

"I have to leave now," Shijue said, "to open the store, you know. Hopefully we'll meet again"

Prue nodded and smiled. She shook hands with Shijue, who turned to Phoebe for another handshake. Phoebe hoped that she would receive another premonition as soon as they touched again. She didn't. Once the awkwardly long exchange was over, Phoebe slumped back to Prue.

"Goodbye, Prue. Goodbye, Phoebe" said Shijue, as she parted ways, retreating through the gates that lead to the cemetery.

As soon as she left, Phoebe turned towards Prue. "We have a problem" she said.

* * *

"You're not listening, that's the problem!" Piper snapped to Paige, whom rolled her eyes and placed her lollipop back between her teeth.

The two sisters were sat at the dining table in the Halliwell Manor's kitchen, in the middle of a heated discussion. For the past half an hour, Piper had been trying to quiz Paige on the different ingredients needed for several potions, each one varying in levels of difficulty to create. Paige however, was not so interested, constantly asking on fighting tactics.

"I just want to know when I can do the fun stuff" Paige complained, adjusting the lollipop to speak clearly.

"Paige, Prue, Phoebe and I had to learn this stuff on our own," Piper said, quickly becoming impatient, "and that took too long. We need for you to get the basics down faster than we did. Our very lives might depend on it"

Paige caught Piper's eyes, which were filled with desperation. Last week she only just found out that she was not only part of the Halliwell family, but also a witch... and a Whitelighter, whatever that means. But in the first two days of encountering the sisters, she had discovered that Phoebe, her older sister, had been kidnapped, and Piper and the eldest, Prue, were trying their best to avoid the constant attacks of evil beings. The stress of not knowing if their sister was dead or alive put a great strain on the two eldest, especially Piper, whom Paige gathered didn't get as good of a magical kick than Phoebe and Prue did. Of course Paige could do better.

"You're right," Paige said, taking the lollipop out of her mouth, "go on"

Surprised by her youngest sister's new behavior, Piper carried on reading from her notepad, which had several questions on the paper in neat writing.

"Okay. After mixing your potions, what's the best method to preserve unused sea slugs for future use?" Piper asked, her eyes scanning the page, "_A_: Pickle them. _B_: Sugar them. _C_: Smoke them. _D_: Freeze dry them"

Paige took a moment to ponder the questions. She read through her notes last night, but only skim read because she thought they were very dull and she had to get ready to go out with her coworkers.

"Pickle them?" Paige said, as more of a question than an answer.

Piper shook her head no, and replied, "_D_: Freeze dry them"

"I should've guessed that" Paige said, only just remembering that section of her notes from the night before.

"Why are you guessing at all?" Piper enquired.

"To pass" Paige replied weakly.

Piper slammed her notepad back on the table, frustrated. "Paige, this isn't like trig, you know?" Piper said annoyed, "It's not like you're never going to use it again. If you blow a potion, innocent people could die! Did you study at all for this test?"

"Well I started to last night," Paige said quietly, "but I got distracted. A friend was coming over and she knew a bouncer at this club and... I'm sorry" Paige hated that she sounded like a child being scolded by her mother. Piper only just came into her life and she was demanding her to stop living her life and focus on Witchcraft. Paige understood; it was for the greater good or whatever, but it was just plain rude for her older sister to control her life.

Piper sighed in begrudging understanding. "It's okay," she said, "I was single... once. How about you study tonight-"

Suddenly the door to the kitchen burst open, interrupting Piper. The two turned towards the door, seeing a flustered Prue and Phoebe.

"Hi," greeted Piper, warily, "what happened? You look like you just saw a ghost... you didn't, did you?" Piper added, not really in the fighting mood of late. Ever since Phoebe returned and discovering Paige, the idea of demon fighting was a little too emotionally, mentally, and physically draining for Piper right now.

"We did not see a ghost," said Prue, heading towards the coffee pot, "but Phoebe did see a woman get attacked"

"Attacked?" Paige said, alarmed, "Where?"

"In my premonition" corrected Phoebe, glancing at Prue who was turned towards the coffee pot, "I shook hands with a woman called Shijue, and then I received the vision of her being attacked by some mysterious figure"

"Do you get visions like that a lot?" Paige wondered, looking towards her older sister.

Phoebe sat next to Paige, smiling sadly, "How do you think Prue was able to save you, last week?"

Paige's eyes widened. She didn't know that was the reason, Prue found Paige after meeting at the police station. Phoebe noticed her realization, and chuckled, making Paige smile a little.

"Back to the problem at hand," Prue stated, a steaming coffee cup in hand, striding over to her sisters, "we have to find this demon- or warlock- before Shijue get attacked"

"How did you meet Shijue?" Piper questioned, looking up at her sister.

"At the funeral" Prue answered dryly, no emotion showing on her face. Piper grimaced. Prue had taken Doctor Griffiths' death hard.

"So Phoebe," Piper said, turning towards her younger sister, wanting to focus the conversation on something that wouldn't hurt Prue, "is the whole investigation into your disappearance issue been resolved"

"No," Phoebe said, releasing her hair from the ponytail and letting her long, brown hair flow behind her shoulders, "Darryl says I need a stronger alibi"

Piper tutted. They were still stuck in this situation.

"Maybe we actually need to cast a spell" Piper suggested.

Prue immediately rolled her eyes at her younger sister. For the past week, Piper had been constantly optioning for Phoebe to cast a spell for the police to forget the predicament of her disappearance, which was personal gain. Piper just wanted life to be easier, which Prue understood, but using magic to do it was against the rules. And somehow Piper doesn't know this.

"You know we can't" Prue deadpanned, eyeing Piper.

"If we don't do it, another officer might find out-" Piper began to plead her case, but Prue interrupted her.

"But that's not why you want to do it, and we know it" Prue said, in final sort of manner.

Piper glared at her for a few seconds, then turned away from her. "Fine" she grumbled, now sounding like the scolded child.

Deciding to ease the tension, Phoebe said, "So the warlock, or witch, or whatever- what are we going to do?"

"I think we should just go to Chinatown and keep Shijue safe" Prue suggested.

"Will she be there now?" Piper said.

"Possibly. Since we don't know what this thing is that will attack Shijue, we should all go and keep her safe" Prue said.

Phoebe nodded, and Piper sighed in reluctant agreement. No matter how much she wasn't in the mood to leave the Manor, it was her wiccan duty to save the innocents. She had to respect that, no matter how much pain it caused. She wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if she didn't.

"I agree" Phoebe said, nodding.

"Yeah, okay" Piper added, half-heartedly.

Paige was just about to ask if she could join, when the kitchen was filled with a bright, white orbs. The orbs disappeared, revealing Leo, standing by his wife.

Leo immediately turned to Piper and asked, "Is the spell ready?"

Other than discovering their new-half sister, the Halliwell sisters found out that the witches that died when magic was revealed, were in comas. This was due to the fact that when the witches were killed, their souls had been taken to Heaven. Their souls would have been returned to their bodies once time was reversed, if not for the fact that the Upper Regions, which contained the gateway to Heaven, had their own rules to time. Time worked differently in the Upper Regions, meaning the time reversal had brought the witches back to life, but just barely. Without their souls, they fell into a coma. Now it was only a matter of time to bring the souls back before the witches died.

"No, the spell is not ready," Piper said, a little testily, "nothing is done, just assumptions"

Piper had several ideas. She mused that the spell would require a complicated potion, with a variety of ingredients, along with a specific wording to the incantation, possibly requiring The Power of Three. This seemed incredibly difficult, and she honestly didn't know if it was possible.

Maybe it would be easier if the Elders got off their asses and did something, Piper though angrily, and not let me stool here, with no idea of what I need to do.

"Well the Elders are worried," Leo said gravely, "the Gateway to Heaven is awfully cramped with souls after the gates were closed. The witches could die very soon"

This un-nerved Piper. She remembered that Grams said that thousands of witches died on the day magic was revealed. All those people dying. Even if she was struggling with her Wiccan duties, she couldn't let the souls go into whatever form of afterlife there is, and let all those innocents die.

"We are going to do our best to save them, Leo," Piper said honestly, "I promise"

Leo smiled at his wife, seeing there was a slight improvement in her demeanour, especially after seeing how wrecked she was the previous week.

"But right now," Prue said, bringing back the previous topic, "we have an innocent to save"

Phoebe and Piper stood up and made their way next to Prue. Prue sipped down the last of her coffee, and placed it on the kitchen table. Paige stood up with her sisters, enthusiastic about her first demon hunt.

"Oh, this is so cool!" Paige exclaimed, throwing her chewed lollipop stick in the bin near the table, "My first demon hunt- or warlock fight"

"Where do you think you're going?" Piper said, bemused.

"With you? Y'know, to the fight demon, or what not" Paige said, as more of a question than an answer.

"You need to work on your potions" Piper instructed.

Paige looked at her in disbelief. Four witches is better than three, surely! Paige thought, Well, technically, three and a half, considering I'm half-Whitelighter. Paige stammered to make her case, until Piper interrupted her.

"Unless you want to be behind on your studying for next week's spell quiz, I suggest you get your priorities in order" said Piper, giving her a look that said 'That's final'

Prue nodded in agreement, although she thought Piper was being hypocritical. After all, her use of personal gain doesn't really put her in the position to tell Paige to get her priorities in order. But she could vent later.

Phoebe in turn, shrugged and smiled sadly at Paige. It was important that she learnt about magic, but Phoebe understood how it felt to left out. After all, she was the youngest sister before Paige came along. With Prue and Piper being a couple of years older, they would sometimes discuss things that Phoebe hadn't experienced yet. But there will be time to share memories with Paige... just not right now.

The sisters huddled together, as they left the kitchen, leaving Paige with Leo. He gave a sheepish look to her, who rolled her eyes. She unravelled the wrapper from a new lollipop, and stuck it in her mouth.


	10. 4x03 P2 (Potions and Commotions)

_**Note: This chapter was difficult to do at the time, because its exam season and I have been studying for a month or so. This is the last chapter of the year too, I feel guilty having only done ten chapters in twelve months. I blame my partial laziness and school, it's infuriating. Especially when I have thought through the next few seasons, and I worry I won't be able to accomplish that. Besides this, I have ideas for a new Charmed series in mind, meaning my time is split writing notes for that. Besides all of this, I hope you have fun reading this chapter!**_

* * *

Almost forty minutes later, Prue, Piper and Phoebe arrived in Chinatown. Their sedan slowly made its way through the streets, passing crowds of tourists.

"Where is this store again?" Piper asked from the driver's seat, trying to read the passing signs of markets.

"Ten-nineteen, Stockton Street," Prue replied, reading the card that Shijue gave her, sitting next to Piper, "the store is called 'Shijue's Cǎoyào' Here Phoebe, try and get a premonition"

Prue passed the card to Phoebe, who was in the backseat. She clutched onto the plastic as tight as she could, her thumb tracing over the lettering. She closed her eyes and thought of nothing but Shijue, and how she was in danger of an unknown being.

But she didn't receive a premonition. She received nothing. Phoebe huffed in annoyance. She had to practice forcing her premonitions, it would make it easier to discover who the next demon will be, and perhaps more importantly, could help take down The Source.

"Nothing, nada" Phoebe sighed, disappointed.

"Don't worry, Phoebe," Piper said calmly, trying to relax her younger sister, "we have been able to stop the demons without your premonitions before"

Phoebe nodded, slightly calmer, "I know, it's just it's been three years now, I was hoping I would receive a premonition on command by now"

"If it helps, I'm still freezing and blowing stuff up randomly" Piper said, hoping to cheer her sister up.

Phoebe smiled, appreciating the effort from Piper. She missed how comforting she could be, especially after the past couple of weeks of misery.

"I think we're here" Prue said, pointing at a small building, centered near a little park. Trees hung around the building as if it was a fortress and a sign hung above the large windows that read _Shijue's Cǎoyào_, along with the Chinese translation above it. There was a car park at the side of the building, with one car already parked. Prue guessed it was Shijue's.

Piper parked in one of the very few spaces.

The sisters stepped out of the car, breathing in the fresh air, listening to the bustling city. People shopping, talking, laughing, not knowing of the terrors that could lie ahead.

"Look at them," Phoebe said, eyeing the passersby, "not one of them knows what could happen to them. If there's a demon or warlock around every corner, no one knows. Not until it's too late"

"Okay, come on Mrs. Pessimistic," said Prue, grabbing both of her younger sisters' arms, "let's try and stop the demon we know is coming"

She still had grip on Piper and Phoebe as she lead them into the store and the jingle of a bell sounded, as the door opened.

The sisters stepped into a large room of shelves filled with jars, big and small. The walls were a deep red colour and orange curtains covered the large windows, giving the room vibrance. Several antique bookcases lined the walls and at the far end of the room stood a large, old table. Behind the table was Shijue, who was writing from a worn out book. As the bell that signaled a customer rung, she looked up and smiled.

"Hello," Shijue greeted, "I didn't expect you to come here so quickly"

"Well our headaches were getting frustrating" Prue lied, weakly. She let go of her sisters' hands, but still lead them to the back of the room, in front of Shijue. Prue smiled sweetly at her, trying to make it seem as if nothing was wrong, that the innocent in front of her may or may not die. "I think you said that you had remedies for headaches"

"Yes, I do" Shijue complied, as she skimmed through the pages of her book, her eyes scanning each word quickly. She raised the book high to her face as she read a specific passage, "Ah, it's over by the window, near the entrance"

She pointed over to the entrance of the store, where one of the large windows was half-hidden by the curtain. Next to it were three shelves, bolted to the wall and multiple jars and boxes lined across each shelf. Prue nodded, and turned to the shelves, taking Piper with her and leaving Phoebe with Shijue.

"Do you really need any headache remedies?" Piper asked quietly, as soon as they were out of earshot, "Because we have tons of medicine back at the manor"

"I think after the morning I've had, and herbal remedy doesn't sound so bad" Prue said, looking through the shelves.

She shifted jars and packages out of the way until she found a little box, detailing that it was for headaches. She picked it up and turned to Piper, only to find she was on the other side of the store, looking through the herbs on display.

Curious, Prue made her way to the middle sister, still rummaging through the shelves. As she was busy, Piper didn't notice the eldest sister until she tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to her, her waist length brown hair swishing behind her. She smirked, "You surprised me"

"What are you doing?" Prue asked, looking through the strange and exotic ingredients.

"I am thinking of buying some of these ingredients for new potions, and give Paige some practical work to do," Piper explained, grabbing a few of the jars, "in case... I don't make it" She said the last part quietly, barely a whisper.

Prue felt a white hot pain in her chest from her words. Piper doesn't think she can make it? Prue thought fearfully, Does she even want to? She has certainly been acting less motivated to do anything, really. What happened several weeks earlier, after Phoebe was taken, put a toll on all the sisters, but none of them had opened up about it. Maybe none of them were ready. With the arrival of their new sister, they have been heavily distracted, to the point where Prue had taken time off work. But they just need to get back into the groove, and return to the demon-fighting heroes they once were.

"Piper," Prue said, her hand on her sister's shoulder, "you'll make it through this battle. I know you will"

"Either way," Piper said, distancing herself from her sister, as she moved further down the shelves, "we still need to teach Paige Wicca. We didn't have anyone teach us this, we need her to get there fast because our lives might depend on this"

Piper grabbed a jar of toadflax, admiring it and changing the subject, "I should come here more often, the prices are really cheap"

Prue frowned. She flashed back to three years ago, when Piper was quiet and tried her best not to bother anyone, terrified of the prospect of being a witch but still continuing with her destiny anyways. Now however, Piper was snappy and sometimes rude. This partly had to do with her new found confidence from her Wiccan duties, but she was still terrified of who she was and how it could affect others. And instead of accepting her new destiny, she tries her best to avoid it. Now to the point where she thinks Paige could replace her? No, that will not happen. Prue won't accept it.

"Piper..." Prue trailed off, not knowing how to compress all her thoughts into speech. Piper, who seemed tired of the same 'You'll get through this' speech, moved to another shelf, leaving Prue alone.

The eldest sister focused her attention on the room, eyeing every nook and cranny, from the large windows to the table tops. When would the demon come?

Her blue eyes locked onto a pair of large brown ones, owned by Phoebe, on the other side of the room. She was stood near a busy Shijue, and she seemed to be doing the same thing as Prue. The atmosphere immediately filled with awkwardness, Prue's shoulders tensed and Phoebe's posture became ridged. Prue began to feel a headache coming on, and her hand smoothed over the box of medicine she was holding.

* * *

In the Halliwell attic, Paige stood by the altar which held The Book of Shadows, flipping through the yellow pages, occasionally scrawling notes on the pad at the side of the book. She wrote everything down; from spells and their uses, to potions and their ingredients. But for such an interesting topic- Wicca- Paige held a somber expression, clearly bored.

This is like chem lab, Paige thought bitterly, all theory and no practical work. She peeled another page away, revealing another spell.

Paige was halfway through writing down the spell into her notepad, when she actually took the time to look at the wording. The page read;

_Instant Karma Spell_

_To make a demon feel the pain he inflicts. _

Underneath that was the actual incantation;

_Let cruelty, pain,_

_And evil ways,_

_Follow this villain,_

_Through all his days,_

_Reverse the torment,_

_That he creates,_

_To turn on him,_

_A crueller fate._

Paige mouthed the words as she read them. For whatever reason, this spell struck a chord with her.

"Reverse the torment that he creates" Paige mouthed the line. Then she remembered why the spell struck a nerve, and it had to do with yesterday.

_On the other side of San Francisco, at the South Bay Social Services, Paige was sat at her cramped desk, spinning slightly on her chair, her eyes scanning intensely through a book about witchcraft. _

_Throughout history, witches have been misunderstood, persecuted and destroyed. The public hanging, drowning, and burning of women suspected of __witchcraft __is a far more __recent __chapter of our history than most people __realise. _

_"Paige" someone said behind her. He had a deep, yet comforting tone. Paige turned towards the voice,__to see that it was her boss, Mr. Cowan. Paige tried to hide her guilty expression from Mr.__Cowan, whom wore a haughty one. _

_Paige quickly put down her book, and in its place was a folder on the latest case she was working on. _

_"Yeah?" Paige asked, trying to sound as if she was busy. _

_"What's the hold up on the O'Brien application?" Mr. Cowan demanded. _

_"Well, at the moment," Paige said, in her normal sarcastic tone, "the only hold up is my boss, who's standing over me distracting me from my work" Then she smiled awkwardly. Though Mr. Cowan knew Paige had a snarky attitude, she still had to respect him otherwise she would be out of a job that she loves. Likewise, Mr. Cowan knew how hard working and passionate Paige was about her work, even if she would get distracted every now and again._

_Mr. Cowan smirked, knowing that she had slacked off. But her attention was once again back __on to __the case. "Nice teeth," he said, "just have it on my desk by tomorrow, at twelve o'clock"_

_Mr. Cowan strutted away, proud that he shook up Paige a little, and __now __she __was now rummaging around her desk, collecting several files. _

_As soon as Mr. Cowan was out of __earshot, Paige instantly snapped her neck towards one of her co-workers. She had blonde hair with bangs, and a punk-style outfit, and was currently __reading __from her own file, chewing on her pen. _

_"Lila!" Paige hissed. _

_Lila looked up from her file to see who was calling for her. Seeing Paige, she gave her a __questioning look. _

_"What's the O'Brien application?" Paige asked, clearly desperate. _

_"Adam O'Brien," Lila __clarified, "the foster kid we're trying to get into boarding school"_

_"Oh my God" Paige said, mortified that she forgot about something this important; the fate of a child's education was in her hands. _

_Lila seemed to have understood what was going on from Paige's guilty expression. "The scholarship application is due, like, today" she said, frowning. _

_Paige slumped into her plush chair, eyes wide in __realisation __of her failure. "I'm so lame" she said, ashamed of herself. _

_Then a skinny, red haired man in a baggy suit arrived to the desk, pushing a cart full of mail. He shakily grabbed several __letters and put them on her desk, blushing and smiling awkwardly. His face was absolutely covered in spots, but it didn't stop him from being cheery, which brightened Paige's mood. She read through the letters very quickly, wanting not to waste any time on the O'Brien case. _

_"Oh,__Billy, I thought I told you to throw anything from creditors in the trash" Paige quipped, smiling up at Billy. _

_Billy laughed a little, blushing as he watched Paige turn away from him to put one of the letters in the trash can. Suddenly they heard a loud brutish voice,_

_"Hi, Pizza-face"_

_Paige quickly snapped her neck to the voice, and glared because Billy was turning __scarlet, clearly embarrassed. It was Donnie, a __more intolerable co-worker. He had a large nose and what was clearly a toupee __on top of his head. _

_"Look, I understand it is difficult to tear yourself away from the cleavage in this section," Donnie said, eyeing Paige's breasts, "but I'm gonna need my mail sometime today, okay?" _

_Both Paige and Billy were beat red, incredibly __embarrassed. _

_"No problem" Billy said quietly, looking down at his feet. Paige's heart hurt for him. _

_"Go, go" Donnie dismissed him, and Billy rushed away with his mail, purposefully not looking at Paige now. Paige knew that he had a crush on her for a little while, and although the feeling was not mutual, she still cared very much for her friend._

_Donnie, however, was the direct opposite of Billy; he was cruel, ignorant, and sexist. This was evident as right before he left, he eyed Paige up and down and smirked, liking what he saw. He winked at _

_Paige, whom snarled, and strode confidently away. _

_He snatched his mail off Billy, whose face was the same shade of his hair at this point._

_"Nice rug" Paige scoffed, eyeing the hair piece __that was slowly sliding off his head. _

_Then suddenly, in a swarm of white lights, his toupee __disappeared. Paige, terrified if somebody saw her __accidentally __use her powers, threw the toupee in the trash. She tried not look guilty, which was surprisingly easy because everyone was too busy __laughing at the sight of Donnie's bald spot to notice her. Donnie turned to the giggling crowd, and when he noticed that his shaggy toupee wasn't hanging lazily __in front __of his eyes, he realised what had happened. _

_He grabbed at his head, a __feeble attempt to hide his source of __embarrassment. He blushed crazily, his tanned skin turning slightly __crimson. The chorus of laughter eventually subsided once Donnie escaped the crowded room, seething with anger, hands still placed over his head. Paige bit her lip when she heard Lila and Billy conversing, wondering how the toupee vanished.__I hope I haven't exposed magic, week two, Paige thought nervously._

Paige felt guilty for what had happened, as it was somewhat her fault. It was her power that moved the wig through space after all. However, she didn't intend for it to happen- she never knew that she was going to do it, she simply said the name of his hair piece and it magically ended up in her palm. Despite the bald spot situation, Donnie didn't really know what it felt like to be ogled and seen as an object. It was a disgusting way to treat anyone, and he would do it constantly.

But then she looked back down at the Instant Karma spell and smirked. "This could solve a lot of problem" she thought aloud.

She quickly scribbled down the rest of the spell into her notepad, and flipped to another page in the magical tomb. This one was also another spell:

_Vanishing Spell_

Bellow it was they wording to cast the spell.

_Let the object of objection, _

_Become but a dream,_

_As I cause the seen,_

_To be unseen. _

Paige quickly flashed back to Billy, and his acne riddled complexion. It wasn't fair that people would judge him just because of something that he cannot control. Billy was nice and smart and trying to make his way through college by doing a tiring job. He didn't need people like Donnie commenting on one of his insecurities.

Maybe this spell could get rid of Billy's acne, Paige thought with delight, he deserves it, he's a nice guy.

She was just about to write down the spell on another page when she realized she had none left. She eyed the attic for any sign of extra paper lying on top of one of antique table tops. She zipped open her bag to check for any post-it notes. None. Huffing in disappointment, Paige looked down towards the book gloomily. There was so many spells and potions she had to research in time for next week. The book was ancient and must have been passed down to each Halliwell generation. So how on earth was Paige supposed to research the whole book in one week, especially when she had to go to work every day? She was pushing her limit anyway, she had half an hour until she returned to South Bay and she was on the other side of the city.

Then an idea popped into Paige's head: steal The Book of Shadows. It was perfect! There was no demon to fight ever since the battle with The Source, he must be regrouping, and if she'll be able to read the book in between phone calls to lawyers and foster homes, she may finish her studies early.

It's decided, Paige thought, I can take this to work, finish studying, and help out a few co-workers in the process.

But how would she sneak it out of the attic? It couldn't fit into her tiny blue tote bag, so how can she get it out of the house? Paige looked around the attic again. There was the exit downstairs, but Leo was in the kitchen. What was the chances that he would see her out of the manor? She continued looking around the room, turning completely around, until her brown eyes met the stained glass windows facing out to the rest of Prescott Street. She noticed they had a latch on the windows which means they could open. Just then, another idea popped into Paige's head. Throw the book out the window. There was a neatly trimmed lawn outside the manor, meaning it wouldn't get damaged, and there was no wind meaning it wouldn't blow away. It was decided.

Paige popped her notepad into her little bag, and threw it over her shoulder. Then she grabbed the incredibly heavy book in both of her hands. Even if there was wind, it wouldn't affect the book very much, Paige thought. She made her way to the window, clasped the book in one hand while she opened the latch. She pushed the frame forward, which made a loud creaking sound. She grunted as she shoved the book through the frame, and gave it one final push.

The book began to spiral down, all the while still showing The Charmed One's symbol, the Triquetra. It was a blur of dark green until it slammed to the ground, with a loud thump. Paige closed the window, making a whistling sound, imitating the way the book fell down onto the lawn.

She quickly made her way down the stairs that lead to the Halliwell attic. Until she crashed into something. Or someone.

"Leo!" Paige gasped, surprised.

"Paige!" Leo said, in the same bafflement, "What are you doing?"

"My lunch break will be over soon, and I have a case to work on" Paige explained away, telling mostly the truth, hoping she didn't hold the guilty expression she has whenever she would talk to her boss about a case.

"Oh really?" Leo said, "I was coming up to show you the Whitelighters page in The Book of Shadows"

Paige stopped abruptly. She had learnt that her parents were a Whitelighter and a witch, and that it was un-thinkable at the time for two of them to be together romantically. Of course her biological father, Sam, and her biological mother, Patricia, ignored that rule, and thus the product was Paige, a Witch-lighter. And now, for a Whitelighter and witch to be dating was banned. Except of course, Piper and Leo but even they had their trials.

Paige knew she was a witch, and since she had read books about Wicca at an early age, she knew all about them. Perhaps not to the extent as the Halliwell sisters with their Book of Shadows, but she knew enough. However she did not know anything about Whitelighters, except that they were guardian angels for witches and had the power to orb- like she can- and heal (like she wishes she can) But other than that, Paige did not know anything else about being a Whitelighter, but whenever she would utter the word, Piper would stiffen and her eye would twitch. She sensed that the word

"Whitelighter" was taboo. Very ironic.

"The Whitelighter page?" Paige said, "Like what I am?"

"Well, I hope that's not all you are" Leo said, smirking.

"No, of course not," Paige said, laughing nervously, "it's fifty-fifty, really, with me being a witch and all-" Paige stopped in her tracks. No, she thought, the book is on their lawn so this conversation needs to stop. "I can't Leo," Paige said glumly, "I have work to go to"

But this won't stop him from going into the attic, Paige thought as she continued to babble about work, I need something for him not to go up there.

"Besides," Paige said, off sudden inspiration, "don't you have witches to protect? I know that's your job, and with The Source lurking around..."

Leo frowned, remembering that there was evil that came with magic, and Paige felt guilty that she brought him back to reality.

"You do have a point, Paige" Leo admitted. He smirked a little, "I guess the Whitelighter is coming out of you a little bit"

Paige smiled widely, her teeth showing. Then the stair way was lit up in white lights that swarmed around Leo and a moment later, he was gone. Paige sighed in relief, and turned towards the door to the hall.

She sped through the hall, down the stairs and into the lounge area. Although she knew Leo had just orbed away and the sisters have gone to Chinatown, Paige still looked around the area. All was quiet in the Halliwell manor and Paige deemed it safe to leave.

She rushed through the doors and spotted The Book of Shadows on the lawn. She leaped for it, and snatched it from the ground, looking around frantic. No one was around, and she made a move for her car. There was now a mischievous smile on Paige's face. It had been a while since she had done something seen as mischievous, it was exciting. The adrenaline got to her as she revved her light green beetle and sped down Prescott Street.

* * *

Piper now stood by Phoebe. In an act of stalling her innocent, she decided to ask Shijue on specific ingredients for potions.

"Do you have any Wormwood?" Piper asked innocently.

"Yes, we do," Shijue said, looking from her book on the list of ingredients, "almost out of stock, actually"

Piper suddenly remembered the potion needed for the spell for the coma-witches. But what could she ask? She certainly couldn't explain her predicament, so she had to find a way to make sure the subject didn't come up.

"Are there any ingredient for herbal remedies to…" Piper trailed off a little, unsure of what to say. Shijue had noticed and she arched an eyebrow. "Stay awake" Piper said meekly, an awkward smile showing.

Shijue eyed her, sensing that Piper's question wasn't what she actually wanted to ask. She made a humming noise when she decided to peel the pages through the book to find something for her. She hummed as she flicked through the pages.

"I think an infusion of wormwood is your best bet," Shijue stated after a while, "you can also try valerian root"

Piper nodded, and turned to where Shijue was pointing. Whilst Piper moved away to the shelves, Prue made her way to Phoebe. She seemed a little irritated and was looking at her watch, tutting.

"It's been a while, now," Prue said to Phoebe, showing her watch to her, "maybe it will be on another day that the…"

Prue looked over to Shijue, who was clearly listening to their conversation. "Uh…" Prue said, thinking, "That the person comes"

Phoebe got the insinuation and nodded, "Let's just wait a little longer" she said.

"Are you meeting someone?" Shijue asked.

Just as Phoebe was about to answer, the window burst into shards of glass flying everywhere. Shijue screamed as she ducked below the table, avoiding the glass. Piper hid behind a shelf and Prue pushed her and Phoebe to the floor, tiny pieces of the window cutting their skin. A figure jumped to the floor softly, their silvery cloak flowing around them. Their hood hid their face but their long black hair that fell out gave an indication that they were a girl.

The character made their way to the desk where Shijue was hidden, swiftly moving past Prue and Phoebe, as if they were as relevant as the glass on the floor. She turned behind the counter and pulled the innocent up, brandishing an athame. She placed it to Shijue's neck, who was trying really hard not to gulp.

"Where is the valerian root?" she asked, her voice gruff yet sombre. The glow of a light from the ceiling reflected on the metal of the blade, shining on Shijue's eyes. The last thing she would see before her death. She pointed a shaky finger at a jar near the shelf were Piper was hidden. Piper eyed the scene behind a shelf, looking wearily. She wished she could freeze the scene but didn't want to risk blowing the building up, endangering her, her sisters and the innocent in the process.

The figure, slowly and menacingly, moved to the shelf, her cloak dragging on the floor. Shards of glass caught into the stitching of the cloak, making scratching sounds along the floor. Piper moved from behind the shelf, ready to use her powers. However, the figure noticed her too soon. She flung her fist at Piper, whom instantly went down to the ground, making a yelp. As if nothing happened, she turned back to the shelf, pointing at each jar and box, until her eyes latched onto the valerian root. She grabbed the jar filled with the leafy substance. She was about to turn away, until she rotated back to the shelf looking at a jar of wormwood. The cloaked woman took a minute to think before swiping that jar, too.

The character revealed a dagger from her cloak. She turned instantly to Shijue and launched the blade towards her. Shijue shrieked, and with no time to duck, she covered her face. The blade did not wound her however. Instead, the weapon bounced off an invisible force and fixed into the wall next to the mysterious figure. Although her expression was shrouded by the hood, she took in a gasp in surprise.

The force that blocked the dagger belonged to Prue, and her telekinesis power. This caused the figure to finally notice a still stunned Prue and Phoebe on the floor, surrounded by glass shards. Prue, although lay on the ground, with hair surrounding her face, still looked powerful and full of rage. Her face was beat red, and she seemed to growl. Another wave of her hand, and a jar of beetles flew across the room. It would've hit the cloaked woman, if she had not ducked, and instead it smashed into the shelf, the bugs and glass flying through the air. Quickly, the figure, pulled out the blade from the plaster, her strength showing.

Prue flung several more jars, all of which the character dodged, before she back flipped out of the window. The figure had disappeared, and silence filled the room, the only noise was the remaining glass in the window crashing to the floor. Phoebe brushed her hair out of her face, her mouth in the form of an 'O'

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe shrieked as she struggled to get up, grunting along the way.

Piper ran over to her sisters, and helped Phoebe get Prue up.

Prue was silent and furious. Her face was beat red, her eyes dark. She glared at the window that the figure left through, brushing more of her hair out of the way. The sisters looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Even though they knew the attack was coming, that they came here to save the innocent, they were so thrown by what happened.

They heard a whimper from beside them. It was Shijue, tears brimming her eyes, face stricken with terror. "What the hell just happened?" She exclaimed, becoming increasingly frazzled. Phoebe, who felt sympathy pouring out of her for the innocent, rushed over to her to calm her down.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, worried. The poor woman was shaking terribly, and was a minute away from sobbing.

Whilst the younger sister tended to the innocent, Prue and Piper moved closer in shushed voices. "So, I'm guessing she was a witch," Piper suggested, quietly, "I mean, her cloak had Wiccan symbols on them"

Prue nodded in agreement, adding, "She also took a couple of potion ingredients, too. Valerian root, and wormwood"

"She took my herbs!" Shijue shrieked, making Prue and Piper jump. They turned to her, and saw that she was looking wildly around the room, examining the shelfs. "My valerian root! My wormwood! It's gone"

"I'm sorry, Shijue" Phoebe said, frowning.

"She must be the one that stole my other ingredients," Shijue said as an afterthought, "Passionflower, lavender, magnolia bark…"

"Your store has been robbed before?" Phoebe enquired.

Shijue nodded, sniffling. Prue, whom thought it was slightly bizarre that the innocent cared more for her herbs than her life, it seemed, was nudged by Piper. She had wide eyes, as if she realised something. "What?" Prue asked, concerned.

"The herbs that she just listed off," Piper replied, as if Prue should know the problem, "including the valerian root and wormwood. They either have healing or sleeping remedies"

"So?"

"So? So!" Piper said, exaggerating with her hands, which Prue threw down in case something blew up, "I was planning on using those two ingredients for the potion to save the coma-witches. Prue, we need those ingredients"

"More importantly," Prue added, "if she has something evil planned for those potion ingredients, we need to stop her"

"So," Phoebe said, stepping over to them, her eyes glancing to Shijue every so often, "how are we going to track this witch?"

"We can scry," Prue suggested, "is there anything to use; did her cloak catch on anything? Or what about the athame?"

"No, she took the athame out of the wall," Phoebe said, "along with part of the wall, it seems"

"And her cloak somehow didn't get caught on anything," Piper added, "I would love to know what the material is made of. Would come in handy"

"So, what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"I think we should look at The Book of Shadows" Prue said, after a minute.

* * *

_**Hope you liked the latest chapter. Review and have a great new year! Merry Christmas!**_


	11. 4x03 P3 (The Ghostly Plane)

**_Authors Note: This is being uploaded on my birthday! After this, there is one last part to this 'episode' Very exciting. If I am honest, because of the lore that is used in Charmed, I do get confused on the after life in the show, it has contradicted itself several times. Therefore, I have made my own 'lore' that entails the Upper Regions (or the Whitelighter realm) containing the stairs to Limbo, which holds the gates to heaven, or reincarnation- any type of Life after Death you believe in, basically. There is also the Ghostly plane, a place where lost souls can be found when they lose their way to limbo. Souls that are lost there have either faced life-threatening experiences or are coma patients, but there is a reason why the lost witches souls- the ones who are in a coma- are not in the Ghostly plane. This will be explained in the next part. The reason I decided to tell you this earlier, is because my lore is confusing a little, so I wanted everyone who reads this to be on the same page._**

* * *

Prue, Piper and Phoebe rushed into the Halliwell attic, frantic, breathing heavily from their run upstairs. "Oh, we seriously need to exercise more" Phoebe said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Who has the time?" Prue quipped, pulling off her coat.

"How did Shijue not have any more ingredients?" Piper asked, a little annoyed, as her finger smoothed over the clothed table that held a large cauldron and several potion bottles.

"She owns an independent store," Phoebe said, "I don't think she can always get the best supplies in. Anyways, shouldn't we be more concerned with her wellbeing?"

Piper sighed, it was true. Shijue has just been attacked, her life was threatened with a steel blade at her throat. They left her half an hour later, only after making sure she was safe to carry on with the day, and Prue gave her their house number in case she would need something. Piper was terribly anxious if the witch would return to attack Shijue, but time was running short to save the millions of the Wiccans who were in a coma, along with having to train Paige to fight The Source. But she couldn't lash out on things that were nobody's fault, and Piper realised that.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Phoebe. I hope she'll be okay, I'm just a little stressed is all"

Phoebe moved to Piper, and tilted her head to the side, examining her sister's complexion. There was a bruise on her left cheek, not terribly bad, but must sting. "Maybe we should get Leo to heal that" Phoebe said.

"We can do that later"

Just to the side of them was a scream, which made Phoebe and Piper jump, and get ready to attack. They turned to Prue, the owner of the scream, over at the pedestal that should hold The Book of Shadows… except it didn't. Prue was looking down at the empty pedestal, mortified.

"Where… where…" Prue was lost for words.

"Did a demon take The Book of Shadows?" Phoebe asked, terrified, "How did a demon take The Book of Shadows?"

"Oh, no" Piper said faintly, immediately connecting the dots. She ran a hand through her lush brown hair.

"Oh, no doesn't quite cover the situation, Piper" Prue said, in hysterics.

"Calm down for a minute. I think Paige took The Book" Piper said, trying to keep calm. Anger slowly bubbling inside her. How could Paige be so stupid?

"Ah, I think you're right" Phoebe said, biting her lip, remembering Piper told Paige to go to the attic to study The Book.

"How can anyone be that idiotic?" Prue said, furiously.

"Leo!" Piper called, "Leo, we need you!"

In a minute or so, when Piper's patience began to wear thin, the darkened attic was filled with bright white light as a swirl of orbs appeared, then disappeared, leaving Leo in its place. Leo held a curious expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Paige has stolen The Book of Shadows and we need to find her" Piper replied, through gritted teeth. "Weren't you here?" Piper asked, "When Paige left, weren't you here?"

Leo stammered, realizing why Paige was in such a haste to leave earlier, and cannot believe his own stupidity for not seeing through it. He gulped, nervous, "Yes, I was here," Leo said, shyly, "she did leave in a hurry, but I assumed she was late for work"

"Wouldn't you check the attic?" Piper asked, incredulously.

"Paige convinced me to check on my charges" Leo answered, meekly, slightly ashamed that he was fooled.

Piper scoffed, muttering under her breath.

"Look!" Leo snapped, making the sisters jump. He's never shouted before. "I'm sorry that I didn't check on Paige, really, I am! But you were the one pressuring her to do all of this studying, all of these quizzes!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Leo," Piper snapped back, "but as I duly recall, there's a fight against a great evil coming our way, so I figured we would prepare our new sister to defend herself! Besides, aren't Whitelighters supposes to help witches prepare for battle, not the witches themselves?"

The couple continued to yell at each other, Prue and Phoebe slightly off the side, watching in slight fear.

"You were the one who insisted that you would teach Paige, not me!" Leo said, "You already have enough on your plate having to create the spell to save hundreds of witches"

Phoebe pushed in front of the couple, as it seemed things were about to become serious. "Can the bitch session happen at another time?" Phoebe said loudly, over all the shouting.

"Fine," Leo growled, squinting at Piper, "all I am saying, is that with the constant studying, Paige must have felt she needed a little bit of fun. I don't agree with how she went about it, but I understand where she was coming from"

"So do I," Phoebe agreed, "remember when we would have fun with The Book of Shadows?"

"Yes, I do" Piper said after a while, Prue was nodding also, remembering when she used the truth spell.

"But she has to learn," Prue said, pointing at the pedestal, "hers and our very life may depend on it. She needs to study from The Book"

"And she gets that, Prue," Phoebe said, "but don't forget, you was exactly the same when you realised you was a witch. You wanted to run from your responsibilities"

"I never used magic to do that, though" Prue pointed out.

"It's still the same. You ran away from your responsibilities" Phoebe replied.

Prue had to bite her tongue from saying something that she would regret later. It was ready to burst from her mouth in anger.

Once again, tension filled the room. Prue and Phoebe being at odds with each other was a recurring activity in the Halliwell household, but there was something more there than just sisterly bickering. Something darker. Everyone in the room could feel it.

"I think," Leo said, to distract from the awkwardness, "that she doesn't even know what her responsibilities are, either"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, "We told her, she's a witch, and witches protect the innocent"

"But she is also a Whitelighter?" Leo reminded her, "She barely has a grasp on being a witch, she's never heard of Whitelighters until last week. I think all these responsibilities might have scared her a little. She's nearly twenty five, and she will have to face off against The Source someday, without three years of training that you had"

Prue felt a little bit guilty now, for being mad at Paige. But she still stuck to her opinion. "I get that, Leo, I do. But her stealing The Book of Shadows was still irresponsible"

"In other news," Leo said, moving off the subject now that it came to its conclusion, "the Elders have discovered that a witch has been killing other good Wiccans and stealing from local alchemy stores"

"No kidding," Piper said sarcastically, "it's why we need The Book. We need a way to find her"

"And to cast the spell to save the witches souls" Prue added.

"You've already faced her?" Leo asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Phoebe said, "we went to one of the alchemy stores she's been targeting, to protect an innocent I had a vision of earlier. She went to attack the innocent, but we kept her safe"

Leo nodded. "Okay, that's good. The Elders also mentioned that the witches found dead have been in Chinatown, so it's best to look there"

"Well since we have nothing to scry for her with, and no Book, it might take a little longer to find her, sorry" Piper said, a weight having released off her chest. The couple was calm. Sure, they were still a little tense around each other, but she could tell they were both feeling guilty for snapping at each other earlier.

"It's okay, Piper" Leo said, smiling a little. Piper returned his smile, and her heart skipped a beat. Through all the stress, sadness and anger over the past couple of weeks, Leo and Piper always found a way back to each other. Through any argument or obstacle, he was still there for her, and she for him.

"I think we should get The Book off Paige, before she reveals our secret or worse" Prue stated, ignoring the lovely scene before her. Phoebe on the other hand, was watching the married couple in glee.

Though she was taking a break from Cole, whom she was certain she still loved with all her heart, the pain was less excruciating when seeing soul mates, like her sister and her Whitelighter. They had their issues, but they always worked it out. The past three years proved that.

Prue grabbed her coat as she headed for the exit, and Phoebe caught on. She grabbed Piper by her arm, pulling her away from Leo. She quickly kissed Leo, said, "I love you" and they headed down the rickety stairs to the second floor. Leo sighed, and orbed away.

* * *

Half an hour later, Prue begins to park the SUV at the clinic where Paige worked. The sisters jumped out of the vehicle, looking around the area, vividly remembering the last time they were there, they were trying to convince Paige not to kill an innocent bystander.

Prue linked arms with Piper as they made their way to the clinic, with Phoebe trailing behind. The two eldest sisters hard a glare planted on their faces, ready to get The Book and yell at Paige. Phoebe knew what they were going to do, however, and she caught up to them, and blocked their path.

"Remember," Phoebe said, seriously, "we all know it was stupid for her to steal The Book, but remember that we never explained the significance of it to her. It's just a book to her"

"It's not just a book, Phoebe, it is our inheritance" Prue said in exasperation, "the book is what helps us protect the world from evil, and she just took it"

"She could expose us, Phoebe," Piper added, "and we could lose you again"

And at that statement, Piper and Prue moved past Phoebe and entered Social Services. Phoebe rolled her eyes and joined them through the door.

As soon as they entered, they knew something was amiss. Standing at the entranceway to the clinic, the sisters watched as near enough fifteen women, age ranging from early twenties to late forties, were surrounded by one corner, screaming in excitement.

Whilst Piper and Phoebe had their attention on the crowd of giggling girls, Prue saw out of the corner of her eye two figures standing off to the distant, watching the seen. One of them was a red headed, dangly male, watching in glee. The other was a shorter female, with raven hair and pale skin. Paige.

Prue glared at her youngest sister, who caught eyes with her. She was covering herself tightly with her jacket, but there was clearly an object she was trying to hide. The Book of Shadows.

"Come on," Prue said to her sisters, pointing at Paige, "she's there"

Piper and Phoebe looked away from the commotion and joined their eldest sister.

"Oh, hi guys," Paige said nervously as they made their way to her, "what's up?"

"Come with us, now" Piper said, grabbing Paige by the arm lightly.

Alarmed, Paige was pulled near the entrance of the clinic with Piper, Prue and Phoebe, saying, "Bye, Billy" as she went. She snatched Piper's had away from her arm, glaring at her. "You didn't need to be so forceful, Piper" she said.

"You didn't need to steal The Book of Shadows, Paige" Piper quipped.

Paige immediately blushed, realising she had just been caught out. "I'm so sorry!" Paige said exasperated, surprising her sisters, "I only took it to help some of my friends and a few of my cases"

"Using magic to help your work ethic is personal gain" Prue said, narrowing her eyes.

"But this kid- he's not going to be able to get in to boarding school," Paige pleaded her case, "I mean, he has a chance now that I cast this spell"

"Did you cast it just for that reason?" Phoebe asked, seeing a loophole. Maybe the kid will get into private school if that's all she wanted, she thought, not if she wanted to save her career standing.

"Yes, Adam has been through a lot, and this could set him back," Paige said desperately, "he needs this"

There was a few minutes of tense silence, in which all the sisters were in deep thought about the situation, only punctured every now and again by the chorus of screams from the crowd of people.

"Okay," Prue sighed, "keep this one spell"

Paige smiled in delight.

Piper, however, was in deep thought.

"But I know for a fact," Prue said immediately, pointing at the group of screamers, "that this has something to do with you casting a spell"

Paige's happy expression turned guilty again. "Yeah," Paige admitted, frowning, "I cast a spell on this sleaze called Donnie, to give him a taste of his own medicine"

"I'm guessing he likes the ladies" Piper mused, rolling her eyes.

"Pretty much" Paige said.

Phoebe noticed the looks that Paige was being given, not by her sisters, but by the men in the office. It was a look of pure lust. Something was peculiar. "Do you know how the spell could have back fired?" Phoebe asked, giving Paige a knowing look.

Paige rolled her eyes, sighing, caught out again. "Ever since the women have been all over Donnie, over there, guys have been looking at me the same way"

"Oh, Paige," Piper said, gritting her teeth, looking from youngest sister's embarrassed face and her chest, "this is bad"

"Don't you think I realise this?" Paige said annoyed, pulling her jacket across her chest, "I don't want what's happening to Donnie, to happen to me, thank you"

"I don't think anybody does" Piper said pointedly.

"Okay," Prue said, tired of this conversation, "what spell did you cast, right before the entire male populace lusted after you"

"The Karma spell" Paige answered immediately.

"Alright, what we need to do is reverse the spell" Prue began to plan, clapping her hands together, "and we'll huddle in front of you while you cast the reversal spell"

Paige nodded, and opened The Book, flipping through its yellowing, thick pages. She bit her lip as she peeled through them, until she met the Reversal spell, the thin calligraphy spelling out the enchantment below.

Paige began to chant.

_"__Guided spirits,"_

_"__Hear our plea,"_

_"__Annul this magic,"_

_"__Let it be"_

Almost immediately, the crowd of giggling girls stopped crowding around the bewildered man, supposedly Donnie. Their laughter subsided as soon as they realised what they were doing. Donnie got up from the floor, incredibly red from embarrassment, trying to carefully place his new toupee on his head properly. In turn, the flirty looks given to Paige from the male bystanders vanished, replaced with confusion over what just happened.

"Oh, thank the Lord" Piper said, relieved.

"Let's get out of here, quickly" Prue instructed, taking Piper and Phoebe's hand, and leading them out of the door. Paige hid The Book under her jacket once more, and hurried along with them. She quickly turned away from her sisters just to check what was happening before she left.

There was an eerie silence in the room. The men and women were incredibly quiet, continuing with their work as if nothing happened. But it seemed the entire room subconsciously decided on one thing; to go nowhere near Donnie. He was stood in the middle of the room, holding some of his male that Billie thrust into his hands. Billie, who was now magically acne riddled free, strode confidently around the room, handing out letters. Donnie, in turn, was beat red and ashamed.

Paige once again felt incredibly guilty for using her powers on Donnie. But she decided to look on the bright side; Donnie might now know how it is to be harassed and never do it again. And Paige knew the effects of using magic for Personal Gain. How did Piper not understand it? It seemed fairly simplistic.

But Paige had noticed her sisters were on the other side of the parking lot, and without another thought, ran out of the clinic.

As soon as the Witch-lighter got to her sisters, Prue grabbed The Book of Shadows out of her hands. Paige frowned, realising that her guilt trip was not over yet.

"Phoebe just told me that there have been murdered witches in Chinatown, as well as robberies" Prue said.

"Meaning they could be linked" Phoebe said.

"So, while you three go and prepare the spell to bring back the witches souls," Prue said, handing The Book to Piper, "I will go investigate the murders with Darryl"

"Prue, this witch is dangerous," Piper reminded her, concerned, "I think she is crazy, she could kill you"

"Don't worry" Prue said, in an unusually uncaring manner.

"We don't have the potion ingredients that could empower the spell, either" Phoebe added.

"Well, if I can trace the murders to the witch killer," Prue mused, thinking, "then I will probably find the ingredients to the potion"

"Prue, someone needs to go-" Phoebe began to object, but Prue cut her off.

"I'll be fine" she said.

As there often was lately, there was an awkward silence between the sisters. Tension building up, putting everyone on edge. "Whose car are we going in?" Piper asked, knowing that Prue's word was final.

"I will go in the SUV," Prue said, passing The Book to Piper, "you two can go in Paige's car"

She climbed into the black car, slamming the door shut.

Paige rolled her eyes. Does anybody want to ask Paige what she wants to do? She thought darkly, glaring at the black car as it pulled out.

"Come on," Piper said, taking Phoebe's hand, her arm clenched around The Book, "we need to get the spell and potion ready"

"Does that mean I get to actually do something exciting?" Paige asked, her frustration dissipating almost immediately.

"Yes" Phoebe said in a sing-song voice.

Paige smiled widely, pulling her keys out of her coat, and spinning the chain around her finger as she whistled. She unlocked the car for her, Piper and Phoebe and got in. Piper and Phoebe both sat in the back of the little beetle, flipping through pages of the magical tomb.

Paige watched them in her rear view mirror, still smiling. Her Wiccan ancestry finally got to come into play, without the constant studying. With that happy notion stuck in her mind, she turned the car engine on. It roared alive, and the car left the parking lot.

* * *

Over half an hour later, Prue and Darryl stood in the hallway of an apartment in Chinatown. Darryl had updated Prue while she drove to the small section of San Francisco on where the latest murdered woman was, which was near the alchemy store that Shijue owned. This was no coincidence.

"How do you know it was here where the woman was murdered?" Prue asked. Darryl had just informed her that the body of a woman called Blaire Holliday was located in the back alley of the apartment complex.

"I've questioned a few of the people subletting here," Darryl explained, "one of them said they heard a commotion coming from this apartment" Darryl pointed his finger to the door marked 23.

"Are you sure they're witches?" he asked, looking at Prue in seriousness. Prue had come to the conclusion that the murdered women were witches, or practicing Wicca. This was mainly down to what Darryl described- that the dead witches were near alchemy stores, and that they were all murdered with a blade, similar to the witch that attacked Shijue. Items on the dead innocents included witch paraphernalia too.

"I'm sure" Prue said, then she turned to Darryl, "stay outside, and look for anyone suspicious"

"Prue-" Darryl tried to object, but Prue cut him off.

"This witch is dangerous, Darryl, you're safer outside"

Darryl sighed and nodded, deciding it was best for him to do so, and there was no way in changing Prue's mind. He put his hand on Prue's shoulder as he passed her, and she briefly patted his hand in a comforting way, as if saying, "I will be okay"

Prue opened the apartment door, which creaked loudly. Her blue eyes had to adjust to the darkness of the room; the curtains were draw, and the walls and furniture were of a bleak colour, with half of the decoration covered in red fabric, as if protecting from the dust that was slowly setting around the apartment.

The back of the room was covered in witchcraft paraphernalia; from candles to cauldrons. An array of books were strewn across the floor, and a glass case centred near the windows.

She walked over to the glass case, its top covered in a white felt sheet. Books were open to pages filled with calligraphy and illustrations of cauldrons and potion ingredients. Glass bottles of herbs were spilt on the surface. A trail of grassy substance lead to an open jar of valerian root and a closed jar of wormwood. The ingredients.

Piper will be happy, Prue thought as she grabbed the jars and stored them in her pocket.

A large, black book sat next to where the jars were. A sketch of a figure who was lay down, eyes closed, with flowers surrounding the body. Neat handwriting surrounded the image, with a title,

_To Return a Lost Soul_

Prue gasped. This is what she and her sisters needed. It was perfect! But why did the witch have this?

Despite this, Prue read the page. Most of it was stuff that Prue already knew, that the spell cannot resurrect someone, but find a lost soul while the body is conscious and alive. Herbs included stuff they had at the manor, and the wormwood and the valerian root. But there was something interesting written on the page:

_Possibly the most relevant ingredient for the potion is an item from the time the soul was lost or passed on to Limbo. It cannot be just anything, it has to be incredibly important to the soul. This can make it easier to discover the location of the soul and return it to the body. _

So an important object from when the soul was lost is the key? Prue thought. She looked further down the page, continuing to read:

_Of course this is all just theory. Witchcraft can give you access to the souls of lost loved ones, but only if they are in limbo, a part of the Upper Regions. A lost soul can be on several different planes of existence, most likely the Ghostly plane, a plane of existence where a soul finds themselves not being able to reach limbo, leaving them on a derelict version of Earth._

_Very few have returned from this plane of existence, and they all recount that they were in a dull and vacant world. All whom have returned were in a coma like state, or in near death situations. _

So this really can help the witches? Prue thought in delight, Fantastic! But again, why does she need this?

She put the book into her pocket, still thinking, Whos soul is she trying to bring back? Somebody evil, no doubt.

Then Prue discovered why the witch had the book. Why she stole from alchemy stores, why potion ingredients was spilled all over the floor. Prue caught her foot on the white fabric of the cloth on the glass case, and she and the cloth fell to the floor.

She bruised her knee easily, mumbling "Ouch" and pulled her hair out of her face.

She looked up at the glass table, and gasped in shock. Inside what was really a coffin, was the body of an old man. He looked as if he was sleeping peacefully, and for a moment, Prue really hoped he was. His eyes were closed shut, his face was calm and wrinkled. He lay flat on the smooth surface, his hands over his chest, and his body was rigid. He was wearing a long white cloak, Wiccan symbols scrawled into it. He was withered and dead.

Prue touched the fragile exterior of the coffin gently, her fingertips brushing the cool surface.

"What happened to you?" Prue murmured mournfully to the dead man.

Everything began to make sense in Prue's mind, like she was forming a jigsaw puzzle. This dead man, with potion ingredients sprinkled around his coffin, and the book on returning a lost soul. This witch was trying to return this man's soul, for whatever reason. Prue began to feel empathy for the woman, who was clearly grieving and trying to cast any spell she could to bring him back. It reminded her of Piper, whom a week ago, tried to cast any spell in The Book to bring back Phoebe.

But this spell is all theory, and requires power this witch most likely doesn't have. Not to mention that for whatever reason, she has been murdering witches. Stealing from alchemy stores, she could understand, but not murder. No matter if this witch was grieving, or if she had an evil plan, she had to be stopped before anyone else got hurt.

Prue pulled the cloth over the glass coffin gently, looking down at his blank expression before being covered in a white sheet.

"What are you doing?" a croaky voice called from behind her.

Prue turned around sharply. It was the witch, pulling her hood off, her black hair flowing down to her shoulders. She narrowed her eyes and pulled out a silver dagger.

"Look," Prue said, putting her hands up in a way of making peace, "I know what is happening, I can help"

The woman spun a blade between her fingers, stepping closer. "Oh, really?" she said, "How so?"

She pointed the sharp end of the blade towards the casket. "Can you bring him back?" she asked.

"I don't think I can," Prue said, empathy flowing through her words, her eyes sad, "I think he is dead, I am so sorry, but it is true"

It may have been a trick of the light, but Prue was sure that she saw the woman's eyes brimmed with tears. But as soon as she blinked, they were gone. "He is not gone" the witch said, as if her words would automatically make the man in the casket awaken. "Nothing will stop me from getting him back" she said, quietly but sinisterly.

Prue stiffen, getting ready for the combat ready to come. She hoped that she could tackle the witch but not kill her. But she seemed strong, and malicious, she may have to use her powers again.

The witch drew out a vial of liquid out of her pocket. She threw it to the floor and it smashed. Almost instantly, a cloud of smoke billowed from the silver liquid, and filled the room. Prue's eyes began to blur and she kept coughing. Her eyes stung, and she didn't have enough time to react when the blurred silhouette of the witch sprinted towards her.

Prue threw her arms out, her telekinesis throwing the witch back. She spun threw the air and hit the wall, several of the pictures pinned to the wall smashing to the floor. The smoke began to dissipate until there was just a fog. Prue quickly rubbed her eyes, and her vision was clearer and she managed to catch the woman getting back up, throwing her silver cloak behind her. Her eyes narrowed, hatred flashing.

This was no good. Prue would have to force her to come with her. I should knock her out, Prue thought, determined, it's the only way. She eyed some of the memorabilia in the room; the mirrors, the books, the herbs, and several statues. She could do this. She flicked her right hand and several scattered books sprung to life, and flew across the room. Each one hit the witch in the face, she stumbled back and grunted loudly, but that was the only reaction given.

Prue flicked her left hand and several empty jars shot towards the witch, but this time she dodged the attack and they smashed against the wall behind her, shards of glass flinging everywhere. The witch snatched one of the small statues off a nearby coffee table- it looked as if it was high priestess or goddess, holding a jar- and flung it at Prue. The statue flew at lightning speed, and Prue once again shot her arms up, her powers forcing it to spin in the air behind her.

The statue crashed to the floor, and the sound of glass shattering silenced the room, for the two witches knew what was destroyed. Prue turned shakily behind her and she was right. The withered old man, whom was once encased in a glass coffin, now had jagged glassed surrounding him. The white cloth which was originally placed over his casing, lay crumpled on him, and lay beside that was the statue, still in perfect condition.

The witch whimpers, her teary eyes scanning the scene. Her grief swiftly turned to rage towards Prue. She launches herself at Prue, throwing her down to the ground with an angry cry. She yells in pain, and the pressure at which the witch is keeping her to the ground.

"This is for what you have done!" the witch yelled, fury enveloping her as she pulls out her silver dagger. The stainless metal glinted slightly, before she plunged into Prue's back.

She let out a scream of excruciating pain, and her arms flung around wildly. The amount of emotions she felt- her pain, anger, and hopeless- led to a powerful force of her telekinesis, which caused the witch to soar through the air, straight out of one of the windows, and into the streets of San Francisco. The sounds of screams and cars screeching quickly ensued.

Prue watched with blurry eyes once more, as light streamed in through the window from outside, and enveloped the room in a bright, golden colour.


	12. 4x03 P4 (Limbo)

**_Authors Note: The penultimate chapter to 4x03. I didn't realise that this chapter and episode would be so long, but I can't wait to move onto the next episode. Review!_**

* * *

Prue crawled across the carpeted floor that was quickly being stained by her blood. Her breathing became heavy and her arms ached as they stretched across the floor, dragging her body along. Her foot caught on something heavy, and she had to use most of her energy to pull her foot off whatever was holding it back.

Her vision blurred entirely, and a flash of bright, white light filled her vision. She closed her eyes, exhausted, feeling all her body become numb.

Then she felt something again. Pain. It wasn't much pain- a twinge- but she felt it. Then the pain subsided and she felt nothing again. Her head felt fuzzy and her vision was becoming clearer. She could tell there was a figure above her. At first, all Prue could tell was that he was tall and of a muscular build. But then features were becoming more defined. He was wearing jeans and boots, with a plaid shirt, and dirty blonde hair. It was Leo.

"Prue," Leo said urgently, helping her up from the floor, "I almost lost you, there" His voice indicated that he wanted to know something, but he didn't press on.

"How did you find me?" Prue asked, "I didn't call for you"

"I was able to sense your pain" Leo explained, "are you sure you're alright?"

Prue nodded, "I am okay, Leo," she dusted herself off a little, "but another second and I would be dead. Why did it take you so long, though?"

"I don't know, Prue. I should have been able to sense you pain" Leo frowned.

Then he noticed something behind Prue's foot. It was a large white crystal. He took note of five over crystals around the room; one in each corner of the room, with the other crystal along the right wall. He made a humming sound, as if he was trying to figure out the puzzle.

"What is it, Leo?" Prue asked, picking up the blade that she was previously stabbed with, and twirling it in her hand.

"I wonder" Leo mused, as he moved to left side wall. He placed the crystal along the wall, and it shone a bright blue colour. The other crystals around the apartment began to shine, too, filling the room with an aqua glow.

"What did you do?" Prue asked, confused.

Leo stood up straight, and clapped his hands. "Okay, Prue," Leo said, "here is what we're going to do. I am going to orb out for a minute or so. In that time, I am going to try and sense you, and you try to call for me. If it doesn't happen after a minute or so, take away the crystal. Got it?"

Prue, still not understanding what was going on, just nodded. Leo orbed out a second later. She waited a few seconds before calling out, "Leo!" she yelled his name a few more times, turning around the room, checking if her was there, but he wasn't. She waited another minute and decided to retract the crystal. As soon as she pulled it away, there was a humming sound.

She clutched the crystal to her chest as she yelled again, "Leo!"

Almost immediately, the room was filled with bright, white lights. They subsided, and there was Leo, grinning. "Thought so" he said.

"Thought what?" Prue asked, really confused.

"Come on, Prue," Leo urged, pointing towards the crystals, "you're smart, you can figure it out"

Prue thought about it intently. The crystals, Leo's request, then it all began to come together. Connecting the dots.

"Oh!" Prue yelled, now realising, "The crystals- they've been enchanted so Whitelighters can't discover where she hides"

"You've got it" Leo said, smiling.

"Do you think she could have a Whitelighter?" Prue asked, curious, "She is a witch, after all"

"It's a possibility," Leo replied slowly, "but it's more likely the crystals have been set up so no Whitelighter can detect her. If you have been stealing from alchemy stores, then killing witches, it's bound to raise suspicion up there"

Leo looked around the apartment and its decorations. "There is a lot of Wiccan stuff, here," Leo analysed, "make you should take some of it"

"Already done" Prue said, taking the jars of herbs and the book out of her coat pocket.

Leo took the book and examined the plain cover, and flipped a few of the pages, whilst Prue explained what it is, "The book has a spell to return a soul from the Ghostly plane, it might help with the spell we need to create bring back the witches"

"It may do," Leo said, thoughtful, "give it to Piper, she may have a better idea than I"

Leo gave the book back to Prue, and added, "You need to scry for her, still. She is dangerous"

"You're telling me," Prue murmured, "she's grieving; it's making her crazy"

"She's what?" Leo asked, confused.

Prue's face fell as she pointed to the broken, glass case that held the dead man. Leo adjusted his head to the side, and noticed the body. His complexion showed remorse, as he went to the coffin. He knelt, and brushed the shards of glass away as he examined the deceased man's face.

Leo didn't say anything, so Prue decided to, "What are we going to do with him?"

"He will be given a proper burial" Leo said gently, standing up and turning around to her. "Do you think she was trying to bring him back?"

Prue nodded, "Yes, I do. But it's not possible, he's dead. The spell in the book she has revives people in comas, so she is trying any spell she can but it won't work"

"You have to get back to your sisters, Prue," Leo said, "I will monitor the apartment if she comes back"

"Are you sure?"

"We're running out of time to cast that spell. You and your sisters need to work on it, before those witches die"

Prue nodded, and patted Leo on his shoulder. "Thank you, Leo" Prue said, smiling a little.

Leo squeezed her hand a little, and grinned. Prue walked past Leo to the door. She opened it with a creek, exited to the hallway and close the door shut. Leo's eyes stayed on the body in the broken case, and he frowned, sorrow enveloping him. A minute later, there was a knock at the door, and Leo went ridged.

He prepared for whatever was on the other side of the door. He turned the handle, quickly opened the door and jumped back, ready for the oncoming impact. Instead, there was Darryl, and as always, he was looking confused.

"I just saw Prue!" He said, pointing down the hall, "She said it was a mess up here"

Darryl craned his neck to look at the room behind Leo, and its utter destruction from the small fight. The remainder of the glass in the window fell out of place, and smashed, making a loud cracking noise.

"What is going on?" Darryl said, frustrated.

Leo stammered, trying to find a way to explain the situation to his comrade. There was another sound of shattered glass behind him, evident that something else broke, and he smiled weakly.

* * *

Later, Prue returned to the Halliwell manor. She ascended the stairs to the attic, which was covered in an orange glow from the slowly setting sun. They were running out of time. Near the stained-glass windows, was her sisters. Piper was sat at a circular table, with a cauldron and herbs placed on it. Phoebe was sat at another small table with a map on it, dangling a purple crystal in front of her face. Paige had her legs crossed on a large plush chair, slowly flipping through pages of The Book of Shadows, her eyes scanning across the lettering.

"Hello" Prue said.

The sisters looked up. "You're all working, I see" Prue said.

"Struggling, more like" Piper grumbled, swirling a spoon in the cauldron.

"Struggle, no more," Prue said, striding over to the table and flopping the book on the table, "I took this from the witch's apartment"

"What is it?" Piper asked, taking the book.

"It's like a Book of Shadows," Prue explained, "and it has a spell on coma-witches"

"Oh, thank God," Piper said, relief flowing though her, "this is an incredibly difficult spell"

"The witch was trying to bring this old man back to life," Prue explained, sitting next to Piper, shuffling some potion ingredients across the table, "I think he might be her father" They did look similar, Prue thought, thinking back to when the light had caught the witch's face.

"Possibly" Phoebe said, twirling the crystal string in her hand.

Piper smoothed the page about the coma-witches and began to read. Her brow furrowed as her eyes scanned the page. She grumbled a little as her eyes met the bottom of the page.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Phoebe said, sensing her older sister's discomfort.

"I don't think this potion will work?" Piper stated, frowning, "Sorry"

"Why?" Prue said, incredulous. That was the perfect potion!

"Because the coma-witches' souls are not in the Ghostly plane, Prue. They are in Limbo in the Upper Regions, remember? They died, and their souls couldn't go back to their body, when time was reversed because time works differently up there" Piper reminded her, eyebrows raising a little.

"This is so confusing," Paige said, from the corner, turning to them and rolling her eyes, "I keep forgetting this stuff"

Prue huffed, getting frustrated. They only had a short time to fix this.

"But," Piper said, hastily making sure that Prue didn't give up hope, "this might work"

Prue looked over her younger sister's shoulder, at the book. Her finger was pointing at the neat calligraphy near the top.

_Possibly the most relevant ingredient for the potion is an item from the time the soul was lost or passed on to Limbo. It cannot be just anything, it has to be incredibly important to the soul. This can make it easier to discover the location of the soul and return it to the body._

"It could work," Piper suggested, "objects have certain ties to spirits. Such as ghosts, for example. Remember Martha van Lewen and Elias Lundy? Martha had to die for Elias to be vanquished, because there was a connection between the two"

"But that will be difficult," Phoebe added, "the witches died in an alternate timeline, so there might not be an object they can use to save their souls. And even if there was an object, it couldn't work for all the witches, right?"

"Great," Piper said, rolling her eyes, slamming the book on the table, "another problem"

While Piper, Phoebe and Prue discussed some more, Paige was absent minded flipping through The Book of Shadows pages. The yellowing pages with different witches' calligraphy sticking in her mind. The book was beautiful. Though the demons and warlocks sketched throughout could give her nightmares for weeks, they were beautifully drawn. Paige loved art. She loved to sketch and paint, she even thought about becoming an artist at one point. She loved the effort she put in. Her apartment had scattered pieces of her art work all over the place.

She turned another page, and her brown iris' met the colourful ink depicting a group of men in flowing white cloaks, surrounded by mist and a large moon, glowing blue. It was a great painting, and at the top it said;

_Whitelighters_

Underneath that, the sharp ball point it was written in read;

_A Whitelighter is a guardian angel who protects and guides good witches and future Whitelighters to protect and nurture them for their intended destiny. A person can become a Whitelighter when he or she is destined to be one and fulfills their destiny in life, thus given the choice to be reborn as Whitelighters or move on to the afterlife upon their death._

There was a swirly font below that, which read 'Elders' with a small entry.

_The Elders are a powerful group of elder Whitelighters who advise and govern the forces of good. Their purpose is to preserve the "greater good" by directing their Whitelighters to guide and protect witches and future Whitelighters._

An underneath that, there was a small article of the powers that Whitelighters and Elders share.

_Because their species are pacifists, both Whitelighter's and Elders' share the ability to heal. They can heal all humans, and witches and demons (depending on their morality) Along with this, they can orb too – a way to transport yourself from place to place in a swirl of bright lights._

Then, at the bottom of the page, was an article with the title 'The Upper Regions'

_The Upper Regions- also known as the Whitelighter realm- holds Whitelighters and Elders alike. The Elders observe every witch and Whitelighter's action from up there (However it might be difficult if a Whitelighter clips their wings, or a witch cloaks themselves) along with any impending disasters they see coming. The realm also contains the stairs to Limbo; a place where souls of the deceased stay so they can accept their death then move on. Through multiple sources with Whitelighters, souls move on to what they believe in. For example, if a soul believes in Heaven, they will move on to Heaven._

Paige kept her eyes on the scripture. This was part of what she was. She was a Whitelighter, a witch, and a human. She was somehow a pacifist, yet she must vanquish evil beings… how would that work? The Whitelighters protect people, and so do witches; she was a protector, that much was true. But so far, she had only been learning about witchcraft, nothing about being a Whitelighter. But maybe right now, she can only handle her witchly duties.

Phoebe looked over her shoulder to her younger sisters, rereading the page. She made a small, sad smile. Paige was still searching for who she was, it remined Phoebe of herself from years back. She wanted to know more than just half of herself. Two weeks ago, she learnt that Witchcraft worked, and now she has a role of a Witchlighter, and nobody- not even Piper, who was married to a Whitelighter- had explained her guardian angel role to her.

Prue gently took the crystal out of the distracted Phoebe's hand. She turned to her eldest sister, and let go of the crystal string, ignoring the awkward tension. Prue rubbed dry blood onto the crystal, and kept focused on the map, swirling the crystal around.

"You were hurt?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

"Leo healed me" Prue said, absentmindedly.

Piper looked up, and frowned, "You didn't tell us that"

"It didn't come to mind" Prue shrugged. As the eldest fixed her eyes on the crystal slowly spinning around, the other three sisters glanced at each other, sensing there was something wrong here.

"Where is Leo?" Piper asked, trying to make conversation.

"At the witch's apartment. She spent her time there, trying to bring back the elderly man, so obviously, she might come back," Prue said, "but we don't know where she is, right now. So, that's why I am scrying for her with my blood, when she stabbed me"

"She stabbed you?" Paige shocked.

"I'm alright" Prue said.

Piper got up off the ground, and slowly walked over to her eldest sister, "Prue…" Piper said, trying to think of something to say.

"I am alright"

Then the crystal began to move of its own accord, spinning around the map. Prue, Piper and Phoebe watched patiently, used to this type of magic. But Paige, whom was obviously new to the craft, watched wide eyed as the crystal span around at an incredible speed. "Woah" Paige murmured, leaning closer and closing The Book of Shadows.

The crystal then hit part of the map with a thud.

"The apartment complex that the witch was in" Prue said, concerned.

"Leo!" Piper said, concerned.

Back at the apartment complex, Leo shuffled through several of the objects on the tables in the living area. Stone statues, mirrors and photos surrounded the room, indicating that the witch and the deceased elderly man must have lived here for a very long time. Leo did not need to put a light on to brighten the room, because the setting sun hit the windows, enveloping everything in an orange glow.

"They need to hurry" Leo said to himself, watching the setting sun. Only a couple of hours left until the witches passed away.

The Whitelighter looked down at the body hid under the sheet. A vase full of dying daisies was set on the coffee table and he made his way to them. He pulled the flowers by their stems out of the vase, water dripping from them. He clutched them to his chest, as he knelt to the deceased man. He gently placed them on his chest, and made a sad smile.

He stood straight up, as he got the call from the Elders. It was the usual wind chime sound that filled his head, indicating that his bosses wanted intel. He sighed, and he felt himself orbing. He closed his eyes as he felt his body begin to disappear in a swirl of bright lights. Then he heard a shuffling sound, like sprinting, and then Leo grunted as something grabbed onto him as he disappeared.

* * *

At least half an hour later, the apartment door slammed opened to the four sisters as they rushed in. Piper surveyed the empty room. "Leo!" Piper called, instantly worrying. She hurried to the corridor off to the left that lead to several of the room, Paige and Prue tagging along with her.

Paige, stood inside the tiny and dusty bathroom. Her nose wrinkled from the smell wafting in, incredibly putrid. "Ugh!" Paige grimaced.

Prue entered the small bedroom, with a single bed and bedside table. A mirror accompanied a wardrobe. The walls, floors and surfaces was filled with witchcraft memorabilia; candles, cauldrons and magical tombs. A tiny alter stood in the corner, near the window. "I'm getting Callie and Aviva flashbacks" Prue noted, her finger traced the pattern on the wooden bedside table.

Piper stepped into the larger bedroom, fit with a double bed and dresser. Like in most of the other rooms, there was witchcraft paraphernalia, and vacant.

The three sisters returned to the living area, where Phoebe had just left the kitchen. "Nobody in the kitchen," Phoebe stated, looking nervous, "but I did find plates of food that have had better days"

"There's no Leo" Piper said, serious.

"He could have gone back to the Elders," Phoebe suggested, "try calling for him"

Piper closed her eyes and concentrated on her love, envisioning Leo in her mind. "Leo!" she called very loudly. They waited a beat, everyone silent, but then nothing happened.

"What has happened?" Piper asked, freaking out. Her breathing was becoming shallow, her heart pounding in her chest. She began to feel clammy and randomly itchy, as if it became suddenly humid. Her brown eyes watered, but she wasn't crying. Her sisters' faces' that at first showed worry, became blurred.

"Piper?" Prue asked.

Piper ran her hands through her hair, trying to control herself, whimpering slightly.

"Piper, calm down. He will be alright, he's probably busy" Prue said, trying to comfort her younger sister.

"What's happening to me?" Piper said, incredulous, through heavy panting.

"It's a panic attack, Piper" Phoebe explained, running to her big sister's aid. "Just concentrate on me, on my eyes," Phoebe instructed, "then think about what relaxes you, like cooking. Cooking a meal for us, or when you made brownies with Grams"

Piper nodded, understanding, tears rolling down her cheeks. Prue and Paige watched, both silent, scared to say anything. Paige blinked away a few of her own tears, then she turned to the man under the blanket.

She shuddered, and ambled to the body. She knelt and softly touched the flowers on his chest, then she straightened them a little. She listened to the hustle and bustle from outside, trying to block out the whimpers and comforting words from her middle sisters.

Paige felt somebody brush up against her. It was Prue. They didn't look at each other, just the canvas blanket.

"Leo must have put these daisies here" Prue guessed, saying it very quietly so Piper didn't hear.

"Freesia" Paige said.

"What?" Prue asked, instantly confused.

"Freesia," Paige reiterated, "it's a flower which smells really nice. My parents had them at their wedding, they told me"

"Oh" Prue whispered, not sure what else to say.

"They were also the flowers used at my parents' funeral, when they died"

Prue nodded, now understanding. Another minute of silence between them. Nothing was awkward, but nothing needed to be said. Until,

"Dahlias," Prue said, blinking away tears, "the flowers at my- our- our mother's funeral. Grams told me she had a fascination with them"

"I love those flowers" Paige expressed.

"Me, too"

Things had calmed down behind them, now. They turned at the same time, and saw that Phoebe was hugging a trembling Piper. Phoebe was gently stroking Piper's long brown hair whilst she made eyes with Prue. What just happened felt so surreal. Leo hasn't responded to a call before, usually conversing with the Elders, but something happened to Piper and for a moment, she just broke.

"Those damn Elders" Piper murmured, her voice cracking.

* * *

Leo began to wake from his sleep, his eyes flickering. His head throbbed and he moaned in pain, his hand grabbing the bump on his forehead. He hissed in pain. "What happened?" he asked no one.

"You're awake" someone stated.

Leo was on the ground, so he didn't see who was speaking, but did know it was a woman. He grunted as he sat up, squinting at the female. She was in a long white cloak with symbols scrawled into the silky fabric. Her hood was down, so you could see her face; she had pale skin, and brown eyes, with black long hair. She was glaring at him.

"Where am I?" Leo enquired, his eyes still unfocused.

"In the Upper Regions," she answered, "you know, the place where all you Elders and Whitelighter's stay and brag about being do-gooders even though you're not"

Clouds encircled the pair, with white, stone archways and pillars surrounding the ground as far as the eye can see. Leo knew that the Whitelighter realm covered the entire planet. Everything was clouds up here; the floor, the sky. Everything was pure white. There was also large, marble building sprawled throughout the realm, each one having a different purpose. But Leo sat in front of a very long, golden staircase that lead up to another level, which he could not see because they were covered in thick fog.

The clouds were becoming greys and purples, as the sun now began to set. About two hours left until the witches die, Leo thought wearily, but tiredly.

"Where is everyone?" Leo asked, beginning to stand up.

Through the clouds and mist, Leo could see figures lay on the ground. They were Whitelighters and Elders. Almost invisible from the pearly white cloaks they wore, you could only recognise them by their faces; eyes closed and they were unmoving. He shakily pointed a finger at the bodies.

"What did you do?" Leo asked angrily, rage flowing through him.

The witch rolled her eyes. "Relax," she said, "they're not dead" She proceeded to pull out several potion vials from her cloak. "Sleeping potions, they'll wake up in an hour or so"

"How do you even know about Whitelighters?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Every witch has a Whitelighter, I had one until I cloaked myself from him"

"Pretty powerful spell to do that" Leo observed.

"I'm a smart witch"

Leo looked around the scenery; his unconscious comrades surrounded him. "Why am I awake?" he questioned, glaring at her, "You know I will try to stop you from doing whatever you're about to do"

"I need you to show me where they are" the witch replied.

"Where who are?" Leo pressed, confused.

"The souls," the witch snapped, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "where are they? Whitelighters must know where they are, so you will show me"

Leo shook his head, glaring at her. "No," he stepped forward, "I won't. I'm sorry, but you need to move on from the death of that man, nothing can bring him back"

The witch hoped that the Whitelighter did not see blink away her tears. "He was my father," she said just above a whisper, her voice cracking, trying her best to hide her bereavement, "I love him, and by God I will bring him back"

"I won't do it, I will not take you to the souls" Leo stated firmly, making his stance.

The witch closed her eyes and sighed, and rolled her head back as if she was trying to relax her body. Pulling out a glass vial of silver liquid, she made a step forward, examining the potion. The silver water shined bright in the darkening sky. "I was going to save this potion for that witch, if she tried to interfere like last time," the witch said, "but I guess I will have to use it on you, now"

"What is it?" Leo asked, apprehensively, stepping back.

"The potion is called Mia Efchi," the witch said, "got it off the black market. Once I throw it at someone, they must do what I say. The catch is that I only have one command to give, then the potion wears off"

"The black market?" Leo enquired. He had never heard of a black market that sold potions.

"Yes, I made a trade with the man who gave it me," the witch detailed, "I gave him a poison that cannot easily be detected, and he gave me this. It has a mix of a ground-up body of a queen bee, fairy dust, part of the brain lobe of a Swarm Demon, a drop of genie blood, and, well… surprisingly, a bit of vodka"

"Vodka?" Leo said, eyes arching a little.

"I guess because it lowers your inhibitions, or something" the witch presumed, shrugging. Then instantly, so fast that Leo didn't have time to react, she launched the potion in his direction.

It broke against his face, creating a large gash on his cheek. The injury began to heal itself in a bright golden glow almost immediately, but the intoxicating fumes coming from the silver liquid entered Leo's nose, his eyes flashing silver.

Leo, now feeling light headed, wiped away some of the fresh blood on his cheek, and snarled at the witch. "I am not- I repeat, not- going to do what you ask" He tried to keep his mind concentrated on his actions, and what he wanted to do, not her.

The witch stood straight, smirking. "Oh, really?"

"Show me where Limbo is" she commanded.

Instantaneously, Leo's arm began to stretch upwards. He tried with all his might to force the arm back down to his side, grunting and straining with force, but to no prevail. He made a movement with his wrist, and his finger danced in the air rhythmically.

Then a bright glow from a golden ball of light encircled the large area, nearly blinding the pair. The witch threw her arm over her eyes at the dazzling light, and Leo turned to the darkness. The luminosity of the light turned the misty clouds yellow, and they sparkled in the air, and it casted a long shadow of Leo's figure.

The area began to dim again, and Leo turned back to the scene. In the midst and purple sky, a large, golden staircase stood in the clouds. Its metal reflected the faces of the witch and the Whitelighter, and bright green grass surrounding the bottom step, with white roses poking through. The banister was wrapped in stringy thorns, with vibrantly coloured butterflies perched on top, fluttering their wings. The staircase lead up to another level that they could not see because of the thick clouds.

"What have you made me do?" Leo yelled in terror, now out of the trance. His eyes flashed with rage. Only the souls, Whitelighters and Elders can enter Limbo; this witch will cause chaos.

"Thank you, Whitelighter" the witch acknowledged, but her eyes focused on the beautiful stairs.

"Don't go up there" Leo pleaded, sprinting forward to grab her.

Leo was right behind the witch, his arm stretched out to grab her shoulder. But then she pulled out her blade and turned swiftly around. She plunged the dagger straight into his chest, blood soaking through his shirt from his wound, covering her hand in crimson. Leo yelled in agony, tears leaking from his eyes, his face strained. He commenced to collapse to the floor but then he started to orb before he hit the ground.

The witch's only reaction was that she rolled her eyes, clearly interested in what was before her. She bracingly made her path to the stairs, her breath catching, taking in its beauty. She placed a foot on the bottom step.

* * *

Piper, now fully calm, was looking out of the broken window, watching the sky turning purple. Suddenly she heard an ear-splitting scream, making her jump out of her skin for a second. She turned around quickly, her long brown hair flowing around her. "Leo?" she said, in surprise.

Leo was lay on the ground, his eyes closed tight, with Prue, Paige and Phoebe around him. Piper instantly knelt down next to her husband and noticed the silver blade stuck in his chest, blood dripping from the metal.

"Leo!" she repeated, this time in panic.

The Whitelighter was writhing on the floor, pointing at his wound. "Pull the blade out" he begged, whilst the sisters watched in horror.

"Ah, okay," Piper said, grimacing, readying herself to take it out, "let's hope this works"

Piper waved her hands shakily, but her powers didn't come into effect. She threw her hands up again, and this time, Leo froze. His face was stuck in pain and his body was in an awkward position.

"Hurry, Piper" Prue said urgently.

"Oh, okay" Piper gritted her teeth and held onto the handle of the blade, gripping it firmly. She hissed and she used both arms to pull it out. Luckily, the blood did not spill out of her husband, but that disgusting part would come soon enough. Piper made a lazy wave of her right hand as she dropped the blade from her left to the floor. He unfroze after a second.

The blood dripped from his gash, but it began to heal up again. Leo panted heavily, his chest thumping. Paige, Phoebe and Piper helped him get to his feet.

"What happened?" Paige asked, astonished.

"We were worried about you" Phoebe stated.

"And for good reason," Piper added, "Leo, who did this?"

"The witch" Leo answered.

"Jìxù?" Prue tried to clarify, "I found a diary of hers in her room with her name on it, while you were away. She was using a picture of her and that man as a bookmark" She proceeded to take out a small book from her coat pocket, with the photo popping up from between the crinkled pages. In the image, she was smiling widely with her father, grinning. They looked as if they were having a great time together.

"Yes, it was her," Leo confirmed, "but it gets worse; she used a potion on me that made me reveal Limbo to her"

"Crap!" Prue said, running her hand through her hair. The witch was truly becoming insane, trying any method to get what she wants. Murder, manipulation, anything. "Leo, please orb us up there, we need to stop her" she said urgently.

Leo hesitated. This witch was capable of anything, they must have a plan in order.

"Come on, we have The Power of Three on our side" Phoebe said, trying to convince him.

Leo frowned for a minute, looking in the sisters' face of desperation. Leo flashed back to the last time the Upper Regions were in danger, when a warlock tried to commit genocide on Whitelighters. Leo tried to convince a fellow comrade that the sisters were at their best when they used instinct in battle, and that was ultimately how they could stop the warlock.

"Okay" Leo said, finally.

"Paige, go back to the manor and look for something- anything- to help the souls of the witches," Prue directed, "we only have a couple of hours left"

"No"

Prue turned to her younger half-sister. "No?"

Paige wrapped her arms across her chest and placed her feet firmly on the floor. "I said no, Prue," Paige reiterated, "if I have to eventually fight a great evil, then I need to experience this. Phoebe told me you thought a warlock a day after getting your powers, without any experience"

Prue made a scowl at Phoebe, who stepped back apprehensively.

"Fine!" Prue said, knowing that there wasn't any time to argue.

"Everybody, hold on to Leo" Piper said, as she grabbed his hand tightly. Prue and Paige held on to Leo's shoulder and Phoebe grabbed his other hand. White lights filled the room as they vanished into thin air.

They reappeared in the dusty land of the Upper Regions, stars illuminating where they stood.

Paige turned slowly around examining everything in awe; the stars, the high pillars that seemed to never end, the cloudy land that went on forever, and the golden staircase surrounded by a few scattered white, marble buildings. "It's beautiful" Paige whispered. Leo and Phoebe smiled.

"Maybe, not" Piper optioned, pointing at the bodies of Whitelighters and Elders.

"Oh, God" Phoebe said, disgusted.

"Are they dead?" Paige asked, worried.

"No," Leo denied, "just unconscious. Only a Darklighter can kill a Whitelighter"

Prue squinted her eyes to where the stairs lead off, noticing someone moving up there. "Jìxù is up there," she said, "let's go"

The sisters were about to set off for the witch, but Leo yelled, "Wait!"

They halted pre-emptively at the bottom of the grassy staircase, and turned to their Whitelighter. "What?" Piper asked.

"I just realised," Leo remembered, "Jìxù has an artillery of weapons; potions, spells, an impressive number of daggers. Just think about how you approach her"

Prue huffed, knowing full well Leo was right. "Okay, what can we think of in the short time before Jìxù does something idiotic?"

"Is it me or is Prue getting crankier these days?" Phoebe whispered into Piper's ear, to which she replied,

"It's not just you"

Paige watched the mist rise and fall at her knees, seeing the unconscious faces of the Whitelighters and Elders appear and disappear. An idea popped into her head. "If we faced Jìxù head on she would try to kill us, wouldn't she?" Paige asked, thoughtful.

"I'd say from the death toll, yes" Prue answered.

"But guessing from all the comatose Whitelighters around us, she wouldn't try to kill us, possibly use a sleeping potion on us"

"What are you trying to say?" Phoebe queried.

Paige grinned mischievously, "I have an idea"


	13. 4x03 P5 (To Return Lost Souls)

**_Authors Note: The final chapter of this episode is a long one! At the end of this chapter, I summarise this episode as several story lines are introduced. Also there is an important announcement at the end, along with a short summary of the next episode. Before reading this part, I would like to stress to any confused readers that The Charmed Ones aren't resurrecting anyone, they are returning the souls of those who died in 3x22 (due to exposure of witchcraft) to their bodies in order to let the souls that had to pass away, due to the grand design, move on. This was because when time reversed, the souls were in the Whitelighter realm, where time works differently. It is still confusing, I know, but I think that you just need to think it through. _**

* * *

Limbo was nothing like the Whitelighter realm below; it was a large plane of wild green grass with flowers of all types spread throughout. Willow and cherry trees stood large and tall, surrounding a stone path that circled an aqua blue lake and lead down to white mist. Snowy mountains stood in the background and unlike downstairs, it wasn't night. The sun beamed a midday orange glow. It was beautiful… or it would be, if the millions of souls weren't contained around the area, almost blocking the scenery.

Jìxù moved through the hundreds of thousands of souls in Limbo. Every single one of their expressions showed annoyance and concern. The density of the souls increased as she moved further down Limbo, unaware of the beautiful scenery around her.

"Father?" she called, looking around, but no one attempted to interact with her.

"Father! It's me, Jìxù!"

Nobody responded, all she got was a few glares from some already irritated souls, to which she snarled back at them.

"Stop!" a woman called, from behind her.

Jìxù made a sharp turn to see a figure standing in a white cloak. Another Elder or Whitelighter.

"Not until I find my father" Jìxù responded, pulling out a potion vial. She flung it at the figure. However, the Whitelighter threw their arm out and it bounced off something nobody could see. The potion spun around in the air and landed very far away, but the potion must have had some sort of effect because there was a chorus of screams from several of the apparitions.

"What?" Jìxù murmured.

Three more cloaked figures entered the area, then all four of them pulled off their hoods, revealing themselves as the witches. Three of them she met previously, and one she hasn't.

"A very genius idea from you, Paige" Phoebe praised, smirking at her younger sister.

"Thank you, Phoebe" Paige replied, smiling widely.

"I guess that Whitelighter I hitched a ride on healed you" Jìxù mused, pointing at Prue, remembering their fight.

"How did you know he was our Whitelighter?" Piper asked, crossing her arms, glaring.

"When that witch rudely through me out of a window of my own home," Jìxù began to explain, "I decided to stick around, and watch her die from her wound. Except I saw the Whitelighter orb in and heal her"

"Sorry you didn't get to see my sister die" Phoebe said, sarcastically.

"Well, I had fun watching her suffer" Jìxù said.

"But we're not having fun watching you suffer" Prue retorted coolly.

Jìxù stiffened. "What?"

"It's obvious that man who died was somebody you loved," Prue stated abruptly, "and we all know what it feels like to lose somebody you love" She remembered all the deaths that she had been through; her mother, her grandmother, Andy… and even her sister, Piper. Phoebe told her in the alternate timeline, Piper had been shot by some lunatic, and the result was that Prue went completely insane. She attacked innocents and even the police force, something she never thought she would do, ever.

"Believe me, I know how you feel" Prue said.

Jìxù calmed down a little, breathing heavily.

"It's been a whole month," she said finally, "since he's been gone"

So, it happened before the time reversal, Phoebe acknowledged. She secretly hoped that the man had died from the short-lived witch hunt in the alternate timeline, so that they could bring him back.

"How have you been able to…" Piper asked, trying to be as polite as possible so that they didn't have to battle, "Preserve the body?"

"An Alchemist crafted this coffin, and combined with his powers, it was able to preserve the body" Jìxù explained quietly.

"Haven't heard of that before," Piper noted, "where did you get it from?"

"The black market"

"The black market has sure upped their game from selling people's kidneys" Paige quipped, to which Phoebe shushed her.

"Jìxù," Prue said, eyes full of pleading, "you still have time to redeem yourself. We'll make sure the Elders don't punish you, just please stop this before more people get hurt"

"I just want to see him," Jìxù said desperately, "that is all I want. The people that you loved that died, don't you want them back, too?"

Prue grimaced. Yes, her loved ones have died, but she can always talk to them via The Book of Shadows, Jìxù can't. The pain still stung every time she thought of her mother's or grandmother's death, the loneliness she felt. But they refused to move on to whatever life after death they believe in, believing part of their destiny was to help the sisters.

"What you are trying to do," Prue said slowly, "it keeps you from moving on with your life"

"Know that whatever you do with your life, your father will always have some sort of presence," Piper added on a sudden whim of inspiration, "which is why you should stop what you're doing, and we can help"

"You know deep in your heart that the spell you've been toying with cannot resurrect someone," Phoebe stated, "it was why you lashed out at everyone"

Jìxù still seemed apprehensive. Then Paige stood in.

"When my parents passed away," she said, shuffling past her sisters to the witch, "I rejected everyone's attempts of caring for me. I yelled, I threw stuff, I thought nobody knew what I was going through. I was alone, I wanted them back so desperately"

Jìxù's eyes glinted.

"It came to the point where I was almost kicked out of school, then my life would be over. And I wouldn't be able to help people like I do now" she finished.

"You can do that, too," Prue said, "you have a special gift that can help people"

"And you can use those gifts right now," Piper added, "you can save thousands of witches with us"

Jìxù sniffled a little. "I have hurt people, I've killed people" guilt began to flow through her, crossing her arms across her chest, shrinking a little.

"Yes, you have, we can't deny that," Prue said firmly, frowning, "but maybe you could right your wrong if you help us"

"And it will definitely make your father proud" Paige further pointed out.

This seemed to change Jìxù's mindset. Her father. The one person who was ever there for her, and loved more than anything in the world. He was gone, but not forgotten; he helped lots of people with his homemade herbal remedied. Sometimes Jìxù would help him, but he liked to work alone. But all that she herself was really known for was murdering witches; an outlet for her pain. Her father certainly wouldn't be proud of that. But this opportunity to save thousands of people, maybe that could make him happy. Her way of saying goodbye.

"What do you need me to do?" Jìxù

The sisters grinned, and Prue said, "We need to create a spell that can save the souls of the coma witches"

"Do you know about them?" Piper queried, eyebrow raising.

"It was in the newspaper" she replied.

Just a minute later, Leo sprinted in, a little flushed. He saw Jìxù, and stood back a little uneasy. "Uh…" he murmured.

"Leo, she is going to help us" Piper stated, giving him a look as a signal to stay silent. So, Leo nodded, but gave Piper a glance as if to say "Are you crazy?"

"What exactly do you need from me?" Jìxù asked.

"An incantation," Phoebe stated simply, "I was thinking about combining a couple of spells from our Book of Shadows"

"But the spell might not be powerful enough," Piper pointed out, "so we might combine the spell with a potion. There are a few ideas I have inspired by The Book, but…"

"There is something we're missing" Prue finished, then she pulled out the little spell book of Jìxù's. Her eyes darted to it and she raised her eyebrows, silently demanding an explanation.

"I found it at your apartment," Prue clarified simply, not showing any guilt, "in the book, it says that to bring a soul back from the Ghostly plane, you need a specific object for a potion"

"Yes, but Prue," Paige interrupted, "Piper said that the potion wouldn't work on these souls because they died in a different timeline"

"Oh, crap" Prue murmured as she remembered.

Paige's face scrunched up in concentration, millions of ideas roaming around in her head. She hummed. "We could actually use the idea that we need a specific object for a potion" she opted.

"How come?" Phoebe wondered.

"Well, the witches' spirits are stuck here, correct?" Paige said, trying to make her point.

"Yes" Prue said.

"And, in The Book of Shadows, spirits can be vanquished by destroying an object they have a deep connection with, right?" Paige asked.

"Hurry with the exposition, here" Piper said impatiently.

"Well, what if we can bring back a spirit by using an object they all desired," Paige concluded, grinning, "and if the souls should be in the Ghostly plane- if under normal circumstances- the potion could work"

"There are several things wrong with that, Paige," Prue pointed out coolly, "One: It will be impossible to find an object that every spirit had a connection to. Two: Jìxù's book even notes that the potion might not work. Three: We don't even have a spell to work this with yet!"

Paige showed urgency in her eyes. "Just trust me on this, Prue. I've been studying The Book, and I have some notes on the spells. This is possible"

Prue still showed hesitancy, eyeing her younger sister with decisiveness. "Look," Paige sighed, tired of having to convince Prue, Piper and Phoebe, "if we combine several spells from The Book, including a Power of Three spell, and some of Jìxù's notes from her book, then it may just work!"

The clock was ticking, literally. An hour at the most until the witches pass away, and since the three eldest sisters were at a loss of what to do, it was up to Paige. "Okay," Prue said finally, "this is the only shot that we have, so we will do it"

"Right," Phoebe started, bursting with enthusiasm, now that they had a strategy, "Paige, would you please hand me your notes?"

The younger sister pulled out her pad and pen and handed it to Phoebe, whom thanked her. She flipped through the pages very quickly, her large, brown eyes skim reading the words. "There is some useful stuff, here" she summed.

Piper took the note pad off Phoebe, looking through the pad. "Potions, incantations, charms. That'll do the trick"

"We need a cauldron, and the ingredients for the To Call a Lost Witch spell…" Phoebe began to list off.

"Then the mysterious item" Prue pointed out, her eyebrows raising, and Phoebe nodded.

Phoebe squinted her eyes in thought. "Let's narrow this down" she planned.

"The object has to be relevant to the witches lost spirits" Piper said.

"It has to be a physical object linked to the time reversal" Prue added.

Phoebe flashed back to what caused the time reversal. Not the exposure of magic, or the death of Piper, but how it reversed. Then it hit her, it was if a lightbulb switched on above her head. "Tempus!" she exclaimed, enthusiastically.

"Tempus?" Piper enquired, curious.

"We can use him!" Phoebe explained, as if it was simple.

"Tempus died, Phoebe," Prue said, "the last time reversal killed him, remember? Anyways, what were you going to do? Make him drop some blood into the cauldron?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes in response, and replied, "No, of course not. He did die, but his ashes were left in an urn"

She remembered it vividly.

* * *

_Although her eyes were blurred from the threat of oncoming tears, Phoebe could make out the figures of several low-level demons, cladded in purple robes, holding a large hour glass as they strode past her. The hour glass was beautifully crafted, with the handles in the shape of serpents. She concentrated on the plaque on the front, and could make out the words 'Tempus' carved on. _

_It had been only half an hour since Tempus had reversed time after the death of Piper. For the safety of her sisters, Phoebe agreed with The Source of all Evil to stay in the Underworld. It seemed as if her life was over. But before she'd eventually be killed, at least she got to see the ashes of a powerful foe. _

_They were contained in the bottom half of hour glass; his time was done._

_Phoebe and the two demons stood in the cave that Cole had slept in. Only thirty minutes ago, a hoard of evil beings had taken the half demon away to God knows where. Neither of them thought about resisting because even with their combined powers, it would be no match against a slew of evil. _

_She stood on the opposite end of the cave, shaking, watching the demons glower at her. A moment later, The Source of all Evil appeared in a tower of flames. His black hood hid his face completely, and his scaly hands reached out. The demons handed the hour glass to their master, bowing their heads. His longer, sharp fingers wrapped around the wooden handles and he placed it to his chest. _

_He then turned to face Phoebe, who winced in fear. This was the first time she had ever faced The Source. She had heard about him, of course. But this was different. No matter if she was a Charmed One, her individual power would not withstand the ruler of the Underworld's. _

_"__Phoebe Halliwell," he spoke, loud and abrasive, "the youngest Halliwell sister, the youngest Charmed One. At last we meet"_

_Phoebe said nothing, she was focusing on hiding her whimper. _

_"__Tempus and I were allies," he started, unsurprisingly there was no grief in his voice, "he could not foresee the future, but he could sense when something of importance would happen; a time when evil could strike and rule over. But alas, he is gone"_

_The Source handed back the bizarre urn to the demons. "Take this to Tempus's quarters, where it will rest" he instructed, dominance showing in his vocals. _

_"__Yes, master" they replied at the same time, bowing. They strolled at a steady pace down the cavernous hall. They turned a right and disappeared into the darkness. _

_Now all that was left was Phoebe and The Source; the witch and evil incarnate. A large gap stood between the two, but it began to shrink as The Source began to almost glide over, his cloak trailing on the ground. His fingers wriggled as he spoke, "You most likely think that I am going to kill you at any second… and I could" _

_Phoebe gulped, fear showing in her eyes, as his lit up in flames as he formed a fireball. It bounced in his hand, igniting the room in a bright glow. He lunged it at her, and she screamed in fear. However, it passed right by her and hit the stone wall, destroying it to pieces. She was breathing heavily, her life flashing before her eyes. She watched The Source, who seemed to take pleasure in her fear._

_"__But I have bigger plans for you, Phoebe Halliwell," he deadpanned, "much bigger"_

* * *

"Phoebe!" Piper called, bringing Phoebe back to the present.

"Yeah? Yes" Phoebe stammered, coming to her senses. Then she remembered what she was just talking about. "Um… Tempus's urn, it could be the key to saving these witches," Phoebe said, stroking her hand through her hair, "after all, he was why time was reversed and we're in this mess"

"That actually sounds like a good idea" Piper mused.

"It does sound like a good idea," Prue agreed, "but isn't the Underworld sealed off from anyone who is not a warlock or demon?"

At this point, Leo stepped forward. "Well, the fact that Phoebe and Cole were able to escape- no matter if a demon was involved in both circumstances- shows the barrier wasn't as powerful as The Source thinks"

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"Well, the flaw in The Sources plan was that because beings of good could not get in, it was easier for them to escape…" Leo explained, but the sisters and Jìxù still looked very confused, so he reiterated, "Phoebe and Cole were able to escape so easily, not because of whatever demon was helping them- whether it was Shax or Belthazor- but because the barrier was made to keep good out of the Underworld, so it allowed them to leave"

"So, The Source's enchantment didn't count for the Cole and Phoebe's morality?" Prue reaffirmed, trying to connect the dots. The big thing that struck with Prue was that Cole was able to escape because he was… good. But she wasn't counting on this one situation to change her entire perspective on the half-demon.

"Well, how are we actually going to go down there?" Piper pressed, "Phoebe and Cole may have been able to leave, but if they're good, they can't return, can they?"

"That's where the flaw in The Source's plan comes in," Leo pointed out, smirking, "their escape means that the barrier is weakened, and there is a chance you can enter the Underworld"

"So, you could orb us down there?" Prue asked.

Leo grimaced, and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid," he said, "the forcefield may be weakened, but the demons will be on high alert, they will detect a Whitelighter right off the bat"

Prue frowned in confusion. "Then, how…"

"I have those potion vials from last week," Phoebe called out, "when I planned to return to the Underworld"

Prue nodded, a plan now forming. "Okay, good," she replied, "we should get those from the manor, then enter the Underworld"

"Cool, road trip" Paige perked, smirking, hands on her hips.

"You're not going," Prue deadpanned, "it might have been a good idea to use the Whitelighter's cloaks, but you are not prepared for the Underworld, yet"

Paige rolled her eyes, preparing to pull out another lollipop.

"It will just be Piper, Phoebe and I" Prue said, pointing at herself and her two other sisters.

Phoebe stiffened. The Underworld. She was going back to the Underworld. "Maybe…" Phoebe mused, quietly, "I should stay here and help Paige and Jìxù with the spell. I've combined spells before-"

"No, Phoebe," Prue interrupted, eyeing her suspiciously, "you're the only one who knows the way around the Underworld. Piper and I are depending on you"

She really didn't want go back to that horrible place. She had suffered there for only a week but it felt like an eternity. She couldn't bear to remember what she went through, and the idea of returning just after she escaped- risking her life in the process- was something she could not handle. Just like Piper earlier, Phoebe felt a panic attack coming on. Her breath was shallow and her palms were sweaty, but she knew she couldn't go to that dark place, and remember all the horrible things that happened to her. So, she opted for looking at Piper's concerned, sweet face.

"Phoebe, please," Piper begged, "we need you. Just remember, that we're going to the Underworld to save thousands of innocents"

"And we'll protect you," Prue noted, more empathy flowing through her than usual, "we're your big sisters, it's our job"

Phoebe gulped, pushing back the tears ready to break out from the panic attack. And she suppressed it, focusing on her sisters again. "Okay…" she muttered.

Though the sisters and Leo looked concerned, they went about their plan.

"Okay, Paige, you stay here with Jìxù and look over the notes from The Book," Prue instructed, and the younger sister nodded, "Leo will orb us to the manor to collect Phoebe's potions-"

"And the equipment for the potion" Piper interjected.

"Yes, and he'll orb those up here, and help you," Prue added, "Phoebe, Piper and I will go to the Underworld and Get Tempus's ashes"

"Everyone clear on what we're doing?" Piper asked, with the response of heads nodding 'yes'

Leo strode over to the sisters, and they held onto his hand. They waved goodbye to Paige as they disappeared in a flurry of white lights. Paige placed the lollipop stick in her mouth and looked around the beautiful meadow around her. For a brief moment, she wondered if her parent were here, watching over her. But she instantly changed her mind set to the task at hand, the death of her parents still too painful to bear.

"Come on, Jìxù," Paige said gently, "let's read through the notes on the bench, over there"

Jìxù and Paige moved silently through the spirits, as they watched them both with keen interest. Who were they?

* * *

Around forty minutes left, Prue thought as she landed in the barren land that was the Underworld. She, Phoebe and Piper had appeared in one of the caves of the extensive Underworld in a puff of smoke, the heat instantly hitting their faces. Now they had only a short time before the witches would eventually die and their spirits would be stuck in Limbo forever.

"Nice potion, Phoebe" Piper complemented.

"Learnt from the best" Phoebe smirked.

Piper caught a glimpse of Phoebe's smile turn to a frown, as she finally realized where she was, and the gravity of it. Piper held onto her younger sister's arm tightly, but in a comforting way. "I will never let them take you away from us…" she muttered, "Again"

Piper and Prue looked from one end of the dark hallway to the other. The two eldest sisters have never been in the Underworld before. It was dark and dangerous, and even their shadows that danced in the firelight from a torch looked menacing. How could Phoebe have been able to stand being her for a day, let alone a week? Snarls and screams echoed down the hallways, and had this effect of staying in the sisters' ears for a short time.

"God, this is awful" Prue muttered, cringing.

"There is no God down here" Phoebe grimaced. She clasped on to her sisters' hands and treaded along the stone path.

"Do you know your way around here?" Prue asked, curious.

"Not really," the younger sister confessed, "but I have to make an educated guess"

"How is this educated?" she enquired.

"Well, I was in Cole's cave when two demons came in with an hour glass with Tempus's ashes, then they left down the right hall with his urn" Phoebe began.

"I still don't…"

"Those screams were of demons held captive for some sort of betrayal, like Cole was," Phoebe interrupted, "that means that once we're closer to the screams, we're closer to where Cole was trapped, and then we go from there"

"Very smart" Prue praised.

"Thanks"

The screams of evil beings eventually became louder and louder. They soon heard snarls and cackles of laughter. The Underworld was boiling, the rocky walls stung the sister's hands if they touched it, and they quickly began to feel dehydrated. Piper kept clasping at her throat, swallowing down the little saliva she had.

"We need to hurry before we become witch-kebabs" Piper noted.

"I think we're here" Phoebe muttered, hazily.

"How do you know, it's like we've been circling the same hallway?" Prue asked.

"Well…" Phoebe trailed off, waving her hand at the scene.

There was large cave-in, off to the side off the hallway. A mountain of rocks blocked the entrance to the cave-in, the debris scattered around the sisters' feet. On the wall, adjacent to the cave entrance, written in what looked like blood, was the word 'Traitor'. The hallway lead off to the right, but the sisters couldn't see far down into the darkness.

"I think this must be Cole's cave" Phoebe guessed monotonously.

"Meaning we're closer to Tempus" Piper concluded.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked apprehensively.

Phoebe didn't know for sure. Her week in the Underworld made her understand that painting a word in blood was the very least evil beings could do. If The Source got hands on Cole, there was no telling what would happen to him. He had undergone torture already, evident from the cuts on his body from the last time Phoebe saw him. But, whatever The Source had planned for him, Phoebe would have known. If the Underworld had caught Cole, a spectacle would have been made to let the sisters know. For now, Cole was off somewhere no one knew, and that meant he was safe. So, Phoebe opted to answer with, "I'm fine. Let's go"

They turned down the right hallway in silence, the voices and noises of demons becoming louder, then they turned another right. The voices became quieter, and Phoebe noticed where she was. She and her sisters stood outside the entrance of Phoebe's old cave. Like the half-demon's, the entrance way was destroyed, and debris was everywhere. The corpses of two demons lay on the floor, rotting away. Above that was another message in blood, reading 'Witch!"

"We shouldn't be here" Piper realized, her hand over her mouth, fear in her eyes.

"We need to be" Prue told her.

"Prue, this is where I lived" Phoebe stated to her sister, who didn't seem to get the gist.

Prue turned back to the wall, grasping the situation. "Oh, Phoebe," Prue said, "you can go back home, I think we can take it from here"

Phoebe thought of that lonely and terrifying week in her cave. The little food she got to eat and how easy you could pass out from dehydration was one of the worst aspects of those seven days of isolation. The idea that The Source would inflict a greater torture on her, shook her to her very core. She still had scrapes and bruises from all the times she tried to leave her cave. She knew The Source would have killed her himself if it wasn't for the crystal ball she was forced to use against her will. But nevertheless, she had to continue with her mission.

"No," Phoebe insisted, "I am needed here"

"We only have one potion to return home, anyways" Piper pointed out.

"Then let's go" Phoebe said monotonously.

They turned a left down the cavernous hall. Several more turns down the hallways, and the sisters were becoming exhausted and aggravated. The heat was getting to them, and they stumbled across the hall, hitting into the rocky wall, leading to a few cuts and scrapes on their skin.

"Phoebe, how did you stand this?" Prue enquired, wiping sweat of her brow.

"Well, I slept on an enchanted table-thing, which was nice and cool," Phoebe explained, and saw the surprised looks on her sisters' faces, "no kidding"

* * *

They turned right, and stood straight up, staring in awe at the scene in front of them. A stone pathway, surrounded by a lake of lava, lead up to a dilapidated fortress on a crumbling island. It had a large wooden door that was falling apart at the hinges, and three warlocks and two demons guarding it. They strode in front of the fortress, each one with a determined expression.

"Oh, this might be tricky for us to get across" Prue fathomed.

"You think?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Well, worst case scenario, your powers will freeze all the demons in the area, or turn them into confetti" Phoebe attempted to encourage.

"So, are we going to do this?" Piper asked.

"We are going to do this" Prue said.

They slowly crossed the pathway, and with each step, coursed through them. Eventually, the demons noticed something suspicious was going on, sensing a presence other than evil in the area. They looked down the walkway and their eyes narrowed at The Charmed Ones. The demons opened the palms of their hands, and an energy ball formed from electrical blue sparks. They lit up the dark, crimson scenery in dark aqua colors.

"Get ready" Prue whispered.

A dark grey demon with large bat-like ears and sharp teeth snarled, and launched the first energy ball. Prue threw out her arm and deflected the energy ball. It hit the demon square in the chest, bursting into flames.

Another similar looking demon grew large wings from its back as it screeched. It began to flap its wings and set off into the air. It flew high in the air, gliding towards the sisters. It screeched again and shot down from the air, getting ready to attack. Piper gasped and threw up her hands, to block attack. Instead, the demon froze, literally only two feet away from her face. Prue once again used her telekinesis and the demon moved into the middle of the lava lake. The demon unfroze and shot straight into the lava, and it screamed in agony as it burnt to a crisp.

The three sisters were now against the three warlocks. The one in the center morphed its expression into a crooked smirk, which covered half its face. He marched down the pathway with an athame, smirking.

"Oh, I'm getting flashbacks" Piper said, recalling Jeremy.

"Now you have your explosive power" Prue pointed out, shakily.

"Sometimes neither of my power works!" Piper exclaimed.

Phoebe stood in the center of the sisters, and grabbed their hands. "Let's cast The Power of Three spell on these suckers!"

The two other warlocks ventured forward, as the sisters began to chant:

_"__The Power of Three, will set us free,"_

_"__The Power of Three, will set us free,"_

_"__The Power of Three, will set us free!"_

The three warlocks imploded at the same time, the ground shaking beneath them. Prue pulled hair out of her face as she observed the now deserted area. "That spell sure does the trick" she said.

"Come on," Phoebe said, leading the way, holding her sisters' hands, "I think we're here"

They met the exterior of the fortress. The crumbling stone was accompanied with purple vines spreading across the decrepit wall, and the partially destroyed doors showed a glimmer to the room beyond. Phoebe clenched onto the heavy, wooden door. She grunted as she pulled them open, with a creak and dust billowed into their faces. The sisters became suddenly choked up, wafting at the air.

Fire light filed the room, and in the center, were several platforms with miscellaneous items on top of each one. A glow would come from the top of the pedestal, lighting up the objects in a red color. The furthest to the left held a large hour glass. The handles were beautifully decorated (especially for the Underworld) and the glass contained silver sand, which lay at the bottom of the hour glass.

"There it is" Phoebe pointed.

"I want that kind of urn when I die" Prue quipped.

They steadily made their way to the hourglass. As they got closer, the largeness of the object finally dawned on them. It was the size of Phoebe's upper body, and was clearly heavy.

"Come on, let's grab it" Phoebe said, as she held onto one of the handles. Prue grabbed onto the other handle, it's styled wooden body in the shape of a snake with its head poking out at Prue's face. She grimaced at the design of the urn.

The sisters grunted and their face strained as they pulled the hourglass off the tabletop. However, as soon as they did this, there was a loud rumbling noise behind the row of objects, followed by multiple screeches. Through the depth of a cave behind the magical objects, a flow of tiny, red creatures, with bat-like wings, soared through the air to the sisters.

"Imps!" Piper screamed, recalling a page in The Book of Shadows. She remembered the words, 'Sharp teeth' and 'Swarm' which meant one thing; they were in trouble.

The Imps swarmed around the sisters, whom covered their heads to protect themselves, to no avail.

"Blow them up!" Prue yelled over the screeching over the bat-like creatures.

"I'll try!" Piper called back, receiving a cut across her cheek from one of Imps. She threw her hands out, but nothing happened. A deep cut above her right eyebrow, forced her to throw her hands out again. This time, a large powerful blow hit a large rocky wall, it blew apart, and caused some disturbance to the swarm of creatures.

"Piper, throw the potion!" Phoebe commanded, as she and Prue held the hourglass steady.

Piper released the potion, and a billow of smoke erupted from the floor where the liquid from the bottle had spilt. It surrounded the middle sisters, and Phoebe and Piper used their other hand to grab onto Piper as they felt themselves teleporting out of the cave.

The smoke dissipated, and they found themselves in the Halliwell Manor's attic. The room was darkened, now night. A clock on the wall, had its hand pointed to ten o'clock.

"Nearly time" Prue huffed, sweat on her face. She gently placed the hourglass on the floor.

Piper, exhausted, slumped down on top of urn. "Piper, somebody's ashes are in there" Phoebe reminded her.

"The ashes of someone who tried to kill us," Piper pointed out, arching her eyebrows, "I think my ass sitting on his urn is the least he deserves"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and sighed, sitting next to Piper. Prue wasted no time, however, and yelled, "Leo!"

* * *

Paige and Jìxù turned to bright lights of orbs behind them, and there was Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Prue. Phoebe and Piper had hold of an hourglass- presumably the urn- and Prue had The Book of Shadows in her hands with her finger wrapped around the handle of a small cauldron, whilst Leo held a bag of ingredients in one hand.

"We thought we would bring everything we may need" Leo said.

"Okay, let's begin" Paige said.

Prue slowly handed Paige The Book of Shadows, giving her a look as if to say 'I believe in you'

Prue took the handle of the hourglass off Piper, saying, "Get those cuts healed by Leo"

Piper nodded, and Leo placed the bag of herbs and the cauldron on top of the urn, as the two sisters carried it to Paige.

Leo's hand glowed gold as he healed the wounds on Piper. Her brown eyes latched onto his green ones, silently saying, 'We have a problem'

"What have you two come up with?" Prue asked, setting the cauldron on the bright green grass, whilst Phoebe lay the bag of potion ingredients on the bench next to Paige.

"I think if we combine The Power of Three spell, with the To Call a Lost Witch spell, it might do the trick" Jìxù said.

"I think we need to combine it with the Awakening spell," Phoebe thought, laying on the grass, opening The Book, "because we used it on Piper once, when she almost went into a coma"

"Piper went into a coma?" Paige asked, surprised.

"Yes, I did" Piper alleged, as she sat down next to Phoebe. She then turned to Leo for a second, "Are you sure those cuts I had weren't poisonous?"

"I'm sure" Leo said, smirking.

"Paige, do you want to put your studies to good use and help me make the potion?" Piper enquired.

Paige smirked, and moved to Piper. She began to collect the ingredients from the bag, and organize them into piles. "How very neat of you" Paige commented.

"This is how I usually create the potion" Piper murmured, concentrating, pulling apart some leaves.

"Usually?"

"Yes, when Phoebe was stuck in the Underworld, I tried every spell I could to get her back"

Paige caught Phoebe glancing at Piper with a smile, before saying "And it worked"

Whilst Prue and Phoebe wrote down the incantation, making a few adjustments here and there, Piper and Paige began finishing the potion. "Rosemary, yarrow root, cypress…" Piper muttered, collecting the herbs into the cauldron.

"Now, for the ugly part," Paige grimaced as she handed her older sister an athame, "using our blood"

"The spell might be more powerful if we use all our blood" Piper mused, as she cut her finger, and trickled some blood into the cauldron. She handed the blade to Prue, who proceeded to cut her index finger, and lastly Phoebe.

"The only reason your blood isn't going in, you two, is because this is a Power of Three spell," Prue explained to Paige and Jìxù, "so it would only make sense to use our blood"

Jìxù nodded, "Okay, but we need to use Tempus's urn, the valerian root, and the wormwood"

"Got it covered" Paige said confidently. She mushed up the pink flowers and was left with the stems, which she put next to her, and got to the wormwood. She pulled the tiny leaves off and sat them next to the valerian root. "Okay, to blend these ingredients together, we will need some water" she said.

Paige held the cauldron as she stood straight up, looking around for some water, until she noticed a pond near by a group of spirits, who watching with keen interest but were nervous to come closer. She marched to lake, it's watery layer reflecting the night sky.

Whilst the youngest sister was occupied, Piper examined the hourglass. "Does the top to this come off, somehow?" she wondered. Her finger brushed over the head of one of the snakes, and this caused it to jolt a little. "Huh?"

Piper held onto the head of the serpent, and noticed that it could rotate. She twisted the head clockwise several times, until there was a click, and the lid of the hourglass popped off, leaving a glass bulb containing the ashes. Paige returned with the cauldron, now filled with water. She set it down on the ground, and asked, "Have you got the ashes ready?"

Piper nodded, and replied, "Yes, but we need to boil the potion and have the spell ready"

"The spell is done," Prue said, getting up with Phoebe, "some ingenious work of ours"

Piper stood up along with her sisters, and looked down at the page that had the spell written out in neat calligraphy of Prue's. "Looks good," she praised, nodding her head, "wordy, though"

"Well, we had to make sure the spell was clear and concise" Prue enlightened.

"Let's create a fire" Paige said, as she grabbed some stones from the nearby pond, and placed them around the cauldron. She then grabbed some of the fallen branches from a tree close by, and placed them on top of the stones, creating a pentagram with them.

"Your powers could come in use, here" Phoebe pointed out to Piper.

She rolled her eyes, knowing full well her powers would not work the way she wanted. She rolled up the sleeves of her jumper, and waved her hands about. A spark ignited, but nothing more. She repeated her maneuver once more, but nothing happened this time. Piper groaned in annoyance, and complained, "This isn't going to work!"

"You give up way too easily" Prue observed, to which she received a death glare off her younger sister.

"At P3, I smashed a whole case full of liquor" Leo spurted out, from inspiration.

"You what?!" Piper shrieked, throwing her arms out in rage. Suddenly the branched lit up in flames, and the sisters, Leo and Jìxù had to jump out of the way, to make sure they didn't get caught on fire.

"Do you know how much that costs, Leo?" Piper said, exasperated and momentarily distracted.

"Never mind that, Piper, the spell" Leo urged, eyes growing wide.

She made a quick glare at her husband, and stood in the center of her sisters, as they chanted.

_"__In this night, and in this hour,"_

_"__We call upon the ancient power,"_

_"__The Power of Three, calls to thee,"_

_"__Lost spirits return to their bodies"_

Paige quickly poured the ashes into the cauldron, and Prue threw the spell page into the bubbling liquid. Paige stirred the thick liquid with the bloodied athame, and smoke began to rise.

_"__For fallen witches to drop their wings,"_

_"And return to see what life brings,"_

_"So to shift the time of illness borne,"_

_"__To these souls, whom none shall mourn"_

Sapphire light swirled around the top of the cauldron, which raised high to the sky. It morphed into a large, translucent, ocean coloured ball. "Woah" Phoebe and Paige said at the same time.

Millions of aqua rays of light shot around Limbo, hitting just under a half of the spirits in the chest. The sisters and Leo closed their eyes tightly, too bright to look at for longer. The spirits smiled in satisfaction as they vanished in a dark blue cloud. Across the world, witches were waking up from their coma. Their eyes would flutter open, and slowly realise where they were; the hospital. Sometimes surrounded by hopeful loved ones who began to well up, or sometimes by themselves, in the dead of night. No matter their situation, although they were confused on what just transpired, they were relieved.

* * *

Limbo had emptied drastically, the hundreds of spirits that had been huddled near the lake watching the witches, had disappeared. Leo smiled, knowing the spell had worked, sensing some of his charges who had got caught in the crossfire of exposure, were now awake. He felt relief flow through him.

He had been silently stressing about the situation for over two weeks now, he felt as if let down his charges, by letting them get killed. He never exposed this secret to Piper, and he didn't know if he could. If he revealed his worry, he would also reveal that he wasn't a great guardian as he should be, and he was ashamed. That was possibly why he was so frustrated with Piper, earlier, when Paige stole The Book. Piper pointed out his idiocy, whilst he was trying to accept his mistakes.

It would also prove Piper's doubt on the Whitelighters. She always saw them as useless, and were never around when they were needed, like when they were one sister short of The Power of Three.

But if Leo conceded to his wife, maybe it would bring them closer. When it came to the heart felt situations, Piper would be sympathetic, and loving. It was just that she would hide it under layers of sarcasm, most likely from years of demons bombarding her life.

"Are the spirits going to move on?" Piper asked, hugging Leo, incredibly tired.

"We need an Elder here" Leo said, stroking her hair.

"Well, let's get one" she replied.

Jìxù came over to the couple, looking a little embarrassed, a crimson shade on her cheeks, "The Elders and Whitelighters are waking up, now…"

"Don't worry," Leo said, putting his big hand on her shoulder, "you saved millions of witches and mortals, today. I'll see to it that you won't get punished"

"But-" Jìxù protested, feeling that she couldn't get off scot free.

"You can do a 'community service' of sorts for us, then" Leo smirked, and Jìxù replied with a shy smile.

"Community service?" Piper enquired, "Liking picking up litter?"

"No. More like, running wiccan stores or do group work in covens"

"I don't think Jìxù working in a wiccan shop is a good idea, right now" Piper whispered.

"We'll find something for her to do," Leo said, "she'll go under some therapy sessions, and an evaluation"

Piper wanted to discuss more on the topic, but just then, three figures came in. Two were wearing white long cloaks, and another was wearing a sparkling, gold one. The white cloaked figures stumbled as they walked, as if they were a little hazed.

"Leo?" asked one of the men in the white cloaks, bewildered.

"Marcus" Leo nodded to the Whitelighter.

"What happened?" the Whitelighter, Marcus, exclaimed.

Piper and Leo looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

Twenty minutes later, Piper and Leo finished taking turns to explain the events of the day. The Whitelighters and the Elder miraculously seemed to understand the situation.

"Good, Leo," the Elder praised, "you and the Halliwell sisters have done a lot of work today"

"Thank you, Odin" Leo smiled.

"Now it's time for the spirits to move on from Limbo, they have been here long enough" said the Elder, called Odin.

He pulled off the hood from his head, revealing his aged face and grey hair. He spread his arms wide, focusing on a white mist where the large group of the spirits were huddled around. He closed his eyes and murmured an incantation under his breath.

Piper could see that the white mist was slowly fading away, revealing a pair of golden gates that towered higher than the mountains that surrounded them, and went even further into the clouds. Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Jìxù stood next to the couple, watching in awe.

"It's beautiful" Prue whispered, amazed.

"It really is" Phoebe murmured.

"I wonder how far those gates go" Paige pondered, dreamily.

"Probably forever" Piper mused.

Jìxù looked at the sisters confused, then asked, "What do you mean? What gates?"

"What do you see?" Leo asked, smiling.

Jìxù squinted at what she saw, "I see a stone archway, with flowers and a lake surrounding it, with blinding light coming from inside the arch"

Paige flashed back to The Book of Shadows, on the Whitelighter page. "Oh!" Paige said, bouncing on her feet, "I believe that life after death is heaven, and so I see the gates to heaven" She pointed to Jìxù, "You must believe in reincarnation, so those are the doors to reincarnation"

"It's beautiful" Jìxù said. She felt at peace watching the light shine from the archway. It may be as bright as the sun, but it didn't hurt to watch the rays sparkle on her face. It captivated her, and she stepped towards it.

"It's not your time…" Leo whispered to her, bringing her back to reality.

"I know…" she muttered.

"So, whatever you believe in after you die, becomes true?" Piper asked, muddled, "What if you never believed in a life after death, if you're an atheist or agnostic?"

"You will become a Whitelighter," Leo answered, "or if you're evil, most likely a Darklighter"

Piper's brow raised, "How do you know this?"

Leo gave her a sympathetic look, putting his hand to her cheek. Piper's eyes widened, "Oh…"

"That isn't fair," Piper said, "it isn't fair that just because you're an atheist, means you don't get to move on when you die"

"Being a Whitelighter shows there is life after death, Piper" Leo said.

"But you don't get to move on like other spirits can do!" Piper said, desperate.

"Save it Piper," Leo deadpanned, frowning, "I have accepted this, and so should you"

Phoebe and Prue watched the spirits disappear into the void, finally being able to move on. The group of souls was slowly decreasing, but at the same time, more souls were entering Limbo. Those who passed away in the mortal realm below, now appeared here, confused. A group of white hooded figures gathered around the confused spirits, and began to talk to them. Prue presumed that the Whitelighters were telling the souls what just happened. She turned to the golden gates of heaven. The midday sky of Limbo was cut off by the large gates, with a cloudy, blue background.

She blinked away some teachers as she watched the sun rise behind the gates. Her thoughts wer interrupted by Phoebe.

"Do you think Grams and Mom are here, somewhere?" Phoebe asked, her eyes scanning the crowd for the lovely faces of her dear departed mother and grandmother.

"Well, they refuse to move on, so I say they're here, somewhere" Prue said, emotionless.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe nudged her sisters arm, concern showing.

Prue observed a single man walk slowly to the void, wondering what he was seeing. Could he see the doorway to reincarnation? Or the gates of heaven? Then the man turned a little to the right. There was worry on his face, but Prue noticed something similar about him. He had thin hair, with a bald spot, and he had a large nose and an aged faced. He caught sight of her, and made a small smile, then he waved at her. This surprised Prue, and she watched as he entered the void, finally moving on. Griffiths?

"I'm fine" she croaked a little, blinking away a few tears.

A short while later, the Halliwell sisters and Jìxù were perched on a bench watching the midday sun, as it's rays sparkled on the lake and spirits began to slowly make their way to the mist, beginning to move on. Leo stood behind the bench, watching the trees sway a little.

"I love it, here" Prue whispered to no one in particular.

"I'm afraid we'll have to leave" Leo said, frowning.

"I know"

Leo made his way around the bench, and stood in front of the sisters and Jìxù, his body creating a shadow over the women. "Well, the last of the spirits caught in the violence have now woken from their coma," he said, smiling, "their Whitelighters and I are going to explain the situation"

"What about those I killed?" Jìxù asked, eyes filled with guilt.

"They moved on, too. Their deaths were part of the Grand Design, it was their time" Leo said.

"It doesn't make what I did, right" Jìxù whispered, tears brimming at her eyes.

"No, it doesn't" Piper said, blatantly, "but saving millions of witches, or supposed witches was a wonderful thing"

"And for that, your punishment will be less severe" Leo said.

Jìxù nodded slowly. Exhausted from the day's events, and the guilt letting go, she decided to do something she had not done yet; cry. She started sobbing, as if her pain and guiltiness was leaving with every tear drop. She ran her hands through her black hair, sobbing more and more. Phoebe and Paige held onto Jìxù as she collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily, trying to stem the flow of tears.

* * *

Several days later, the sun shined along the large cemetery in San Francisco. Jìxù was dressed in funeral garb, standing in front of a marble grave stone. Her black her swayed in the wind, sniffling as she looked down at the lettering.

_Sh__ī__lì Yàoshu__ǐ_

_1954-2001_

_Y__ǒ__ngyu__ǎ__n zài w__ǒ__men x__ī__nzh__ō__ng_

Jìxù had her hands wrapped around a bouquet of Freesias. She knelt, and lay the flowers in front of the her father's grave stone. Her fingers touched the carvings on the stone, feeling how smooth it was.

She was dealing with the death of her father a lot better, now. The Whitelighters had appointed her a witch as her grief counselor. She had a small office in a busy part of San Francisco, and she went every Monday and Sunday, either crying or saying nothing at all. The Whitelighter's also put her on probation- no magic for six months. She had a Whitlighter appointed to her to keep her from falling off the wagon. She was firm, but also had a softer side. Slowly, things were coming together.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige watched the witch from afar, below a large, willow tree.

"We've been at this cemetery, one too many times" Phoebe whispered, without emotion.

"I hate it here," Prue said, slightly angry, "I really do"

"Come on" Piper linked arms with Phoebe and Prue, with Paige trailing along awkwardly to the side.

"I hope that Jìxù will be okay" Paige said, glancing back at the bereaved witch. She remembered when she was alone once her parents died, and the heartbreak she felt was unbearable.

"She will be," Phoebe encouraged, "with supervision and therapy, she will get back on track"

Piper smirked as Paige as she said, "So, Paige, have you learnt your lesson about Personal Gain?"

Unbeknownst to them, Prue rolled her eyes. Piper is still confused on how Personal Gain works, yet she is so willing to critique a new comer. Then again, Prue has judged her youngest sister for her acts of magic, but at least she had a grasp on the concept of abusing magic.

Paige blushed a little, her rosy cheeks prominent on her pale skin. "Yes, I learnt my lesson," she said, rolling her eyes a little, but smiling, "Though, there was one spell I didn't reverse"

The Halliwell sisters stopped in their tracks. "What?" Piper gasped.

Paige had the nerve to shush her, "Piper, there are mourners here"

"What do you mean you haven't reversed a spell?" Prue hissed.

"My friend, Billy, was constantly getting bullied for his acne by that pervert with the rug for hair," Paige explained, "so I cast a spell on him so that his acne was removed, and he feels much better, now. He's even going out with my co-worker, Lila"

Phoebe grinned, "Well, it isn't personal gain"

Prue rolled her eyes, caught in the loophole, "Alright, but this better be the last spell"

"It is" Paige replied, truthfully.

Piper folder her arms, eyebrows arched. "Well, since you seem to know that it wasn't Personal Gain," she said, "that means you have a grasp on being a witch. So, I'm extending the spell quiz to next week, there is more to explore by being a witch… and a Whitelighter"

Paige smiled brightly, "Awesome"

Piper thought back to a couple of years ago, at her old restaurant, Quake. A waiter was causing a lot of accidents at her job, and so she decided to cast a spell to boost his confidence for the sake of her career at the restaurant. Ultimately, the spell was personal gain and so it had to be reversed. Then she thought of Paige's predicament. She cast the spell solely to help her co-worker, unlike herself. She felt an icy drop in her heart, like guilt.

"So, Piper," Prue said, "have you had anymore… y'know?"

"Panic attacks?" Piper asked, forming a sad smile, "No, I haven't. I have been so stressed lately; my new power, the family secret, how useless the Elders have been lately. It was just too much, and I broke for a second"

"It's okay to break" Prue said, stroking Piper's hair.

"Can't do it all the time, though," Piper thought, looking at Prue, "we have to fight The Source of all Evil"

"Are you happy to be back saving innocents?" Phoebe asked.

"I am not ready to go out and prowl the streets for demons," Piper pointed out, "but if we do find someone in need of saving, of course I will help. But right now, I am keen on looking for ways to take down The Source"

"I guess that's okay, for now" Phoebe muttered, wrapping her arm across her older sister's shoulder.

"I am going to keep a look out," Prue stated, as they began to walk along the stone path to the exit of the cemetery, passing multiple grave stones, "I don't want to lose anyone else"

Her blue eyes caught on to a large mausoleum, that had a large wooden door. That was where Grffiths was laid to rest. An icy feeling sat at the bottom of her stomach, and her chest ached. She brushed a few tears away, observing the large building, with its pillars. It reminded her of the buildings in the Upper Regions.

"You coming?" Piper asked, noticing a distance between herself, the other sisters, and Prue.

"Yeah, sure" Prue replied, quickly brushing away a few tears.

* * *

_Next on Charmed: The Alternate Series. 4x04~ "A Sister's Fury"_

_"Prue's personal vendetta against the Underworld endangers her sisters in the process. Her behaviour becomes increasing reckless, forcing Piper, Phoebe and Paige to discover what Prue is hiding. Meanwhile, a band of magical beings called 'Furies' swarm into town, which The Charmed Ones must defeat"_

**_Note: This 'episode' (all parts) was long, and sometimes tiring to write. I have decided to cut down my writing to 5000 words being the maximum, so I can get more chapters out, as I want to get the season done this year. Several story lines have been introduced in this episode; Piper &amp; Leo's relationship is rocky because of the Whitelighters; Prue is grieving over Doctor Griffiths, and feels a little disconnected; Paige is discovering both parts of her magical side; Phoebe is still dealing with the Underworld; also the story line about the Black Market! Furthermore, an important announcement, is that I am cutting down the series to either 16, 17, or 18 episodes long. This is mainly due to time restraints I have with writing because of college. Tell me what you think! Please write detailed reviews! _**


	14. Important Authors Note (Please Read)

_**Authors Note: Important to read.**_

To fans of this series, you may know I have been contemplating how I am going to continue the series; is it going to be twenty two 'episodes' per season? Or sixteen 'episodes'? Well, now I have decided on what to do. _**I have decided to condense the entire seasons 4-8 into one fan fiction, changing the title to "Charmed: The Alternate Series"**_. This means that I am probably only going to write 8-12 episodes per 'season' and here is how it will work:

**_I am going to write out the episode guide of each season, which included every seasons' 22 episode titles and brief synopsis, so you don't miss out on a lot._**

**_I am going to pick a select few of the episodes to write (This will always include season premieres, finales, mid season finales, and two parters)_**

**_Since I have written out the story line for each season, I will do a 'previously' on a few episodes that readers may find confusing without the usual 22 episode format. This could include snips of episodes I haven't written but have outlined._**

I am going to upload the full Charmed: Season Four 22 episode list at some point, but for now, here are the episodes that I am going to write (or have written):

_4x01 "Charmed Again" (Part One)_

_4x02 "Charmed Again" (Part Two)_

_4x03 "The Heavens Open"_

_4x04 "A Sister's Fury"_

_4x08 "A Paige from the Past"_

_4x11 "Rise of the Brotherhood"_

_4x12 "To Call a Lost Witch" (Mid-Season Finale)_

_4x18 "Black as Cole"_

_4x21 "The Power of Three" (Part One)_

_4x22 "The Power of Three" (Part Two)_

Note that I might write more, depending on the complicity of the narrative.

Thank you for being patient, I know my limitations when writing a fan-fic, and I know that I couldn't do 22 episodes each season, so I think this is better. Please tell me what you think._** If it needs better explaining, or you have more questions, I will get back to you. Once the first part of 4x04 is uploaded, the title will change to "Charmed: The Alternate Series" and the blurb will change. **_


	15. The Complete Fourth Season Episode Guide

_**Authors Note: Here is the episode guide to the fourth season! I'm not writing every episode, only 10. If you want to know which ones, the previous A/N is still uploaded, but if you want a general synopsis of what happens this season, here it is! This list is so that you can use your imagination about what Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are up to in the episodes I don't write. **_

* * *

**4x01~ "Charmed Again I"**

"In the previous season, Phoebe was trapped in the Underworld with no way out. Now, her eldest sisters, Prue and Piper, try to find a way to save her, using any spell they can. This unknowingly brings Paige Matthews to the fold, their half-sister with a special gift"

**4x02~ "Charmed Again II"**

"With the reveal of the family secret, the now reunited Halliwell sisters must save Paige from The Source of all Evil"

**4x03~ "The Heavens Open"**

"Prue, Piper and Phoebe must deal with the magical consequences of Tempus reversing time- to bring the witches that shouldn't have died back from their coma- however, a witch is hell bent on murdering wiccans for unknown reasons. In order to send the witch's lost souls back to their bodies, they need The Book of Shadows to cast a spell. Unfortunately, Paige who wants to help some co-workers, steals The Book"

**4x04~ "A Sister's Fury"**

"Prue's personal vendetta against the Underworld endangers her sisters in the process. Her behaviour becomes increasingly reckless, forcing Piper, Phoebe and Paige to discover what Prue is hiding. Meanwhile, a band of magical beings called 'Furies' swarm into town, which The Charmed Ones must defeat"

**4x05~ "Panic, Piper!"**

"Piper is beginning to feel very drained from the constant demon attacks. In the latest encounter at the manor, which involved a demon that can camouflage, she is ready to forget her wiccan life. The Source uses this as a way to enter Piper's mind for a cunning plan"

**4x06~ "Trial by Magic"**

"Prue is called to a jury, in which she needs to decide the fate of a supposed murderer (David Boreanaz) However, Phoebe has a premonition of the real killer, and asks for her sisters help to prove the man's innocence"

**4x07~ "The Dolls"**

"A hideous warlock shrinks Phoebe to a powerless five inches and use her as bait to trap the other three sisters"

**4x08~ "A Paige from the Past"**

"Paige is haunted by the memory of her parents that died in a terrible car wreck. After revealing that she still blames herself for their deaths, Piper, Phoebe and Prue decide that she needs to visit her past to understand it's not her fault"

**4x09~ "Lost and Bound"**

"Piper and Leo are at odds with each other when Paige brings a child Firestarter to the manor; Piper thinks they should bind the child's powers but Leo thinks they should train the child to control his magic. Meanwhile, a band of bounty hunters from a magical black market try to kidnap the child to win a reward, and one bounty hunter is close to one of the Halliwell's"

**4x10~ "Vision of Terror"**

"Whilst photographing a candidate running for public office, Prue notices a large crystal ball. The next day, a string of accidents happen, making Phoebe wish she could foresee more calamities and then she passes out. Once she wakes up, Phoebe has more visions than she can handle, and she and her sister's can't keep up with the disasters, both natural and supernatural"

**4x11~ "Rise of the Brotherhood"**

"Discovering part of The Source's plan, the sisters prepare for the battle against the Underworld. With the demon force becoming increasingly powerful with a foot in the mortal world, there is now a risk of exposure, too. To make matters worse, there is a traitor in The Charmed One's midst..."

**4x12~ "To Call a Lost Witch" (Mid-Season Finale)**

"All hell breaks loose once more as the Halliwell sisters are separated from one another, divided by their own conflicts. Phoebe is caught between the world of good and evil, and Piper and Paige try to remind her of where she belongs, but Prue is ready to fight her little sister. The Source's plan is almost to completion in breaking The Power of Three once and for all"

**4x13~ "Trigger Warning"**

"After the events of the previous episode, the Halliwell sisters are vulnerable from revealing their issues to each other, but are still apprehensive. Darryl convinces the sisters to meet with a therapist, who has an excellent record of having his patients open up. The sessions seem to be working out well, with the sisters opening up about their emotions, until it begins to effect their careers and Wiccan duties"

**4x14~ "The Evil Witch"**

"Paige looks back at the past several months of discovering her hidden legacy, and remembers the simpler time of childhood when she looks through old boxes of stuff from her old house. Through one box, Paige finds a story that she wrote about herself being an evil witch, and naively reads a passage that happens to be a summoning spell. It turns out that the witch is in fact a former life of Paige's and is hell bent on destroying the world"

**4x15~ "The Half Demons"**

"A string of murders lead The Charmed Ones to protect a Wicca practitioner from a serial killer. When aiding the sisters to reveal the identity of the murderer, Cole discovers that it is the DA tasked to investigate the case, and is also a member of The Brotherhood of the Thorn. More importantly, Cole also discovers the DA is his brother..."

**4x16~ "Leo Rising"**

"When two Darklighters seek revenge on Leo for a mistake he made in his past, they attempt to weaken him by going after all of his charges, including Piper"

**4x17~ "Slayer"**

"In this bizarre one off episode; trying to unseat The Source of all Evil as ruler of the Underworld, the king of the vampire world, Dracula, attempts to turn the sisters into a vampire in order to create an evil Power of Three. Through research from The Book of Shadows, they discover the legacy of an enemy against the blood suckers called a 'Vampire Slayer'"

**4x18~ "Black as Cole"**

"Phoebe decides that the only way Cole could be safe from being detected by evil, including from his brother, is to relinquish his demon side. Cole agrees to this, but the only thing preventing them from going through with their plan is that his brother, Sykes, returns in possession of Cole's father's soul. Meanwhile, the sisters try to help out a grieving witch, heartbroken over the murder of her husband"

**4x19~ "Marry Go Round"**

"A friend of Prue's is getting married, and invites her and her sisters to the wedding. The celebration is being held at a beautiful lighthouse, but it has a gruesome past of a murder-suicide... When Prue sees her friend acting differently, along with her husband, The Charmed Ones come to the fold"

**4x20~ "Something Wiccan This way Comes"**

"A small Wicca festival is taking place near the lake where the sisters' mother died, and Paige is enthusiastic in learning more about the magical world. However, her sisters are apprehensive to return to where their mother passed away. But when they hear about a rash of murders to practising Wiccans, Prue, Piper and Phoebe come to the front to save more innocents"

**4x21~ "The Power of Three I"**

"In the two part season finale, the Halliwell sisters finally face off against The Source of all Evil. A demon army rises from the Underworld, targeting innocents that The Charmed Ones saved in the past four years, spreading the sisters apart. Evil slowly takes a grip on the lives of the Halliwells, targeting Leo and other close family members"

**4x22~ "The Power of Three II" (Season Finale)**

"In the season finale; with a loved one dead, the stakes are rising for The Charmed Ones. Leo is slowly passing away, and Cole- through demonic means- discovers a way for Prue, Piper and Phoebe to vanquish The Source of all Evil"

* * *

**_Similar to the original season four, but with a different story line. Two or three episodes are inspired by the Charmed novels, and I am very excited to write the next six episodes. Speaking of which, 4x04 part 1 is uploaded now, so enjoy!_**


	16. 4x04 P1 (Out of Control)

**_Authors Note: I am keeping the previous Author's note chapter so people are up to date on the news. This episode is considerably smaller than my usual style, because I usualy write about 6000-8000 words, which would obviously take a long time to write, and this only took me a few days. This episode is similar to 'Hell Hath No Fury' but centred around Prue, and not Piper. This episode will only be three parts, not four or five. _**

* * *

_1x22~ "Déjà vu all Over Again"_

Prue, Piper and Phoebe stood in the living area of the Halliwell manor, reading from The Book of Shadows sat on the table in front of them. The yellowed page was open to an article on 'Tempus' with the following words;

_Manipulator of time,_

_Serving only his will always,_

_always for evil's gain_

_Remove him, remove him,_

_from the time that he's in_

Phoebe pulled a strand of brown hair out of her face as she said, "The devil's sorcerer, Tempus. He can manipulate time anyway he chooses"

Piper chipped in nervously, "Does it say how to vanquish him?"

Phoebe frowned in confusion. "Uh…" Phoebe murmured, "Take him out of the time that he's in. Whatever that means"

Suddenly, the stained-glass door burst open with a thud, revealing the officer Rodriguez. However, his usual brown, beady eyes were now glowing red. He snarled as threw an energy ball at the three sisters. Piper launched into action as she pushed Prue out of the way, landing hard to the ground, resulting with Prue falling into unconsciousness. "Prue?" Piper asked, tentatively. There was no response.

The energy ball headed for Phoebe, but she dodged it, and blasted against the wall behind her, pieces of wood flying everywhere.

Andy Trudeau came sprinting into the foyer, armed with a gun, determined. He saw the catastrophe ahead of him, then yelled, "No!" He aimed his gun at Rodriguez, shooting several bullets.

The bullets fazed through him, but he turned around swiftly. The warlock lit up another energy ball, lighting sparkling from its core. He hissed and hurled the energy ball at Andy, blasting him across into the other room.

"Andy!" Phoebe screamed, her heart jumping in fear.

The police officer smashed into the glass cabinet, grunting, and collapsed to the ground, quiet. Piper, rage flowing through her, froze Rodriguez as he turned back to the sisters. She turned to Phoebe, nervous, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, is Prue okay?" Phoebe replied, viewing her eldest sister on the floor.

Piper turned to Prue and stroked her long hair, "Yeah, she's out cold, though"

The two remaining sisters looked across the room the silent officer, lay on the ground also. "Andy" Phoebe whispered, feeling very cold inside.

They ran over to him, and crouched. He was lay very awkwardly, his eyes wide open, unmoving. Already suspecting the worst, Piper went to feel his pulse… Except it wasn't there. She kept her finger there for longer, making sure her hand didn't shake, but there was still no pulse.

"Oh, my God," Piper whispered in a raspy voice, her eyes watering, "he's dead"

Phoebe looked at her older sister, tears forming.

* * *

_3x22~ "All Hell Breaks Loose"_

Prue and Piper lay faced down on the wooden floor in the living area of the Halliwell manor, bruised and in pain. A clap of thunder came from the tornado that just burst through their home before it calmed down, revealing Shax, his long grey mane of hair blowing in the wind.

Griffiths' face showed pure terror, his eyes wide and his mouth open. He began to slowly edge away, shaking with fright. "Dear God!" he said, aghast.

Shax grinned evilly at the doctor. He began to form a giant ball of blue energy and Griffiths stared at him in fear, his arms open wide, moving towards the dining room. "No!" exclaimed Prue, worried she could lose an innocent. She can't let that happen. She stood up immediately, her hair covering her face.

She pushed Griffiths out of the way, but did not have enough time to save herself, as Shax through a powerful force of energy at her. It launched Prue across the foyer and straight into a wall, shards of plaster and wood flying through to the conservatory with her. She slammed into the ground, unconscious. Piper, seeing the catastrophe, shot up to save Griffiths from another vicious blast but was caught in it. The blow forced Piper through the same wall and fell unconscious next to Prue, more pieces of wood and plaster following after.

Shax turned to Griffiths, who was cowering away and was powerless. "What are you?" he asked, not knowing what else to do. He was gone for, he was sure of it... there was nothing anybody could do.

"The end" Shax, explained simply, his voice low and daunting. He formed another blast of energy and Griffiths was launched across the dining room and smashed into the stained-glass window at the end. His body hung limp outside the window, blow flowing from the back of his head.

Shax looked from the dining room to the conservatory, where Prue and Piper lay on the tiled floor, blood slowly pooling around them. Pleased with his work, Shax slowly formed into the large and loud tornado, sucking all the air from the room. The tornado spun through the room to the manor doors. They burst open once more and as the tornado vanished, the doors slammed closed, shattering the stained glass.

* * *

_4x04~ "A Sister's Fury"_

_"It's okay, Prue, really… Trust me"_

_Clouds moved around the once happy couple, but their hearts were now breaking, knowing their time was up. Prue stroked her hair as she sobbed, looking up at the man that she let down._

_"This is my destiny, I know that now. Yours is to continue on… Everything happens for a reason"_

_Prue felt his hand wrap around hers, and squeeze her fingers tightly, a signal to stay strong. She sobbed a little quieter now, breathing shakily._

_"This isn't fair" Prue interjected. "I don't want to lose you…" she whispered. Childhood friends, then lovers, and now nothing. He was leaving forever. _

_"Don't worry, you won't… I will always be there for you, Prue"_

_Prue's stomach filled with icy dread, feeling the inconsolable loss. Tears poured down her face as her heart broke in two. _

Prue woke with a start in her large, plush bed, in the dead of night. Her room was ensconced in darkness, filling her with dread. Wind chimes whistled softly outside her window, as she felt tears on her cheek. She buried her face in her pillows as her body wracked with sobs and anger.

**_~Charmed~_**

**_Alyssa Milano_**

**_Holly Marie Combs_**

**_With Shannen Doherty as "Prue"_**

**_And Rose McGowan as "Paige"_**

**_Brian Krause_**

**_Julian McMahon_**

**_~Created by Constance M. Burge~_**

That morning, the sun's rays shined into the Halliwell Manor's attic. The stained glass helped created a colourful glow on the worn floor. Surrounded by ancestral antiques; rocking chairs, large chests, and bookcases, was the eldest Halliwell sister. Prue sat perched on a small plush chair, with a table and map in front of her, dangling a scrying crystal over it. Next to the map was a plate of toast, untouched, and a cup of coffee, empty.

The crystal whirled around the map as Piper and Phoebe came up to the attic, gossiping. They caught eye of their eldest sister, and frowned. Piper noticed the uneaten toast, and her eyebrows arched in surprise. "Prue, you didn't touch the toast" Piper pointed out.

"Busy" Prue deadpanned.

"Prue, you know what they say," Phoebe chortled, nervously, "breakfast is the most important meal of the day"

Piper gave her younger sister a disparaging look, and she stayed quiet.

"Come on, Prue," Piper encouraged, "eat something, then you can scry for the demons"

The crystal whirled around quickly, and thumped onto a street name in San Francisco. "Not right now," Prue said, licking her lips, "demon to get"

She grabbed her bag from the side of the table, and pulled it over her head. She linked arms with her sisters, and dragged them towards the exit. Among Piper and Phoebe's protests, Prue dragged them down the two floors and into the parlor. They grouped at the front door, where Prue grabbed her car keys off the hook, and made a wide, smile at her sisters.

Piper and Phoebe stood in place, hands on hips, and looking disapprovingly at their big sister, whom rolled her eyes. "Come on, you two," Prue huffed, pulling the car keys off the hook near the door, "we need to take down this demon"

She swung open the door, letting the sunlight pour in, and pulled her sisters out with her onto the street.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Halliwell's black SUV soared down the streets of the more rural part of the city. Piper held onto the dashboard, gritting her teeth, and watching the streets fly by, basically a blur. "Holy crap, Prue!" Piper exclaimed, "Slow down!"

"This demon was on the other side of the city," Prue reasoned, "so we have to get there, as soon as possible"

"Do you have any idea what type of demon it is?" Phoebe said, already knowing the answer.

"Didn't have enough time to figure it out" Prue said, making a sharp right.

Piper hid the side of the door, and glared at her big sister, "What if this requires a spell, or a potion?"

"I'll think about that as soon as we get there!" Prue gritted her teeth.

"What were you going to do, run the demon over?" Phoebe asked.

"Good idea!"

"Prue…" Piper said, with a warning look.

"Look, being there will prevent him from killing an innocent for the time being," Prue said, rationalising her idea, "and besides we have your new explosive power"

"That it is still uncontrollable!" Piper exclaimed, frustrated.

"Look, the faster we vanquish this demon, the faster we can get back to our everyday normal lives," Prue said, "which is what you want, Piper" She took a sharp left into a large alleyway.

The alleyway was dark, with several dumpsters pilled with garbage. Graffiti stained the brick walls and windows were nailed up by wood. A pair of shadows further down the street were wrestling with each other.

The car slowed to a halt, and the sisters jumped out of the car, ready for action. They heard grunts and pleads for help. One of the owners of the shadow had a low demonic growl, and the other was begging. Prue sprinted down the street, followed by her sisters, and they reached the dispute. A demon with dark grey skin, and green tribal markings across his face, had his arms shot in the air. He shot lime green webbing from his scratched palms, and it caught the other figure in the strong, stringy trap. The victim was a pale skinned woman, with blonde hair, and was completely terrified.

"Scavenger demon" Prue noted, loud enough for everyone to hear.

The quarrel stopped almost immediately. Prue took advantage of this to use her telekinesis on the woman's trap and it sprung off.

This caused the scavenger demon to snarl with rage, his black eyes becoming a fluorescent green.

"No time for this… Piper!" Prue ordered, "End him!"

Piper squealed as she threw her arms out, unruly power shooting out of her, and imploded the demon almost instantly. Piper, Phoebe and the blonde screamed, ready for the impact. The younger sisters ducked behind a large dumpster, safe from the flying, slimy entrails.

Prue, now covered in green slime, turned to the woman on the floor who was coughing. She shakily rose to her feet, her hair in a mess with a tear stained face. She sobbed un-controllably as she looked at her savior, Prue, whom frowned back. "Are you a witch?" Prue asked.

"Yes…" the witch whispered, through her whimpers, "My name is Sally"

"Prue," the eldest Halliwell sister introduced herself, "are you a good witch, Sally?"

"I- I am" Sally stammered, wide eyed, terrified she would get the same treatment as the scavenger demon.

"You should leave now" Prue suggested briskly, pointing to the other side of the alleyway that lead to a busy street.

Sally, still shaking violently, did a sort of bow to Prue, whispering "Thank you" and ran as fast as possible away from the scene.

Phoebe and Piper returned to their respective seats in the SUV, bewildered at Prue. The eldest sister was the last to enter the car, green goo dripping down her, with her sisters watching in disgust. Prue, unbothered, turned to them and made a wide, crazy smile.

* * *

A little while later, the sisters were at the Halliwell manor, with a newly cleaned Prue up in the attic. She stood at the book stand, flipping through the pages of The Book of Shadows, when Piper and Phoebe strode up the stairs quickly.

"Prue" Piper called, aggravated.

Prue flipped to the page on scavenger demons. It had a summary on the demon type, with a portrait skillfully painted next to it. She pulled out a felt tip, and was about to mark an 'X' across the page.

"No, Prue!" Phoebe yelled, eyes wide.

Prue stopped and looked up at them.

"Several things wrong with this picture," Piper thought, hands on her hips, "the Book is a family heirloom, so no drawing. Furthermore, you can't cross out a demon when there are more of them out there, they are a breed, after all"

Prue rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Prue, you can't keep making us fight demons all willy-nilly," Phoebe said, slowly moving to her, "we have a system for fighting evil, and it's worked well for the past couple of years"

"I think having the magical world exposed, Piper dying by a lunatic, you getting stuck in the Underworld and losing an innocent process, is a pretty big glitch in the system" Prue retorted, coolly. It was true, through all their demon fighting, they messed up somewhere and it caused major tragedy.

"I know you're angry about what happened," Phoebe empathised, "no one feels more ashamed than I that this happened but-"

"Look, the faster we vanquish these demons and warlocks, the smaller the army The Source has," Prue said, waving her hands in the air dramatically, "which would probably be useful when we have to battle him" Prue knew that sooner or later, the battle would begin, and no one would be safe from evil.

"All the more reason to be teaching Paige" Piper said, folding her arms, pacing up and down.

"Someone mention me?" the sisters heard a light voice ask.

They turned to the entrance to the attic and saw Paige, standing there anxiously. "Paige" Phoebe sighed, relief flowing through her that the heated conversation was disrupted.

"Sorry to let myself in-" Paige began to explain, but Prue muttered under her breath, "A running trend with you, lately"

"It was just after the past couple of weeks," Paige said, "it's hard to be around a lot of people and not be able to tell them…"

"That you can move things with your mind" Piper finished, coyly. Unbeknown to the sisters, Prue rolled her eyes as she flipped through The Book of Shadows, absent mindedly.

"It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue" Paige grinned.

"Well it's such a good reason we have the sister thing," Phoebe said, trying to block out Prue's loud movements behind her, "so we can talk to each other and- what are you doing?"

Prue was becoming increasingly disruptive as she grabbed a map and a scrying crystal, manoeuvring around the group. She turned to Phoebe and replied, "It's getting a little chatty in here, so I'm going to scry for evil in my room" She left the room without saying goodbye.

Piper and Phoebe shared a look, and Paige watched the pair, as if she was missing something.

"Let's call Leo" Phoebe said, taking her sisters down the stairs and into the parlor.

Paige sat quietly on one of the chairs, looking up at her sisters, as Piper called out, "Leo!"

Almost immediately, Leo orbed down in a swirl of white lights, filling the room. Unlike his usual sweet self, he seemed impatient, "What? What's wrong" he asked hastily, looking at the girls.

"Don't use that tone with me, thank you" Piper sniped back, hands on her hips.

"Hey, you two!" Phoebe yelled, cutting them off short, "As interesting as this argument is, let's get down to business"

Leo looked down at Piper, "Which is?"

Piper's facial features softened as she crossed her arms again, and looked to the floor, "Prue is acting very strangely, lately"

"She's acting nothing like herself," Phoebe clarified, "she's more demon-hunty than usual, and never has a plan when vanquishing them"

"She let a witch go," Piper quickly added, "she said she was a good witch, but we don't know for sure"

"And she's completely dismissive of…" Phoebe tilted her head in Paige's direction.

Leo caught notice and exhaled. "You two have known Prue for the longest time; your sisters. You love each other," he said, waving his hands about, "just sit her down and ask her"

"Leo…" Piper breathed, stunned by his futility.

"This is something that involves the bonds of sisters, of witches" Leo said, rationalizing his idea.

There was a silence in the room, with everyone standing (or sitting) with a distance from each other. Leo takes his chance to say, "I have to leave now, Piper," Leo said, "the battle against The Source is coming, and I am training more potential Whitelighters and witches"

Piper blinked, and looked down a little, until Leo gently grabbed her chin and made her look up. He leaned down to his wife and kissed her gently on the lips. "Goodbye" Piper whispered. He left the room in orbs, and Piper turned to Phoebe, who had her hands in her pockets.

Paige stood up and joined her sisters, asking, "So what is going on?"

"Um…" Phoebe muttered, biting her lip, "It's hard to explain, sweetie. Would you be able to wait here whilst we go up to Prue?"

"Of course" Paige replied.

"Come on" Piper nudged her head, to the staircase. She took Phoebe's hand and lead her up the stairs, leaving Paige alone.

Prue lay on her large bed, a map in front of her with her twirling the crystal. She was concentrated on the center of the crystal as it spun. Just then, the door to her room creaked open to reveal Piper and Phoebe, with concerned faces.

"Knock first, next time" Prue said dryly.

"Prue…" Piper muttered, "We're worried about you" She stepped in first, her hands joining together. "You need to rest from the demon hunting, you haven't eaten at all today"

"You're just saying that because, like usual, you are too lazy to fight for the greater good" Prue sniped back, still focusing on scrying.

"You know that is not the reason why" Piper deadpanned, glaring.

"Prue, we have to strategize when it comes to fighting evil," Phoebe said, quickly ending a potential argument, "we were lucky that we fought a low-level demon today" She pulled her hand through her hair, sighing, "We know that The Source of all Evil is regaining his strength so we have to be more cautious and responsible"

"You weren't exactly responsible when you decided to save your demon boyfriend" Prue snapped, furrowing her brow.

Tears immediately formed in Phoebe's eyes, and breathed shakily. "Is that what you want to say?" Phoebe asked, gulping, "That you still blame me for what happened? Or it something else? Because we haven't exactly talked much about anything except demon hunting"

"I don't blame you, Phoebe," Prue said, though Phoebe could tell she was lying, "I blame… evil" she said the last part quietly. "Why do you think I am doing all this? For kicks"

"I think you're doing it because it is easier than confronting what you're really feeling" Piper said unashamedly.

Prue looked right up at her, daggers in her eyes. Just as the tense situation was reaching its tipping point, the crystal landed on another fragment of the map. Prue glanced down at the street, and said, in a hungry manner, "Demon…"

"What?" Piper asked, unable to hear.

"We have work to do," Prue said, stifling a sniffle, as she got off her bed and strode out of her room, calling, "Piper, Phoebe, let's go"

Prue ran up the stairs to the attic to grab her jacket, whilst Piper and Phoebe made their way back to the parlour. Paige was sat there awkwardly, and looked relieved to see them. They almost ignored her as they were in a heated discussion, and quickly walked to the kitchen. Paige went wide eyed and followed, not sure what to do.

"Uh, what's going on?" Paige inquired, curious.

"I don't know what's up with her" Phoebe sighed, sitting on the stool, not hearing Paige.

Piper craned her neck a bit, something she did when she was tense. Her eyes then caught the calendar, blinking several times, realising something. She pointed at the calendar, and said, "Well of course she's gone all demon hunter, look at the date!"

Phoebe looked at one of the tiny boxes with the date in it. Phoebe held her hand to her mouth, remembering the date. It was still horrible to think that it happened, and that they failed someone they cared about. But then she shook her head in denial, "It's terrible, I know. But I think it's because of the passing of Doctor Griffiths"

"She used to tell me everything," Piper murmured, "and now…" Tears swarmed in Piper's eyes, but she blinked them away swiftly.

Prue entered the kitchen hastily, noticing the sisters, including the youngest. "Paige, are you still here?"

"Oh, I was about to-" Paige began, but was interrupted.

"Never mind, come with us," Prue said, grinning, "get a firsthand experience at fighting an unknown evil"

"She's not ready, Prue" Piper began, biting her lip.

"If she has faced off against The Source, Shax, a witch, and saved hundreds of spirits, she can handle a demon," Prue said, "if she wants, she can stand by the sidelines, just observe and stay out of harm's way" She looked at Paige, who was pondering the idea, "Sound good?"

Paige then shrugged, and said, "Sure, why not"

"You don't have to" Phoebe said.

"I want to," Paige insisted, confident, "I want to get better at witchcraft"

Prue hummed, as she began to exit through the back door, "That used to be the enthusiasm my sisters had back in the day"

The door swung closed, and Piper and Phoebe rolled their eyes, and followed their sister along with Paige.

* * *

The shiny, black SUV pulled to a stop near yet another derelict alleyway. This time, they were at an abandoned railway, where the carriages were rusted and tipped over. This was where homeless people usually spent their nights, and a suitable place for demons and warlocks to spend their time.

The sisters hopped out of the car, and slowly strode to a large, run down barn. The barn door, which had its paint peeling away, had smoke rising from the gap at the bottom.

"Survey says demon" Prue quipped, rolling up the sleeves of her jacket. She waved her arm for her powers to open the door, but it didn't work. She frowned, and tried again. Still nothing. "The doors too heavy for me," Prue turned to Piper, "will you blow it up?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever" She stepped forward to the door, and threw her hands up in the air. The door shook a little, but nothing more. She threw her hands out again and then the door burst into pieces, large shards of wood flying everywhere. Prue could use her powers this time to deflect any flying trajectories heading their way.

The entrance was covered by a wall of smoke. A figure sprinted out of the smoke, coughing. He didn't even notice the sisters as he sprinted down the opposite end of the alley, dropping a knife in the process.

Four other figure ran out of the entrance, hissing nastily. Looking around the area. Prue squinted, getting a good look at them. They were all women, though it was hard to tell, because they had large, unmanageable hair that seemed to move at its own will. They were dressed in ripped cloaks that fell just above the knees and were almost hidden beneath huge, furry wings, and they had talons. Their faces and bodies were covered in markings, and their bushy eyebrows furrowed in confusion, looking for the innocent that escaped.

"Uh oh" Piper muttered, biting her lip nervously.

Almost instantly, the women turned around, to the sisters, their black pupils igniting in crimsons colours.

"Fighting positions" Prue ordered.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe moved into their spots along the alley, and Paige hid behind a car, watching from the sidelines. One of the creatures dashed at Phoebe and swiped at her, but she shot up in the air, dodging the attack, and kicked the creature across the face, forcing her to collapse to the floor.

Simultaneously, Piper tried to blow up one of the creatures, but to no prevail. They wouldn't even freeze, and had to block a talon coming for her throat, making her fall to the floor. She hit the cement and winded herself, pain enveloping her. Her eyes blurred slightly, but could make out that the demon was about to strike. Piper picked up the nearest thing, a trash can lid, and shielded herself. The talon got stuck in the metal, and used this to kick the creature in the stomach, and it fell to the floor with her. Piper slowly crawled away from the demon, rising to her feet.

Near the car, two members of the clan was facing off against Prue. She couldn't lie that she felt slightly fearful, but still tried her best to use her powers, but it only nudged them a little. One with red hair swung her arm at the Charmed One's face and her body hit the front of the SUV, and the blonde one took the chance to grab her by the throat, choking her. Prue's attempts to get the creature off her were futile, and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

Paige noticed that her eldest sister's life was at stake, and since the others were too busy dodging demon attacks, she decided that she had to do something. She noticed the debris surrounding her, and picked up the closest plank of wood and took a stance. She manoeuvred around the two demons, making sure she wasn't seen, and heart racing, smashed the wooden plank on the back of the red-haired head. It didn't deter her, but she turned around to Paige, who went wide eyed, feeling herself breathe deeply.

The demon grabbed Paige by her arms, restricting her movement. She screamed in fear before Phoebe kicked the creature in the face, who groaned in pain and releasing Paige from her clasp. Phoebe sunk to the ground next to her younger sisters, and pushed her away as she went to save Prue. Prue grabbed at the demon's face as a feeble attempt to save herself, but she opened her jaws, showing off her sharp teeth. Smoke poured from her mouth and into Prue's as she breathed it in. It burnt in her throat and she coughed strongly. Phoebe shoulder barged the demon, causing her crash to the ground.

She helped her sister off the front of the SUV, holding Prue in her arms as she wobbled, slowly focusing back on the issue.

Piper threw out her arms angrily and the blonde burst into her flames. "Finally!" she said, exasperated.

The remaining clan glared at Piper, and their wings flapped a little, then clapped together and they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Prue" Piper said as she rushed over to Prue, who was still slightly dazed.

Once realising exactly what happened; that they lost three out of the four hideous demons, her jaw stiffened. She felt herself going red with irritation. They had one simple job, and they didn't even do that right.

"Prue, are you okay?" Paige asked tentatively, worried.

Prue huffed and ignored her, yanking herself away from Phoebe's grip. She opened her car door, coughing heavily, and sat in the driver's seat. She turned on the ignition as a cue for her sisters to follow. They gave each other an incensed look, and then filled in the SUV.

Prue pulled out of the alleyway, the tires screeching, and turned out into the street, driving crazily. Piper, Phoebe and Paige thrashed from side to side of the car as Prue swerved left and right, ignoring the honking of other drivers by.

Piper narrowed her eyes at Prue, thinking. Her big sister was clearly warped, and unable to think straight. If they didn't do something soon, things could get ugly, quickly.


	17. 4x04 P2 (Powers of the Sisters' Rise)

_**Authors Note: The next 'chapter' of the episode! Someone who reviewed the story pointed out 2 holes in the Charmed Again Episode. One was the age of Phoebe changing throughout the episode, and the other was the cause of death of Dr. Griffiths. Phoebe's age plot hole is simply due to the fact that at the time I changed the DOB of all the sisters, but that contradicted the timeline of Patty's death and Paige's birth, so when I re-wrote some of the chapters, I forget to change Phoebe's birthday to what it originally was on the show. So in my story, when Patty discusses how they were able to conceal her pregnancy with Paige, it says that Phoebe was 3 years old, instead of 1 year old. The Griffith plot hole was that Inspector Cortez wasn't necessary in the plot line because apparently Griffith died due to a gas leak, an accident, and not from a murder. I admit, this was a mistake when I was writing the episode, but as it isn't an important factor to the season plot line, it doesn't need to be fixed at this moment in time. In fact, it could be written into an episode, somewhere. I have pointed this out because I want to be aware of my mistakes, and while I try to fix the mistakes the show made, it's important to realise my own in order to make a cohesive storyline. So, to whoever pointed these two holes out, thank you :)**_

* * *

Prue threw open the door of the Halliwell manor, stomping in, furious, with her sisters trailing behind her. Prue's face was beat red, and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige watched her in worry. "I'm going to take out those chain smoking bitches if it's the last thing I do" Prue growled.

"It might be the last thing you do" Piper called, cautious.

"Very supportive of you, Piper," Prue called back sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "are you on the side of good? I forget" She let out a cough, and decided she needed a bottle of water, and proceeded to go to the kitchen. Piper nudged her head to Phoebe and Paige to follow suit.

"Of course, I'm on the side of good" Piper snapped, hands on her hips.

They were now in the kitchen, clean and light had filled the room. Prue threw open the fridge door, and grabbed one of the bottles of water they stored. She snatched it from the shelf, and slammed the door closed. She turned to Piper, and said, "Well, the last time I checked, you didn't really want to vanquish anything anymore. As a witch, that should be your priority. Why are we arguing?"

"We're not arguing, we're discussing," Phoebe stated, sighing, trying to diffuse the situation, "you are arguing. And look, you're hurt"

"I'm fine" Prue croaked, through billows of coughs. She began to take the lid off the bottle.

"You haven't stopped coughing, Prue" Paige pointed out timidly.

Prue took a gulp of the water, letting it the cool liquid slide down her throat. Piper took advantage of this and added, "Our powers seem to be getting worse, not better"

The eldest sister rolled her eyes as she closed the lid of her drink. She shifted through her sisters and out of the kitchen, letting the door swing back and forth. Phoebe and Piper waved their arms a bit in frustration as exited, Paige nervously trailing being, wanting not to be seen.

"Our powers are tied to our emotions," Phoebe explained, "and after everything that has happened lately, it would make sense that our powers would be off a little now"

"All the more reason to stay low," Piper retorted, pulling her hair out of her face, "these demons are dangerous"

"All the more reason to vanquish them," Prue snapped, quickly striding to the stairs, "that is what we do. Eliminate evil"

The four sisters stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Piper's eyebrows arched in annoyance, "We could've harmed another innocent in the process today," she said in a hushed voice, "blowing up that door could have seriously injured that man. How would you have felt then?"

Prue adjusted her posture, the hairs on her neck prickling. "Okay, Piper. I'm going to vanquish the cancer girls with or without your help," she stated, matter of factly, "so how about you call down Leo or get out of the way"

There was a minute where there was complete silence. Prue, Piper and Phoebe's brains worked furiously to think what would happen next, whilst Paige felt completely baffled by their dynamic. Piper closed her eyes, and looked down to the ground, muttering, "Leo…"

A second later, and a shimmer of orbs appeared, then slowly evaporated, revealing Leo. He looked complacent, but frowned as he noticed the sisters' expressions. "What's wrong?"

"We faced a few strong demons, today" Piper said, nodding at Prue to continue.

"They were women, had wings, markings on their face with clawed hands," Prue said, and began to cough, "they also had smoke coming from their mouths"

"Did their eyes flash red?" Leo questioned, folding his arms.

"Yes" Prue replied.

Leo stroked his blonde, short hair. "They're called Furies" he informed, wracking his brain for more details.

"Like from mythology?" Prue pressed, hardly believing it. They looked nothing like she's seen in textbooks.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked.

"They're modern knockoffs," Leo clarified, "their goal is the same, though"

"They punish evil doers?" Piper inquired, confused to why they attacked.

"Exactly" Leo replied, hands in his pockets. The sisters looked at each other, baffled to what happened over half an hour ago.

"Wait, wouldn't that make them good?" Paige asked, the most confused out of the four.

Leo shifted through the sisters and moved further away from the stairs. He turned around to them, his hands clasped together. "Well, these furies have no temperance. They'll go after a shoplifter as soon as a murder," he grimaced as he added, "and they… Take immense pleasure in the kill"

Prue put her hands on her hips, and grinned cockily, "Great. Then we'll take immense pleasure in the vanquish" She turned to the staircases, and stomped up them, the stairs creaking.

Piper noticed that Phoebe was looking down at the floor, and she seemed to have a nervous expression. "What is it?" she asked.

"Cole" Phoebe said in a raspy voice.

"What about him?" Piper pressed, arm over her sister, comforting her already.

"He has been a demon for years," Phoebe explained, "if he's out there and he encounters the Furies, there is no telling what would happen"

"But, you've said it yourself," Leo assured, "that he isn't the demon who did those things anymore"

They heard a thumping coming from upstairs, and the tension in the room subsided. Phoebe rolled her eyes, thinking Prue was probably raging about something again. "Come on" Phoebe said, grabbing Piper's hand, leading her up the stairs.

They stopped midway, and Piper called down, "Paige, stay here with Leo!"

Paige and Leo were a foot apart, stood there awkwardly. "So…" Paige muttered, breaking the ice, "How are things going?"

Leo shrugged, hopping on his feet, "All good, considering"

Piper and Phoebe entered the attic, looking dustier than usual from the light shining out of the windows. A long shadow cascaded along the worn wooden floor to the book stand, which Prue stood at. A shadow was drawn across her face, so it was hard to see her expression, but she was shaking vigorously.

"Prue" Piper said cautiously. The two younger sisters made their way to Prue, whose fingers were wrapped around a page in The Book of Shadows. Her head was bowed down over the sheet, and she made a small growl.

"Prue, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, biting her lip.

They got closer and closer, taking small steps to the book stand, until sunlight shined on their faces, the opposite to Prue's dark and shadowed expression. Piper gradually put her hand on Prue's shoulder, but almost instantly, she shrugged it off. She pushed past Phoebe, and dashed out of the attic, her sisters hearing her thumping down the stairs.

"What was that about?" Phoebe said, wide eyed.

"I don't know" Piper said, as she moved into Prue's place in front of the The Book.

The Book was open to a page on 'The Furies', with the title written out in large, bold red letters that curved off at the end. An article in a swirly font below read out;

_Like their mythic ancestors,_

_these demonic women act_

_as judge, jury and executioner_

_to anyone they consider an_

_'__evil doer'_

_They disable victims with their_

_sharp talons and kill with_

_poisonous smoke._

"But Prue got smoked," Piper said, confused, "and she didn't die"

Phoebe put her hands to her mouth in shock. Piper frowned, "What is the matter?"

Phoebe pointed to further down the page, and Piper read on.

_When inhaled by a good witch,_

_the smoke seeks out a portal_

_of unexpressed fury._

_It then causes the fury to_

_build, consuming the witch's_

_humanity and ultimately_

_turning her into a Fury._

"Prue got smoked today" Piper said fearfully.

"And she's been acting more aggressively" Phoebe added, leading to a very worrying conclusion.

They then heard a large bang, along with the sound of shattering glass, and then Paige screaming, "Prue!"

"Oh, no…" Piper said, wide eyed, "Come on!"

She grabbed Phoebe's hand and chased after the commotion. The rushed down the stairs from the attic to steps at a time, skidded across the landing and then down another flight of stairs to the foyer, now panting heavily.

The living area looked as if it had been tipped upside down. The end tables were smashed in pieces and the large, plush couch had claw marks through it. Leo was on the floor, lying on the remains of the coffee table that he must have fallen on. Then they saw Paige, terrified, slowly backing away down the foyer and into the hallway, with Prue menacingly approaching her. The youngest sister was holding the remains of a lamp as a weapon, but fear showed in her eyes.

"Prue!" Piper yelled.

Prue turned swiftly to her other sister, and Piper went wide eyed at what she saw. Prue's once clean and sweet face now had tribal marking; deep groves across her forehead and cheeks. Her freshly manicured hands were now large talons, with black, sharp nails. Her eyes were large, and tuffs of hair was growing from her back. Wings. She hissed at her sisters, revealing growing, sharp teeth. She was becoming a Fury.

"Holy…" Phoebe muttered.

She ran inhumanly fast to the staircase, and Piper and Phoebe screamed in shock. Phoebe clutched at her sister's hand and threw themselves off the banister, avoiding a swipe from Prue's talon. They flopped onto the crimson coloured couch, below the stairs, bruised. "Ah…" Phoebe hissed at her bruised shoulder.

Prue turned to them quickly, making them jump in terror. Piper flicked her wrists, but nothing happened. "Oh, come on, Powers that Be!" Piper said furiously. Flicking her wrists again, the banister beside Prue blew into a million pieces, with a piece of wood smacking Prue across the face. She grunted in pain, falling back a little. She threw her head back, her hair falling out of her face, and the she glared at Piper, who winced.

"That was not very nice, Piper" she mumbled darkly.

Instead of how the Furies they faced earlier disappeared, Prue vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving the room in silence, everyone shocked over what had happened.

As Leo slowly got up off the wooden floor, groaning in pain, Paige shrieked, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

In an alleyway shrouded in darkness, a man sprinted down the street. Earlier that day, he had been almost murdered by a gang of hideous women, with nothing to defend himself with but a knife. However, through unimaginable means, he was able to escape, but through all the chaos, he must have dropped his knife when he ran away.

But now, the group of women had found him once more, now defenseless. Sweat dripped down his face as he ran for his life. He took a right turn into another alleyway, and found himself hitting a dead end. Nowhere to run. He turned around as he saw through the shadows three figures. It was them. The strange women with wings and talons.

The woman in the centre took a step forward, and then another step. Her eyes turned bright red, as she saw into his mind. Through his memories, she saw the innocent that he had harmed. He was a murder, and he had killed… a lot. Rage poured over the Fury as she forced the man to hear the screams of his victims.

The man knelt to the ground, his hands clasped over his ears, hearing the unbearable pleading sounds of those he made suffer. They wracked around his brain, and his vision became distorted, he felt as if his brain was melting apart. The woman knelt to him, glaring, then she grabbed his chin. Her clawed hand pushed the man's face to hers, as she let out smoke from her lungs.

The smoke entered his mouth, then to his stomach, and it felt like there was a flame inside of him. Burning him. His stomach was in agonising pain, which then enveloped his entire body in distress. The fire then burst through his mouth, covering him in the blaze. He screamed as the fire swirled around him, eventually bursting into ashes.

The Fury was impassive to what just happened; it was just her duty.

Behind her, a cloud of smoke rose high, and slowly dissipated, revealing Prue. She was becoming increasingly similar to the rest of the clan; her wings growing increasingly large and her hair becoming dirtier.

The Furies turned to the gruesome Prue, as her eyes grew larger, her pupils become dilated. "I've been looking for you…" she said in a hushed tone.

The Furies drew closer to her, with the lead with brown hair, brushed the groove on Prue's cheek with her talon.

* * *

Several hours later, as the moon was slowly rising to the sky and the stars came out, the remaining Paige and Phoebe sat in the dining room of the Halliwell manor. They sat around the long, wooden table, with a map of San Francisco and a scrying crystal lay out on the surface.

Phoebe handed Paige the crystal. "Here," she said, "I think this would be your first turn scrying"

"Are you sure?" Paige asked, "It might be more effective with you"

"No, I hate to admit it, Prue was right," Phoebe sighed, "you need to get out more, and learn about being a witch. I think scrying to save your big sister is a good start to that"

"Still so weird for me to have a big sister," Paige said, chuckling a little, "or, well, sisters, to be exact"

Phoebe grinned a little. Piper entered from the kitchen, holding a phone to her chest.

"You took a while," Phoebe noted, folding her arms, leaning back in her chair, "how's Leo?"

"He's okay, I've put some ice on his back and he's resting a little" Piper replied tiredly.

"What's with the phone?" Paige asked, while swirling the crystal around the map.

"Well, I called Darryl to look out for Prue- or anything that looks like her…" Piper added at the end, gulping, "Then, um, dad was on the phone"

Phoebe's eyebrows arched a little, "Oh, is he okay? When is he coming back?"

"He's been stuck in New York the past couple of weeks," Piper explained, "but he's coming back next week. He's sorry that he hasn't been able to see you"

Phoebe nodded. Piper made her way to her, and put her hand on her shoulder. The silence was once again cut short by Paige's exasperated sigh, "Nothing's happening. The crystal isn't even glowing"

"It might be because she isn't a witch anymore," Piper muttered, fearing the worst, "she might be a Fury"

"No," Phoebe protested almost instantly, "I read more on the Furies page, it says there is a certain insignia that they get on their chest after the first kill" Phoebe wracked her brain from the event from earlier, when Prue attacked. She did have deep grooves across her body, yes, but as far as she could tell, there was no marking on her chest.

"So, we still have a chance?" Piper asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think we do" Phoebe replied.

"Now, the question is how we find her" Paige said.

"The 'To Call a Lost Witch' spell?" Piper suggested, "I know that off by heart"

"We may need to rewrite the spell," Phoebe advised, "for the Fury side of Prue"

"And add bait" Paige added, making her sisters look up at her. "What do you mean?" Piper inquired.

"Well, the Furies go after evil doers," Paige said, "if we cast the spell, and Prue senses us, she may sense an evil doer amongst us"

"Great," Piper said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "we'll just ask Darryl to lend us a criminal"

"Cole" Paige blurted out.

Phoebe eyed her, suspiciously. "What about him?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Try and get Cole to come to the manor" Paige reiterated, as if it wasn't a difficult concept to understand.

Phoebe laughed in exasperation. "No, no way" she refused.

"Why not?" Paige asked.

"A couple of reasons, actually," Phoebe said, standing up promptly, "one) Cole is still on the demon's radar, and if he comes to the manor, he is more at risk. And two) Even if that was an option, there is no way of finding Cole. He's in hiding, and we haven't spoken in weeks"

Paige slumped back into the chair, defeated. Piper looked down and sighed.

"But it our only option, Phoebe," Piper said simply, and Phoebe watched her, "we shouldn't have to reconstitute The Power of Three unless absolutely necessary"

Paige felt a little uncomfortable at this remark. If they lost Prue, that would mean Paige would have to stand in to save The Charmed Ones. Her cheeks went crimson. She felt like a spare tire for a car, just in case it happened to blow out one of its wheels. Was that all she was being trained for? Just in case one of the sisters happened to turn evil or die and she would have to step in? But she looked down at her hands, and remained quiet.

"Please find him, for Prue" Piper pleaded.

Thoughts roamed around Phoebe's mind, all about Cole. Where was he? How could she find him? Would he even be able to help her? Did he even want to see her after she sent him away? Would they ever be able to continue their relationship, especially if the demons track him? But of course, her sisters and her duty came first, and relationships second. So, of course, she had to find Cole to save Prue.

"I'll find him" Phoebe said finally, one hand on her hip and one hand running through her hair.

"Thank you" Piper said earnestly, giving Phoebe a hug.

Phoebe sighed, thinking about all the danger of asking for Cole to come back.

* * *

The moon's glow illuminated the cemetery grounds where Phoebe stood, dressed in a woolly hat and long coat. Phoebe figured that coming to the cemetery to call for Cole was the best option, as she and the half demon would frequent there in the past. She walked across the cobble stone pathway that lead to different directions across the land. After walking straight forward for a while, she turned right to a mausoleum that looked as if it was in disrepair.

She went up the small steps to the large, wooden door that had brass handles. She pushed the door open with a loud creak. A stone, spiral staircase lead underground and as she reached the bottom step, she eyed the cobweb and dust filled room. Several plaques lined each one of the walls, one of which read 'Benjamin Turner'

As she read the plaque, Phoebe called out, "Cole! Cole, please shimmer here!"

Nothing happened, no movement, except Phoebe turning to each corner to see of any change. She sighed loudly and yelled, "Cole, please! I need you!"

A minute later, the air rippled a little as Cole Turner shimmered into the mausoleum. He looked different from the last time Phoebe had seen him; he now had a stubble, his eyes were tired and his clothes were wrecked.

"Phoebe" Cole said in a raspy voice. No matter his demeanor, he was still handsome as ever.

"Cole," Phoebe said in relief, "I'm so happy to see you"

"Really?" Cole said, surprised.

"I only asked you to leave until the demons stopped looking for you, I never truly wanted you to leave" Phoebe explained hastily. "But we need your help to save Prue," Phoebe rushed, "she's becoming a Fury"

"A Fury," Cole enquired, surprised, "haven't seen one of them in years. How can I help?"

"Piper, Paige and I figured that if we cast the 'To Call a Lost Witch' spell and have…" Phoebe trailed off a little, trying the best way to say it, "A demon- or someone who has done evil in their past- then the Furies would come to the manor and we can find a way to save Prue"

Cole stayed silent, thinking. There was a consequence. "Phoebe, you need to know," Cole started, "Furies have the ability to make you hear the former cries of your victims. I have hurt hundreds during my time being The Source's assassin"

"To me that doesn't matter, you're good. That's all I see you as; a good man" Phoebe stated.

Cole's heart skipped a beat, his love for Phoebe filling his mind. But he had to remain withdrawn. "The Furies have no pretence," Cole pointed out, "no matter if I have devoted myself to good, they will still go after me for the innocents I killed. They force you to hear the cries of those you hurt. Their screams could kill me, alone"

Phoebe didn't think about that. "Cole, please," Phoebe begged, "I know there is great risk, but we've faced worse. I need Prue back"

Cole was silent, thinking. He thought of how he got to the mausoleum in the first place. After he and Phoebe escaped the Underworld and helped save Paige, she decided that they should go on a break for several reasons. One was that the relationship was too stressful at the time and it was partly due to his demon half which he hid for so long, and caused controversy between the sisters due to his past of killing witches. He lost Phoebe more than once and the needless murder of witches filled him with over whelming guilt.

So, maybe saving Prue, saving The Charmed Ones, and thus more innocents, could relieve the guilt. Just a little. But a little could go a whole way. "Yes, of course I will help you"

Phoebe smiled a little. "Thank you so much, Cole" Phoebe showed her gratitude. She grabbed his strong hand and pulled him along with her. Cole was taken aback a little, and his heart jumped again.

"Come on, we have work to do!" Phoebe said, sprinting up the stairs with Cole.

* * *

Once back at the Halliwell manor, Phoebe took Cole to the kitchen, advising him to clean himself up a little. She made her way back to the foyer, where Piper and Paige came down from the attic with the large Book of Shadows.

Noticing her little sister, Piper asked, "Did you find Cole?"

Phoebe smiled, eyes sparkling, "Yes, I did. He's in the kitchen, cleaning himself up a little"

"How is he?" Paige questioned tentatively, knowing it was a sensitive topic for her elder sister.

Phoebe frowned, thinking of the best way to explain. "He's been better" Phoebe ended up saying.

"Are you and he...?" Piper trailed off a little, pointing to her and the entrance way to the kitchen.

Phoebe rolled her eyes a little. "We didn't get around to that, more important things at stake"

Piper nodded, "You're right. Come on, we've substituted the To Call a Lost Witch spell" Piper sat The Book of Shadows on one of the plush chairs that had not been harmed during the fight with Prue. She opened The Book that held a piece of paper with writing on it, and an athame. Paige pulled out a small candle from the inside of her coat pocket.

"What's with the athame?" Phoebe wondered.

"We may need the blood of an evil do-" Piper began to explain, but just then, Cole came in, looking a little tidier, "of Cole, so we can attract the Furies. Hi, Cole"

Cole, holding a towel, waved at her silently.

"Are you okay with that, Cole?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, sure" He replied taciturnly.

Paige set down the candle on one of the few tables that had not been destroyed. Phoebe took Cole's hand and brought him to the table, and Piper placed the piece of paper in front of them. It was the new spell. "Okay, we need to drop some of Coles blood on an open flame," Piper instructed, "then cast the spell"

Piper took out a lighter and ignited the candle, the flame's glow shining bright. Phoebe took the athame off her sister, and grabbed Cole's hand. Both their hearts jumped at the touch, and then she cut into Cole's palm, blood seeping from the wound. Cole placed his hand over the small blaze and the blood dripped from his cut.

The candle flickered a little, and it let off a horrid smell.

Paige held up the incantation for everyone to read. In union, they read out;

_"__Powers of the sisters rise,"_

_"__Course unseen across the skies,"_

_"__Come to us who call you near,"_

_"__Come to us and settle here,"_

_"__Blood to blood, I summon thee,"_

_"__Blood to blood, return to me"_

Across San Francisco, in a darkened alleyway, was the four Furies, one of which was Prue. Her clothes were ripped, much like her companions, though her chest did not have the insignia that the others did. She had not fully become a Fury, but was very close to it. All she needed now was an evil doer to vanquish.

Her comrades circled around her, examining her. Her unusually large eyes filled with a red glow, igniting the area in an eerie crimson, as she felt a pull. She sensed a powerful evil, who has killed hundreds, and at one point, tried to kill her. Belthazor.

"I know where evil dwells…" Prue growled, looking at the Furies.

The Furies' eyes illuminated in red also, sensing the evil, and where it was coming from. Once they tracked where the evil was, the four of them flapped their wings and lifted off into the sky a little. Then, their wings clapped together, creating a 'bang' noise and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	18. 4x04 P3 (Revealing Prue's Fury)

_**Authors Note: The final part of 4x04! I think this is the most writing I have done in a month, good for me!**_

* * *

The remaining sisters and Cole stood in the foyer of the Halliwell manor, agitated as they waited for Prue to return. Phoebe stood by the grandfather clock as she watched the half demon pace up and down the floor boards, Paige had her eyes closed, as if she were in deep thought and Piper, doing what she usually does when she was anxious, was cleaning the debris from the last encounter with the Furies.

"Piper, why are you cleaning? The Furies are going to wreck the place again, anyway" Phoebe said, hands on her hips.

Piper looked up from sweeping to her younger sister. "You've known me long enough to know that this is something I do in times like these"

Phoebe sighed and regained her focus on Cole, who was pacing fervently, brow furrowed in concentration. Lost in thought.

"Are you sure about this?" Phoebe asked, unsure.

"I might be good at many things," Cole said smugly, "but, waiting is not one of them"

Phoebe smiled at him. She turned to Paige, her eyes still closed tight, her face contort in concentration. "Honey, what are you doing?" Phoebe inquired.

Paige opened one eye, and her brown eyes caught hers. She turned red in embarrassment, "I'm trying to do that orb-thingy. I've had this power for a few weeks now, I should have a grasp on it"

Unexpectedly, Cole roared demonically in Paige's face. She felt as if she had a heart attack as she began to disappear in swirl of bright lights, then reappearing in the same spot. She breathed heavily, overcome with a sudden burst of adrenaline. Once she realized what happened, she grinned.

"I did it!" Paige exclaimed, beaming.

"It's a fear response" Cole explained, exhaling deeply.

"So, until you learn how to control it, all you have to do is-" Phoebe said, but Paige cut her off.

"Get scared? Well that shouldn't be too difficult" she chuckled a little.

"Good," Piper said, walking over, holding a dust brush threateningly, "then we will orb, we will levitate, we will juggle knives if we have to"

"Just to keep the Furies distracted from Cole" Phoebe finished.

"Okay, but what I don't get is how we un-demonise Prue" Paige pointed out.

"Well, we have to close the portal of unexpressed fury" Phoebe enlightened.

Piper scoffed, setting the brush down and folding her arms. "Unexpressed? I think she's been raging for days"

"That's because there's something she's not saying" Phoebe retorted.

"Which is?" Paige asked, completely out of the loop. It had been this way for a while. The seamless sisterhood between Prue, Piper and Phoebe made her feel disconnected to them. She didn't understand some of their inside jokes, and unlike Piper and Phoebe who seemed to have an idea of what was going on with the eldest sister, Paige did not have a clue. She didn't even know how she was going to help here besides orbing in fear.

"We don't know," Phoebe admitted, frowning, "but I think we have an idea"

Suddenly, Cole clutched at his head as he roared in pain. His head was filled with the hundreds of screams of the innocents he harmed, an excruciating pain thumping in his head. The Furies had now focused on him, and they were coming for him.

"Cole?" Phoebe asked tentatively, as the half demon cowered by the stairs. She's never seen him like this.

Paige, who already looked uneasy, jumped in fright as the front doors burst open and she immediately vanished in white orbs. As two large, scary Furies lurked into the foyer, Piper yelled for her sister, "Paige!"

Paige reappeared and she looked down at her body, surprised. "I did it again" she breathed.

Piper, who was momentarily distracted by the half-Whitelighter, was thrown across the room by one of the Furies. She crashed into the banister of the staircase and rolled down the top few steps of stairs. Her body was bruised and she ached. She wearily looked at the scene below her.

"Piper!" Paige screamed, aghast.

The two Furies glowered at the youngest sister, and marched over to her, talons raised. Phoebe sprang into action, quite literally. She floated into the air and kicked at the two demons, sending them flying back into the hallway and rolling to the ground. She landed softly to the ground in a fighting stance, watching the women carefully.

Behind her, Phoebe heard a loud clap of what sounded like thunder and she swiftly turned around. Two more Furies stood there, surrounded by smoke, snarling, and one of which was Prue. She still didn't have the marking on her chest, which meant that she had not killed anyone. Phoebe let out a small sigh of relief.

"Nice decoy, Prue" Phoebe quipped.

Fury-Prue growled at her, and her comrade lurked over to her. Piper, still watching from the stairs, threw out her arm, anger flowing through her. Her power enveloped the Fury as burst into ashes. Prue's already demonically large eyes grew even wider at the sight, and through the ashes, Phoebe drop kicked her big sister, and she collapsed to the floor.

With all four Furies down momentarily, Phoebe sprinted towards Cole.

Cole shook vigorously. The voices had now left his mind but they still lurked in his memory, echoing in his brain. His head felt heavy, and he barely noticed Phoebe comforting him, holding him. Until she kissed his head and stroked his hair. He looked at her beautiful brown eyes, and he felt himself shifting back to reality.

Prue, and the two Furies glowered at Piper, Phoebe and Cole, and began to approach them, her arms slinking. One of the Furies flapped their wings and lifted into their, gliding to the top of the staircase. She lurked over a frightened Piper, snarling.

Paige, who had stayed in the background for most of the battle, now realised that she was needed. Her eyes roamed for anything to throw at the demons, and all she saw was a vase full of colorful flowers. It was better than nothing.

"Vase!" she called, holding her hand out. A second later, the vase orbed in her hand and she held onto it very tightly. She launched it at one of the Furies, and it smashed on their head, now soaking her with water. Other than that, it had no effect on them, other than having the Furies turn on Paige.

She went wide eyed, realizing her mistake. "Sorry," she whispered, shaking, "really sorry"

"Book of Shadows!" Paige said loudly, and she focused her mind on the magical tomb. It appeared in a swirl of bright lights. She crouched to the couch and opened The Book to the middle, and began to leaf through the yellowed pages desperately. "Please let there be something in here" she begged.

The three Furies began to swarm around her, and Paige stood straight up and took a step back. She closed her eyes, waiting for the powerful blow. But just as one of the demon had their talons aimed at her, she was blasted with an energy ball, bursting into ash. They all turned to see Cole, with his arm out at the group.

Piper turned on her stomach and threw out her hand, blasting another one into dust. Prue grabbed one of the end tables and launched it at Cole, who dodged it with a grunt. It smashed against the staircase, falling to pieces. Phoebe jumped at Prue, throwing her back to the couch, restraining her movement.

"Prue, please, admit it's my fault!" Phoebe said desperately, "Admit that it's my fault for Doctor Griffith's death. I used my powers for personal gain to get Cole back, and it resulted in an innocent dying and that's why you're hurting. It's my fault-"

Prue's eyes flashed with rage and she screamed, launching her fist into Phoebe's face. She flew across the air and smashed into a cupboard in the corner, destroying it completely. Phoebe groaned in pain and rolled across the floor slowly.

An idea sprung to Paige's mind and Prue started for her. "You don't want to hurt me, Prue, you don't even know me!" Paige pleaded desperately.

Paige jumped in a swirl of orbs as Prue went to attack her, and she orbed behind her. "You're not angry at me, are you? You're angry at Grffiths and you're angry at yourself!"

Prue turned around and clutched Paige by her throat, strangling her.

"Leo, help!" Piper called out in desperation.

Leo appeared in a swarm of bright, and watched in fear at the disastrous scene. Paige's face turned red as the oxygen was cut off, tears forming in the back of her eyes. "Leo, do something" Phoebe grunted, crawling across the floor, looking pale.

Leo instantly went for Prue and Paige, grabbing them by the shoulder and then all three orbing out of the Halliwell manor. There was now silence in the foyer. Piper gripped onto the remains of the banister and stood up, groaning. She made loud, heavy steps down the stairs as she looked around the wrecked room.

"Where did Leo take them?" Cole asked, still sat on the floor.

"To what Prue is really angry at…" Piper muttered sombrely. Phoebe was probably right; Prue was angry over the loss of Grffiths. She saw her younger sister still on the floor, and made her way to her. She grabbed Phoebe's hand and helped her to her feet. The two looked at each other dejectedly and then to the spot where Prue once was.

* * *

Across San Francisco, in the local cemetery, Leo orbed into a darkened mausoleum with Prue and Paige. Prue, momentarily distracted by her new surroundings, loosened her grip on Paige. She took this as her chance to take Prue's hand off her throat. The eldest Halliwell sister observed the stone wall across from her, which had a plaque. The carvings on it read;

_Bo Griffiths_

_1947 – 2001_

Prue's large, black eyes shined with tears. She sniffled a little, contorted her head, and pushed past Paige to the exit. Paige turned to the plaque, noticing the engraving, and realized this was part of Leo's plan. "It's okay, Prue," Paige said calmly, "it's okay to be angry"

Prue did her very best to ignore Paige as she tried to open the doors. The chains on the exterior should be easy to break apart, but she felt weakened. She whimpered at her futile attempts to open the heavy doors. "When my parents died, I was so angry at myself," Paige let out, tears brimming, her voice croaking as her heart ached, "I always made them mad, and I always lashed out, and I blamed myself for their deaths in their car wreck. It's okay to be angry at yourself, Prue, it's okay to feel like you failed, just don't let it ruin you"

Prue stopped trying to open the door, and twisted around slowly. She glared at Paige darkly. "I'm… Sorry…"

"What?" Paige whispered.

Prue ran straight forward, almost pushing into Paige, and stopped right in front of Griffith's plaque. "I'm sorry I let you down!" Prue sobbed hysterically, clawing at the marble surface, as if she was trying to pull it odd, "Please come back, you helped so many people and you didn't deserve this! Please come back!"

Pain enveloped Prue's body, letting out the emotions she's tried so very hard to suppress. Tears wracked her body as she collapsed to the floor. Smoke poured from her mouth, consuming her body in vapour as tears streamed down her face. The markings on her face began to fade and her eyes shrunk to their normal size. The tuffs of hair on her back began to shed off her skin and her teeth returned to normal, but her clothes remained ragged.

"Forgive me, Andy, please forgive me!" Prue begged. She had felt awful for so long; the pain was excruciating. How was she a Charmed One, a powerful witch, if she has lost innocents even through all her effort? She let down people who needed her, and the anger and guilt had consumed her for so long, but now she wanted forgiveness.

"Andy?" Paige whispered to Leo.

"Someone she lost despite her best efforts…" Leo whispered back, who then softly said to the sobbing Prue, "I know how you feel, losing people you care about. More than you know. But both Doctor Griffiths and Andy know that innocents will always be your first priority, and that you tried everything to save them. So, you need to forgive yourself"

Prue's hysteric cries were reduced to quiet sobs. How could she forgive herself for what happened to Bo and Andy?

"Forgive yourself through fighting evil in their name" Leo said, watching Prue whimpering. His heart ached over her pain. His job as a Whitelighter was to keep her and her sisters safe from harm, but there was more than just physical pain. He felt like he failed her.

Tears streamed down Paige's cheeks as her eyes moved from Prue's shaking body, to the plaque. Prue's anguish was real, and for someone she's only known for a few weeks, Paige felt- for a brief moment- as if she had known her for a lifetime. She shared something vulnerable with her newly found sister, and she with her. The three of them stayed in the mausoleum late into the night, with Prue's tears slowly subsiding.

* * *

The next morning, Piper and Phoebe, still dressed in their pyjamas, walked through the newly clean foyer and into the kitchen. They stopped at the entrance of the kitchen as they saw a very calm and collected Prue at the table sitting at one of the mismatched chairs, drinking from a cup of coffee and reading from the Bay Mirror, whilst taking regular bites from a slice of toast.

"Prue" Piper said.

The eldest Halliwell looked up at the pair and made a feeble attempt at smiling. "Hey, you two," Prue said, but she didn't know what else to say, "there's still some coffee left"

Piper smirked a little, "Early to bed, and early to rise" she quipped. She slinked away to the coffee pot, ready to make a fresh batch.

Phoebe sat across from Prue, and she observed at her wearily. "So, did you sleep?" Phoebe asked as Piper set down a cup in front of her and then proceeded to sit at the top of the table holding her own cup.

"Yes," Prue replied truthfully, "actually, better than I have in a long time"

Prue decided that she should lighten the mood. "So, how scary was I?" she asked, grinning.

There was collective group of chuckles. "Hell, I've seen worse. In fact, I've been worse" Phoebe said smiling, remembering the time she was a Banshee. Speaking of which, she thought, I have to see Cole off later.

"So, have I" Piper added, recalling the day she became a Wendigo.

"But, Paige…" Phoebe smiled, vividly remembering Paige bravery from the night before.

"She completely freaked" Prue finished understandably.

"No, I think she handled it better than most people would," Phoebe objected, "she definitely is a Halliwell…"

"Last name or not" Piper finished.

"I know I haven't been the most welcoming," Prue stated sighing, "I've just sort of pushed her to the side most of the time"

"It's okay," Piper said, "I haven't been either"

"It's just that mum kept Paige a secret to us, and I thought if there was anyone I could trust, it would be mum," Prue explained with tears in her eyes, "but having Paige here made me think that she was disloyal, and it's hard for me to trust her right now"

"But that wasn't Paige's fault" Phoebe said.

"I know"

"And mum kept Paige a secret to protect all of us, and our Charmed destiny" Piper furthered.

"Still doesn't take away the hurt" Prue muttered, looking down at the ground. "It just makes me think that with everything that happens in our lives," Prue sighed, "love just seems like an invitation for more pain"

"Was that…" Phoebe trailed off as she looked at the calendar on the wall, "Why you were angry?"

"No," Prue said quickly, shaking her head, "it was something else. It was Griffiths…"

Phoebe turned to Piper, sorrow and guilt in her own eyes. She still felt as if she caused this; his death.

Prue decided not to mention Andy to the sisters in fear of what they would say, of what they would do. When Andy died over two years ago, her sisters kept a wary eye on her all the time, possibly endangering innocents in the process. Now, with The Source of all Evil lurking around, they can't take any chances. She may have been coming to terms with what happened to Griffiths, but not to Andy. She, Leo and Paige silently decided not to release any information from that night. But they had to know of her grief over Griffiths, they speculated this anyway.

"I tried my best to save him, and I failed" Prue muttered.

"You can't help what happened, Prue" Piper said.

"I know," Prue said, nodding, "I tried my best to save him" she repeated, a habit of her to convince herself of something.

"And that's what matters" Phoebe finished, taking her hand into hers, then Piper putting her hand on top.

A silence filled the room, a silence in respect of the doctor. "You know when you were talking about Paige?" Phoebe said.

Prue looked at her. "Yes?"

"Well, maybe don't start with love," Phoebe suggested, giving Prue's hand a squeeze, "maybe just start with thanks"

* * *

Sunlight beamed down the freshly cut grass of the cemetery as Phoebe walked down the cobbled pathway. The willow trees swayed in the wind with the leaves blowing through as Phoebe looked around her surroundings. Mourners surrounded the place, groups at different grave stones, sobbing.

She made her way to the usual spot, the dilapidated mausoleum and entered. Her hands traced the grooves of the brick wall, as she descended the stairs to the bottom level. It always looked the same; cobwebs, dusty and plaques lining the walls. By one plaque, with the carving 'Benjamin Turner', stood Cole, with his arms folded.

"I knew I'd find you here," Phoebe said drily, "you left while we slept. No note, nothing"

"Like you said, you knew where I'd be," Cole said, smiling, but Phoebe was still frowning, "I couldn't risk staying at the manor"

"Of course," Phoebe realised, "demons are still after you, the manor is the go-to spot"

"Not just that"

Phoebe looked at him curiously, and Cole elaborated. "I love you so much, Phoebe," Cole professed, "but our love is clouding our better judgement. You've been willing to sacrifice yourself for me more than once, but for the wrong reasons. Even when the Furies came, you risked yourself protecting me. You did it for your love for me, but not for the love of your wiccan duty"

Phoebe nodded. "I know," Phoebe agreed, "it's put us in a worse position"

"It's why you sent me away in the first place," Cole stated, "and it's why I have to leave again. At least, for a little while"

Phoebe shook her head a little, her eyes shining. "I don't know why Prue blamed herself, I'm the reason all this has happened. I used my powers for personal gain to save you. I'm so sort for everything that happened"

Cole chuckled sadly, "Love means never having to say you're sorry. You did have good intentions, though, when you saved me from the Underworld. But I have to leave now"

"So, I can refocus" Phoebe finished, smiling sadly.

Cole made her way to Phoebe and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her passionately. "I love you, Phoebe Halliwell" he said after they broke apart.

"I love you too" Phoebe whispered into his chest.

"Goodbye…" he said, before shimmering away.

Phoebe looked around the empty mausoleum, feeling very much alone. She sniffled as her fingers gently touched Cole's father's plaque. She turned from the rest of the room to the spiral stone stairs. Her feet echoed on the stairs as she ascended to the cemetery grounds, sunlight hitting her face. Phoebe felt like she could breathe again.

* * *

Meanwhile at South Bay Social Services, Paige was sat in her tiny cubicle filled with wiccan styled decorations and candles in deep thought. She typed quickly on the keyboard of her computer, filling out documents for a case she was working on, and delicately touching the cut from where Fury-Prue's talons caught her neck. She thought back to the night before, when Prue admitted her pain to her and Leo and they silently vowed never to release the full details of what happened in mausoleum. Including telling them of her parents' death. She thought during that time, that she might have made a true connection to one of her sisters. But they hadn't spoken for several hours, now.

She looked up from her work for a minute and saw something. From across the crowded room, she saw Prue, striding over to her, holding a basket. Once standing in front of Paige, Prue handed her the basket.

"Easter eggs?" Paige quipped, breaking the ice.

"Not exactly," Prue said, smirking, "muffins"

Paige looked at the large carrier filled with baked goods. "You bake?" she asked, surprised.

"No, Piper bakes," Prue amended, chuckling a little, "I'm pretty sure I can burn toast just by looking at it"

"That'd be a cool power" Paige chortled.

"It would go well with the telekinesis" Prue added, and a chuckle ensued.

The eldest and the youngest stayed quiet for a while, with Prue looking down at her palms, and Paige picking through the muffins. She sighed, "It's never okay losing someone you care about, Prue"

"I know. I thought I was over the death of..." Prue trailed off, her breath catching, but then she composed herself, "But then Doctor Griffiths died, and it brought back memories of Andy. Yesterday was the anniversary of his death, I think that was the tipping point for me"

"When my parents died, there were some days I didn't think I'd survive the sadness," Paige said, "but I let some people in eventually, and it felt better. I didn't tell them the whole story, of course, but a little was enough. You and Leo were the first two people I've really let in for the longest time. So, I promise you, I will keep everything about Andy a secret"

Prue took a deep, painful breath hearing his name from Paige. "Thank you," Prue said finally, "and I'll keep what you said about your parents a secret, also"

Paige smiled a little as she absentmindedly traced the scar on her neck with her hand, thinking of something to reply with. Prue examined it, and realised that she caused it whilst in her Fury-state. "You know, I can get Leo to heal that for you" Prue said, pointing at the cut.

Paige chuckled, "It's my first war wound, I think I'll wear it with pride"

Prue smirked and looked down at the desk. "Unfortunately, in this family, it will not be the last" she remarked.

"Well, every family has its pros and its cons," Paige quipped, "a couple of demon battles in exchange for saving the world"

"That's my philosophy" Prue smiled, hands in her pockets.

"My, my, my" said a low but calm voice from behind them. Noticing Paige's embarrassed look, Prue turned around to see a large man, with a smug look. It was Mr. Cowan, Paige's boss. "That pile looks about the same size as it did about an hour ago" he pronounced, observing a large heap of folders on Paige's desk.

Paige was about to explain when Prue interrupted, "Oh, that was my fault," Prue explained, pointing at the basket next to the youngest sister, "I distracted her with muffins"

Mr. Cowan turned to her, brow furrowed. "And you are?"

Prue turned to Paige, smiling, and then back to Mr. Cowan. "I'm…" Prue started, now beginning to feel more comfortable with what she was about to say, "Her sister" Prue turned back to Paige, and grinned, waving goodbye.

Paige watched the eldest Halliwell stride past a surprised Mr. Cowan, through the busy workroom, and out of the glass entrance, whilst smiling thinking about what Prue just said. It ran through her mind.

_"I'm… Her sister"_

* * *

_Next on Charmed: The Alternate Series. 4x08~ "A Paige from the Past"_

_"Paige is haunted by the memory of her parents that died in a terrible car wreck. After revealing to her sisters that she still blames herself for their deaths, Piper, Phoebe and Prue decide that Paige needs to visit the day of her parent's death to understand it wasn't her fault"_

**_Note: Like I stated before, I won't be writing every episode of every season, just 10 or 12. I decided on 'A Paige from the Past' because it was one of my favourite episodes of the season- even the series- (except of course, for the Cole/Phoebe-ghost story line) and so I want to make it more sisterly, with Prue, Phoebe and Piper travelling to the past with Paige, instead of Leo. _**


End file.
